The Rise of a Dark Lord -TRADUCCIÓN-
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Dumbledore estaba seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta. Diez años después, Harry le muestra lo equivocado que estaba haciéndose un nombre en Hogwarts y mostrando a todos que él es mucho más que el NQV. Con esto atrae la atención del Señor Oscuro, haciendo que Voldemort crea que el Niño-Que-Vivió podría ser mucho más que un enemigo.
1. El Niño-Que-Vivió

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la historia a Little. Miss. Xanda quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

**-Este capítulo fue traducido por xFang, la anterior traductora-**

**.-.- Aclaraciones abajo... ¡LEAN! -.-.**

* * *

****RATED**: MA  
**PAREJA**:** Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort -mención Harry/otro-**  
**ADVERTENCIAS**: **Esta historia contendrá SLASH, relación chico/chico, gay o como le digan EVENTUALMENTE. Sobre aviso NO HAY reclamos, ok?

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**'El Niño-Que-Vivió'**

**.**

**.**

En la noche del 1 de noviembre de 1981, la mayor parte del Mundo Mágico de Gran Bretaña estaba de celebración. Estaban celebrando la caída del Señor Oscuro más poderoso de los últimos 500 años. Ellos celebraban, agradeciendo al Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Pero ni una sola vez durante la celebración pensaron sobre el precio que un bebé tuvo que pagar para que pudieran tener paz.

Ni una vez pensaron en el pequeño huérfano que estaba siendo dejado en la puerta de una familia que no lo quería. Ni una vez pensaron que ese niño había perdido a toda su familia esa noche.

Fue en esa noche que Albus Dumbledore dejó al pequeño huérfano en la puerta de la casa de su tía. Albus Dumbledore, que era considerado por muchos como el mejor mago desde los Fundadores de Hogwarts, estaba seguro de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Ellos eran, después de todo, la familia del niño. Era mejor que creciera alejado de toda la fama que seguro iba a recibir, de modo que cuando por fin fuese a Hogwarts sería más fácil guiarlo en la dirección correcta, porque el chico no habría sido influenciado por la intolerancia del Mundo Mágico. En toda su sabiduría no vio problemas con su plan, según él no había manera de que algo pudiera salir mal.

Harían falta diez años para que Albus Dumbledore comenzara a comprender lo mal que iría su plan, y un poco después de eso vería cuán equivocado estaba cuando comenzara a lidiar con el joven Harry Potter.

Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape estaban en frente de una casa que había visto días mejores. Tenía un aspecto antiguo y destartalado, y emitía un aire frío y Dumbledore verificó otra vez la dirección, y confirmó que estaban en el lugar correcto. La casa no era una simple casa, era un orfanato sólo de niños, y Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape estaban allí para ver al joven Harry Potter.

Como cada año, la Subdirectora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería enviaría las cartas de aceptación a todos los niños que estaban registrados y varios profesores visitarían personalmente a los estudiantes que eran nuevos en el Mundo Mágico. Pero este año había algo diferente; este año era el año en que Harry Potter volvería al Mundo Mágico.

Dumbledore pasó varias horas pensado en cómo hacer frente a la situación. Si sería mejor enviar una carta o a un profesor, y si lo hiciese, ¿quién sería el apropiado? Después de valorar diferentes opciones concluyó que sería mejor si él mismo fuese allí. Si él fuese podría incluso hablar con el niño y ver qué tipo de niño era. Tras haber hecho su elección esperó hasta el cumpleaños de Harry y se apareció en Privet Drive.

Lo que se suponía que iba a ser una agradable tarde hablando con Harry Potter y su familia fue todo lo contrario.

Los Dursley no perdieron tiempo en decirle al director que habían dejado al monstruo, que era como llamaban al niño, en la estación de policía más cercana.Y ellos le informaron al Director que no querían tener nada que ver con los monstruos, y luego procedieron a cerrar la puerta en la cara del Director.

Fueron necesarios cinco segundos para que Albus Dumbledore, el mejor mago todavía vivo, entendiera lo que los Dursley le habían dicho. Cuando por fin entendió hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: buscó a Severus Snape, el profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts, para que le ayudase a localizar al joven Potter. Puede que él fuese el mejor mago de su tiempo, pero incluso él admitió que hablar con la policía y tratar de encontrarlo en el mundo muggle no era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Finalmente, después de un par de horas, y con un poco de ayuda mágica, fueron capaces de localizar al joven Harry Potter en un orfanato para chicos: St. Benedict.

Y eso los llevó a estar en una oficina pequeña y mohosa hablando con la matrona del orfanato.

—¿Ustedes están aquí para llevar al joven Harry a una escuela para superdotados? ¿Eso es lo que dijeron? —preguntó la señora Brown.

Dumbledore sonrió con su habitual sonrisa bonachona y con un brillo en sus ojos y contestó.

—Es correcto. Él ha estado inscrito desde su nacimiento, ya que sus padres también fueron allí. Señora Brown, si no le importa, ¿podría decirnos durante cuánto tiempo ha estado Harry en el orfanato?

—Aproximadamente diez años, creo. Un policía lo trajo, si no me equivoco, el 5 de noviembre del 81. Era un bebé tan hermoso, tan tranquilo, que nunca le oímos llorar. Nunca entendimos por qué nadie quería un bebé así... Pero entonces...

La señora Brown no continuó; parecía estar perdida en viejos recuerdos y Dumbledore comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento. Podía recordar una conversación que tuvo hace un poco más de cincuenta años que había comenzado de una manera similar. Incluso Snape empezó a prestar más atención a la conversación.

—¿Había algo mal con el bebé? —preguntó Dumbledore con calma.

—Yo no diría que '_mal_'... Creo que extraña es la palabra que yo usaría... Incluso cuando era un bebé, esos ojos parecían ver los secretos más oscuros de nuestras almas. Era inquietante.

Dumbledore 'tatareó' y tomó otro sobo de su té.

—¿Y qué mas nos puede contar sobre el joven Harry?

Ahora la señora Brown parecía incómoda y la mala sensación que Dumbledore estaba teniendo creció.

—Ah... Bueno... Harry es un excelente estudiante. Tiene las calificaciones más altas de la escuela; incluso saltó hacia delante un par de años. La mayoría de sus profesores dicen que Harry probablemente podría ser considerado un prodigio.

Albus se relajó visiblemente; puede que ella estuviese incómoda porque no quería que pensaran que estaba exagerando. Probablemente no había razones que justificasen su mal presentimiento, y Albus casi se había convencido a sí mismo de que ese era el caso, hasta que Severus hizo una pregunta que destruyó cualquier convicción que Albus pudiese haber hecho.

—¿Y los amigos?

La señora Brown se puso aún más incómoda, pero se las arregló para sonreír y decir.

—Eh... Harry nunca ha sido muy social... y ustedes saben cómo son los niños... a veces pueden ser muy crueles...

Snape tuvo que contener un gruñido que quería escapar de su garganta; él odiaba a los matones, y el mocoso parecía estar siguiendo los pasos de su padre.

—¿Él es un matón? ¿Es eso? —acabó preguntando.

—Oh, no, al contrario, los otros niños eran a menudo crueles con él. Ya sabe cómo es esto, estamos en un pequeño orfanato con fondos limitados, y los niños hacen cualquier cosa para ser adoptados. Entonces, de repente Harry aparece. Un niño verdaderamente hermoso, una belleza angelical, como dicen muchos, y encima es un estudiante extraordinario, brillante en todo lo que hace. Naturalmente, los niños mayores comenzaron a resentirse. Lo golpeaban, le rasgaban su ropa, incluso le encerraron en el sótano y no lo pudimos encontrar en un par de días...

—¿Y nadie hizo nada? —preguntó Dumbledore incrédulo.

—¿Qué podíamos hacer? No teníamos ninguna prueba, así que no podíamos acusar a ninguno de los chicos. Y Harry esta completamente solo, ninguno de los niños dijo nada para ayudarle.

Se defendió la matrona. Poco a poco sus ojos sus ojos se desenfocaron y los profesores pudieron ver algo parecido al miedo en su rostro.

—Pero las cosas cambiaron —susurró. Parecía que estaba hablando más para sí misma que para su dos compañeros—. Oh, cómo cambiaron...

—¿Qué cambió señora Brown? —preguntó Albus gentilmente. El mal presentimiento que tenía anteriormente estaba de vuelta y, aunque lo intentaba, no podía ignorar las similitudes entre este niño y el otro. Pero todavía podía convencerse de que sólo eran coincidencias.

Snape pudo haber sido demasiado joven como para haber estado allí, pero sabía lo que su mentor estaba pensando; Albus le había contado historias sobre el brillante alumno que pisó Hogwarts cincuenta años atrás, y si él podía ver las similitudes basadas en lo que Albus le había contado, entonces estaba seguro de Albus las podía ver incluso mejor.

—¿Ustedes se lo van a llevar, verdad? —preguntó la matrona con una voz poco más alta que un susurro.

—Harry ha estado registrado desde que nació; nada de los que nos diga hará que cambiemos de opinión. Sólo queremos saber un poco más sobre él" respondió Dumbledore intentando tranquilizarla.

La señora Brown asintió con la cabeza y les dijo todo lo que sabía y sospechaba.

—Cuando cumplió siete años, las cosas cambiaron. Nunca tuvimos pruebas de nada. Continuó siendo el perfecto estudiante, un prodigio que encantaba a sus profesores. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo los niños comenzaron a temerle. Comenzó con Ben. No hubo pruebas, pero su brazo no se rompería solo, ¿verdad? Y Ben tenía 14 años, y el pequeño Harry sólo siete.  
Pocos meses después nos fuimos a visitar una graja, para que los niños pudiesen ver a los animales. Una pequeña serpiente de jardín entró en el autobús, a Harry le gustó y decidió conservarla. No vimos nada de malo en eso; era pequeña, estaba casi siempre en el bolsillo de Harry, y no hacía daño a nadie. Pero Steve, un huérfano mayor y amigo de Ben, en la noche antes de Navidad, se metió en la habitación de Harry y robó el animal, lo mató, lo puso en una caja, la envolvió y puso el '_regalo_' en la cama de Harry. A la mañana siguiente todos los chicos se burlaban de él. Le dijeron que era un monstruo y que incluso la serpiente se suicidó para no tener que estar cerca de él. A pesar de todo, Harry ni siquiera derramó una lágrima.  
Una semana después de que esto sucediera, Steve fue hospitalizado; estaba en un coma profundo. Nadie sabe lo que pasó, se fue a la cama la noche anterior y la mañana siguiente, simplemente no despertaba. Estuvo dos semanas en coma, y cuando despertó tuvo que ser institucionalizado; los médicos todavía no sabían lo que pasó. Pero recuerdo la sonrisa de Harry.  
Al año siguiente encontramos a dos niños encerrados en el sótano, no sé lo que pasó, pero empezaron a tener miedo de su propia sombra, y nunca volvieron a ser los mismos. Además hicieron todo lo que posible para no estar en el mismo lugar que Harry. Creo que se prolongó durante seis o siete meses. Después de eso, uno de los chicos, Colin, se suicidó. Se ahorcó en su habitación.  
No hay una sola prueba, e incluso si lo acuso de algo, ¿quién me creería? La mayoría de las personas, cuando lo miran, sólo ven su rostro angelical; él fascina a todo el mundo. Es un verdadero ángel caído.

Cuando la señora Brown terminó, pudieron verlo con claridad; su expresión era de puro miedo. Sin embargo, junto con el miedo había otra emoción, a la que casi podían llamar sobrecogimiento, y eso hizo que ambos hombres temblasen. Los dos habían visto expresiones similares, pero mucho más intensas y en los caras de los mortífagos.

Snape no fue capaz de contener el escalofrío que le recorrió la columna vertebral cuando se acordó de su antiguo amo. Albus hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír y preguntó si era posible hablar con Harry. Solamente los largos años de vivir como espía impidieron que Snape mostrase lo que estaba sintiendo, pero la idea de ver a Potter no le gustó ni un poco. Si fuera por él, dejaría al mocoso allí y no volvería a poner un pie allí de nuevo, pero no lo era, y en el fondo sabía que no tenían otra opción, pero había algo en Potter que lo inquietaba.

Cuando la señora Brown les condujo a la habitación de Harry, se sorprendieron cuando ella se limitó a señalar la puerta y se fue; era obvio que no quería estar cerca de Harry.

Cuando entraron en la habitación y vieron a Harry, tanto Dumbledore como Snape tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para ocultar su conmoción. Normalmente, cuando pensaban en Harry Potter, ambos imaginaban una réplica de James con los ojos de Lily. Estaban preparados para pequeños cambios, pero no para lo que vieron, e inmediatamente ambos entendieron lo que la señora Brown quería decir con 'ángel caído'.

Sentado al lado de la ventana, con la espalda pegada a la pared, con la pierna izquierda estirada frente a él y su pierna derecha doblada tocando su pecho, con el brazo derecho sobre su rodilla y un libro en la mano izquierda, con la cabeza inclinada un poco a un lado y el cabello tan oscuro como la noche enmarcando su rostro aristocrático que era casi exclusivo de los Black, se podría decir que era un Potter, pero algunas características eran puramente de los Black, obviamente heredades de su abuela paterna. También tenía rasgos de los Malfoy y los Rosier, quienes se habían casado con algunos Potter a lo largo de la historia; Dumbledore recordó que su tatara-abuela fue la única chica de los Rosier. Al parecer, Harry heredó rasgos de varias líneas, dando origen a una belleza sin precedentes.

Snape también lo vio, pero no se olvidó de Lily Potter, quien fue considerada la chica más guapa de Hogwarts en su tiempo. Y cuando el sol brilló sobre el cabello de Harry no se perdió el brillo rojo sangre que tenía. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron sus ojos, que podían haber tenido la misma forma que los de Lily, pero cuyo color era completamente distinto. Ninguno de los dos pudo detener un escalofrío cuando miraron a unos ojos con el color de la muerte, ojos exactamente del mismo tono que la maldición Avada Kedavra.

El primero en recobrarse fue Dumbledore y rápidamente puso una sonrisa en su rostro. Ninguno de los dos profesores se perdió las alteraciones sutiles en la cara de Harry; parecía más inocente, más infantil. Se acordaron inmediatamente de lo que la señora Brown había dicho, '_...e incluso si lo acusara de algo, ¿quién me creería?... él fascina a todo el mundo..._' Apartando las malas sensaciones que estaba teniendo, Dumbledore le saludó jovialmente.

—Harry, es un placer verte de nuevo. Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y mi acompañante es el profesor Severus Snape.

—Buenas tardes, es un placer conocerles —respondió Harry. Tenía una voz casi musical, y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Snape estaba seguro de que si no hubiese tenido esa conversación con la matrona del orfanato se habría creído que la sonrisa no era falsa.

—Bueno Harry, el profesor Snape y yo venimos para invitarte a una escuela para niños especiales.

El cambio fue instantáneo. Toda la inocencia que había en su rostro desapareció y en su lugar había una mirada fría y calculadora, algo que Snape no creía posible en un niño.

—¿Qué tipo de escuela? —preguntó sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

—Ah , bueno, la escuela de la que soy director se llama Hogwarts; es una escuela de magia.

Albus se estaba preparando para darle una explicación de cómo Harry era un mago y realizar algunos hechizos para demostrar que estaba diciendo la verdad, cuando oyó una risita proveniente de Harry. Creyendo que el joven pensaba que estaba siendo engañado y preparándose para explicarle que eso era, de hecho, la verdad, cuando vio algo en los ojos de Harry; ¿reconocimiento y alivio? Pero antes de que pudiera analizarlo mejor, la expresión ya se había ido y Harry soltó.

—Así que lo que puedo hacer es magia... Lo sabía, sabía que era diferente a ellos.

La palabra '_ellos_' fue dicha con tanto desprecio y asco que ambos profesores se quedaron casi boquiabiertos. Dumbledore pensó inmediatamente en Tom Riddle, pero había una diferencia. Cuando el pequeño Tom Riddle dijo algo similar fue dicho con odio, mientras que Harry habló con desdén y repugnancia, como si ni siquiera los considerara humanos o dignos de su atención, la verdad es que Albus no sabía lo que era peor.

—¿Es eso así? ¿Qué puedes hacer? —preguntó Albus en un tono tranquilo y jovial, ocultando toda la ansiedad y el nerviosismo que sentía.

Por un segundo o dos Snape estaba seguro de que los ojos de Potter estaban analizando sus almas, juzgándolos, viendo si eran dignos de confianza o no. Snape estaba seguro de que era una especie de prueba, y cuando Potter mostró un brillo en sus ojos, una cálida sonrisa en su rostro y les miró como un niño emocionado, Snape estaba seguro de que habían pasado la 'prueba'. Pero esa seguridad pronto se esfumó.

—Oh, las cosas extrañas que pasan cuando estoy triste o enojado —les dijo Harry en un tono de voz tan lleno de inocencia que era difícil no creer que era verdad—, un profesor me gritó y de repente su pelo pasó a ser azul. A veces cuando estoy enfadado las cosas empiezan a temblar. Ese tipo de cosas —terminó con una sonrisa feliz.

Y por unos momentos ambos hombres creyeron en la imagen inocente que Harry esta mostrando, por unos momentos pensaron que todo lo que la señora Brown había dicho era solo una coincidencia, por unos momentos no vieron más que a un niño inocente. Pero eso era todo todo, un momento en el que vieron lo que Harry quería que vieran.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos olvidó lo que la señora Brown les había dicho. Así que la imagen que Harry estaba mostrando, aunque era persuasiva, no engañó a los profesores.

Ambos salieron de sus pensamientos cuando Harry volvió a hablar.

—Profesor, ¿cómo puedo ir a la escuela? ¿Tengo que realizar algún tipo de prueba para obtener una beca? ¿O algo por el estilo?

La pregunta del niño les recordó a los profesores que Harry no sabia nada de su propia historia. Por una fracción de segundo Dumbledore pensó en no decirle nada, pero tan pronto como el impulso apareció, desapareció. El niño tenía derecho a saber y el hecho era que Él era El-Niño-Que-Vivió era imposible de esconder. Suspirando, el profesor respondió.

—No necesitas una beca; tus padres te dejaron todo lo que tenían.

—¿Mis padres? —Preguntó Harry en un tono neutro y con una cara inexpresiva— ¿usted conoció a mis padres?

Dumbledore suspiró profundamente y conjuró tres sillas para que se sentaran. No se perdió el interés de Harry cuando vio su varita, ni su confusión, pero cuando Dumbledore señaló la silla para que se sentara, lo hizo, sin decir una palabra. Dumbledore y Snape se sentaron en las otras dos y compartieron una breve mirada antes de que Albus comenzara.

—Hace algunos años, antes de que nacieras, nuestro mundo estaba en guerra. Un mago subió al poder y comenzó la guerra. Tus padres participaron y se convirtieron en objetivos rápidamente. Tu madre quedó embarazada, y tus padres decidieron pasar a la clandestinidad para que estuvieses a salvo. Pero, desafortunadamente, terminó encontrándote. Voldemort, el nombre del Señor Oscuro, mató a tus padres e intentó matarte, pero la maldición que usó se volvió contra él, y él perdió sus poderes y desapareció. Lily, James y tú sois conocidos como los héroes que pusieron fin a la guerra y trajeron la paz al Mundo Mágico.

Harry no dijo nada por unos momentos, parecía que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Albus y Severus no sabían a ciencia cierta cómo proceder; esperaban una respuesta más emocional, ya te no todos los días te enterabas de que tus padres fueron asesinados.

—¿Esa guerra termino? ¿Cuáles eran los objetivos de los dos bandos? —Acabó preguntando Harry, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Ambos profesores tardaron un poco en contestar; no se esperaban esas preguntas. Ellos esperaban preguntas sobre sus padres, no sobre la guerra.

—La guerra terminó, sí —respondió Albus—, sobre los objetivos, es un tema complejo, del que los niños de tu edad no deben preocuparse.

Severus estaba seguro de que esa era la respuesta equivocada tan pronto como Albus terminó de hablar. Potter, que había mantenido una expresión amistosa y ligeramente interesada en su rostro, se volvió cerrado y frío y toda emoción desapareció de su rostro. Severus sintió una punzada de temor al ver el comportamiento del niño.

—Ya veo —susurró Harry en un tono frío que hizo que Severus se estremeciera; ese tono de voz que era tan similar al que el Señor Oscuro utilizaba cuando uno de sus seguidores le había disgustado, y que normalmente era seguido de un Crucio— ¿Podría entonces informarme sobre cómo puedo acceder a lo que mis padres me dejaron? ¿Qué necesito para la escuela, dónde puedo comprarlo y toda esa información?

En ese instante, Severus supo que habían perdido a Potter, pero si estaba siendo honesto consigo mismo no creía que lo hubiesen tenido alguna vez. Potter no era para nada lo que había esperado, y por primera vez Severus deseó que Potter fuese como su padre, James Potter.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —respondió Albus ya sin el brillo habitual en los ojos—, aquí esta la carta con toda la información necesaria. La lista con todo lo que necesitas comprar, el billete de tren, dónde y cómo cogerlo y el día y la hora en que sale. El profesor Snape puede acompañarte al Callejón Diagon, donde puedes comprar todas las cosas para el colegio.

Harry cogió la carta, la abrió y examinó su contenido.

—No será necesario que el profesor me acompañe. Seguramente tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, y no quiero molestar. Además, estoy acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por mi mismo.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Albus en un tono suave. No podían obligar a Harry a llevar a alguien con él, pero ninguno de los profesores se sentía a gusto dejándolo ir solo.

—Sí —fue la única respuesta que Harry les dio. Así que, con un suspiro, Dumbledore le dio la llave de Gringotts a Harry, le explicó cómo llegar al Callejón Diagon y cómo encontrar la entrada del Caldero Chorreante.

Harry les dio las gracias y con una breve despedida ambos profesores dejaron la habitación del joven Harry. Le dijeron un rápido adiós a la señora Brown y no tardaron más en salir aquel lugar. Ninguno de los dos notó los ojos del color de la muerte que les seguían desde la ventana del tercer piso, ya que ambos estaban concentrados en sus pensamientos sobre Harry James Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

* * *

**29/9/14**

**BIENVENIDO/AS a este nuevo proyecto! n_n**

**Bueno, aclaraciones; ejem, como puse arriba este cap fue traducido por **xFang** quien había comenzado a traducir esta fantástica historia pero que por razones personales tuvo que dejar. Ahí entro yo, jejeje, como esta es DEFINITIVAMENTE una historia que nadie se debería perder pregunté para poder seguirla y he recibido el visto bueno tanto de **xFang **como** de Little. Miss. Xanda.** (IUJUU)  
Así que, resumiendo, los primeros 6 capítulos fueron traducidos por ella, yo en este caso lo único que hice fue cambiar a mi estilo de escritura con los guiones y quizás alguna falta pero, en verdad traté de no cambiar nada de lo escrito porque no es mi trabajo y quise respetarlo.  
A partir del cap 7 será mi propio trabajo y ¡Ahhh! ¡Nervios! xDD Esta traducción es enoooorme, de en serio. Va recién por el capi 21 y van como 230mil palabras Sooo, eso, enorme.**

**POR FAVOR, y desde ya lo digo, paciencia con los capis. Estoy tratando de adelantar pero los capis son largos y bue... NO DOY ni día ni fecha para subir. Subiré medio seguido mientras tenga pero desp ni idea. **

**Mmm, ¿q más? Ah sí, esta historia NO está terminada aún, como dije va por el capi 21 y va para largo. Las actualizaciones son constantes aunque tarden.  
El SLASH aparecerá, EVENTUALMENTE obvio, ya que ahora Harry es muy peke xD Y, creo que nada más.**

* * *

**Ahora sí, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quienes comenten por adelantado ;)  
****Se agradece mucho mucho mucho!**

**Recuerden pasar por mi perfil para nuevas novedades en historias y traducciones ;)**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	2. Callejón Diagon

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la historia a Little. Miss. Xanda quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

**-Este capítulo fue traducido por xFang, la anterior traductora-**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**'Callejón Diagon'**

**.**

**.**

El día en que los profesores Dumbledore y Snape le dijeron al joven Harry lo que era, fue un día revolucionario para él. Tan pronto como los profesores se fueron, una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry; ¡él era un mago! Apenas podía contener su alegría. Siempre supo que era diferente, evidentemente, pero ahora tenía la confirmación de que era diferente de todos esos locos con los que vivió. Y mejor aún, había toda una sociedad llena de gente como él, y en muy poco tiempo iba a ser una parte de ella.

Tendría mucho que hacer al día siguiente; primero tenía que ver lo que sus padres le habían dejado y después de eso, dependiendo de lo que le hubiesen dejado, tenía que ir a comprar ropa, libros y material escolar.

Tenía mucho que aprender acerca de esta nueva sociedad, especialmente sobre la guerra que el profesor mencionó. Una guerra no termina porque el líder desaparece, pero ya que el profesor no había respondido a sus preguntas tendría que buscarlas él mismo. Odiaba leer sobre historia, ya que ésta estaba escrita por los vencedores y los perdedores siempre eran los malos, pero quizás podría obtener algunos datos que no hubiesen sido influenciados por las ideas del autor; siempre había que tener esperanza.

Y así Harry se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro, soñando con el momento en que dejaría atrás ese lugar.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó antes de lo habitual. Se puso su mejor ropa, aunque eso no significaba mucho; todas eran de segunda mano y no de la mejor calidad, pero al menos eran mejores que el resto que tenía. Dejó una nota a la señora Brown y tomó el primer autobús a Londres. Como era bastante temprano no tuvo problemas para encontrar a alguien que le ayudase a encontrar la calle donde, según le había dicho el profesor Dumbledore, estaba el Caldero Chorreante, y en poco tiempo entró en el pequeño y viejo pub.

Harry apenas podía creerlo, finalmente estaba donde pertenecía. Sin perder un segundo, se acercó a la barra.

—Disculpe —su voz se escuchó por encima del ruido que había y Tom, al menos así le dijo el profesor Dumbledore que se llamaba, miró hacia él.

—Buenos días, ¿cómo puedo ayudar?

Harry compuso una expresión tan inocente como le fue posible y sonrió.

—Buenos días señor Tom. Ayer el profesor Snape me dijo que yo era un mago y me dio una carta con todas las cosas que tengo que comprar en el Callejón Diagon. ¿Puede abrir la puerta para mí?

Esta máscara que Harry había perfeccionado con los años era ideal para esta situación.

Admitió para sí mismo que estaba emocionado, pero nunca solía comportarse tan infantil o inocentemente. Simplemente no era él, pero sabía lo útil que era transmitir la idea de un niño inocente, y como no sabía nada de este nuevo mundo en el que entraba era la mejor máscara para usar.

—Por supuesto muchacho —le dijo Tom con una sonrisa llevándolo a la parte trasera del pub, donde se detuvieron delante de una pared de ladrillo—, presta atención a la secuencia.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y vio a Tom sacar su varita y tocar varios ladrillos, y delante de sus ojos apareció una puerta que conducía a otra calle.

—Bienvenido al Callejón Diagon.

Harry trató de controlar su reacción, realmente lo hizo, pero era difícil; todo el lugar desbordaba magia y Harry ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había dejado a Tom en la parte trasera del pub; estaba paralizado.

Sin embargo, Harry recordó todo lo que tenía que hacer y rápidamente se recompuso. Por suerte, era bastante temprano y había poca gente en el callejón, y los que estaban allí no le prestaban la más mínima atención. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Dumbledore no fue difícil encontrar Gringotts, pero pasó casi un minuto entero cerca del edificio observando las extrañas criaturas que estaban la puerta. No tenía ni idea de lo que eran, pero sospechaba que trabajaban para el banco. Tan pronto como entró su máscara infantil se desvaneció y aquélla que estaba más cerca de su verdadero yo salió a la superficie. Harry no lo sabía, pero su paso era perfectamente aristocrático, y ni siquiera la ropa que llevaba puesta le quitaba la belleza natural que poseía. Sin prestar atención a los pocos magos que se encontraban en el banco,

Harry se dirigió a un mostrador.

—Buenos días. Me gustaría hablar con alguien responsable de mi cuenta —Harry siempre creyó que los modales no le hacen mal a nadie, y viendo que estaba en frente de una criatura que nunca había visto y de la que no sabía nada, creyó que era mejor prevenir que curar.

El ser frente a él le miró como si fuera algo insignificante y Harry tuvo que contenerse para no gruñir: ¿quién se creía que era esta criatura como para mirarle así?

—Piérdete mocoso. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con basura —gruñó la criatura, mirando su ropa con desdén.

Harry sintió hervir su sangre, normalmente tenía un excelente control sobre sus emociones, pero había ciertas cosas que no toleraba, y aquella cosa delante de él había cruzado la línea.

Hasta ese momento Harry había tenido unos modales perfectos, quizá incluso había estado demasiado serio, pero a la vez amigable. Ahora, sin embargo, el aire a su alrededor cambió, su expresión perdió toda emoción y su ojos brillaron con un fuego que apenas mostraba el poder que Harry poseía. Cuando habló su voz sonó plana, mostrando lo enojado que estaba.

—Dije —susurró quedamente, a pesar de que nadie tuvo dificultad alguna en oírle porque su voz fue aumentada con su magia, dando la sensación de que llenaba todo el espacio donde estaba Harry—, que me gustaría habar con el responsable de mi cuenta.

Y sólo para asegurarse de que la criatura frente a él entendió, Harry hizo que su magia envolviese al ser completamente, asfixiándolo.

La criatura comenzó a tener problemas para respirar y sus ojo se abrieron como platos.

Después de unos momentos, Harry dejó libre a la criatura, que tartamudeó cuando habló.

—¿N-nombre?

—Harry Potter —respondió Harry, volviendo a la máscara anterior. Todavía estaba enojado, pero recordó que no sabía nada de esta sociedad y tuvo que controlarse un poco, al menos hasta que supiese más acerca de este nuevo mundo.

No se perdió la manera en que se abrieron los ojos de la criatura cuando escuchó su nombre, ni su mirada de asombro en el rostro del mago a su lado. Aparentemente su nombre era muy conocido, cierto que Dumbledore le dijo que sus padres y él eran considerados héroes, pero no esperaba que su nombre fuera tan fácil de reconocer. Tenía que encontrar información los más rápidamente posible. También notó cómo sus ojos viajaron hacia su frente, o más bien a la cicatriz que estaba oculta por el pelo.

—Griphook —exclamó la criatura cuando se recuperó del shock—, lleva al señor Potter a la oficina de Goldaxe.

La criatura que apareció hizo una breve reverencia y con un fuerte _'sígame, señor Potter_', lo condujo por un pasillo con varias puertas. Pararon frente a una que decía 'Administrador de cuentas Goldaxe', llamó y abrió la puerta. Habló brevemente con aquél que estaba dentro en un idioma que Harry no entendió, y le hizo señas para que entrara.

—Puede entrar señor Potter.

Harry hizo lo que le dijo y entró en la oficina. Estaba ricamente decorada, tenía varios murales, y aquellos que mostraban batallas estaban veteados en oro. Había un escritorio justo enfrente, con una criatura sentada detrás de él. Era más grande que las que Harry había visto, y también parecía más viejo, pero no le daba un aspecto más débil, sino más sabio—. Puede sentarse señor Potter —el tono de su voz era más profundo, y Harry pensó que sonaba similar a cuando se frotan dos piedras—, ¿cómo puedo ayudar?  
—Buenos días. El profesor Dumbledore me informó ayer que mis padres me dejaron todo lo que tenían. Quiero saber todo lo que hay y lo lo mucho que tengo en mi cuenta. Dependiendo de la cantidad me gustaría, cuando termine, coger un poco de dinero —respondió Harry con cortesía y un poco de respeto en su voz.

—Muy bien. Sin embargo, señor Potter, tendremos que confirmar su identidad antes de revelar dicha información, se trata de una cuestión de seguridad, y tomamos precauciones similares con todos los clientes que tienen cuentas grandes.

—¿Y cómo van a confirmar mi identidad? —preguntó Harry, curioso de saber cómo funcionaban las cosas.

—Es un procedimiento sencillo, sólo tiene que poner tres gotas de sangre en este pergamino. El hechizo que tiene confirmará su identidad y mostrará todo lo que le pertenece legítimamente.

—Hmm, de acuerdo —dijo Harry cogiendo la daga que Goldaxe le había tendido. Se hizo un corte superficial en el pulgar y dejó caer tres gotas sobre el pergamino. Se concentró en el corte del dedo y vio cómo se cerraba lentamente. Satisfecho, volvió a mirar el pergamino. La sangre que había caído en él estaba formando palabras; fue capaz de leer su nombre antes de que Goldaxe cogiera el pergamino y analizara la información.

—Veamos señor Potter... tiene dos cuentas. Una es la bóveda familiar de los Potter y la otra es la bóveda personal que se creó para usted cuando nació. Sin embargo, no puede acceder todavía a la bóveda familiar. Cuando cumpla catorce podrá sacar libros, joyas, armas y otras cosas de su interior, y cuando llegue a los diecisiete obtendrá el control total de la bóveda y todo lo que contiene. Su bóveda personal sólo tiene dinero; todos los años, en su cumpleaños, se transfieren cincuenta mil galeones de la bóveda familiar. Viendo que usted nunca ha utilizado su bóveda, tiene 500 mil galeones en ella.

Harry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dejar que se viese la sorpresa en su rostro.

¿500.000? ¿Y en su cumpleaños recibiría otros 50 mil? Había vivido en aquel orfanato con esos malditos, sin siquiera tener dinero para comprar ropa y pasando hambre, y durante todo ese tiempo había tenido una fortuna esperándole. Controlando sus emociones, Harry le preguntó a su administrador de cuentas.

—¿Y si quiero comprar cosas fuera del Mundo Mágico o quiero sacar dinero?

—En los últimos años hemos creado algo similar a las tarjetas de crédito muggle. Las tarjetas están encantadas, por lo que sólo pueden ser utilizadas por el cliente, y para comprar cosas en las tiendas sólo hay que dársela y el dinero se transferirá. En el mundo muggle funcionan como una tarjeta de crédito normal, pero ya que tiene una cuota anual de 100 galeones, sólo las familias más ricas la usan. Aquellos que no utilizan la tarjeta tienen que venir al banco para sacar dinero de su bóveda y cambiar los galeones por libras si quieren comprar algo en el mundo muggle.

—Ya veo —murmuró Harry—. Quiero una de esas tarjetas, pero también quiero sacar cincuenta galeones y 100 libras.

—Muy bien señor Potter, sólo tomará un momento.

Goldaxe escribió algo en un pergamino y poco más de un minuto después entró Griphook con dos bolsas, unos trozos de pergamino, y algo muy similar a una tarjeta de crédito hecha de oro.

—Aquí tiene señor Potter. En la bolsa de color verde oscuro tiene sus galeones, en la negro las libras, y aquí está su tarjeta. Ahora todo lo que tiene que hacer es dejar caer una gota de sangre en las bolsas y la tarjeta y firmar este pergamino.Y si alguna vez pierde las bolsas o la tarjeta sólo tiene que venir aquí y nos haremos cargo de ello.

Harry cogió la daga otra vez y siguió las instrucciones de Goldaxe. Después de firmar el pergamino, desapareció.

—¿Hay algo más en lo que le pueda ayudar? —preguntó Goldaxe tan pronto como vio que Harry había terminado.

—No, eso fue todo. Gracias por su tiempo —respondió Harry educadamente.

—Muy bien. Griphook le acompañará a la salida.

Harry siguió a la criatura poniendo ambas bolsas y la tarjeta en su bolsillo. Ahora que había resuelto sus asuntos financieros tenía que hacer las compras, montones y montones de compras.

Sacó la carta que tenía sus útiles escolares e inspeccionó lo que necesitaba. Al ver que la mayoría de las cosas eran bastante voluminosas, decidió comprar primero un baúl, de manera que pudiese poner todo dentro para no tener que andar cargando bolsas pesadas.

Como no sabía dónde estaba nada, pasó un poco de tiempo paseando por el Callejón Diagon mirando escaparates. Nunca había estado en un lugar tan interesante. Su lugar favorito hasta ahora era la librería; tenía tantos libros que Harry que estaba seguro de que allí gastaría una pequeña fortuna. Acabó encontrando una tienda llamada 'Bolsas y Baúles para todas las ocasiones', así que entró. Tenía un mostrador en frente de la puerta y las paredes estaban llenas de estantes que mostraban una serie de bolsas y baúles. Al no conocer la diferencia entre ellos se acercó al mostrador para ver si podía llamar a alguien que pudiese ayudarlo.

Antes de que pudiese hacerlo, un hombre de unos cincuenta años apareció.

—Lo siento, estaba en el taller. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó el hombre en un tono amistoso.

—No pasa nada —respondió Harry manteniendo un aire amable y educado pero con una sonrisa inocente en su cara. No podía parecer demasiado infantil, pero tampoco podía comportarse como lo hizo en el banco —siento molestarle pero, ¿podría decirme qué tipo de baúles tiene? Me contaron todo ayer y todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de aprender mucho. Por lo que sé, uno de estos baúles me podría comer —concluyó Harry con una risita.

Odiaba parecer tan ignorante, pero sabía que a veces había que admitir tus debilidades si querías superarlas.

El hombre rió y dijo;

—No es ningún problema. Es por es que estoy aquí. Bueno, supongo que quieres una mochila de uso diario y un baúl para la escuela, para poner todas tus cosas, ¿correcto? —Harry asintió y el hombre continuó—. las mochilas tienen todas los mismos encantamientos, la única diferencia es cómo se ven. Son más grandes por dentro que por fuera y tienen un hechizo para que sean ligeros como una pluma; no importa cuántos libros pongas, siempre será ligera. Los baúles tienen más variedad. Tenemos el baúl básico, que el que normalmente compran los estudiantes, y que tiene un compartimento que es dos veces más grande por dentro. También tenemos uno que tiene tres compartimentos, que es el que compran los estudiantes que tienen más dinero para tener su ropa, los ingredientes de pociones y las cosas escolares en diferentes compartimentos.

Estos dos son generalmente los que los estudiantes compran, pero también tenemos otros dos modelos; uno con cinco compartimentos y otro con siete. Éstos son mucho más caros que los otros. El de cinco tiene tres compartimentos básicos, como el baúl de tres. Después tiene un cuarto que puede ser biblioteca o laboratorio de pociones, y luego tiene un quinto compartimento, que es un apartamento que cuenta con una sala de estar, comedor, cocina, dormitorio, despacho y cuarto de baño.

El de siete compartimentos es idéntico al de cinco, pero tiene la biblioteca y el laboratorio de pociones, así como un segundo apartamento.

Harry estaba muy interesado en el baúl de cinco compartimentos. No tenía ni idea de cómo era el apartamento o cómo se podía poner en un baúl, pero no podía ser peor que la pequeña habitación en la que dormía.

—¿Puedo ver el baúl de los cinco compartimentos?

—Por supuesto muchacho. Ven aquí —el hombre lo llevó a un baúl que había en el suelo.

Por lo que Harry podía ver, era un baúl como todos los demás. Era de madera oscura, con un metal oscuro en las esquinas, al igual que las asas y la cerradura, que además tenía cinco piedras. Harry no estaba seguro, paro a él le parecían esmeraldas.

—Se trata de un baúl de cinco compartimentos. Podemos alterar el exterior según los gustos del cliente; este es el aspecto básico, por así decirlo. ¿Puede ver estas esmeraldas en la cerradura? —Harry asintió, y éste continuó—. Bueno, si pulsa una de ellas, se abrirá el compartimento respectivo. Mira... —y el hombre presionó la primera piedra. El cierre se abrió y él abrió la tapa, mostrando el interior. Harry vio que era un compartimento normal, pero más grande que el exterior. El hombre cerró la tapa y presionó la cuarta piedra. Abrió de nuevo la tapa y esta vez Harry pudo ver estanterías dentro del compartimento, así como un pergamino y una pluma.

—Ah, este tiene biblioteca. Voy a explicarte como funciona. Los estantes que estás viendo aquí no son los únicos disponibles Cuando estos se llenan, el primero desaparece y aparece una nuevo en la parte inferior. Esta biblioteca tiene capacidad para cinco mil libros. El pergamino que ha aparecido está ligado a la biblioteca. Imagina que quieres un libro específico, pero ya tienes miles, y buscar entre todos ellos sería un proceso bastante lento y aburrido. Para facilitarlo hemos creado esto; escribes el nombre del libro en él y éste aparecerá en el primer estante. Si escribes el nombre del autor, todos los libros que tengas en la biblioteca escritos por él aparecerán. Si, por ejemplo, escribes la palabra 'agua', todos los libros que tengan la palabra 'agua' aparecerán, pero si escribes 'hechizos de gua' todos los libros que contengan este tipo de hechizos aparecerán. ¿Entendido? ¿Qué te parece?

Harry estaba bastante impresionado, y aunque normalmente no mostrase sus emociones, era difícil contener su entusiasmo.

—Creo que es brillante —acabó diciendo— ¿Cree que podría ver el apartamento? Estoy muy interesado en este baúl, y si el apartamento es tan bueno como la biblioteca, estoy seguro que lo comprare.

El hombre sonrió y cerró la tapa.

—No tengo ningún problema en mostrarte el apartamento, pero cuando dije que estos eran mucho más caros no estaba bromeando. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes permitirte uno de estos?

—Creo que sí —respondió Harry con confianza—. Por lo que he visto tengo más que suficiente, pero aunque fuese algo más caro aún valdría la pena.

—Muy bien, si estás seguro. Vamos a ver el quinto compartimento.

Y abrió la tapa de nuevo. La primera cosa que Harry notó fue la escalera que apareció en el baúl. Al ver que el hombre se metía en el baúl le siguió, y en cuanto su cabeza pasó por la abertura, la tapa se cerró y pequeñas luces aparecieron en las paredes laterales, iluminando el camino. Bajó unas escaleras más hasta llegar al final y vio una habitación con paredes y muebles blancos. La única razón por la que no quedó ciego fue porque todo estaba pintado con diferentes tonos de blanco.

—Bueno, vamos a ver —dijo el tendero alegremente—. Sé que no es muy bonito con todo blanco, pero es por una buena razón. El apartamento tiene un encantamiento que permite al cliente elegir los colores que quiere. Para cambiarlo sólo tienes que poner la punta de tu varita en los muebles o paredes y pensar en el color que deseas. Sin embargo, el encantamiento sólo funciona una vez, por lo que sería mejor si ya tuvieses una idea de lo que quieres. Además, no se puede cambiar la forma de los muebles, pero puedes comprar otro y ponerlo aquí, aunque estos no podrán cambiar de color con el encantamiento. Sólo los podrías cambiar con la transfiguración y los hechizos que se enseñan en los últimos años de Hogwarts. Pero, aparte de esto, es un apartamento normal que puedes decorar como quieras. ¿Quieres ver el resto del lugar?

Harry asintió con la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Ahora que sabía la razón de tanto blanco estaba prestando más atención. La habitación en la que estaba tenía la misma forma que el baúl; la pared más pequeña era un rectángulo, la que que estaba donde las escaleras tenía 16 pies de largo, y la pared más grande era de 26 pies aproximadamente. En la pared de su izquierda había dos puertas, y en la de su derecha había una puerta y un arco abierto. En la pared frente a él había una chimenea de mármol negro.

—Las cosas que no están en blanco no se pueden cambiar, ya que el hechizo no funciona en ellas —le informó el hombre cuando vio que Harry estaba mirando. Harry asintió y siguió inspeccionando la habitación. La mitad era un comedor y la otra mitad un salón. Cerca de él había un sofá lo suficientemente grande como para tres personas. Delante de él había una mesa tan grande como el sofá y dos sillones frente a éste. Al lado de la chimenea había una mesa de comedor con cuatro sillas para sentarse. También había dos alfombras en el suelo; una en el salón y otra en la zona del comedor.

Queriendo ver el resto, Harry abrió la primera puerta a su izquierda y vio que era el estudio. Las paredes de cada lado estaban llenas de estantes, en la pared opuesta había un escritorio y en el centro de la habitación había una alfombra, sobre la que había dos sillones y un diván.

—Detrás del escritorio, en la pared, hay un pergamino y una pluma, que funcionan de la misma manera que los de la biblioteca. Estos estantes también están conectados a la librería.

—Verdaderamente ingenioso —elogió Harry.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Harry abrió la siguiente. Era el dormitorio, que tenía una cama doble, un armario, una estantería y un diván.

—Esta estantería no está ligada a la biblioteca —le informó el hombre. No le prestó mucha atención a la habitación; incluso si sólo tuviese una cama sería mucho mejor que su habitación en el orfanato. Tenía que admitir que era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

La cocina y el baño estaban completamente equipados, y la única cosa que era blanca eran las paredes y las sillas altas de la la cocina. Los armarios de la cocina eran de madera oscura con mármol gris, y el baño tenía azulejos negros, grises y azules.

Cuando salieron del baúl Harry estaba bastante impresionado. No tenía ni idea de que la magia tuviese tantas posibilidades, y apenas podía esperar para ver todo lo que era posible hacer con ella. Creía que con la magia ni siquiera el cielo era el límite.

—Quiero comprar un baúl con cinco compartimentos, con una biblioteca. Sólo tengo una pregunta o dos, y si pudiera contestarlas estaría muy agradecido.

—Haré lo que pueda, así que adelante.

—¿Hay alguna manera de impedir a los demás abrir mi baúl? ¿Y cómo evito que alguien mueva el baúl mientras estoy dentro?

—Eso se resuelve fácilmente. Si compras nuestro pack de seguridad, se echarán encantamientos en el baúl que previenen esas cosas, y también tiene la opción de poner una contraseña diferente en cada compartimento. Para establecer la contraseña sólo tienes que poner la punta de la varita en la piedra de un compartimento y decir la contraseña, pero solamente después de que los encantamientos de seguridad estén puestos en el baúl. El pack también tiene la opción de reducir y ampliar el tamaño del baúl con sólo un toque de tu varita.

—¿Y cuánto costaría eso?

—El baúl serían 5800 galeones y el pack otros 100.

Harry no tuvo que pensárselo mucho. Viendo lo mucho que tenía en la bóveda, seis mil galeones no eran nada.

—Muy bien, ¿y el exterior del baúl?

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos; obviamente, no había pensado que Harry pudiera comprarlo. Después de todo seis mil galeones eran mucho dinero, pero se recompuso rápidamente y respondió—. Sólo tienes que decirme el aspecto que deseas.

—Lo quiero en cuero negro, con las terminaciones metálicas, y las asas y la cerradura en plata. Las piedras pueden quedarse esmeralda. En la tapa quiero grabar las siglas H.J.P. en esmeralda y plata. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en estar terminado?  
—Como el baúl ya está hecho, sólo tendríamos que cambiar el exterior y poner el pack de seguridad, así que debería tardar unos 10 o 15 minutos como máximo.

—Perfecto. Y si no fuese mucha molestia también me gustaría una mochila con un aspecto similar.

—No es ningún problema —respondió el tendero, y cogiendo una mochila de un estante frente a él, volvió al taller, diciendo que enseguida estaría de vuelta.

Harry se tomó un tiempo organizando sus pensamientos. Mientra veían el interior del baúl tuvo que controlarse inmensamente para no mostrar lo sorprendido que estaba. No importaba la forma en que se mirase, no debería ser posible, pero llegó a la conclusión de que con magia las cosas que uno consideraría imposibles disminuyen enormemente. Apenas podía esperar para ver qué otras cosas eran posibles. Harry estaba verdaderamente feliz de que el comienzo de la escuela era todavía dentro de un mes, ya que así podría estudiar lo básico.  
Poco más de quince minutos más tarde, el tendero volvió con su baúl y la mochila.

—Bueno, aquí están —dijo con una sonrisa—, ¿Cómo te gustaría hacer el pago?

—Con una tarjeta de Gringotts.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. Sólo tienes que firmar aquí —dijo señalando un pergamino en el mostrador con el sello de Gringotts— ¿Ves el rectángulo que hay en la esquina derecha? Sólo tienes que poner la tarjeta allí, con la cara frontal hacia abajo.

Harry hizo lo que le dijo y una luz verde envolvió la tarjeta durante un segundo o dos, mostrando que los artículos estaban pagados. El hombre observó su firma y se le quedó mirando. Viendo su oportunidad, Harry cogió el baúl y la mochila y se dirigió a la salida con un rápido adiós. Cuando casi estaba fuera, oyó exclamar al tendero.

—¡Vuelva en otra ocasión, señor Potter!

Harry le sonrió y se fue. Todavía tenía muchas cosas que comprar y aún no sabía dónde estaban la mayoría de las tiendas. Tan pronto como salió, puso la mochila en el baúl y exploró un poco más el callejón.

La segunda tienda en la que entró fue en una de ropa llamada '_Madame malkins_', donde simplemente dijo que quería la túnica de Hogwarts en el mejor material que tuviese. También pidió un guardarropa nuevo, en tonos oscuros, preferentemente en negro, gris, verde, azul y rojo.

Después de que la señora Malkins tomase sus medidas, le tomó poco más de media hora el obtener un guardarropa completo que consistía en siete pares de pantalones negros, un par de color gris oscuro y otro par de color azul oscuro. También compró tres camisas verdes en diferentes tonalidades, dos rojos, dos azules y una negra, así como dos jerséis negros, dos grises y uno verde. Además, decidió comprar dos camisetas rojas, tres azules y una verde.

También compró cinco túnicas; una negra, una gris, una azul, una verde y una roja. Al final tenía más ropa de la que jamás había tenido, pero estaba bastante satisfecho.

Puso todo dentro del baúl y optó por ir al boticario. Después de todo, sabía que pasaría bastante tiempo en la librería, por lo que sería mejor ir primero a los lugares que requiriesen menos tiempo.

El boticario fue su parada más rápida; sólo se acercó al mostrador y le dijo al vendedor que querría tres kits de primer año, y en menos de cinco minutos ya lo tenía todo. Simple y efectivo, en su opinión. Luego fue a comprar pergamino, plumas y tinta. Compró grandes cantidades de los tres, ya que nunca había escrito en pergamino y mucho menos con plumas, así que tendría que practicar. Finalmente sólo quedaban do cosas que tenía que comprar; una varita, que

Harry decidió obtener al final, y los libros.

Harry regresó a donde vio la librería y entró. Por suerte no había mucha gente y podía mirar los libros en paz. Harry quería poner todos los libros pudiese en la cesta pero resistió la tentación y primero compró sus libros escolares. Tras guardarlos, recorrió la librería sección por sección.

Empezó con la de Historia, donde compró sólo dos dos libros; uno llamado '_Hogwarts: Una historia' y otro llamado 'Importantes acontecimientos de los últimos siglos'._

Luego se dirigió a la sección denominada Defensa, donde compró cinco libros más. Dos de ellos hablaban acerca de los fundamentos de la defensa, y los otros tres simplemente le parecían interesantes. Uno era sobre duelos, y los otros dos sobre las maldiciones, sus contra-hechizos y escudos.

En la sección de Encantamientos y Transfiguración eligió dos libros; uno de cada uno. No es que los demás no llamasen su atención, pero dudaba de que fuese capaz de entenderlos.

Creía firmemente que primero tenías que aprender a caminar, y sólo entonces podrías correr.

Así que estaba utilizando la misma filosofía.

En la sección de Herbología no compró nada. Por lo que había visto, no era una materia que pudiese suscitar su interés y pensó que con la lectura del libro del colegio sería suficiente.

En Pociones compró cinco libros más; dos de ellos con lo básico, como cortar y las diferencias entre las diversas formas de cortar los ingredientes. Los otros tres eran acerca de los ingredientes y qué reacciones podrían tener juntos.

En la sección de Astronomía no eligió nada, y cuando pasaba por una que decía Adivinación, ni siquiera miró. Harry creía firmemente que las personas hacían su propio futuro.

Encontró la sección de Criaturas Mágicas fascinante, y compró varios libros que le llamaron la atención, sobretodo porque se hablaba de animales que hasta ese momento pensaba que eran mitos. ¿Quién habría pensado que los dragones eran reales?

Añadió a su colección dos libros sobre Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas, que enseñaban lo básico y explicaban qué era posible hacer con esta rama de la magia.

Terminó con varios libros de cultura general y algunos sobre las normas/leyes y de los conocimientos del día a día del Mundo Mágico. Tenía suficientes libros para estudiar y siempre podía volver y comprar más si lo necesitaba. Pagó por todas sus cosas, las puso dentro del baúl, y salió de la librería en busca de la tienda de varitas.

Sentía curiosidad por estas llamadas varitas, ¿por qué los magos las utilizaban? ¿Eran todas iguales? ¿Todos los magos necesitan varitas? Tenía un montón de preguntas, y tal vez cuando encontrase la tienda sería capaz de obtener algunas respuestas.

Encontró la tienda con bastante rapidez. Tan pronto como entró sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. El aire estaba saturado de algo que Harry sólo podía definir como magia.

—Buenos días —dijo alguien detrás de él, y si Harry no estuviese acostumbrado a controlarse, hubiera saltado del susto.

Al volverse vio a un hombre viejo, con el pelo blanco, que desafiaba las leyes de la gravedad y pálidos ojos grises que parecían un poco desenfocados.

—Buenos días —respondió Harry, tratando de mantener una mirada inocente y amable en su rostro, a pesar de que lo que realmente quería era fruncir el ceño al anciano, ya que odiaba ser sorprendido.

—Ah... el señor Potter, me preguntaba cuándo iba a verlo —el anciano le habló de la varita de su madre, de la de su padre e incluso le dijo que había vendido la varita que le dio esa cicatriz.

Mientras hacía eso, respondió algunas de las preguntas que tenía Harry sin siquiera tener que pedírselo.

Aún así todavía había cosas que quería saber, pero Ollivander, el nombre del anciano, le empezó a dar varitas. Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que Ollivander estaba esperando, y él ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con las varitas que le dio, pero cada vez que tocaba una algo explotaba, se incendiaba o no pasaba absolutamente nada.

Ollivander, en cambio, más se emocionaba conforme más varitas probaba Harry. Cuando lo intentó con la vigésima varita, Harry comenzó a pensar que ninguna de las varitas se adaptaría, pero Ollivander se quedó con una mirada pensativa y se fue a la parte trasera de la tienda, regresando con una caja cubierta de polvo. Le entregó la varita a Harry, y tan pronto como sus dedos la tocaron, pudo notar la diferencia de inmediato; mientras las otras se sentían como simples palos de madera, esta emitía una onda cálida que viajó por su brazo y se propagó a través de su cuerpo. Pero aún así, Harry sintió que algo faltaba.

—Hmm... extraño —murmuró Ollivander mirando a Harry con curiosidad.

—¿Qué es extraño? —preguntó Harry apartando los ojos de la varita y centrándose en el fabricante.

—Estaba seguro de que esta era su varita; acebo y pluma de fénix, 11 pulgadas. Pero al parecer me equivoqué, y lo extraño es que el núcleo está unido a ti mágicamente, pero no la madera.

—¿Y eso tiene solución? —preguntó Harry, que no tenía conocimientos sobre la fabricación de la varitas.

—Sí, claro que tiene solución, pero es simplemente extraño —comentó Ollivander—. Ven, vamos a mi taller para encargarnos de eso. Trae la varita —y sin esperar para asegurarse de que Harry le seguía, Ollivander se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la tienda. Al no ver otra opción, Harry le siguió.

La trastienda era donde Ollivander hacía sus varitas, y Harry encontró el lugar bastante interesante.

—Pon la varita en la mesa —le dijo Ollivander, señalando el espacio frente a el—. Bien, lo que vamos a hacer ahora es ver cuál es la madera adecuada para ti. Es un proceso simple, ya que el núcleo ya está unido a ti, sólo tienes que mantenerlo en tu mano derecha y con la izquierda tienes que tocar la madera que hay en las cajas sobre el mostrador. Cuando sientas lo mismo que sentiste con el núcleo, querrá decir que hemos encontrado la madera adecuada. Dame unos mitos para extraer el núcleo.

Ollivander se centró en su varita y Harry prestó mucha atención mientras trabajaba. Con gran cuidado Ollivander puso la punta de su varita en la punta de la que estaba en la mesa, y trazó todo el camino hasta la base, en ambos sentidos. Después de eso, utilizó algo parecido a un bisturí, pero que tenía un tipo diferente de hoja, más delgada y larga. Harry pudo ver varias cosas grabadas en la hoja, y con ella, Ollivander trazó las mismas líneas que su varita tenía anteriormente. Al momento siguiente la varita se dividió en dos, dejando una pluma roja y dorada entre las dos mitades.

Puede coger la pluma señor Potter, pero con la mano derecha, no se olvide. Ahora sólo tiene que ir a ver qué madera responde a usted.

Harry hizo exactamente eso y en poco más de cinco minutos sintió lo mismo que había sentido la primera vez que tocó la varita de acebo. Cuando le dio la madera a Ollivander, vio que sus ojos se ampliaban y una emoción similar al azoramiento cruzó su rostro.

—Muy bien —murmuró—. Puedes darme el núcleo y en aproximadamente dos horas tendrás tu varita lista. ¿Por qué no vas a explorar el callejón Diagon o consigues algo para comer en el Caldero Chorreante?

—Está bien, nos vemos en dos horas.

Ahora que Harry lo pensaba, era casi la hora de comer y no había tomado nada en toda la mañana, así que no le extrañaba tener un poco de hambre, de modo que fue al Caldero Chorreante y eligió una mesa un poco escondida, ya que no quería ser molestado. Unos momentos después, el camarero que le había abierto la puerta esa mañana vino a tomar su pedido y Harry pasó las siguientes dos horas leyendo unos de sus libros sobre el conocimiento general del Mundo Mágico y comiendo.

Harry encontró el libro bastante interesante, no era una obra de arte, pero tenía la información fundamental sobre el Mundo Mágico, como por ejemplo los medios de comunicación y transporte, cosas básicas pero que para alguien que acababa de entrar en este mundo eran interesantes y bastante útiles.

Estaba tan absorto en su lectura que casi ni se dio cuenta de las dos horas ya habían pasado. Pagó su comida y Harry le preguntó a Tom si podía volver a abrirle, y volvió a la tienda de varitas.

Entró y unos momentos después Ollivander salió de la trastienda, y tan pronto como le vio, dijo;

—Ah, señor Potter, acabo de terminar.

Puso una caja en el mostrador, la abrió y sacó la varita; era completamente blanca con el mango en forma de serpiente, que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta de forma que era posible ver sus colmillos y su lengua. Harry se sintió cautivado; era una obra de arte.

—Tejo y pluma de fénix, 11 pulgadas —susurró Ollivander tan bajo que Harry casi ni le oyó.

Harry cogió la varita e inmediatamente supo que era la varita adecuada para él. Chispas de todos los colores salieron disparadas de la punta de la varita, pero lo más importante fue la sensación que rodeaba todo su ser; era cálida y la energía fluía a través de él, y en ese instante sintió que tenía el mundo a su pie. Era una sensación casi adictiva.

—Curioso... muy curioso...

Oyendo el susurro de Ollivander, Harry le miró y preguntó.

—¿Qué es curioso?

Ollivander le miró durante unos instantes y Harry tuvo la sensación de estaba debatiendo internamente si debía compartir la información o no. Harry no estaba seguro, pero por unos momentos creyó ver una expresión resignada, que enseguida desapareció.

—Es curioso que esa sea la varita destinada para usted, cuando es la gemela de la que le hizo esa cicatriz —terminó diciendo—. Sí, tejo y pluma de fénix, 13.5 pulgadas.

—¿Y es raro que las varitas sean... gemelas? —preguntó Harry encontrando el término algo peculiar, teniendo en cuenta que estaban hablando de varitas.

—Es un poco raro. Las varitas que son hermanas no son raras, significa que el animal que le dio el núcleo a una varita dio otro otro núcleo para otra. Normalmente esto ocurre con las varitas que tiene núcleos de pelo de unicornio o fibra de corazón de dragón. El pelo de la cola de unicornio porque suelen dar más de uno, y la fibra de corazón de dragón porque un corazón puede ser usado en más de una varita. Pasa unas pocas veces cada siglo, por lo general en miembros de una misma familia, que terminan comprando varitas hermanas porque tienes características similares. Si el acebo y la pluma de ´fénix se hubiesen unido a ti completamente, hubieses tenido la varita hermana del Señor Oscuro. Pero no lo hicieron, y ahora son gemelas.  
Contrariamente a las varitas hermanas, las gemelas son extremadamente raras. En los últimos 500 años sólo hubo un caso registrado de varitas gemelas. Para que sean varitas gemelas, tienen que tener el mismo núcleo de la misma criatura,y tienen que estar hechas de la misma madera, extraída del mismo árbol y en el mismo momento. Esto es por lo que son tan raras, incluso si la madera es la misma, es extremadamente raro que sea del mismo árbol y obtenida al mismo tiempo. Normalmente los fabricantes de varitas sólo obtienen suficiente madera para una varita, y vuelven más tarde a por más si necesitan utilizar madera del mismo árbol. La mayoría de los fabricantes de varitas prefieren tener el mismo tipo de madera de árboles diferentes.

—Hmm... Ya veo —dijo Harry cuando Ollivander terminó de hablar. Estaba bastante interesado en saber lo que significaba, pero no había ninguna razón para mostrarle a Ollivander lo interesante que encontraba esta información.

Pagó por la varita y salió de la tienda, sin prestar atención a los pálidos ojos grises que le siguieron con un rastro de miedo en ellos.

Tan pronto como estuvo cerca del Caldero Chorreante, sacó su varita y tocó el baúl con ella.

No pudo contener la sonrisa que apareció en su rosto cuando vio que el baúl se encogía hasta tener el tamaño de una caja de cerillas. Todavía tenía que hacer unas compras en el mundo muggle, ese fue el nombre que los magos dieron a las personas no mágicas, según el libro que había estado leyendo, y no deseaba tener que arrastrar el baúl de un lugar a otro. Con su varita y el baúl en el bolsillo abandonó el caldero Chorreante y entró al mundo muggle.

Fue al centro comercial más cercano, ya que ahora que tenía dinero no tenía intención de utilizar ropa de segunda mano. Compró cinco pares de vaqueros; dos negros, uno gris y otros dos en diferentes tonos de azul. También compró dos jerséis. Las camisetas y camisas que había comprado en la tienda del Callejón Diagon parecían muggles, por lo que no tenía necesidad de comprar más.

También compró víveres, ya que ahora tenía un apartamento que podría usar. Sólo porque regresase al orfanato no significaba que tuviera que pasar más del tiempo del estrictamente necesario en compañía de muggles.

_Muggle, le gustó la palabra, mostraba lo desagradables que eran, lo diferentes que eran. Mostraba a esos pequeños insectos su lugar._

Además compró diferentes productos de higiene; en el orfanato siempre tenían que compartir y no tenía intención de volver a hacerlo.

Después de haber terminado sus compras, Harry cogió el autobús que lo llevaría de vuelta al orfanato. No estaba contento de tener que volver allí, pero al menos tenía muchos libros para leer y muchas cosas nuevas que aprender antes de ir de nuevo a donde realmente pertenecía.

Lo primero que hizo Harry fue poner una contraseña en el baúl, y después de confirmar que sólo se podía abrir con la contraseña, comenzó a organizarlo. En el primer compartimento puso todos los libros de la escuela, el pergamino, las plumas y la tinta. En el segundo puso todas sus cosas de pociones, excluyendo los libros. En el tercer compartimento colocó sus túnicas escolares y unos pantalones, jerséis, camisas y camisetas. El resto de la ropa planeaba dejarla en el armario de su nueva habitación. Después organizó su biblioteca, y como no tenía muchos libros no le costó mucho tiempo. También tenía algunos libros muggles, pero como no creía que fuese a utilizarlos mucho, decidió ponerlos en el estante de su nuevo dormitorio.

Cuando terminó con la biblioteca, comenzó la parte más complicada; la decoración de su apartamento. No es que fuera difícil de hacer, pero era algo en lo que no tenía experiencia y sólo tenía una oportunidad, por lo que si no le gustaba tendría que aguantare. Con esto en mente optó por utilizar los mismos colores que su ropa, que al menos le gustaban, y había docenas de tonos diferentes de gris, verde, azul y rojo.

Las paredes de su salón/comedor quedaron de un verde pálido, y las dos alfombras negras. El sofá pasó a se verde esmeralda y los sillones bosque verde. Las mesas tenían una base de cristal, así que eligió un color plateado para las patas. Para las sillas eligió el mismo color que el sofá, y para el cojín y las patas el mismo color plata que la mesa.

Para las paredes de su estudio eligió un color azul grisáceo. La alfombra la hizo de un color azul profundo y los dos sillones de color negro. Para el diván, optó por un color gris oscuro, con dos almohadas azul cielo.

Su habitación era un poco más difícil, ya que no quería colores demasiado brillantes, pero si estaba demasiado oscuro sabía que no le iba a gustar. Con esto en mente trató de hacer un arreglo aceptable. Hizo las paredes de un color verde claro, los muebles negros con reflejos plateados y las sábanas verde oscuro, con las almohadas de un color gris con puntadas verdes y la colcha negra con puntadas verdes. Para el diván eligió un color verde oscuro con una almohada negra. Lo consideró un trabajo bien hecho, ya que la habitación tenía color pero no demasiado.

El cuarto de baño estaba completamente hecho, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina, que era en su opinión lo más fácil. Las paredes se volvieron de un color rojo muy claro, casi blanco, y haciendo que los cojines de las sillas se volviesen de un color rojo oscuro, terminó .

Tras esto, ordenó sus provisiones, puso su ropa en el armario y los productos de higiene en el baño, y ya estaba listo para empezar a disfrutar de su nuevo piso.

Harry pasó el resto del mes estudiante sus nuevos libros, y la mayor parte del tiempo dentro de su baúl. Sólo salía por la mañana para desayunar y a veces para cenar. Solamente lo hacía para que la señora Brown le dejase en paz; tenían que tomar el desayuno juntos, así no sería extraño que no se presentase para comer o cenar. Mientras él estuviese en su cuarto a las nueve de la noche, que era cuando la señora Brown hacía sus rondas para ver si todo el mundo estaba en su cuarto, entonces podría pasar casi todo su tiempo disfrutando de su baúl y aprendiendo todo lo posible acerca de la magia.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, llegó 1 de septiembre y cogió el autobús para ir a King's Cross.

Siguiendo las instrucciones que Dumbledore le había dado, Harry no tuvo ninguna dificultad en encontrar la plataforma adecuada. Cuando cruzó la barrera y vio el tren rojo que decía 'Expreso de Hogwarts' no pudo detener la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro. Por fin, finalmente estaba donde pertenecía.

* * *

**N.A:** sé que tiene un montón de dinero en su cuenta, pero hay una razón para ello. Se explicará cuando cumpla 14 años y vaya a la bóveda familiar

.

* * *

**6/10/14**

**Espero les guste la historia. De en serio ES PUTAMENTE GENIAL! ^^**

**MUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS y espero sigan haciéndolo ;) **

*** papillon69 **(has visto!? x3 Joder, amo este fic sjajsaks ya quiero que suba el 22 ajajaja)** * Gabriela Cruz **(Gracias por estar siempre por allí! ;) )** * cmndr28 **(Gracias por pasar y me alegro te guste!)** * Sakura-Selene **(jaaja Odio a Dumbles también -_- Es grrrrr)** * moamoa2 **(Gracias! Y sí T_T es enooorme xD pero lo amo)** * lunadressa **(Muito obrigado! espero que você continue desfrutando Bj! xD) *** ValeryVampire **(Gracias! xD Nos vemos prontoooo!)** * Himeno Sakura Hamasaki **(Wiii jajajaja ;D)*** natyob **(me alegro y espero disfrutes de esta igual ;) )** * Guest **(Hola! jejeje Sí, una pena que no la haya podido seguir pero puedo decir que, aunque me tarde llegaré hasta que esté como 'complete' xD)** * UziKillian **(Gracias a a ti por pasar, leer y comentar! =D)

**Besos cibernéticos y cuídense mucho, ok?**

**Nos leemos...**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. Mejor Serás

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la historia a Little. Miss. Xanda quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

**-Este capítulo fue traducido por xFang, la anterior traductora-**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**'Mejor Serás...'**

**.**

**.**

Harry no tuvo ninguna dificultad en coger el tren, pues aunque había mucha gente en la plataforma nadie le prestaba atención. Incluso si hubiera gente buscando a '_Harry Potter' no tenían la menor idea de cómo era, y eso a él le parecía perfecto._ No tenía ningún deseo de entretener a su adorado público.

Como no quería estar rodeado de niños fue al último compartimento del tren, cerró la puerta y deseó que nadie le molestase. Cogió su baúl del bolsillo, lo amplió y se puso el uniforme inmediatamente. Viendo que el tren tardaría un poco en llegar, optó por leer un libro. Después de haber hecho todo lo que necesitaba, puso su baúl en el hueco que había sobre su asiento, se sentó en una posición cómoda y empezó a leer.

Era un libro que había comprado sobre runas para principiantes pero que todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de terminar. Lo encontró verdaderamente fascinante, y no podía esperar a tener esa asignatura. No entendía por qué la empezaban en su tercer año. Claro que era un poco difícil, pero era como aprender un nuevo idioma; cuanto más joven empezases más fácil sería para el cerebro crear las vías necesarias para hablarlo.

Casi veinte minutos después de haber llegado, oyó el silbido que señalaba la salida del tren y Harry sintió que su excitación crecía. Por fin iba a Hogwarts.

Harry pasó mucho tiempo pensando en cómo iba a comportarse. Finalmente concluyó que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar y ver. Los libros que había leído indicaban que era visto como una especie de héroe y que era bastante famoso. Eso significaba que la gente mantendría sus ojos en él y que cualquier cosa que hiciera sería juzgada. Eso era algo que odiaba, pero que no podría cambiar, por lo que sólo tenía que ser un poco más cuidadoso; estaba seguro de que podría hacerlo.

También se enteró de que la mayoría de la población tenía bastantes prejuicios contra los magos que veían de familias muggle o que eran mestizos. En su opinión era bastante estúpido, pues para él la sangre mágica era sangre mágica; no le importaba de dónde vinieran los magos mientras fuesen ú todo ello reafirmó su decisión. Esperaría, aprendería sobre la sociedad, vería cómo reaccionaban a él y luego elegiría su camino. Todavía era joven y tenía tiempo.

Harry estaba disfrutando el viaje en tren; un chico rubio había mirado en su compartimento, vio el libro y se fue, pero aparte de eso sólo la mujer del carrito había perturbado su paz, lo que le hizo todavía más feliz.

Desafortunadamente su suerte no podía durar para siempre, y su tranquilidad fue interrumpida bruscamente. La puerta del compartimento se abrió violentamente y golpeó la pared, y una chica de enmarañado pelo castaño, seguida de un niño de cara redonda que parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas entraron en su compartimento.

Harry les miró sin expresión, estaba un poco molesto por la interrupción y también sobre la forma en que entraron en su compartimento.

—¿Has visto un sapo? — preguntó la chica, y Harry notó que tenía que los dientes delanteros bastante grandes— Neville ha perdido el suyo y estamos tratando de encontrarlo.

Harry supuso que Neville era el chico de la cara redonda. ¿Quién demonios querría un sapo como mascota? Pero como no tenía nada que ver con él respondió con un simple 'No' Y rápidamente volvió a su lectura. Si los dos fuesen un poco inteligentes, se darían cuenta de que les estaba despidiendo y que le gustaría estar solo.

Sin embargo, pareció que ninguno de los entendía lo que estaba insinuando. Oh dios, esperaba que no todos los estudiantes tuviesen su nivel de inteligencia.

—Oh, ese libro no estaba en la lista de los alumnos, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo lo termines podrías dejármelo? Mis padres son muggles, ¿sabes? No sabía nada acerca de la magia, pero he leído todos mis libros y todos los hechizos que intenté funcionaron perfectamente, evidentemente.

Harry tuvo que controlarse para no maldecir a la chica. No podía soportar su tipo. Había unos pocos como ella en su vieja escuela. Podían ser relativamente inteligentes pero tenían demasiada fe en los libros y en las figuras de autoridad; no tenían un solo pensamiento original en sus mentes. Y siempre tenían esa actitud de superioridad, como si ellos fuesen un regalo de Dios a los mortales. Si alguien tenía mejores calificaciones que ellos, entonces debían haber copiado porque era imposible que alguien fuese mejor que ellos. Esa chica tenía el mismo aire y eso era más que suficiente para que Harry no quisiese tener nada que ver con ella. Tomando en consideración todo esto, en realidad sólo había una posible respuesta que pudiese darle.

—No.

Ni siquiera la miró. Harry supuso que al menos ahora la niña recibiría el mensaje y saldría, viendo que él había dejado bien claro que no tenía ningún interés en su compañía. Al parecer, la chica era particularmente lenta. Ella resopló y en un tono extremadamente arrogante y pretencioso, dijo;

—Estás siendo bastaste grosero, ¿lo sabías?

Esta vez Harry levantó la vista de su libro, levantando una ceja pero sin mostrar ninguna otra emoción, y respondió en un tono plano.

—Oh. ¿Yo estoy siendo grosero? Eso es extraño, ¿sabes? A mí me parece grosero interrumpir en el compartimento de un desconocido sin llamar o preguntar si se puede entrar. También considero grosero quedarse en el compartimento de ese extraño cuando está perfectamente claro que dicho extraño no tiene ningún deseo de estar contigo.

La chica se sonrojó y claramente se preparó para decir un largo e innecesario discurso cuando el chico que estaba con ella la arrastró por el brazo y la sacó fuera del compartimento.

—Vamos Hermione. Es mejor si...

Harry no oyó más porque el chico cerró la puerta. Harry casi suspiró de alivio. Finalmente solo. Dioses, esperaba que los otros estudiantes fuesen más tolerables. Si no lo fueran, Harry tendría que cambiar eso, ¿verdad? Una cruel sonrisa apareció en su cara y una risa oscura salió de sus labios. Sin embargo, rápidamente salió de su ensoñación y recordó que había decidido esperar y ver. Educar mocosos en cómo deberían comportarse hacia él no estaba en la categoría de esperar y ver. Pero, ¿realmente podían culparle, viendo lo lentos que parecían los estudiantes? ¿Era realmente su culpa si ellos prácticamente le rogaron para que les mostrase cómo comportarse? Por supuesto que no. Sin embargo, él había optado por esperar y ver, así que tendría que tener un buen control. Seguiría con su plan a menos que ocurriese algo drástico.

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde sintió que el tren reducía su velocidad y se oyó una voz por todo el tren.

—Llegaremos a Hogwarts en cinco minutos. Por favor, dejad el equipaje en el tren. Será llevado a la escuela por separado.

Harry sacó su baúl y puso el libro en la biblioteca. Cuando terminó, sintió que el tren paraba completamente y oyó que centenares de estudiantes empezaban a dejar sus compartimentos.

No queriendo ser atropellado por estudiantes sobreexcitados, permaneció en su compartimento esperando a que la mayoría abandonase el tren antes de salir él mismo.

Tan pronto como bajó del tren, oyó una voz que gritaba.

—¡Primer año! ¡Primer año por aquí!

Harry se volvió y vio al hombre más grande que jamás había visto, apenas se podía ver su rostro con todo ese pelo y la barba. Harry pensó que parecía bastante salvaje.

—Vamos, síganme... ¿No hay más de primer año? ¡Los de primer año que me sigan! —Harry puso toda su atención por donde iba, pues el camino en el que estaban no parecía muy seguro. El hombre gigante dijo algo que Harry no oyó, pero al segundo siguiente escuchó a los otros primeros años dejar escapar un '_ooohhhhh_'. Harry levantó la vista y sólo con mucho esfuerzo evitó hacer la misma exclamación que sus compañeros.

El camino terminaba en la orilla de un gran lago negro. Encaramado en una alta montaña al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando en el cielo estrellado, había un gran castillo con muchas torres. Era impresionante, y Harry inmediatamente se sintió como en casa.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del hombre, Harry se sentó en una de las barcas, seguido por dos chicos y una chica. Le pareció que uno de los chicos y la chica estaban sentados tan lejos como pudieron del otro chico. Se preguntó si tendría algo que ver con la basura que había leído acerca de la pureza de sangre, pero como no tenía nada que ver con él, lo ignoró.

Los siguientes momentos no fueron más que vagas imágenes para Harry; recordó haber cruzado el lago y a una profesora McrGonagall abriendo las puertas y dando un pequeño discurso sobre casas y familia. También recordaba haber visto fantasmas en el pasillo donde estaban esperando. Sin embargo, lo único que recordaba claramente fue cuando la profesora McGonagall les llevó al Comedor.

Harry nunca había visto nada tan fascinante. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas que flotaban en el aire a lo largo de cuatro largas mesas donde el resto de los estudiantes estaban sentados.

La profesora McGonagall les guío hasta que se paró cuando estuvieron frente a los otros estudiantes, entonces colocó en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas en frente de ellos. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero de mago.

Harry lo miró con curiosidad, en realidad no entendía lo que quería que hicieran. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pensar más en ello, el sombrero tembó y se rasgó cerca del ala abriéndose como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar.

.

_"Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_  
_Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._  
_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_  
_Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._  
_Puedes tener bombines negros,_  
_Sombreros altos y elegantes._  
_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_  
_Y puedo superar a todos._  
_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_  
_Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._  
_Así que pruébame y te diré_  
_Dónde debes estar._  
_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_  
_Donde habitan los osadía, temple y caballerosidad_  
_Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._  
_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_  
_Donde son justos y leales._  
_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_  
_De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._  
_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_  
_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_  
_Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_  
_Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._  
_O tal vez en Slytherin_  
_Harás tus verdaderos amigos._  
_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_  
_Para lograr sus fines._  
_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_  
_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_  
_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._  
_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante."_

.

Tan pronto como el sombrero dejó de cantar toda la sala comenzó a aplaudir. Harry admitió que se trataba de una ingeniosa manera de clasificar a los estudiantes, pero eso no le impidió estar nervioso. ¿Ese sombrero podría ver lo que había en su mente? No le gustaba eso, no le gustaba ni un poquito. ¿Qué pasaría si el sombrero revelaba sus secretos? Había cosas que sucedieron en ese orfanato que no quería que saliesen a la luz, cosas que había hecho y que no podían ser consideradas legales.

Claro que sólo eran muggles, pero eso captaría más atención indeseada sobre él. Si lo peor sucedía, siempre podría decir que fue magia accidental, no había nadie allí que pudiera confirmarlo o negarlo, y prácticamente todo el mundo le creería; después de todo solo era un niño, y no podía haber torturado a otro huérfano hasta la locura mientras estaba atrapado en sus perores temores, ¿verdad? No, por supuesto que no, no era más que un niño, su pequeño y perfecto salvador. La gente era realmente patética; siempre y cuando mantuviesen su ilusión de normalidad y paz, preferían creer una mentira en vez de la verdad, aunque ésta estuviese frente a ellos. Mientras Harry estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de la Selección, y antes de que se diera cuenta escuchó a la profesora McGonagall llamarle.

—Potter, Harry.

El Gran Comedor se calló instantáneamente. Harry casi no pudo contener un suspiro; esto de ser una celebridad no le gustaba ni un poco.

Sin mostrar ninguna emoción y con paso seguros y confiados caminó hacia el taburete. No había necesidad de mostrar a los demás lo inquieto que estaba ante la idea de que algo mirase en su mente, no deseaba que la gente sospechase de que algo andaba mal, y no quería profesores entrometidos haciendo preguntas indeseadas.A la mayoría de los que estaban viendo a Harry les parecía el perfecto heredero sangre pura; tenía una gracia en él que no muchos podrían lograr y que la mayoría de las antiguas familias sangre pura trataban de enseñar a sus hijos. Más de uno de los sangre pura se preguntaron si, después de todo, los rumores de que Harry Potter había vivido con muggles eran mentira. A pesar de que sólo tenía once años, no podían negar que mostraba una imagen bastante intimidante. Su belleza era angelical, pero cuando la luz de las velas se reflejaba en su pelo podían ver un brillo rojo sangre, y el rostro inexpresivo y su andar majestuoso le daban un aspecto algo cruel. Parecía frío, intocable, y más de una persona en el Gran Comedor sintió un escalofrío correr por su espina dorsal.

Por otra parte, Harry se estaba sentando en el taburete, y lo último que vio antes de que McGonagall pusiese el sombrero en su cabeza fue a los estudiantes comenzando a susurrar unos a otros e intentando tener una mejor visión de él.

—_Hmmm... ¿Qué tenemos aquí?_ —se oyó una voz en su mente, que Harry supuso era el Sombrero Seleccionador— _Hace años que no veo una mente como la tuya. Inmenso poder y talento, inteligencia por encima de la media. Por lo que he visto tienes el coraje de luchar por lo que quieres. Trabajas duro para lograr tus metas. Tienes una mente brillante y el amor por aprender cosas nuevas, y utilizarías cualquier medio para conseguir lo que quieres._  
_Sinceramente, creo a a todos los fundadores les gustaría tenerte en su casa. ¿Alguna preferencia?_

¿Preferencia? ¿Podían elegir? La verdad es que no había pensado en ello. Harry pensó que no importaba mucho, seguro de que la casa a la que fuese definiría cómo le veía la gente, al menos al principio, pues siempre se podría cambiar después su percepción, pero por ahora no importaba la casa a la que fuera; sólo esperaría y vería. Con tal de que le dejasen solo, se daría por satisfecho observando , y sólo después de eso actuaría. De una forma u otra, los miembros de la casa a la que a la que fuese seguirían sus reglas.

Harry escuchó una pequeña risa en su mente.

—Ya veo —dijo el sombrero seleccionador—. _Teniendo en cuenta lo que he visto, ya he tomado una decisión. Mejor serás... _¡Slytherin!

Harry oyó la voz del sombrero seleccionador gritar Slytherin al Gran Comedor y se sacó el sombrero de la cabeza. Casi se echó a reír al ver los rostros de algunos de los estudiantes. Le miraban como si fuese la raíz de todos los males. Era una mirada a la que estaba bastante familiarizado, ya que casi todos en el orfanato le miraban de la misma manera.

Tras poner el sombrero en el taburete Harry se volvió y fue a unirse a la mesa de Slytherin. No se le escapó que el Gran Comedor estaba completamente en silencio, e incluso que los estudiantes de Slytherin lo miraban con algo de curiosidad, al menos algunos de ellos, pues los demás lo miraban con desdén y algo parecido al odio.

Harry contuvo un suspiro; parecía que algunos estudiantes de su nueva casa no le dejarían en paz. Al parecer su plan de observar primero no iba a funcionar por mucho tiempo. No importaba, llegado el momento se ocuparía de ello, pero aun así le molestaba un poco que la gente se metiera en sus planes.

La profesora McGonagall finalmente pareció recobrarse y llamó al siguiente alumno, por lo que la mayor parte del Comedor volvió a prestar atención a la clasificación, algo que agradeció.

El resto de la la selección fue a la perfección y pronto el banquete comenzó. Harry nunca había visto tanta variedad de alimentos en toda su vida. Los estudiantes a su alrededor hablaban entre sí, pero nunca trataron de iniciar una conversación con él. No es que a Harry le importase, no estaba en Hogwarts para hacer amigos. Sin embargo, a lo largo del banquete tenia la sensación de que estaba siendo vigilado, pero cada vez que miraba a su alrededor nadie le miraba; era muy frustrante.

Cuando terminó el banquete el profesor Dumbledore se levanto y se dirigió a los estudiantes.

—Ahora que todos hemos comido sólo diré una pocas palabras más. Tengo unos avisos que darles. Los de primer año deben saber que el bosque que hay en los terrenos está prohibido para todos los estudiantes. Y algunos de nuestros estudiantes mayores harían bien en recordarlo también —dijo Dumbledore mirando en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindo—. También me ha dicho el señor Filch, el conserje, que les recuerde que la magia no debe ser utilizada entre clases y en los pasillos. Las pruebas de Quidditch se llevarán a cabo en la segunda semana del curso. Cualquier persona interesada en jugar para el equipo de su casa debe ponerse en contacto con Madame Hooch.  
Y por último, debo decir que este año el pasillo de la derecha del tercer piso está fuera de los límites para todos aquellos que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

Unos pocos estudiantes se rieron, pero no muchos, y Harry se preguntó qué demonios había en una escuela que causaba a los estudiantes una muerte dolorosa. No importaba lo curioso que fuese, su instinto de supervivencia era mucho más fuerte, por lo que hizo una nota mental de permanecer lo más lejos posible del pasillo del tercer piso. Le gustaba estar vivo, muchas gracias.

Después de cantar una horrible canción, el Director les deseó las buenas noches y los estudiantes comenzaron a salir del Gran Comedor. Harry siguió a una chica de su casa que estaba guiando a los primeros años. Fueron a las mazmorras y se detuvieron frente a un muro de piedra. La chica se volvió hacia ellos y explicó.

—Aquí está la entrada de la sala común. Como podéis ver parece una simple pared, pero en la esquina superior derecha, si miráis de cerca, podréis ver la escultura de una serpiente, y eso es lo que muestra la puerta de entrada. Para entrar hay que decir la contraseña, que cambia el primer día de cada mes. Cuando os despertéis por la mañana tendréis un pedazo de pergamino en vuestra mesita de noche, que estará en blanco. Para que la nueva contraseña aparezca sólo tenéis que poner la punta de vuestra varita en el pergamino y decir la contraseña que está siendo usada. El pergamino se autodestruirá al final del día. ¿Alguna pregunta? —Viendo que nadie decía nada la chica se volvió hacia la pared y dijo.

—Belladonna.

Ante sus ojos, la pared se deslizó hacia un lado y reveló la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin.

Inmediatamente Harry se sintió como en casa. Estaba decorada de negro y varios tonos de verde. El mobiliario era todo negro y tenía varios vetas de verde y plata. Las paredes, el suelo y el techo eran de de piedra, pero varias alfombras se extendían a través de la sala dándole una sensación más acogedora. Había dos chimeneas en lados opuestos de la sala, y una de las paredes estaba llena de estantes. También había varios sofás y sillones en toda la habitación, así como algunos escritorios y sillas.

La chica que los había llevado a la sala común se volvió hacia ellos otra vez, pero esta vez fue acompañada de un chico.

—Bienvenidos a Slytherin. Soy Alexis Rosier y este el Malcolm Linndon, y somos prefectos de quinto año. Si tenéis alguna pregunta o algún problemas podéis venir a hablar con nosotros, y si no sabemos cómo ayudaros hablaremos con los prefectos de un año superior. Vuestros dormitorios están a través de esa puerta —dijo Alexis señalando a la primera puerta que había a la izquierda de una de las chimeneas—. Es el dormitorio de chicos y chicas. Todos tenéis una habitación individual que será vuestra hasta que dejéis Hogwarts al final de vuestro séptimo año. Podéis cambiarla y decorarla como queráis, e incluso cuando volváis a casa para las vacaciones de verano las habitaciones no cambiarán. Como he dicho podéis hacer lo que queráis con vuestro cuarto; por ejemplo, el dormitorio no tiene ventanas, pero si aprendéis el encantamiento para crear ventanas falsas con una vista artificial o para mostrar el tiempo que hace afuera sois libres de usarlo. Nadie puede entrar en vuestras habitaciones sin permiso, exceptuando a los profesores, por supuesto. Sin embargo, si queréis añadir más salas ofensivas o defensivas también podéis hacerlo, solamente no están permitidas aquéllas que maten inmediatamente, pero aparte de eso, todo vale. Por último, quiero a todos en la sala común mañana a las siete y media para llevaros al Gran Comedor. Lo haremos durante los próximos tres días para asegurarnos de que sabéis el camino. Vuestra habitación tendrá una placa en la puerta con vuestro nombre. Ya podéis iros.

Harry fue el primero en pasar por la puerta que conducía a los dormitorios; el lado derecho del pasillo tenía las habitaciones de los chicos y el izquierdo las de las chicas. Su puerta era la última del pasillo.

La habitación era bastante espartana; tenía una cama doble con dosel, una estantería, un escritorio y un armario. Las paredes, el suelo y el techo eran de piedra, dándole a la habitación un aspecto oscuro que era reforzado por el mobiliario de madera oscura. La única cosa que no era oscura en la habitación eran las sábanas de la cama y la cubierta. Eran de color gris claro, y las almohadas de un color verde pálido. Harry pensó que el aprendizaje de hechizos para cambiar su habitación sería algo prioritario en su lista de 'cosas para hacer', ya que tendría que pasar siete años allí. Había una puerta que daba a un cuarto de baño que tenía una bañera con ducha, y que estaba decorado en plata y verde claro. Harry lo encontró bastante lujoso comparado con la habitación. Estaba demasiado cansado para seguir inspeccionando la habitación, así que se puso el pijama y se fue a la cama. Su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que finalmente estaba en casa.

.

La oficina del Director estaba bastante llena. Todos los profesores que participaban en la protección de la Piedra Filosofal estaban allí, es decir, Flitwick, Sprout, McGonagall, Snape y Quirrell, exceptuando a Hagrid.

Sin embargo, en lugar de hablar de la protección de la piedra, como Albus había previsto, estaban discutiendo la clasificación de un estudiante en particular, Harry Potter.

Severus estaba siendo especialmente activo en el tema. Albus no sabía si estaba en la fase de negación o si realmente había pensado que Harry no podía ir a Slytherin. Algo que Albus encontró bastante extraño, ya que Severus había estado en el orfanato con él, y el chico casi había gritado Slytherin.

—No puedo creer que el mocoso esté en mi casa. ¡En mi casa!

—En verdad, nunca pensé que vería el día en que un Potter sería clasificado en Slytherin —acordó Minerva, a pesar de que era mucho más controlada que su colega.

Filius asintió y terminó diciendo;

—Supongo que todo el mundo pensaba que iba a ser un Gryffindor al igual que sus padres.

—Apuesto a que el mocoso es tan arrogante como su padre. Debe pensar que él es el dueño del castillo sólo porque tiene un poco de fama —exclamó Severus.

Al ver que la situación no iba a ninguna parte, Albus se dispuso a intervenir cuando de pronto oyeron una risa proveniente de la estantería en la que estaba el sombrero seleccionador.

Capturó la atención de todos, incluso la de Sprout y Quirrell, que habían permanecido en silencio durante la conversación.

—¿Qué es tan graciosos Alistair? —preguntó Albus mirando al sombrero con curiosidad.

—Oh, nada, nada —respondió Alistair—. Me resulta gracioso que Severus esté tan asombrado sobre la clasificación del joven Potter después de haber ido al orfanato con usted para informarle sobre Hogwarts.

—¿Orfanato? ¿Qué quieres decir con orfanato? —exclamó Minerva sorprendida, y ella no era la única, ya que los demás profesores se encontraban en un estado similar. Todos habían pensado que Harry estaba viviendo con la familia de su madre, es decir, con su tía y su tío.

Albus pareció envejecer justo en frente de sus ojos.

—Los Dursley dejaron a Harry en la comisaría más cercana con solo su nombre y fecha de nacimiento. Harry ha vivido en un orfanato prácticamente toda su vida.

—Sí, y como iba diciendo —Alistair continuó—; No sé por qué estás tan sorprendido Severus. Vi la reacción que tuviste al ver al joven Potter. Sólo años y años de Oclumancia te impidieron mostrar el impacto que sentiste.

—Obviamente me sorprendió —casi gritó Severus—. No esperaba que el mocoso fuese así, pero aparte de eso estoy seguro de que es un mocoso ignorante e incompetente.

Pareció que el sombrero seleccionador suspiraba, y si tuviese una cabeza Albus estaba seguro de que la estaría sacudiendo.

—Severus, te aconsejo que dejes de lado el odio que sientes hacia los Potter. No creo que este Potter vaya a tolerar tus ataques y no estoy seguro de que fueses a ganar un enfrentamiento contra él, esa es la razón por la que lo puse en Slytherin.

Severus se puso rojo de ira y Albus, queriendo evitar otra explosión de su Maestro de Pociones, intentó dirigir la conversación en otra dirección.

—Entonces, ¿por qué pusiste al joven Harry en Slytherin?

Todos se se fijaron en el sombrero seleccionador, incluso Snape, pues todos querían saber por qué el Salvador del Mundo Mágico terminó en la casa en la que estuvo el Señor Oscuro.

—Sabes que no puedo revelar los secretos de un estudiante, Albus —respondió el sombrero seleccionador en un tono casi arrepentido—. Pero te garantizo que Slytherin es la mejor opción.

—No te estoy pidiendo que reveles sus secretos, Alistair. Pero, ¿por qué era Slytherin la mejor opción para Harry? ¿Y cuáles eran las otras opciones?

—El joven Potter podría haber ido a cualquiera de la casas. Yo no he dicho que Slytherin fuese la mejor opción para él, sólo que era la mejor opción.

Severus no pudo contenerse más y preguntó.

—Si había más opciones, ¿entonces por qué lo pones en mi casa cuando ni siquiera era la mejor casa para él?

Severus sabía que estaba perdiendo su máscara, pero no pudo evitarlo. Potter le dio una sensación de intranquilidad, no quería al chico en su casa; demonios, no lo quería en Hogwarts y mucho menos en su casa.

—Después de ver de lo que era capaz Slytherin era la única casa que sobreviviría más o menos intacta.  
Si hubiera ido a Gryffindor, como todo el mundo esperaba, él habría sido el perfecto Salvador del Mundo Mágico...

—Entonces, ¿por qué diablos no lo pusiste allí? —exclamó Severus interrumpiendo al sombrero seleccionador y mirando mucho más agitado que antes.

—¡No estás escuchando Severus! —gritó el sombrero, sorprendiendo a los que estaban en la oficina—. Él habría sido el perfecto Gryffindor, el perfecto Salvador, y cuando saliese de esta escuela hubiera tenido un ejército a su entera disposición, listo para hacer lo que quisiera, y teniendo en cuenta que es el perfecto Salvador la gente lo seguiría sin pensarlo dos veces.  
Podría decirles que exterminasen a todos los muggles porque era lo correcto y la gente lo creería. Y aquellos que no le creyesen, serían incapaces de hacer nada contra él. Y podría lograrlo con relativa facilidad, viendo que todos esperaban que fuese el Salvador, el perfecto Gryffindor; le dieron ese poder antes de que incluso pudiera pedirlo.  
Si le hubiese enviado a Hufflepuff la mayoría de la gente le habría subestimado, pues nadie considera realmente a los Hufflepuffs una amenaza y habría sido capaz de tomar ventaja de ello. Desaparecería de la vista de todos y trabajaría desde las sombras. En siete años tendría tiempo más que suficiente para hacer que los Hufflepuffs le fuesen leales. Imaginad un ejército tan leal que si les dijesen de no moverse mientras él les lanza un 'Avada Kedavra'. Ellos se quedarían quietos sin pensárselo un segundo y nunca nadie sospecharía porque, supuestamente, los Hufflepuffs no son peligrosos.  
Y Ravenclaw no habría sido mucho mejor, ya que su sed de conocimiento hubiera sido muy fácil de manipular.  
Slytherin es la mejor casa para nosotros. En Slytherin tendrá mucha más dificultad para ganarse la confianza de las otras casas, e incluso con los de su casa, con todo ese prejuicio contra los que no son sangre pura. Sin embargo, si lo consigue en Slytherin, no tengo ninguna duda de que será grande —concluyó gravemente Alistair, tratando de mostrarles lo grave que era la situación. Puede que no fuese capaz de decirles lo que vio en la mente de Potter, pero podía tratar de advertirles. Era cierto, el chico tenía rasgos que hacían posible que estuviese en cualquiera de las casas, pero no era esa la razón por la que podría haberlo hecho bien en ellas.

La razón por la que podría y lo hubiese hecho bien en cualquiera de la casas era porque el chico era un experto manipulador y un camaleón. Podía y utilizaría cualquier situación para satisfacer sus necesidades. Había estando haciendo eso por años en el orfanato donde vivió y en la escuela a la que fue, y en el sorteo supo que haría lo mismo en Hogwarts.

El sombrero seleccionador sabía que había hecho una apuesta muy arriesgada. La verdad era que aunque Slytherin era la mejor casa para ellos, también era la casa perfecta para el chico.

Slytherin le ayudaría a perfeccionar sus habilidades, le haría grande. Pero sólo si el niño podía manejar la forma en que Slytherin funcionaba y si utilizaba el potencial que tenía. Si lo hacía, Alistair estaba seguro de que el mundo se convertiría en su patio de juegos y la gente en sus marionetas. Él no sabía lo que significaría para el Mundo Mágico, ¿sería su perdición o su salvación?

Supuso que era la parte de Salazar que tenía la que apenas podía esperar a ver lo que llegaría a hacer el chico, y la parte de Godric que había en él que intentó advertir a los de la oficina sobre el peligro que el chico podía representar. Esperaba que fuera suficiente. Pero había existido durante miles de años y sabía cómo pensaban la mayoría de los humanos. Sólo esperaba que esta vez demostrase que estaba equivocado. Sin embargo, no lo hizo y si pudiera, se habría hundido en el estante cuando oyó a Pomona decir.

—Sólo tiene once. Seguramente...

Y culpó a la parte de él que era de Helga por la respuesta que dio.

—No estoy diciendo que esos sean sus planes. Sólo digo que tiene la capacidad de hacerlo. Pero eso no significa nada; Albus puede lanzar la maldición asesina pero eso no quiere decir que lo haga. Sólo por que alguien tiene la capacidad de hacer algo no quiere decir que lo vaya a hacer. Tienes razón Pomona, en este momento sólo es un niño de once años que quiere aprender magia.

Casi todos los profesores se relajaron visiblemente cuando el sombrero seleccionador dijo aquello, estaba en lo cierto por supuesto, sólo porque alguien tiene la capacidad de hacer algo no significaba que lo haría.

Sin embargo, Albus y Severus intercambiaron una mirada; mantendrían un ojo en Potter. La reunión en el orfanato todavía estaba fresca en sus mentes y a diferencia de los otros profesores, habían visto verdadero miedo en los ojos de la señora Brown. No estaban seguros de querer saber qué clase de niño de once años de edad era capaz de evocar esa mirada en los ojos de alguien.

Nadie se dio cuenta de la mirada en el rostro del profesor Quirrell, que mostraba hasta qué punto estaba intrigado por todo lo que había oído sobre el Niño-Que-Vivió, supuesto Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

Albus les llamó la atención para que volviesen al tema de la Piedra Filosofal, la razón por la que estaban allí, y las palabras dichas por el sombrero seleccionador pronto fueron olvidadas por los que estaban en la oficina, excepto por tres. Cada uno de ellos se preguntaba lo que el año revelaría sobre el joven Slytherin.

* * *

**9/10/14**

**MUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS y espero sigan haciéndolo, Ven? Hoy me re porté porque porque vi que comentaron muchito ;) jajaja (No siempre será así pero intentaré, ok?)**

**AMO ESTE FIIIIC ¿ya lo dije? askasjkasaskaj**

*** papillon69 **(Puuuf, espero, le estoy metiendo garra pero igual amo releerlo así que no es TAAN duro jejeje)** * Gabriela Cruz **(Para Draco falta un poquito xD y ya actualicé el Snarry también ;) )** * cmndr28 **(La verdad que sí, me gusta más así, este Harry se va a comer el mundo ;) ¡Me re porté! No tardé nada y eso porque comentaron muchito =P)** * Sakura-Selene **(jaaja Lo de la varita fue como WOOW ¿no? )** ***** ValeryVampire **(Gracias! Y sí, es demasiado genial xD) * **Himeno Sakura Hamasaki** (Es que es de esos fics que uno no se cansa de releer! Yo no me canso y lo he releído mil xD)*** Chiara Polairix Edelstein **(muajajaja xD El Dark Harry es genial) * **miadharu28** (Me alegro te guste!) * **Anetta** (Gracias! Pero solo lo traduzco jejeje. La autora es GENIAL!) * **lisicarmela** (Por ahora todo genial ;) Gracias por comentar siempre nena!) * **SakuraALi** (Pos me re porté porque vi que en verdad les gusta xD Ahhh, re extorsiva la mina jajaj) * **Mani** (Llegaremos pronto! xD Gracias por pasar!)** * Lynette Vongola Di Hibari (**yo igual! Yo igual! xDD jajaja) * **Dvaita** (Jajaj, es que HAY que leerla ;D )

**Besos cibernéticos y cuídense mucho, ok?**

**Nos leemos...**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	4. Obteniendo una mascota

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la historia a Little. Miss. Xanda quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

**-Este capítulo fue traducido por xFang, la anterior traductora-**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

**'Obteniendo una mascota'**

**.**

**.**

La primera semana de clases fue interesante aunque no muy difícil. Harry esperaba un poco más, pero supuso que cada asignatura se complicaría en los siguientes meses, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Tal y como había dicho el prefecto Rosier, les ayudaron a encontrar el camino durante los tres primeros día, algo que Harry agradeció, ya que Hogwarts era enorme y estaba seguro de que se habría perdido al menos una vez intentando encontrar las aulas correctas. Aun así quería explorar el castillo; era gigante y seguramente tenía cientos de secretos, y apenas podía esperar para descubrirlos.

Las clases eran algo que encontró tan frustrantes como interesantes, y sólo podía esperar a que eso cambiase. Aun así, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pues en la escuela muggle siempre encontraba las clases aburridas y tenía que tenía que buscar algo nuevo que estudiar para mantenerse entretenido.

Su primera clase fue Encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick, y aunque tenía el potencial de ser una clase interesante no habían dado más que teoría, teoría que ya sabía y que no parecía que fuese a cambiar en un futuro cercano. Lo que Harry quería eran clases prácticas, quería hacer los encantamientos, quería hacer magia, pero sabiendo que todavía tomaría un tiempo para que eso ocurriera decidió que lo haría por su propia cuenta en la habitación, y así al menos aprendería algo.

Transfiguración le pareció mucho más interesante, y tenía que admitir que le gustó bastante. Dieron un poco de teoría al principio de la clase, pero después de eso la profesora McGonagall les dio una cerilla y les dijo que la convirtiesen en una aguja. Harry apuntó con su varita a la cerilla, dijo el hechizo... y no sucedió absolutamente nada. Frunció el ceño, había hecho exactamente lo que decía el libro, así que ¿por qué no había funcionado?

Teóricamente tendría que haber una aguja en su escritorio, pero no, en su mesa, prácticamente riéndose de él, seguía habiendo una cerilla. Aparte de eso no había sentido nada. Cada vez que había utilizado magia había sentido algo justo debajo de la piel y alrededor de él. No era siempre la misma sensación, pero ahora no había sentido nada. ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Seguía mirando la cerilla cuando sus ojos se agrandaron. Le costó un poco, pero ahora sabíaqué era diferente. Era tan obvio que tuvo que preguntarse por qué no lo había notado antes. Cada vez que había hecho magia se había centrado en lo que quería, se había centrado en su voluntad, en su intención, y cuando intentó convertir la cerilla en una aguja sólo dijo el hechizo sin pensar en la intención. ¿Era esa la razón por la que no había funcionado? Bueno, sólo había una manera de averiguarlo. Intentándolo de nuevo, Harry no solo dijo el hechizo, sino que también se concentró en su intención, en la forma en la que quería que la cerilla se transformase. Para su deleite, la cerilla se transformó completamente en una aguja.

—Bien hecho, señor Potter.— Dijo una voz detrás de él haciendo que Harry se volviese para ver a la profesora McGonagall mirándolo: —Ahora pruebe a revertir el proceso.

Como no parecía que la profesora se fuese a ir Harry se volvió hacia su aguja y dijo el hechizo otra vez, sin olvidarse de la voluntad, y su aguja volvió a ser una cerilla otra vez.

—Maravilloso Potter,— dijo la profesora McGonagall con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara—. Nunca he tenido un estudiante que hubiese sido capaz de hacer ambas transfiguraciones en la primera clase, 20 puntos para Slytherin. Continúe transfigurando la cerilla hasta el final de la clase, intente cambiar la aguja añadiendo un patrón al metal o algo parecido. El hechizo es el mismo, sólo es cuestión de visualización.

Una vez dicho esto, la profesora McGonagall continuó caminando por la clase para ayudar a los estudiantes que lo necesitasen.

¿Visualización? Harry se tomó un tiempo reflexionando sobre lo que la profesora quería decir. Cuando pensó que había comprendido lo que estaba dando a entender admitió que tenía mucho sentido. El hechizo que había utilizado para cambiar la cerilla en una aguja y la aguja en una cerilla era el mismo, por lo que lógicamente si quería una aguja diferente tenía que imaginar que la aguja era diferente. Cuando estaba transfigurando la cerilla en una aguja no pensó sobre la aguja porque las dos eran muy diferentes, pero como no había visualizado la aguja se convirtió en una aguja básica, así que supuso que si no hubiese tenido idea de cómo eran las agujas no habría funcionado. Pero como él sabía lo que era una aguja su subconsciente debía haber proporcionado la imagen necesaria para completar el hechizo.

Satisfecho con su razonamiento se centró en su cerilla otra vez y lanzó el hechizo. Sin embargo, esta vez se centró no solo en la inención, sino también en la visualización de la aguja; se imaginó que tenía un estampado floral. Se puso bastante contento cuando vio que la cerilla se transformó en una aguja con un patrón en el metal. Sin embargo, cuando inspeccionó el patrón se dio cuenta de que en algunos lugares era más borroso y no tan definido. Supuso que necesitaba una imagen más clara de toda la aguja para que funcionase como era debido. Teniendo una mejor comprensión de lo que tenía que hacer procedió a revertir el proceso y a intentarlo una vez y otra vez y otra vez, hasta que lograse un resultado le satisficiera.

Cuando al final de la clase la profesora McGonagall les dijo de mostrar su cerilla/aguja sólo otro estudiante fue capaz de transfigurar su cerilla en aguja, pero sin revertir el proceso. Era la chica que había irrumpido en su compartimento en el tren. Por otro parte, Harry entregó una aguja que parecía una serpiente; tenía detalladas escamas y su lengua estaba fuera, siendo el ojo dela aguja, y su cola era la punta. En la cabeza de la serpiente estaban sus iniciales en una bonita letra. En resumen, un trabajo increíble. La profesora McGonagall pasó casi un minuto mirándola hasta que reaccionó.

—Diez puntos más para Slytherin, nunca había visto a un estudiante hacer algo como esto con una aguja, y mucho menos en la primera clase. Muy bien hecho Potter.

Y se movió a la mesa de al lado para para recoger las demás agujas, dejando a los estudiantes mirando a Harry. No les hizo caso, pues estaba acostumbrado a la mayoría de las miradas que estaba recibiendo. Después de todo, los estudiantes en su antigua escuela también le tenían envidia. Era natural que pasase lo mismo en Hogwarts; él era mejor que ellos y estaban empezando a darse cuenta de ello.

Mientras, él estaba contento con el hecho de que incluso en este nuevo mundo estaba por encima de la media; no es que él aceptase otra cosa, porque ello obstaculizaría su plan. Estaba seguro de que uno o más estudiantes se enfrentarían a él antes o después debido a ello. Tendría que lidiar con eso cuando llegase el momento, después de todo no le importaba lo que hicieran o dijesen siempre y cuando supiesen cuál era su lugar.

Historia de la magia era un tema que le interesaba bastante. Incluso si la historia estaba dirigida hacia los ganadores todavía tenía algunos hechos que no podían ser alterados, y estaba ansioso por saber más sobre este mundo en el que había entrado de repente. Y tal vez podría aprender un poco sobre la magia oscura que era usada siglos atrás. Quizás la magia era como la tecnología y siempre estaba evolucionando. Claro que se había dado cuenta de que el Mundo Mágico favorecía los instrumentos antiguos, como plumas y pergaminos, pero eso no quería decir que los hechizos y encantamientos no cambiasen y evolucionasen a lo largo de los siglos, era imposible para una sociedad no evolucionar un poco, pues se estancaría y moriría. Era por por todas esas pequeñas cosas que apenas podía esperar.

Sin embargo, la clase de Historia resultó ser una decepción. Cuando Harry se enteró de que el profesor era un fantasma estaba muy emocionado, ya que el hombre conocería de primera mano cómo habían cambiado las cosas a lo largo de los años. Sin embargo, el fantasma sólo habló sobre las guerras goblins, y ni siquiera comprobó a qué clase estaba enseñando; simplemente flotó hacia a la pizarra y empezó a hablar de una guerra goblin, sin decir siquiera qué guerra era o cuándo empezó. Harry logró pasar veinte minutos escuchando al fantasma, pero después de eso no pudo más y sacó un libro de su mochila. Pensó que aprendería más si simplemente leía la sección de historia de la biblioteca, así que bien podía hacer algo productivo durante la clase.

Herbología era interesante, pero nunca llegaría a ser uno de sus temas favoritos. Podía ver las ventajas de saber sobre el tema, y nada le pararía de conseguir las mejores notas, pero no era una asignatura a la que fuese a dedicar más atención de la que debía y de la que buscase más libros.

Encontró Astronomía una pérdida de tiempo; era patéticamente fácil. Puede que no le gustase, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que los muggles sabían mucho más sobre ese tema que los magos.

Por otra parte, Pociones le gustó bastante, aunque no podía soportar al hombre que se suponía iba a enseñarles. Al final de la clase ya estaba dando gracias a Merlín que había leído todos sus libros de Pociones. El profesor Snape podía ser su Jefe de Casa, pero Harry no tenía problemas en decir que el hombre no era un profesor. Poner la receta de una poción en la pizarra y decirles que comenzaran no era enseñar. Pero no importaba cuán inepto fuese el hombre, no era esa la razón por la que no lo soportaba. Tratar con incompetentes fue parte de su vida y se acostumbró a ello hace años. No es que le gustase, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Sin embargo, la forma en que el hombre le miraba esta poniéndole de los nervios poco a poco. La mayor parte del tiempo el profesor Snape parecía feliz dejándole en paz, pero había otros momentos en los que pensaba que Harry no estaba mirando que lo veía con una mueca y abría la boca como si estuviese a punto de decir algo, que sería sin duda algo malicioso o humillante, pero luego la cerraba y miraba a Harry con desdén antes de mirar en otra dirección. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el hombre odiaba a Harry.

Harry no sabía por qué era eso. El hombre había estado en el orfanato con Dumbledore, pero no veía por qué el hombre le trataría de esa manera sólo por un encuentro. Incluso si la señora Brown les hubiese dicho algo no había pruebas de ningún tipo, además de que se había comportado en Hogwarts. No había herido, torturado o matado a nadie; demonios, ni siquiera estaba planeando hacerlo en un futuro cercano. Se comportaba como un angelito, sólo observando, así que realmente no había ninguna razón para tales miradas. Aun así, la verdad es que esas miradas estaban empezando a molestarlo. No es que le fuese a hacer algo, por supuesto, no era un idiota y sabía que de momento no podía hacer nada al hombre. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió soñar despierto sobre lo que le haría una vez terminase la escuela, o puede que como regalo de cumpleaños cuando tuviese diecisiete. Oh, las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Así que al final de la clase Harry tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cuando entregó una poción perfectamente preparada. Apenas podía esperar a su próxima clase, parecía que podía llegar a ser muy imaginativo cuando fantaseaba sobre lastimar al estimado profesor. Quién sabía cuándo esas ideas podían ser útiles.

Snape no sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de que esa sonrisa no significaba nada bueno, y tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío.

Sin embargo, el pensamiento más interesante de Harry al final de la clase fue sobre Defensa contra Las Artes Oscuras. Harry fue uno de los primeros en llegar y se sentó en la parte delantera de la clase. Ésta era la primera clase para la que Harry tenía muchas preguntas. Le frustraba en extremo no encontrar las respuestas o indicaciones de dónde encontrarlas. Con esto en mente optó por preguntar al profesor, esperando que el hombre pudiese al menos aclarar algunas de ellas o llevarle en la dirección correcta.

Así que cuando el profesor terminó de pasar lista, Harry levantó la mano y dijo;

—Profesor, tengo una pregunta.

El profesor Quirrell pareció sorprendido de que Harry hablase con él, y mucho más que un estudiante le estuviese mirando con curiosidad; sólo estaban empezando, ¿qué preguntas podría tener?

—¿S-sí P-p-potter?

—¿Por qué esta clase se llama 'Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras'?

Harry escuchó la risa de los Gryffindor e incluso algunos de Slytherin le miraban como si fuera un idiota. Quirrell, por el contrario, dejó de temblar y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Perdón?

Harry no sabía qué era, pero algo en la voz del profesor era diferente, y no se refería a la falta de tartamudez. Su voz parecía más profunda, más suave y más oscura. Esta voz no parecía pertenecer al profesor, era como si el hombre llevase un traje y se hubiese puesto la máscara equivocada; simplemente no coincidía.

—Le pregunté —respondió Harry dejando de lado la cuestión del hombre para más tarde—. Por qué esta asignatura se llama 'Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras'. He leído el libro de principio a fin, y el libro solo enseña algunos hechizos, maleficios y maldiciones, y un montón de teoría.  
También aparecen los contra-hechizos en el libro; supongo que esa el la parte de defensa. Sin embargo, si esa parte es de defensa, a menos que los hechizos sean oscuros, no veo cómo van a defendernos contra las Artes Oscuras. Y si son hechizos oscuros, ¿por qué nos los enseñan si supuestamente son ilegales? Y ya que estamos en eso, ¿qué son las Artes oscuras y quién decide qué es clasificado como oscuro? Volviendo a la pregunta original, si estamos aprendiendo a defendernos contra magia que no es oscura, ¿por qué la clase se lama 'Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras'? ¿No da eso una falsa sensación de seguridad, por no hablar de lo parcial que es, diciendo a los estudiantes que sólo necesitan defenderse contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿No da la idea de que todos los otros tipos de magia son seguros, que sólo las Artes Oscuras son malas?

Cuando Harry terminó de hablar nadie se reía de él y Quirrell le miraba con curiosidad. Harry esperó con calma a que el profesor respondiera, era perfectamente consciente de que los estudiantes le daban miradas extrañadas, especialmente los Gryffindor, pero nunca se preocupó por lo que los demás pensaran de él; lo que le importaba ahora era cómo obtener todo el conocimiento que quería. Después de todo, el conocimiento era poder, y Harry jamás negaría que el poder era algo que le interesaba inmensamente.

El profesor Quirrell pareció salir de su estupor y respondió;

—El Ministerio es el que clasifica lo que es magia oscura y lo que no. No sé la razón por la que la asignatura se llama 'Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras'. La definición de Artes Oscuras es bastante compleja, sin embargo, mucha gente clasifica como 'Artes Oscuras' a aquellas maldiciones y maleficios que hieren o matan gente.

Harry esperó a que el profesor continuase, pero cuando se hizo evidente que no iba lo iba a hacer, miró con incredulidad al hombre.

—¡Las Artes Oscuras son pura maldad! —exclamó un Gryffindor pelirrojo, y Harry casi entró en shock al ver a varios estudiantes asintiendo, coincidiendo con el idiota.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —murmuró Harry para sí mismo, pero todo el mundo le oyó y el profesor se centró en escuchar a Harry otra vez, después de haber estado mirando al idiota pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué dice eso, señor Potter? —y Harry se dio cuenta de que había algo en sus ojos que no estaba allí antes.

—Esa es una de las cosas más irracionales que he escuchado. Siempre supe que yo era mucho más inteligente que una persona normal, pero la estupidez que algunas personas en el Mundo Mágico están mostrando es asombrosa. Cuando escuché sobre las Artes Oscuras pensé que era algo relacionado con nuestra magia, con la magia de nuestro núcleo y cómo manipularla, pero si realmente el Ministerio es el que decide qué es oscuro, entonces es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —preguntó Quirrell sin apartar los ojos de Harry.

—El Ministerio está compuesto por personas, y las personas tienen miedo de lo que no entienden, de lo que no son capaces de hacer, de lo que no pueden controlar. Teniendo en cuenta esto, ¿qué garantía tenemos de que las decisiones que tomaron fueron las correctas?  
¿Qué pasaría si alguien no fuese capaz de hacer un hechizo y él o ella tiene miedo de dicho hechizo y no pudiese defenderse de éste? ¿Podrían simplemente clasificarlo como Artes Oscuras y prohibirlo? Y eso no es todo, porque si estalla la guerra, ¿entonces qué? ¿Esperan que lancemos un hechizo inofensivo o un hechizo aturdidor y que no se recuperen o que alguien de su lado no sepa revertir el hechizo? Es la estupidez humana en su máxima expresión.

Quirrell siguió mirándole fijamente durante unos momentos, luego miró a su alrededor y pareció recordar dónde estaba, y se centró en la clase de nuevo. El resto de la clase pasó bastante rápido, aunque el profesor tartamudeaba tanto que era difícil entenderle. Sin embargo, Harry no estaba prestando atención. Las respuestas que había obtenido sobre las Artes Oscuras no eran, ni mucho menos, satisfactorias, así que tendría que encontrar una manera de obtener el conocimiento que quería, sin importar cómo lo hiciera. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que los ojos del profesor Quirrell apenas le dejaron de observar durante toda la clase.

* * *

El día después de la clase de Defensa, Harry se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que algo había cambiado en la forma en que los estudiantes le miraban. A principio le señalaban, murmuraban y se cruzaban con él varias veces en pasillo, tratando de tener una mejor visión de su cicatriz, pero como era un Slytherin lo hicieron cuando pensaban que no miraba. Pero ahora, ahora había una nueva emoción en los ojos de los estudiantes que lo miraban. Era una emoción que conocía bien y que no se cansaba de provocar en en los muggles que vivían en el orfanato. Oh, el miedo, una emoción tan maravillosa.

Por lo que Harry sabía la conversación que tuvo en la clase de Defensa se había extendido y la opinión general era que él iba a ser el próximo Señor Oscuro. No podía evitar la sonrisa que aparecía en su cara cada vez que escuchaba a alguien susurrar sobre eso. Sinceramente no sabía cómo un niño de once años podía ser un Señor Oscuro, pero al menos le proporcionaba entretenimiento.

Los Gryffindor eran los peores, especialmente el pelirrojo de su clase de Defensa, que se enteró que se llamaba Ronald Weasley. Nunca perdió la oportunidad de llamarle traidor, mago oscuro y Mortífago cada vez que veía a Harry en los pasillos. Harry casi ni notaba al pelirrojo, pues para él era como una mosca; ocasionalmente podía molestarle, pero nunca lo suficiente como para recibir algo más que una mirada al pasar.

Aunque si Harry fuese honesto, había muy pocas cosas que pudiesen ganar y mantener su atención, sobretodo las personas. Eran tan aburridas, tan carentes de interés, ¿era tan realmente extraño que ignorase a la mayoría de ellas? Aun así, algunos eran útiles y les toleraba aunque apenas pudiesen mantener su atención. Había estado esperando a que eso cambiara en el Mundo Mágico, que encontraría a alguien que fuese realmente interesante, alguien como él pero con suficientes diferencias como para que pudiesen desafiarse mutuamente. Sin embargo, hasta que encontrase a alguien así tendría que contentarse con alguien que pudiera ser útil y lo suficientemente interesante como para, al menos, entretenerlo.

También fue el día después de la clase de Defensa que Harry encontró a alguien así. La gente diría que fue el primer amigo de Harry, pero él no lo veía igual. Para él era como adquirir una mascota.

Era la hora del almuerzo y el Gran Comedor estaba medio lleno. Harry estaba sentado en su asiento de siempre, un poco lejos del resto de los estudiantes. Estaba leyendo un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca sobre las runas cuando sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado. A pesar de que no lo mostrase él era curioso y normalmente nadie se sentaba a su lado. Maldiciendo su curiosidad, Harry bajó un poco su libro y miró a su izquierda. Era un chico de su año, el que había tomado la barca con él y a quien los otros dos estaban evitando. Era un poco más alto que Harry, con el pelo ondulado de color marrón oscuro y ojos azules, con un rostro aristocrático, altos pómulos y labios delgados y nariz recta. Harry se dio cuenta de que era muy guapo, no tanto como lo era él, por supuesto, pero aun así hermoso.

—Theodore Nott —se presentó el chico cuando vio que tenía la atención de Harry.

Harry levantó una ceja mostrando su confusión, pero aun así también se presentó, después de todo sólo estaba siendo cortés.

—Harry Potter.

Nott parecía bastante contento con él y antes de que Harry pudiera volver a su libro, le preguntó;

—¿Te importa si me siento aquí?

—No —le dijo Harry, y maldiciendo todavía más su curiosidad agregó—. Aunque me parece bastante curioso que quieras, ya que los demás Slytherins no me han recibido con los brazos abiertos

Nott parecía incómodo, pero a Harry no le importó. Sin embargo, cuando la amargura y la rabia cruzaron el rostro del chico el interés de Harry creció un poco.

—Mi padre está en Azkaban por ser un Mortífago. El Ministerio tomó más de la mitad de nuestros bienes. Obviamente los hijos de ciudadanos ejemplares que sólo servían al Señor Oscuro porque estaban bajo una maldición no pueden ser vistos en compañía de del hijo de un Mortífago leal — terminó respondiendo Nott sin apartar los ojos de Harry.

—Entiendo —murmuró Harry, y realmente lo hizo. Ahora que lo pensaba recordaba haber visto a Nott sentarse lejos de los demás, nunca había visto que hablasen juntos, parecía estar bastante aislado en la Casa y no tenía amigos en otras Casas porque era un Slytherin, lo que significaba ser el mal en estado puro.

Aun así era bastante extraño que el hijo de un Mortífago leal eligiera asociarse con el NiñoQue-Vivió ¿No se suponía que lo odiaban por la destrucción de su señor? Además él era un mestizo, y sabía que muchos creían esas estupideces de la pureza de sangre. Sin embargo no podía ver odio en los ojos de Nott. Entonces vio algo en su expresión que explicaba por qué estaba allí. El chico estaba solo.

Era una sensación que Harry conocía muy bien. Él solía tener esa mirada cuando estaba en el orfanato. Antes de que todo cambiase, antes de que él cambiase. Recordó cómo eran antes, con ganas de pertenecer a algún sitio, con ganas de tener a alguien que estuviese orgulloso de él, alguien con quien hablar. Pero no importaba lo mucho que esperase, no importaba lo que hiciera; siempre fue un monstruo para ellos. Aún recordaba perfectamente todas las veces que le hicieron daño, todas las veces que le humillaron y en las que nadie hizo nada.

Solía rezar para que alguien viniese y lo llevase a casa, que alguien fuese su padre, su madre, que alguien lo quisiese. Y algunas veces alguien le llevaba a casa y por un momento creía que todo iba a estar bien, que podía ser feliz y tener una familia. Pero no duraba. Ellos siempre lo traían de vuelta, siempre había algo malo con él. Una pareja particularmente religiosa incluso le dijo que era el hijo del diablo.

Los otros chicos del orfanato se aprovechaban de eso y le decían que él no era digno de ser amado, de tener una familia. Que no importaba lo que hiciera porque nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno y nadie le querría nunca. Y por un tiempo, les creyó. Dejó de rezar, dejó de tener esperanza porque, claramente, no le hacía ningún bien.

Pero entonces cumplió siete y todo cambió.

Así que eso fue por lo que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y volvió al libro. Además Nott podría ser útil, pues se había criado en el Mundo Mágico y podría darle información que de otro modo no tendría.

Nott pareció satisfecho y comenzó a comer su comida. Harry no se quejaba, ya que apreciaba la tranquilidad y no veía la necesidad de tener una conversación sin sentido.

Casi al final de la comida Nott rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? Tiene que ser muy interesante, ya que prácticamente no has comido —Harry levantó la vista de su libro y se centró en Nott, y como sólo vio genuina curiosidad respondió.

—Estoy leyendo '_Runas y sus aplicaciones básicas'_ de Shane Willis. Es bastante interesante, pero como sólo son cosas básicas es relativamente simple. Sin embargo, creo que en dos o tres meses seré capaz de entender un poco más de Runas avanzadas.

Harry iba a seguir hablando sobre el libro cuando vio que los ojos de Nott se ampliaban.

—¿Pasa algo Nott? —terminó preguntado a pesar de que no le importaba.

—¿Runas? —exclamó Nott. Afortunadamente estaban muy lejos de los otros Slytherins y no le escucharon— ¿Estás estudiando Runas? ¡Las empezamos en tercer año! Sabía que eras bueno, quiero decir, viéndote en clase no hay dudas sobre eso, ¿pero Runas? ¿Y crees que serás capaz de entender Runas avanzadas en unos pocos meses? Es increíble.

Harry casi sonrió al ver la expresión en el rostro del chico.

—Cometí un error cuando compré los libros de texto —admitió Harry—. Sólo compré los de nuestro año y algunos más, pero ya los he leído todos. Además, nuestros libros de primer año así como las clases son extremadamente fáciles. Tenía que encontrar algo que me entretuviese, y aquí es donde entran las Runas.

Nott no dijo nada por unos momentos, luego se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé por qué, pero esa respuesta no me sorprende.

Ambos regresaron a su comida y Harry comió algo más, ya que tenía su plato casi lleno. Sin embargo, después de unos minutos Nott comenzó a suspirar y Harry lo miró levantando una ceja. Sabiendo lo que Harry quería, explicó.

—Los demás no han dejado de mirar desde que me senté aquí, y cuando ven que me he dado cuenta miran hacia otro lado y empiezan a susurrar entre ellos. Es bastante irritante.

—Hmm, ya que soy, aparentemente, el próximo Señor Oscuro, deben de estar estar preguntándose si tú eres mi primer seguidor —observó Harry bastante divertido pero manteniendo un tono serio, y después volvió a su libro.

Nott no dijo nada durante unos segundos y luego se echó a reír, atrayendo la atención de algunos Slytherins que se habían sentado un poco más cerca de ellos.

Le costó un poco controlarse, pero finalmente dijo;

—¿Es eso? ¿Debo entonces dirigirme a ti como '_Mi Señor'?_ Cuando Harry le miró, era imposible negar la diversión en los ojos de ambos y Theodore Nott fue el primero en ver una verdadera sonrisa en la cara de Harry.

—No, no creo que eso sea necesario. Al menos en Hogwarts llámame Potter o Harry. Sin embargo, supongo que fuera de Hogwarts podrías llamarme '_Su Excelencia_', que suena bastante bien, ¿no crees?

Sin embargo, Nott ya estaba riendo de nuevo y no fue capaz de darle una respuesta. Harry sonrió y terminó su comida, tal vez tener a Nott a su alrededor no fuese tan malo.

* * *

**13/10/14**

**MUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS y espero sigan haciéndolo!**

*** papillon69 **(rio contigo MUAJAJAJAJA)** * Gabriela Cruz **(Si pudiera jejeje)** * Sakura-Selene **(Hermione es un personaje que te hace o aarla u odiarla jajajaa)** ***** ValeryVampire **(Gracias! Alistair es genial xD) * **Himeno Sakura Hamasaki** (De nada!)*** Chiara Polairix Edelstein **(Harry Sly x3) * **miadharu28** (Gracias!) * **SakuraALi** (Hasta el infinito y más allá! xD LOL)** * Lynette Vongola Di Hibari (**xDD jajaja) * **Dvaita** (Severus... pobre ) * **sori **(espero lo disfrutes!)** * moamoa2 (**Gracias!)** * narusempai **(es adictivo! O_O)** * **

**Besos cibernéticos y cuídense mucho, ok?**

**Nos leemos...**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	5. Jerarquía

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la historia a Little. Miss. Xanda quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

**-Este capítulo fue traducido por xFang, la anterior traductora-**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

**'Jerarquía'**

**.**

**.**

Antes de que Harry se diera cuenta ya había pasado un mes y nada había cambiado; las clases continuaron siendo tan fáciles que Harry las encontró casi aburridas, y siguió sin interactuar con otros estudiantes. No es que ellos hubiesen querido, pues todavía creían firmemente que él iba a ser el próximo Señor Oscuro, así que preferían evitarle, todos excepto Theo, por supuesto. Theo casi se convirtió en su sombra, y era muy raro ver Harry sin él.

Al principio Harry no sabía muy bien qué hacer con el chico, ya que nunca había tenido un amigo o alguien con quien hablar de verdad, así que Harry no sabía qué máscara utilizar con el chico. No quería comportarse como un niño inocente cada minuto que pasaba con él, pero no creía que fuese prudente mostrarle su verdadera personalidad. Así que los primeros días estuvo mayormente en silencio y dejó que Theo hablase. No es que el chico fuese del tipo hablador, pero ayudó a que Harry viese cómo era.

Pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca; Theo estudiando sus libros de primer año y Harry buscando cosas que llamasen su atención. Después de los primeros días, Harry descubrió que disfrutaba en compañía de Theo. Era tranquilo, más maduro que la mayoría de los niños de su misma edad, y Harry podía tener una conversación inteligente con él. Puede que no le mostrase su verdadera personalidad, pero al menos podía ser más como su verdadero yo.

Hoy era una de las pocas veces que Theo no estaba con Harry. Theo había olvidado que tenían tarea para el día siguiente y decidió hacerla en su habitación, diciendo en broma que cada vez que estaban en la biblioteca se distraía con las cosas que Harry estaba estudiando, encontrándolas más interesantes que su tareas.

A Harry no le importaba. Se podía haber acostumbrado a Theo, pero todavía era una persona muy independiente y solitaria que disfrutaba estando solo. No le gustaba la gente en general, por lo que el hecho de pasar tanto tiempo con Theo era, en su opinión, algo parecido a un milagro. Que realmente lo disfrutase era algo verdaderamente increíble.

Al ver que casi era el toque de queda Harry recogió sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca. Se dirigió a la sala común, dijo la contraseña y entró.

Nada más entrar Harry supo que algo era diferente. Sintió un escalofrío y discretamente miró alrededor de la habitación. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no había Slytherins de primer año presentes. La segunda cosa que notó fue que la sala común estaba dividida en dos, no era nada obvio, pero para alguien que estaba analizando todo en detalle era notable. La tercera cosa que notó fue que había cinco chicos mayores que estaban separados de ambos grupos.

Los cinco tenían una sonrisa cruel en sus caras y lo miraban con desprecio y odio.

Harry supo enseguida de qué se trataba. Al parecer, algunos Slytherins no iban a dejar que continuase con sus observaciones en paz, algo que le irritaba. Ahora sólo tenía unos segundos para decidir cómo iba a reaccionar y qué podía hacer para que la situación pudiese ser utilizada a su favor. Sólo tenía unos segundos para decidir cómo quería que le viesen, ¿dulce e inocente, u oscuro y peligroso? O cualquier otra cosa, en realidad. Podía hacer que funcionase sin importar lo que utilizase, sólo tenía que decidir cuál sería más ventajoso.

Antes de que pudiera pensar más en ello los cinco estudiantes estaban delante de él y uno de ellos le empujó contra la pared, haciendo que su cabeza golpease la piedra, dejándolo un poco aturdido. Dos de los chicos le sujetaron los brazos y los otros tres formaron una barrera frente a  
él.

Harry reconoció al chico del centro, era uno de sexto año llamado Jugson. Tenía una desagradable sonrisa en su rostro y Harry estaba seguro de que él era el líder de esta pequeña banda.

—Creo que ya es hora de que aprendas cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, Potter —dijo en un tono amenazante confirmando las sospechas de Harry. Harry tuvo que contenerse para no rodar sus ojos; era completamente ridículo—. Es hora de que aprendas cuál es tu lugar. No eres más que un repugnante mestizo que no debería haber entrado en Hogwarts, y mucho menos en la noble Casa de Slytherin. No vales nada. Tu lugar es a mis pies, lamiendo mis zapatos, que es la única cosa para lo que eres útil. Y vas a aprender eso, de una manera u otra—. Y Jugson y sus dos amigos cogieron las varitas de sus bolsillos.

Antes de que Jugson empezase a hablar Harry sólo iba a hacer lo suficiente como para salir de esto sin lesiones, pero ahora estaba enojado. ¿No valía nada? ¿Su lugar estaba a sus pies? Si había algo que no pudiese tolerar era ser tratado de esa manera, como si estuviese por debajo de ellos. En el orfanato lo hicieron porque era diferente y aquí lo iban a hacer debido a sus orígenes, en el orfanato aprendieron a no meterse con él y estaban a punto de aprenderlo también en Hogwarts.

—Ya veo —dijo Harry haciendo que más de un estudiante temblase—, ¿y quién va a, supuestamente, ponerme en mi lugar?

—¡Yo! —gruñó Jugson apuntando con su varita a Harry.

Y fue entonces cuando Harry hizo algo que sorprendió a todos y cada uno de ellos; se rió. Harry se echó a reír y la mayoría de estudiantes sintió que su sangre se congelaba, pues era fría y cruel, no como debería ser una risa. Y cuando Harry levantó la cabeza Jugson y sus dos amigos dieron un paso atrás instintivamente. Los ojos de Harry brillaban llenos de magia, y una sonrisa sádica hizo que su cara angelical pareciese demoníaca.

Harry levantó ambas manos, movimiento que fue seguido por todos los presentes, y puso una en uno de los brazos de los chicos que le sujetaban. Al siguiente instante el silencio de la sala común fue roto por dos gritos agonizantes provenientes de ambos chicos. Los dos soltaron inmediatamente a Harry sujetando su brazo contra el pecho, los más cercanos pudieron ver que sus camisetas se empapaban de sangre y algunos incluso vieron un trozo de hueso que sobresalía de su carne. Harry señalo en la dirección de los dos chicos y estos cayeron inconscientes.

Habiéndose ocupado del pequeño inconveniente de ser inmovilizado en menos de diez segundos, Harry se volvió hacia Jugson y sus otros dos compinches. Los dos amigos de Jugson levantaron sus varitas en su dirección, pero antes de que pudieran abrir la boca para decir un hechizo, Harry ya había actuado y otros dos gritos llenaron la sala común. Ambos estaban en el suelo con sus dos piernas rotas. Harry señaló en su dirección otra vez y los gritos se detuvieron, mostrando que los dos estaban inconscientes.

Harry se concentró en Jugson, pero no perdió de vista el resto de la sala, viendo las caras pálidas de algunos estudiantes y el miedo que algunos no podían ocultar. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no lo disfrutaba. El miedo realmente era una emoción maravillosa.

—¿Vas a ponerme en mi lugar? —preguntó Harry suavemente sin apartar los ojos de Jugson. Moviéndose a una velocidad sorprendente se paró frente a Jugson y cogió la varita de su mano, —¿Puedo saber cómo vas a hacerlo?

Aunque su tono era de los más amable, sus ojos prometían dolor y Jugson perdió todo el color que tenía en su rostro.

Viendo que no iba a responder, Harry ordenó a su magia que pusiese al adolescente de rodillas; mientras fuese algo simple no necesitaba hechizos o varita, su magia haría lo que él quisiera.

Con Jugson de rodillas frente a él, Harry no tuvo dificultades para acariciar su rostro con un toque tierno, suave y dulce que sólo hizo que su expresión se volviese más aterradora.

—Estoy un poco molesto con lo que intentaste hacer, Jugson —informó Harry al otro chico sin apartar su mano de su mejilla, amando la manera en que los ojos de Jugson estaban llenos de temor—. Yo estaba perfectamente satisfecho observando y estudiando, pero has forzado mi mano, lo que, debo admitir, me molesta un poco.

Cuando Harry terminó de hablar tenía la mano derecha en el brazo izquierdo de Jugson, había subido su manga hasta el codo y estaba creando patrones invisibles con el dedo índice en el antebrazo.

—¿Y todo por qué? —continuó Harry— ¿Por la sangre? —le preguntó en voz baja, juntando magia en el índice y haciendo que cortase la piel de Jugson por donde pasaba el dedo—. Dime, ¿cómo te está ayudando ser un sangre pura ahora? —Preguntó Harry mientras su dedo creaba un grotesco patrón en la piel del otro chico, ignorando completamente los gemidos de dolor que el otro estaba haciendo—. Lo que importa no es la sangre, Jugson, es la magia. ¿Entiendes? —preguntó Harry como si un profesor preguntase a su alumno.

A pesar del dolor Jugson levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry a los ojos, no sabía si era una pregunta retórica, pero de todas formas contestó.

—E-entiendo —y mirando a los ojos del niño frente a él, ¿cómo podría no entender?

—Buen chico —susurró Harry acariciando su mejilla como si fuera una mascota que había satisfecho a su dueño aprendiendo un nuevo truco—; Sólo para que no haya dudas, ¿dónde está mi lugar?

Jugson no tardó en responder.

—Por encima de mí —dijo con convicción, y cuando vio que los ojos de Harry perdían parte de su frialdad dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Estoy contento de ver que eres inteligente. Desafortunadamente, eso no quiere decir que no me molestaste. Sabes que tendrás que enfrentarte a las consecuencias, ¿verdad?

Jugson asintió y dejó caer su cabeza; podía ser un sexto año, pero había algo dentro de él que gritaba que se sometiese y obedeciera, y eso fue lo que hizo: se sometió, bajó la cabeza y esperó por su castigo.

—Hmm... Espero que no hagas que me arrepienta de darte un castigo tan leve—. Dijo Harry tocando la mano izquierda de Jugson y haciendo que se rompiesen todos los huesos de su mano. Afortunadamente, Jusgon sólo sintió el dolor durante unos segundos porque Harry no perdió tiempo en aturdirle.

—Vosotros —dijo Harry mirando a un chico y dos chicas que estaban cerca—. Llevadlos a la enfermería.

Los tres Slytherins no se lo pensaron dos veces, y unos momentos después estaban saliendo de la sala común con los cinco chicos levitando frente a ellos.

La situación entera no había durado más de cinco minutos. Cinco minutos es todo lo que tardóHarry en definir la jerarquía de Slytherin. Él mismo en la parte superior, seguido de los los demás en función de su utilidad y su relación con Harry. Todo eso se definió en cinco minutos, sin que Harry tuviese que decir una palabra sobre el asunto. Después de todo eran Slytherins.

Harry observó la sala común sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro. No parecía importarle lo que había hecho, y cuando habló, su voz era suave y melódica, haciendo que algunos se preguntasen cómo una voz tan bonita podía sonar tan fría y cruel sólo unos momentos antes.

—Espero que el resto de vosotros seáis tan inteligentes como Jugson, ya que no estaría contento si, por vuestra estupidez, me perjudicáis de alguna manera.

Harry estaba bastante satisfecho al ver que algunos asentían y que otros le miraban con comprensión y entendimiento en sus ojos.

Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a su habitación, pues había un libro que quería terminar y ya había perdido más tiempo del que quería.

Lo que no sabía era que en un hueco escondido detrás de un tapiz todos los Slytherins de primer año, aparte de Theodore, habían estado observando todo lo que había sucedido.

—¿Viste eso Draco? —preguntó Blaise Zabini, su mejor amigo— ¿Qué hacemos?

Draco observó a los otros Slytherins que estaban allí y que, al igual que Blaise, lo miraban esperando una respuesta. Sin embargo, no sabía qué decirles. ¿Qué podía decir? Antes de llegar a Hogwarts lo tenía todo planeado: iba a ir a Slytherin, subiría en la jerarquía de su Casa con facilidad, al fin y al cabo era un sangre pura y además Malfoy, y terminaría gobernando Slytherin tal y como su padre lo había hecho antes que él. Pero cinco minutos, sólo cinco minutos habían cambiado todo eso. Tal vez sería mejor hablar con su padre y pedirle su opinión, estaba seguro de que su padre sabría qué hacer.

—No hacemos nada. Observamos y no hacemos nada. Durante las vacaciones de Navidad hablaré con mi padre. Estoy seguro de que él sabrá qué hacer.

El resto de Slytherins asintió discretamente y dejaron su escondite para ir a sus habitaciones.

Tenían mucho que pensar.

Esa noche los únicos Slytherins que tuvieron un sueño tranquilo fueron Harry Potter y Theodore Nott, todos los demás no podían cerrar los ojos sin ver una cara angelical con una sádica sonrisa y unos ojos del color de la muerte.

* * *

Al día siguiente nada parecía haber cambiado en la Casa Slytherin. Harry y Theo volvieron a sentarse un poco lejos de las otras serpientes y los estudiantes de Slytherin seguían teniendo ese aire de superioridad y arrogancia. Para casi todos los habitantes del castillo nada había cambiado. Sin embargo, Severus Snape no era uno de eso que no vio nada diferente en la Casa Slytherin.

Para empezar, la noche anterior había recibido una llamada por Flu de Poppy, diciéndole que cinco de sus serpientes estaban en la enfermería. Severus nunca lo admitiría, pero cuando vio quiénes eran los estudiantes se sorprendió. Jugson y su pequeño grupo eran algunos de los mejores estudiantes de su año. Cuando les preguntó qué había pasado se sorprendió aún más cuando se negaron a decir nada. Frustrado, pero sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer, se fue a la cama haciendo una nota mental de prestar más atención a los estudiantes a la mañana siguiente para ver si podía conseguir algo más de información acerca de por qué cinco de sus Slytherins terminaron en la enfermería. Sabía que si habían sido algunos Gryffindor no serían capaces de ocultarlo; los Gryffindors no sabían el significado de la palabra sutileza.

A la mañana siguiente no advirtió nada que fuese diferente en las otras Casas y a primera vista tampoco había nada diferente en su Casa, pero para alguien como él, alguien que estaba acostumbrado a notar cada pequeña cosa de su entorno y en otras personas para poder sobrevivir, era bastante fácil ver que todos sus Slytherins estaban obligándose a sí mismos a comportarse como solían hacerlo. Todos ellos excepto dos: Harry Potter y Theodore Nott. Ambos se comportaban como solían hacerlo y eran los únicos Slytherin que no parecían estar forzándose. El extraño comportamiento de sus serpientes y los cinco de la enfermería hizo que observase con más atención que de costumbre.

Los Slytherins parecían nerviosos, y algunos de los más jóvenes no podían ocultar el miedo que a veces aparecía en sus expresiones, mientras que algunos de los mayores no podían esconder la admiración, el respeto y en algunos casos la reverencia que aparecía de vez en cuando.

Severus también notó que estas emociones sólo aparecían cuando miraban a los dos primeros años de Slytherin.

Severus sólo puedo ocultar su sorpresa con esfuerzo. ¡No! No podía ser. Era completamente imposible. La conclusión a la que había llegado debía ser errónea. Potter era un estudiante de primer año, era imposible que pusiese a cinco estudiantes mayores en la enfermería. '_Pero_,' susurró una vocecita en su mente, _'tus Slytherins se están comportando de una forma extraña, y todas esas miradas... Además recuerdas el orfanato, ¿verdad?_' Estaba seguro de que la voz se estaba burlando de él. No pudo encontrar un argumento válido y recordó el orfanato, deseó no hacerlo, pero lo hizo.

Continuó observando a sus serpientes, y las miradas en dirección a Potter no se detuvieron. A la hora de la comida, cuando los cinco Slytherins dejaron la enfermería y se unieron al resto de la Casa en el Gran Comedor, Severus prestó mucha atención a las interacciones entre ellos y el resto de la Casa, y casi se quedó boquiabierto al ver que se sentaron cuando los demás hicieron espacio para ellos al recibir una leve inclinación de la cabeza de Potter.

Esa fue la confirmación que necesitaba pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo lo había hecho Potter?

Ese fue uno de los pensamientos que le atormentaron durante el resto del día hasta que tuvo la clase con los primeros años de Slytherin.

Potter, al igual que en todas sus clase anteriores, entregó una poción perfecta, y Severus no pudo contener las ganas de enfrentarse a él. Desde que Potter había llegado a Hogwarts estaba deseando encontrar algo para poner al mocoso en prisión, y esta era la oportunidad perfecta.

—Potter, quédese al final de la clase.

Potter asintió y recogió sus cosas, diciéndole a Nott que le alcanzaría más tarde. Cuando todos los estudiantes salieron de la clase Potter se acercó a su escritorio mirando con expectación.

—Anoche cinco estudiantes fueron a parar a la enfermería con huesos rotos —comenzó Severus con la esperanza de ver algo incriminatorio en la postura de Potter. Sin embargo, la única reacción que obtuvo fue una ceja alzada— ¿No hay nada que quiera decirme sobre eso?

Severus sabía que había sido él, pero no sabía cómo y no tenía ninguna prueba de que hubiese sido Potter. Sin embargo, tenía la esperanza de que si Potter era acorralado confesaría o al menos se le escaparía algo.

Por una fracción de segundo Severus creyó ver una sonrisa adornando los labios del muchacho, pero cuando volvió a mirar la única cosa visible en el rostro de Potter era confusión.

—¿Algo acerca de los cinco estudiantes? No profesor. Sinceramente, creo que sólo he hablado con uno de ellos y estoy seguro de que lo hice por menos de cinco minutos. Theo y yo oímos durante el desayuno que decían algo sobre un duelo entre amigos que se fue de las manos...

Si se tratara de una situación y de una persona diferente, Severus habría admirado la habilidad de Potter para mentir sin mentir. Severus era un excelente Legilimens y por lo que pudo identificar sin entrar en la mente de Potter, era que había dicho la verdad. No toda la verdad, pero la verdad al fin y al cabo. Severus sabía que había que ser un excelente manipulador para ser capaz de mentir mientras dices la verdad, y no sabía qué sentir sabiendo que el chico frente a él sabía hacerlo. Un niño de once años.

No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía dejar de pensar en el orfanato y la reunión con la señora Brown, ni en la conversación que siguió con Potter. No podía ser normal que un niño le recordase tanto al Señor Oscuro.

—Vete —susurró Severus mirando la cara angelical frente a él. Esta vez Severus estaba seguro de que había parecido una sonrisa en su cara, sin embargo, fue la risa que oyó cuando se cerró la puerta la que hizo que se estremeciera. No sería la última vez que Severus maldijera el día en que habían ido a ese orfanato.

* * *

Albus estaba en la sala de profesores esperando a que todos los profesores llegasen para poder iniciar la reunión. Mientras esperaba se dio cuenta de que su Maestro de Pociones parecía distraído y un poco agitado, y haciendo una nota mental para hablar con él al final de la reunión Albus llamó la atención de sus colegas para que pudieran era habitual, empezaron con los mayores para que los profesores que sólo daban clase a los estudiantes de tercer año y cursos superiores fuesen libres de irse para cuando comenzasen con los de primer y segundo año, ya que apenas trataban con esos estudiantes.

Un poco más de dos horas después finalmente llegaron a los primeros años y Albus tuvo que admitir que tenía curiosidad por ver cómo se había adaptado el joven Harry.

Harry no era como había imaginado, y no podía evitar tener cierta curiosidad por el niño.

—¿Y hay algún primer año que haya mostrado algún talento?— preguntó Albus.

Era una pregunta normal que hacía todos los años, al igual que cada director antes que él. No siempre había estudiantes que tuviese más talento que sus compañeros, pero a veces había algún estudiante particularmente talentoso en un campo o en otro, y los profesores mantenían un ojo sobre él y le animaban a estudiar más profundamente ese campo. Albus recordaba perfectamente a algunos de esos estudiantes; Severus Snape era un genio en Pociones, y hacía pociones con once años que no todos los de sexto año eran capaces de hacer. James Potter fue otro, pero su campo fue la Transfiguración, e hizo cosas que incluso le sorprendieron. Y, por supuesto, estaba Lily Potter. Su campo era Encantamientos y no existía uno que no fuese capaz de hacer.

—¿Minerva? —inquirió Albus, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo su amiga dese hace rato.

—Esto lo hizo un estudiante en su primera clase de Transfiguración.

Albus levantó una ceja y cogió lo que parecía ser una aguja, y tan pronto como la vio sus ojos se abrieron como platos. La aguja era una obra de arte.

Las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros le indicaron que no había sido capaz de ocultar su asombro. Sabiendo que si no veían la aguja no serían capaces de entenderlo, Albus le pasó la aguja a Filius, que estaba a su izquierda. Albus se alegró de ver que el profesor de Encantamientos tampoco pudo esconder su asombro. Después de que la aguja hubiese pasado por todos los profesores, preguntó.

—¿Quién?

—¿No reconoces las iniciales? —le preguntó Minerva con una sonrisa—, HJP; Harry James Potter. Potter fue capaz de lograr la transfiguración en su primer intento y también convirtió de nuevo la aguja en cerilla a la primera. Luego se pasó el resto de la clase jugando con su aguja, cambiando cualquier cosa que pudiese imaginar. Fui yo quien le dijo que lo intentase, pero no me esperaba esto. Nunca he visto a nadie con tanto talento.  
Albus no había visto a Minerva tan emocionada en mucho tiempo, estaba prácticamente radiante.

Oyó reír a Filius y vio al pequeño profesor sacudir la cabeza.

—Al parecer, mi clase no es la única que parece un juego de niños para él. Puedo jurar que se aburre en clase. Creo que nada de los que le doy le supone un desafío.

Los demás profesores se unieron a la conversación, todos ellos declarando que Harry era, sin duda, el mejor estudiante de la promoción. Severus era uno de los pocos que no decía nada sobre Harry, y Quirrell tampoco, pero Albus creyó que era, más que nada por su tartamudeo.

Después de casi media hora, diez minutos de los cuales pasaron hablando de Harry, Albus puso fin a la reunión y despidió a todos los profesores menos a Severus.

—Pareces distraído, ¿es algo malo? —preguntó Albus tan pronto como estuvieron solos.

—Es el mocoso, todas las pociones que hizo fueron perfectas.

Albus suspiró; tener un estudiante talentoso en más de una materia era raro, el último fue hacía más de cincuenta años y era extraño ver cómo las similitudes entre los dos continuaban apareciendo.

—¿Eso era todo lo que te distraía?

Albus estaba seguro de que era más que eso. Sin embargo, si no le preguntaba estaba seguro de que Severus no confesaría.

Severus lo miró a los ojos y dejando escapar un suspiro terminó diciendo.

—Cinco Slytherin terminaron en la enfermería anoche. Sé que fue él. Estoy seguro de que fue él quien lo hizo.

—¿Tienes alguna prueba? —preguntó Albus tranquilamente. Dudaba de que las tuviese, Tom nunca había dejado alguna.

—¿Pruebas? ¡Por supuesto que no tengo pruebas! —gruñó Severus— Albus, hay algo en el chico que me perturba—. Terminó admitiendo Severus casi en un susurro, y Albus tuvo que dejar de sonreír.

Hace cincuenta años era él el que estaba en el lugar de Severus Snape teniendo pensamientos similares acerca de otro chico de pelo negro con cara angelical y ojos fríos.

Las similitudes entre ambos eran muchas, pero aun así Albus seguía teniendo esperanza, porque a pesar de que las similitudes eran muchas también había muchas diferencias. Tal vez sería mejor centrarse en las diferencias y esperar a que la historia no se repitiese. Después de todo, la mayor diferencia entre ellos era que uno era el Señor Oscuro y el otro el Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

* * *

**20/10/14**

**A la mierda xD No creen que lo que hizo Harry fue genial? Ahhh, y pensar que eso es solo el comienzo (q mala que soy) **

**Ahora sí, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Increíble, de verdad me han sorprendido... a este paso llegaremos a los 100 rws antes del esperado cap 7 (tira palazo porque eso espera ¿?) xD jajaa**

**Gabriela Cruz (**Muchas gracias! Feliz de que todos te gusten =D)** * lisicarmela **(he aquí tu respuesta ¿? =D)** * ValeryVampire **(Nott es genial =3)** * Alba marina (**jajaj, me alegro, puedo asegurarte que esta historia es jodidamente asombrosa)** * Drarry aeternum **(Yay! Ya estamos llegando! Estoy emocionada también!) *** Sakura-Selene** (Es cierto, son preguntas que creo todos se hacen luego de ver tantas opciones jejeej) *** Chiara Polairix Edelstein** (Solo diré, PUUUF xD) * **SakuraALi** (Una pena pero ¡HEY! Yo te lo traigo, no? xD)** * Himeno Sakura Hamasaki (**Uno más y no jodemos más! xD -cantito de cancha ¿?)** * Lynette Vongola Di Hibari **(Yaay!)** * UziKillian **(Yo releo también! jejeje como por milésima vez =P) * **miadharu28** (me alegro!) * **Frida12346** (pues estoy trtatando de ir adelantando así que siempre que pueda habrá cap ;D) * **dobbyhp** (jajaj preguntas, preguntas... Quirrel:poco, Nott:sí, Snape:peor, Dumbles:sí xD)** * papillon69 (**hermione aquí es hhggg)** * chica vampiro 92 **(Idem! xD)** * XxLuciernagas-sakuxX * Sthefynice **(Falta poco y, en el original va en comenzando el 5°año cap 21 _)** * Dvaita (**Severus... grrrr xD)** * Gelygirl **(concuerdo ^^)

**Ahora sí... nos leemos espero prontito así que, besos y cuídense, ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS? ? ?**


	6. TMR

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la historia a Little. Miss. Xanda quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

**-Este capítulo fue traducido por xFang, la anterior traductora-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

**'TMR'**

**.**

**.**

Harry se despertó con dolor en el cuello, sin entender por qué hasta que recordó dónde estaba.

El día anterior había sido el último día de clases antes de a vacaciones de Navidad y después de haber dicho adiós a Theo, y siendo el único Slytherin que se quedó en Hogwarts, decidió tener un largo baño en el interior de su baúl. Después decidió quedarse en su baúl, por lo que cogió un libro y se sentó en un sillón en salón, donde al parecer se quedó dormido.

Los meses pasaron sin nada más emocionante que las lecciones de vuelo y Harry estaba bastante contento. Parecía que su Casa había aprendido la lección, o al menos por el momento. Estaba seguro de que tendría que recordarle la lección a algún idiota tarde o temprano. Él esperaba que fuera más tarde, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Después de la clase de Pociones en la que Snape le pidió que se quedara el hombre no había vuelto a hablar con él, pero Harry sabía que Snape pasaba la mayor parte del día mirándolo. Sabía que no le gustaba al profesor y que pensaba que él había sido el que había enviado a Jugson y a sus amigos a la enfermería, por lo que mantenía un comportamiento infantil la mayor parte del tiempo cada vez que veía a su profesor cerca. Así que esperaba que nadie le causase problemas; sería bastante malo si se expusiese aún más frente a Snape.

Jugson, sin embargo, le había sorprendido. En lugar de evitarlo como la peste y planear una venganza había decidido pasar tiempo con él. Estaba con él casi tanto como Theo.

Por lo menos dos veces a la semana iba a reunirse con ellos en la biblioteca, normalmente para hacer la tarea, pero una vez que vio en lo que Harry estaba trabajando y notó su interés en runas se ofreció para ayudarle, para ver qué runas había elaborado ya, e incluso le ofreció sus apuntes de clase para que Harry entendiese mejor la asignatura.

Harry aceptó, curioso por ver lo que Jugson quería, pero hasta ahora éste sólo había hecho su tarea y habló con Harry acerca de runas. Harry admitió que sus conversaciones eran interesantes, pues runas era uno de los temas favoritos de Jugson y sabía mucho sobre ellas.

Harry se estiró y se fue a duchar. Le encantaba el castillo, pero estaba feliz de tener un poco de tiempo para si mismo y tener la oportunidad de dejar caer todas sus máscaras en la seguridad de su baúl.

A pesar de quererlo, Harry sabía que no podía pasar todo el día las vacaciones en su baúl, así que sólo salía a la hora de comer.

Como sólo había unos pocos estudiantes que se quedaban en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones, los profesores decidieron que los estudiantes comiesen con ellos en una misma mesa. Supuestamente era para que los pocos estudiantes que se quedaban pudieran estar más a gusto con los demás y pasar tiempo juntos, independientemente de su Casa.

Para Harry no había ninguna diferencia. Los estudiantes se quedaban lejos de él, ya que la mayoría todavía creía que él era el próximo Señor Oscuro a pesar de que, hasta donde ellos sabían, no había hecho nada desde que entró en Hogwarts. Se preguntó si realmente eran tan estúpidos o si simplemente fingían creerlo para no tener que verse el malvado Slytherin. Honestamente no sabía lo que era peor, si la estupidez o la falta de coraje. ¡Tenía once años! ¿Pensaban que por la noche se sentaba en su habitación con Theo haciendo planes para dominar el mundo?

Refunfuñando en voz baja sobre la estupidez humana eligió un asiento cerca de los profesores y se sentó al lado del profesor Quirrell. No sabía porqué, pero el profesor tenía un aura que lo calmaba, supuso que era la magia del hombre. Harry tenía la sensación de que el hombre tenía aún más máscaras que él.

Deseando a los profesores una buena mañana comenzó su almuerzo. Como no quería pasar más tiempo del absolutamente necesario en el Gran Comedor, terminó con bastante rapidez y se dirigió directamente a la biblioteca. Ahora que el castillo estaba casi vacío podía explorar la biblioteca tranquilamente. Lamentó no poder explorar la Sección Prohibida, pero no creía que los profesores le diesen un pase, pues no importaba lo bueno que fuese porque todavía era un estudiante de primer año y pensarían, sin ninguna duda, que él era demasiado joven para estar ahí. Al menos todavía tenía miles de libros a su disposición, algo que no iba a desaprovechar.

En uno de los rincones más alejados de la biblioteca, Harry encontró una pequeña mesa de trabajo junto a una ventana y con un sillón que parecía bastante cómodo. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos de las zonas principales de la biblioteca, lo que le daba un aire de privacidad, así que rápidamente se convirtió en su lugar favorito.

Harry enseguida estableció una rutina; pasaría las mañanas y las noches dentro de su baúl, la comida y la cena en el Gran Comedor, y sus tardes en la biblioteca.

Era una de esas tardes en que Harry estaba absorto en un libro de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras que el profesor Quirrell lo encontró. Harry estaba tan distraído por el libro que sólo advirtió al profesor después de que le hubiese llamado tres veces.

—Harry...

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró en la dirección de donde había venido la voz. Se sorprendió un poco cuando vio que era el profesor Quirrell. Su voz era un poco diferente, más profunda, y tenía algo más que no podía identificar; fue como el primer día en la clase de Defensa.

—Profesor —dijo, dejando caer el libro en la mesa y hundiéndose de nuevo en el sillón.

—Te he llamado dos veces y no te diste cuenta —le informó el profesor levantando una ceja, mostrando que quería saber por qué Harry no lo había notado.

—Oh, lo siento profesor —dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro—. Estaba completamente absorto con el libro.

Quirrell sacó su varita y conjuró un sillón similar al de Harry y se sentó, mirando el libro y a Harry con curiosidad.

—'Formas Mágicas de Defensa vol. II', nunca pensé que vería a un estudiante de primer año leyendo este libro, y mucho menos entendiéndolo. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés aquí leyendo en vez de estar por ahí con los otros estudiantes jugando en la nieve?

Harry estudió a su profesor cuidadosamente, podría haber jurado que había visto un brillo rojo en sus ojos marrones. Además, Quirrell parecía estar realmente interesado en la repuesta y, por alguna razón, Harry no pensaba que tuviese que usar su máscara de niño con él.

—No soy una persona muy social —terminó contestando sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

Quirrell levantó una ceja.

—Oh, eso no es lo que parece —dijo sin apartar los ojos de Harry—. Por lo que he visto Nott es prácticamente tu sombra y por lo que sé Jugson también pasa mucho tiempo contigo.

Harry centró toda su atención en su profesor; sabía que Snape casi siempre tenía un ojo en él, pero no sabía que Quirrell también lo miraba, así que no sabía muy bien qué pensar de esa información.

—Hmm, no sabía que pusiese tanta atención a lo que hago, profesor —comentó Harry. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los de su profesor y otra vez podría haber jurado que vio un poco de color rojo mezclándose con el marrón. Sin embargo, Harry continuó sin darle al profesor una oportunidad de responder—. Dígame profesor, ¿usted fue a Hogwarts?

Quirrell levantó una ceja, sin ver cómo esa pregunta estaba relacionada con el tema de la conversación, pero respondió de todos modos.

—Sí.

—Ya veo —susurró Harry— ¿Y en qué Casa estaba?

Quirrell se tomó unos segundos, pero finalmente dio su respuesta.

—Slytherin.

Una pequeña sonrisa pareció en los labios de Harry. Ésta duró sólo un momento y al siguiente segundo Harry estaba, una vez más, inexpresivo.

—Entonces usted debe saber cómo funcionan las cosas en Slytherin; jerarquías, máscaras, poder, apariencias y alianzas. Esos son los fundamentos que rigen la Casa de Slytherin.  
El padre de Theodore Nott está en Azkaban porque no negó haber servido al Señor Oscuro, y aunque ese tipo de lealtad es encomiable, su familia también tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias. Perdieron la mayor parte de sus bienes, que fueron confiscados por el Ministerio, y todos todos sus amigos se volvieron contra ellos inmediatamente. Después de todo, gastaron miles de galeones sobornando a la gente adecuada para que pudieran permanecer fuera de Azkaban, y la gente no quería verse con alguien que no negaba su implicación con el Señor Oscuro.  
Naturalmente enseñan a sus hijos lo mismo, lo que hace que Theodore Nott sea un estudiante que está automáticamente en la parte inferior de la jerarquía, sin ningún poder o influencia.  
Dígame profesor, ¿no cree que es natural que Theodore optase por formar una amistad con una persona que se encontraba en circunstancias similares?

Durante unos momentos ninguno de los dos habló, simplemente se miraron el uno al otro, y entonces Quirrell asintió.

—Tal vez. Sin embargo, eso no explica por qué Jugson pasa tanto tiempo con usted. Tampoco explica por qué acepta la compañía del hijo de un Mortífago conocido y leal.

Harry dejó que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Estaba disfrutando de la compañía y era muy difícil que simplemente estuviese a gusto con alguien, así que casi sin darse cuenta dejó que todas sus máscaras desaparecieran. No podía recordar la última vez que lo había hecho en presencia de otra persona.

—Me enteré de que yo era un mago hace sólo unos meses, así que hay un montón de cosas que no sé y que son de conocimiento común para los demás. Theo fue criado en el Mundo Mágico —le dijo Harry como si eso explicase todo, y si realmente había leído al profesor correctamente, él lo entendería.

—¿Incluso si es el hijo de un Mortífago? —preguntó Quirrell levantando una ceja.

—Siempre y cuando sean útiles no me importa de dónde vienen o quiénes son. ¿Qué me importa si el padre es fiel a Voldemort, si el hijo es leal a mí? —dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y con sus ojos brillantes.

El profesor Quirrell estaba completamente enfocado en Harry, observando todos sus movimientos y expresiones, y sus ojos mostraron su interés cuando oyó la respuesta de Harry.

—¿Y Jugson? —preguntó el profesor sin ocultar la curiosidad que sentía. Fue muy difícil para Quirrell contener el escalofrío que sintió cuando Harry rió entre dientes. Era algo que nunca pensó que iba a escuchar viniendo de un niño de once años. Era una risa cruel, fría y oscura, sin embargo, también era muy seductora y tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que estaba sentado frente a un niño de once años.

—Jugson... Bueno, Jugson simplemente estaba mal informado, esa mala información le hizo creer cosas ridículas y yo simplemente le corregí.

La sonrisa de Harry era sádica, casi al extremo. Quirrell no tuvo ninguna duda de que la situación se había manejado con extrema violencia, y recordó que unos estudiantes de Slytherin habían terminado en la enfermería casi al principio del año. A Quirrell sólo le faltaba saber dos cosas: cómo había ido Harry contra cinco Slytherins y ganado, y sobre qué era el conflicto.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió Quirrel. Sabía que el niño no confesaría nada, pero quizás le diría la razón por la que Jugson y su pequeño grupo terminaron al cuidado de la medibruja— ¿Y cuál era esa información?

Harry se rió de nuevo, esa misma risa que hizo que Quirrell temblase.

—Jugson... Jugson tuvo la absurda idea de que sólo por ser un sangre pura él era mejor que yo —la sádica sonrisa estaba de vuelta y esta vez le brillaban los ojos; su semejanza con el 'Avada Kedavra' era innegable. Con el sol brillando en su pelo, dándole un brillo de color rojo sangre, Harry parecía un ángel de la muerte. Quirrell no podía apartar los ojos de él, aunque hubiese querido—. Simplemente le mostré que estaba equivocado.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del profesor, pero se recompuso rápidamente y, todavía sin apartar la mirada de Harry, respondió.

—Ya veo.

Y realmente lo hizo, aunque todavía no supiese como un primer año había ganado contra cinco estudiantes de más edad ni qué había hecho. Pero eso que había hecho tenía definida la jerarquía de Slytherin, lo que explicaba el comportamiento de los estudiantes en los últimos meses.

Aunque eso no era lo único que había sucedido, lo que Harry había hecho había logrado que los supremacistas sangre pura se sometieran a un mestizo de once años.

Había dos posibilidades; Harry los asustó tanto que se sometieron o Harry les impresionó tanto que ya no se preocupaban por su sangre.

Sospechaba que había sido un poco de ambas, y eso lo dejó con más ganas de saber lo que había pasado. ¿Qué había hecho el niño frente a él que había asustado a una Casa entera? Lo que había visto de Harry demostró que era un perfecto Slytherin, y no tenía ninguna duda de que manejaría su Casa; solamente no esperaba que fuese tan pronto.

Sabía que no tenía sentido pedirle, pues el niño nunca le diría lo que había hecho. Tal vez más tarde, cuando ya no fuese su profesor, le diría.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, cada uno disfrutando de la cómoda presencia del otro, hasta que Quirrell recordó algo que el niño había dicho.

—Antes has dicho que el padre de Nott es leal al Señor oscuro, no que lo era. ¿Crees que los Mortífagos todavía son leales a un maestro muerto?

Quirrell no podía describir la forma en que Harry lo miró entonces; por una parte con desconfianza y desilusión, pero también con parte de excitación y de incredulidad.

—Profesor, no me puede decir que usted realmente cree que Voldemort está muerto. El hombre es un Señor oscuro, por lo que leí es el más brillante y aterrador de los últimos 500 años, ¿de verdad verdad cree que dejaría que algo tan simple como la muerte le detuviese? ¿O que un bebé de un año sería capaz de matarlo? No tengo ninguna duda de que esta vivo.

Quirrell tuvo que contener la sonrisa de suficiencia que quería aparecer en sus labios, le agradaba más de lo que creía posible que Harry no pensase que estaba muerto, que creyese que era brillante y terrorífico; lo hacía sentirse extrañamente orgulloso.

—¿Y eso no te asusta? —le preguntó a Harry con curiosidad, pues la mayoría de la gente estaría temblando sólo de pensar que un Señor Oscuro que había intentado matarlo estaba vivo. Pero ahí estaba Harry, mirándole como si no tuviese ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó Harry, y Quirrell admitió que la expresión confusa en su rostro era bastante adorable.

—Él trató de matarte —le dijo Quirrell con una mirada que decía claramente que pensaba que Harry estaba loco, o al menos de camino a estarlo.

—Ya lo sé, pero aun así no veo una razón para tener miedo de eso ahora. Me encantaría saber quién es Voldemort. Quiero decir, ese no puede ser su nombre real y no he encontrado información sobre él. ¡Todo el mundo dice que estaba luchando por la pureza de sangre , pero me parece difícil de creer. Si era un sangre pura no escondería su nombre, ¿verdad? Él estaría orgulloso de que su linaje fuese temido, respetado y adorado, ¿no? Y si fuese un mestizo o un nacido de muggles, ¿por qué iba a luchar por una filosofía que lo consideraría un ciudadano de segunda clase? Eso no tiene sentido. Me encantaría hablar con él, e incluso si me quiere matar por razones que desconozco, todavía me gustaría poder habla con él, ¿se imagina todo el conocimiento que tiene?

Harry tenía una expresión algo soñadora en su cara. Quirrell sospechaba de que si supiese estaría mortificado, aunque pensó que encontraría su expresión adorable. Como no quería pensar en eso demasiado, trasladó sus pensamiento en una dirección diferente.

—¿A pesar de que él matase a tus padres? —le preguntó, queriendo saber el razonamiento del niño.

—Era la guerra —respondió Harry perdiendo su expresión anterior y adoptando una mucho más madura. Todavía le sorprendía la forma en que el niño se comportaba—. Ellos sabían los riesgos, fue su elección pelear. Yo ni siquiera puedo decir que esté de acuerdo con aquello por lo que estuviesen luchando, teniendo en cuenta que no sé lo que su lado quería. No odio a Voldemort por matarlos, ni lo culpo. Respeto al hombre por lo que logró, y por todo el conocimiento y poder que tiene. Sin embargo, no puedo decir que esté tampoco de acuerdo con él, ya que tampoco sé lo que quería.

—¿Incluso con toda la matanza? ¿La tortura? —preguntó Quirrell con curiosidad. Harry no lo odiaba y eso era algo que no estaba esperando. Él mismo nunca conoció a su madre y todavía odiaba a su padre por haberlos dejado, pero Harry no lo odiaba. Ni siquiera lo culpaba, y realmente no sabía qué sentir por ello. Ser odiado era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, así como a ser temido, pero el niño frente a él, que tenía razones para sentir ambas, no lo hacía.

—En realidad no me molesta —respondió Harry, teniendo esa sonrisa sádica de nuevo que no creía posible en un niño—. Creo que Voldemort siempre fue bastante misericordioso —añadió, y Quirrell tuvo que contenerse para no mirarle boquiabierto. ¿Él misericordioso? Eso era lo mismo que decir que los basiliscos eran lindas y pequeñas serpientes, o que los Dementores eran como peluches, o que los dragones no harían daños ni a una mosca; lo que significaba que era imposible, no importa cómo se mirase. Él sospechaba que algo de su incredulidad se mostró en su rostro, y realmente no podía culparse debido a lo que acaba de oír, porque Harry añadió—. Sin importar quién fuera, Voldemort siempre lo mataba. Hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte, y no creo que yo fuese tan misericordioso.

Y Quirrell le creyó, pues aunque la muerte siempre fue algo que temió, no tenía problemas para creer que el demonio frente a él, porque eso era lo único que podía ser, podría hacer que cualquiera creyese que la muerte es una bendición. Harry tenía una mirada cómplice en sus ojos que le hizo preguntarse si el niño ya había matado, si había torturado a alguien hasta el punto de que pidiese la muerte y que se la negase. Lo extraño era que no tenía dificultad en creerle, y una parte de él, la parte sádica y retorcida, tenía ganas de reír de alegría: el pequeño Salvador de la Luz era igual que él. No fue capaz de detener por completo la risa oscura y fría que se le escapó, y vio a Harry sonriéndole. No era la sonrisa sádica que tenía antes, ahora era cálida, y le hacía parecer tan increíblemente inocente que Quirrell supo que el niño era mucho más peligroso que cualquier otra persona que hubiese conocido. Después de todo, no había nada más aterrador que un monstruo que parecía un ángel.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Quirrell no supo muy bien cuánto tiempo habían permanecido así, cuando recordó algo más que Harry había dicho y que había captado su interés.

—¿Dijiste que te enteraste de que eras un mago hace solo unos meses? ¿Qué piensas de Mundo Mágico? ¿Te has estado adaptando bien?

Harry centró su atención en él de nuevo, y estaba seguro de que si fuese cualquier otra persona habría desviado la mirada, pues no pensaba que mucha gente fuese capaz de mirarle a los ojos por mucho tiempo.

Pero él no apartó la mirada, por lo que fue capaz de ver las distintas emociones que pasaban a través de esos ojos, pareció llegar a una conclusión y respondió.

—Crecí en un orfanato. Un orfanato sólo para chicos que apenas tenía dinero para que la magia era real no era un pensamiento que me entretuviese. Naturalmente, yo sabía que era diferente a ellos —dijo Harry sin tratar de ocultar su disgusto cuando dijo la palabra 'ellos', haciendo que Quirrell lo mirase con curiosidad. Harry se dio cuenta y respondió—. Nunca perdieron la oportunidad de decirme lo monstruoso que era, nunca perdieron la oportunidad de mostrarme que yo estaba por debajo de ellos, que no valía nada. Aprendieron lo mismo que Jugson.

Quirrell sintió que una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios; el niño realmente era como él cuando era más joven, aunque no creía que él fuese tan sanguinario a su edad, ni capaz de parecer tan inocente.

—Creo que me estoy adaptando bastante bien —continuó Harry—. Las clases son bastante fáciles. Sin embargo, hay algunas cosas que me confunden.

Quirrell apenas pudo ocultar la sorpresa que sentía, pues que alguien como Harry confesase lo que podía ser una debilidad requería cierto nivel de confianza. Una parte de él no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de que el joven prodigio tuviese esa confianza con él.

—¿Qué te confunde? —le preguntó queriendo saber la respuesta, así quizás podría aclararle las cosas. Recordó cómo era él cuando entró por primera vez al Mundo Mágico. Quirrell tuvo problemas para ocultar su sorpresa cuando ese pensamiento entró en su mente, pues no podía recordar la última vez que había querido ayudar a alguien. Realmente ayudar a alguien y no esperar nada a cambio. Ahora que lo pensaba tampoco recordaba la última vez que estuvo interesado en hablar con alguien, aunque eso no era algo que realmente le sorprendiera. Era un poco difícil tener una conversación interesante o estimulante con alguien cuando la mitad de las personas con las que tratas están de rodillas delante de ti temblando de miedo y la otra mitad llorando, pidiendo clemencia o llamándote monstruo.

—Bueno, su asignatura, por ejemplo.

La melódica voz de Harry lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se tomó un tiempo para procesar lo que Harry había dicho.

—¿Mi asignatura? —le preguntó un poco confundido. Eso era algo que tampoco parecía capaz de evitar, ya que con Harry no sentía la necesidad de ocultar lo que sentía, no sentía la necesidad de utilizar máscaras, —Por lo que he visto no parece que tengas dificultades con mi asignatura. Todo lo contrario, de hecho.

—Y no las tengo. Pero no es la asignatura en sí. En mi primera clase pregunté qué eran las Artes Oscuras y las respuestas estuvieron lejos de satisfacer, e incluso si la ridícula idea de que las Artes Oscuras son ilegales porque pueden usarse para dañar a la gente es verdad, eso me deja aún más confundido. ¿Dónde está la lógica en que prohíban algo sólo porque podría usarse para dañar a alguien? Es completamente ridículo. Puedo pensar en al menos cuatro formas de matar a alguien con una pluma y éstas no se prohíben, ¿verdad?

Cuando Harry terminó estaba respirando un poco más fuerte, sus mejillas tenían un ligero rubor y sus ojos brillaban. Estaba claro que se trataba de algo que lo frustraba y Quirrell lo entendía.

Recordó tener dudas similares, él era apenas un poco mayor cuando comenzó a preguntarse ese tipo de cosas.

—Oh, ¿sólo has encontrado cuatro maneras de matar a alguien con una pluma? —le preguntó con curiosidad, como si preguntase si hacía frío o calor. Sin embargo, el humor en sus ojos era imposible de negar.

Al parecer, Harry lo pudo ver, porque una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su cara y respondió.

—Bueno, como no he me ha dado tiempo a pensar en ello me he acordado de las más básicas, ¿sabes? Por ejemplo, apuñalar a alguien en el oído, en el ojo o en la nariz, y en la boca también funciona.

—Hmm, muy bien, pero se te olvidó otra que también es bastante básica; apuñalar en el cuello.

—Tiene razón profesor, no había pensado en esa. ¿Sabe qué? Deberíamos notificárselo al Ministerio. Estoy seguro de que si les informamos harán que las plumas sean ilegales en poco tiempo. Yo, por mi parte, dormiría mejor por la noche sabiendo que hay menos Artefactos Oscuros como esos en el mundo.

Cinco segundos, eso fue lo que le costó a Harry perder la compostura y echarse a reír. Quirrell tampoco fue capaz de hacerlo mucho más tiempo y se rió entre dientes; había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se divirtió tanto por algo que no implicase la tortura.

Ambos se recompusieron después de unos momentos, pero su diversión todavía era perceptible. Después de ver que Harry se había calmado, Quirrell se centró de nuevo en la conversación.

—Cuando era joven me hice la misma pregunta —le dijo Quirrell en un tono serio—. Las Artes Oscuras son una rama muy peligrosa de la magia, y esa es la razón por la que el Ministerio las prohíbe. Algunos magos están más inclinados hacia las Artes Oscuras, haciéndolos Magos Oscuros. Pero eso no hace que sean malvados. Su magia es, simplemente, más compatible con esa rama de la magia. Es cierto que algunos de esos hechizos requieren más poder y emoción, pero eso es todo. El hecho de que los hechizos requieran emociones para que funcionen correctamente es otra de las razones por la que el Ministerio las prohíbe.  
Argumentaron que si el mago que usaba los hechizos quería provocar ese efecto, entonces sólo podían ser malvados. Dijeron que los hechizos de la luz no necesitaban eso, haciéndolos más seguros de usar.

Quirrell vio que Harry inclinaba su cabeza hacia la derecha y que una expresión confusa cruzó su rostro. La confusión sólo duró unos minutos y algo parecido a la realización apareció en sus ojos.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando vio a Harry ir hacia su mochila y sacar una pluma que colocó en el centro de la mesa. Al momento siguiente tenía su varita en la mano, Quirrell casi no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto cuando vio la varita de cerca, y señaló a la pluma. Murmurando un hechizo la pluma cambió y se convirtió en un joyero de color verde y plata, con serpientes verdes grabadas en la tapa y sus iniciales, en el mismo verde 'Avada Kedavra', en el centro de la tapa.

Quirrell no lo demostró pero estaba impresionado, era una transfiguración perfecta. Era algo que no pensó que un primer año pudiese hacer antes de acabar el curso, y mucho menos con tanto detalle; las serpientes eran muy hermosas, y de un bonito color verde. Aunque le gustaba ver lo que Harry era capaz de hacer no entendía lo que tenía en mente al hacerlo.

—Eso —dijo Harry señalando el joyero y dejando su varita sobre la mesa —era una pluma. Ahora no lo es porque yo quería que fuese otra cosa.

Y Harry no dijo nada más, sólo siguió mirándolo fijamente. Quirrell tardó casi diez segundos en reaccionar, lo que en su opinión era completamente normal ya que, después de todo, un niño de once años había destrozado por completo la lógica del Ministerio con un hechizo de primer año. Y lo mejor de todo era que él tenía razón, no sólo las Artes oscuras requerían las emociones de los magos, era toda la magia. Toda la magia se basaba en la en la necesidad, en la voluntad, en las emociones, algo fundamental que no se enseñaba en las escuelas.

Quirrell negó con la cabeza y miró a Harry a los ojos.

—Lo sé —susurró, sin apartar los ojos de Harry—. No hay bien ni mal, sólo poder y aquéllos que son demasiado débiles para buscarlo.

Quirrell sabía que estaba tomando un riesgo innecesario, pues si Dumbledore lo escuchaba sabría de inmediato quién era, pero era un riesgo que quería tomar. Estaba seguro de que Harry lo entendería, sabía que Harry era uno de los pocos que serían capaces de entender.

Así que no apartó la mirada de Harry y vio que éste sonreía, mostrando en sus ojos comprensión, y asintió.

—Al parecer, los débiles han estado en el poder durante demasiado tiempo si esa es la razón que dan de por qué las Artes Oscuras están prohibidas.

Quirrell sonrió. Harry había entendido. Por razones que aún no podía explicar, el hecho de que Harry comprendiese lo llenaba de orgullo..

En el momento en que había visto a Harry por primera vez, cuando fue llamado para ser clasificado, supo que el niño no era el Gryffindor que el Mundo Mágico estaba esperando, por lo que había decidido esperar para observar al niño en vez de atacar. Estuvo bastante satisfecho con lo que vio, y la idea de reclutar al niño había pasado por su cabeza varias veces.

Pero ahora que había hablado con él, no creía que fuese una buena idea. Este Harry Potter nunca se sometería, nunca obedecería, nunca seguiría a alguien. Hace unos pocos meses ese pensamiento le habría enfurecido, pero ahora estaba lleno de expectación; apenas podía esperar para ver cómo sería Harry en unos pocos años.

Quirrell abrió la boca para continuar su conversación con Harry cuando ambos oyeron pasos que se acercaban en su dirección, y unos segundos más tarde Snape estaba en su pequeño rincón. Quirrell tuvo que contenerse para no maldecirlo.

—Potter, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? —gruñó prácticamente Snape, y Quirrell no se sorprendió tanto como debería haberlo hecho cuando sintió el impulso de echarle un '_Crucio_' a Snape por hablarle a Harry así.

—Estaba leyendo, profesor —oyó que Harry respondía, pero su voz era diferente, más inocente e infantil, y cuando miró a Harry casi se quedó boquiabierto; por unos momentos había olvidado que Harry sólo tenía once años, y ahora verdaderamente parecía el niño que supuestamente era.

Sintió que su respeto hacia Harry crecía, su máscara era prácticamente perfecta. Eso le hizo preguntarse durante cuánto tiempo había estado Harry usando máscaras para haberlas perfeccionado tanto con sólo once años de edad. Si no supiese nada sobre él, habría pensado que había sido entrenado por una antigua familia sangre pura.

—Ese libro no es para primeros años —comentó Snape con duda evidente en su voz. Quirrell vio en los ojos de Harry un destello de irritación por una fracción de segundo, antes de que una sonrisa inocente apareciese en su cara.

Por unos momentos Quirrell quiso ver a Harry enojado, estaba seguro de que sería magnífico y apostaría a que incluso algunos de sus seguidores se encogerían de miedo ante él.

—Lo sé profesor, oí a algunos de los años superiores hablando sobre un hechizo que estaba en el libro, y como ya he terminado toda mi tarea y no tenía nada más que hacer decidí echar una ojeada. Sin embargo, el libro es bastante avanzado para mí y no entendía ciertas partes, pero el profesor Quirrel vino buscando el mismo libro, y al ver que se trataba de la única copia disponible en este momento se ofreció a ayudarme con las cosas que no entendía.

Quirrell casi aplaudió, era un excelente actor. Con una explicación simple y muy posible borró toda sospecha que pudiese haber aparecido porque estaban juntos.

—¿Es así? —preguntó Snape con los dientes apretados, y Quirrell decidió contribuir en la conversación. Era fácil ver que Snape no estaba contento con la respuesta de Harry, pues estaba claro como el día que Snape quería causarle problemas, algo que no le sentó muy bien.

—S-sí Severus. E-estaba explicándole al señor P-p-potter la diferencia entre d-diferentes escudos.

—Ya veo —se burló Snape—. El Director me envió para decirte que la hora de la reunión se ha cambiado y es ahora —mirando a los dos con desdén Snape se dio la vuelta y los dejó en su rincón.

Cuando Quirrell miró a Harry otra vez el aire infantil había desaparecido, pero aún tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin decir nada se levantó del sillón, puso el libro en su bolsa, y con su varita en en la mano se encaminó hacia las puertas de la biblioteca. Sin haberse alejado mucho, dijo.

—Gracias, profesor.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Quirrell un poco confundido, ya que no creía que Harry le estuviese dando las gracias por seguirle la corriente con la historia que le había dicho a Snape.

—Por darme la oportunidad de ser yo mismo —no era la respuesta que esperaba, y antes de que pudiera pensar en ello ya había respondido.

—De nada, le doy las gracias por lo mismo.

La sonrisa que le dio Harry habría hecho que los ángeles pecasen, Quirrell estaba seguro de eso. Al siguiente momento Harry había dejado su pequeño rincón.

Miró hacia la mesa y vio el joyero, sin saber por qué se lo metió en el bolsillo y con un suspiro salió de la biblioteca; era hora de hace frente a los idiotas que tenía que tolerar todos los días para conseguir lo que quería. Por lo menos Harry le había proporcionado una tarde de conversación inteligente, algo que había echado de menos por más de una década.

* * *

Harry se despertó en la mañana de Navidad de la misma forma en que lo hacía todas la mañanas. Para él la Navidad no tenía importancia, ya que en el orfanato era un día como cualquier otro. Por eso, cuando salió de su baúl y vio cuatro paquetes envueltos en su escritorio, tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que eran regalos de Navidad. Regalos de Navidad para él.

Cualquier otro niño habría desgarrado el papel de regalo desesperadamente, ansioso por ver los regalos, pero Harry, sin embargo, puso los regalos en la cama y los abrió con cuidado. Eran los primeros regalos que había recibido y quería disfrutar el momento para luego poder recordarlo.

El primero era de Theo, un libro sobre las tradiciones en el Mundo Mágico. A Harry le gustó bastante, pues era algo que no había encontrado en la biblioteca, y se acordó de que Theo tuvo que soportar una diatriba de casi dos horas sobre eso. Se rió un poco, por lo menos sabía que Theo le estaba escuchando cuando lo dijo.

El segundo era de Jugson, un libro bastante raro sobre runas y otro sobre los lugares históricos en los que se habían utilizado.

El tercero no tenía nombre, sólo decía que había pertenecido a su padre. Al principio Harry no sabía de qué se trataba, pero cuando vio que su cuerpo desaparecía debajo de ella tuvo una idea bastante buena. No sabía qué sentir sabiendo que había pertenecido a su padre. Nunca conoció al hombre, por lo que no podía decir que lo amaba o que lo echaba de menos, sería mentira. Sin embargo, estaba agradecido por tenerla, no porque fuese muy útil, aunque eso era una ventaja, sino porque era algo que lo conectaba más a sus raíces, de donde venía, y eso era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso ya que, después de todo, formaba parte de quien era.

El cuarto regalo era una colección de diez libros. No tenían título en las portadas, sólo números grabados en el lomo, de _I a X._

Harrry cogió el primero y lo abrió; en la primera página había una pequeña nota que decía.

_'Querido Harry,_  
_Cuando era más joven estos libros me ayudaron a obtener muchas respuestas que estaba buscando. _  
_Espero que sean tan útiles para ti como lo fueron para mí._  
_T.M.R.'_

En la página siguiente estaban las palabras '_Artes Oscuras'._

Harry pasó cinco minutos mirando los libros. No sabía quién era T.M.R, la única persona con la que había hablado de las Artes Oscuras era Quirrell, y no creía que el hombre le hubiese dicho a alguien sobre ello. A menos que Quirrell le hubiese enviado los libros utilizando un alias. No lo sabía, pero verdaderamente no le importaba, pues él le había dado las respuestas a sus preguntas y estaba agradecido por ello.

Harry puso los libro en el estante de su habitación dentro del baúl, no quería que alguien los viese. Después de haber guardado todo, Harry fue al Gran Comedor con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía que había sido la mejor Navidad que había tenido.

* * *

**27/10/14**

**Uno más y arranco con lo mío -nervios-, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! **

**Gabriela Cruz * lisicarmela * ValeryVampire * Chiara Polairix Edelstein * Himeno Sakura Hamasaki * Lynette Vongola Di Hibari * miadharu28 * Frida12346 * dobbyhp * papillon69 * graika * Azul y Amarillo * Erandy c * **

**Ahora sí... nos leemos espero prontito así que, besos y cuídense, ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS? ? ?**


	7. Corte Slytherin

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la historia a Little. Miss. Xanda quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

**-Y con este capi comienzo con mi traducción! xD WIII-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

**'Corte Slytherin'**

**.**

**.**

Harry ya estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin cuando los estudiantes que habían regresado de las vacaciones de Yule comenzaron a entrar al Gran Salón. A pesar de que más bien disfrutó los días de fiesta, él estaba feliz de ver a Theo de nuevo, lo cual le sorprendió, él nunca pensó que iba a extrañar a alguien. Además, era posible que aún usara una máscara cuando estaba con Theo, pero él era el más cercano a conocer su verdadero yo. ¿Quién sabía? Quizás pudiera ser él mismo con Theo si las cosas seguían como estaban. Por lo menos le gustaba, lo cual era bueno, considerando lo mucho que por lo general no le gustaba la gente.

—Hey Harry.

La voz de Theo le sacó de sus pensamientos y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Hola Theo —le saludó Harry— ¿Cómo han ido tus vacaciones?

—Fueron bien, nada demasiado emocionante, pasándola con la familia en Francia, ¿y las tuyas?

—Ellas fueron... esclarecedoras.

Theo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, no sabía porqué había esperado una respuesta diferente. Por lo que sabía de Harry, él no creía que iba a pasar un buen rato solo relajándose o descansando. Él apostaría que Harry había pasado todo su tiempo en la biblioteca, aunque para Harry eso probablemente contaba como divertirse.

Él fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Jugson entrar en el Gran Salón. Casi instintivamente los ojos de Jugson aterrizaron en la mesa de Slytherin, sus ojos encontrándose con los de Harry casi de inmediato y empezando a caminar en su dirección. Theo se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de lo poco que eso le sorprendía, aunque él no lo entendiera.

Marcus Jugson era un supremacista sangre pura que consideraba a todos los que no lo eran, al menos un sangre pura de quinta generación, como basura, suciedad y otras cosas menos halagadoras. Sin embargo, Harry era un mestizo y Jugson prácticamente lo adoraba.

Theo sabía que no tenía nada que ver con Harry siendo el Niño-Que-Vivió. A principios de año Theo había visto las miradas de desprecio y repugnancia que Jugson le daba a Harry, de vez en cuando Theo incluso temió que Jugson atacara a Harry de alguna manera. Sin embargo, después del primer mes de clase eso cambió.

La noche que Jugson y cuatro de sus amigos terminaron en la enfermería fue cuando todo cambió. Él aún no sabía lo que había pasado, pero sabía que Harry había estado involucrado, no sabía cómo, pero Harry había definido la jerarquía de Slytherin, al menos hasta que alguien le desafiara por la cima.

Sin embargo, si era honesto consigo mismo, él no podía decir lo sorprendiera, por lo que sabía sobre Harry estaba seguro de que Harry nunca toleraría no ser el mejor en algo, no estar en la cima. Aparte de que no creía que Harry nunca soportaría que alguien hiciera o dijera algo que diera a entender que estaba por debajo de ellos. Se había dado cuenta de cómo Harry miraba a algunas de las personas que él atrapaba hablando de la pureza de sangre, la frase '_si las miradas matasen... '_ le vino a la mente. Así que, por más que él no supiera lo que había pasado, él sabía que Jugson y sus amigos habían intentado algo y estaba seguro de que Harry se había ocupado de ellos. Qué no daría por haber sido capaz de verlo.

Harry podía ocultarse detrás de esa cara angelical y sonrisa inocente, pero a veces el verdadero Harry aparecía. Genio del mal es lo que venía a su mente cuando pensaba en Harry. Cada vez que veía esas sonrisas maliciosas y sádicas le era difícil contener su risa, apostaría todo lo que quedaba en la finca Nott a que el Niño-Que-Vivió no era en nada a como lo habían imaginado. No era que Theo no estuviera contento con la situación, todo lo contrario.

De vez en cuando él no podía dejar de pensar en lo que su padre diría si supiera que él era amigo de Harry Potter. Le gustaba creer que su padre aprobaría, después de todo, su padre también había jurado lealtad a un Señor Oscuro. Sabía que, técnicamente, Harry no era un Señor Oscuro, pero sinceramente, él no creía que aquellos que creían que Harry sería el próximo Señor Oscuro estuvieran lejos de la verdad, Harry ciertamente parecía tenía el potencial.

Sabía que Harry no estaba interesado en convertirse en un Señor Oscuro, al menos no todavía, el propio Harry encontraba la idea ridícula, haciendo hincapié en que solo tenía once, pero cada vez que algo así ocurría Theo no podía dejar de pensar que él no tendría once para siempre. Además, no importaba lo que dijera, sus acciones no coincidían con sus palabras.

Puede que solo haya querido ver y observar como trabajaban las cosas en el mundo mágico. Eso, sin embargo, no explicaba porqué se había hecho con el control de la jerarquía Slytherin, ni explicaba el porqué él estaba extendiendo sus creencias. Parecía haber convertido a Jugson y antes de que él se hubiera ido a casa para las vacaciones de Yule había oído a un Slytherin mayor reprender a uno más joven cuando el menos hubo usado las palabras 'sangre sucia'. El Slytherin mayor había mirado a su alrededor y cuando no vio a nadie le dijo con un tono de miedo; 'No digas eso. Lo único que importa es la magia'.

Theo sabía de dónde la frase venía, la había oído antes, cuando su amigo hablaba de la estupidez de la creencia de la supremacía sangre pura. Theo concordaba, él no se había criado para creer en la supremacía sangre pura, aunque su padre fuera un leal mortífago, la familia Nott creía en el poder.

Aún recordaba lo que su abuelo le había dicho el día antes de ir a Hogwarts; 'Theodred, tú eres un Nott y los Notts siempre han creído en la igualdad de la magia ya fuera oscura o de luz; en el poder, ya sea mágico o político. Tu padre y yo, seguimos ambos al mismo hombre, ambos creemos en sus ideales, en sus políticas y al día de hoy seguimos siendo fieles a nuestro Señor. Sin embargo, nunca obligué a tu padre a seguir mis pasos, fue su elección propia y por libre voluntad. Ni tu padre ni yo te obligaremos a elegir el mismo camino que nosotros hicimos. Elige a tus a amigos, tus aliados, escoge tu propio camino, pero nunca olvides que tú eres un Nott y lo único que importa para un Nott además de la familia, es la magia y el poder.'

Él no lo había entendido entonces, era posible que no se hubiera criado en las creencias de la supremacía sangre pura, pero era el ambiente en el cual se había criado. ¿Cuántas veces había oído a la familia de su madre usar las palabras 'sangre sucia', escuchándoles decir cómo los sangre pura eran superiores?

Ahora sin embargo, ahora lo entendía. Harry James Potter, hijo de un padre de sangre puras y una madre hija de muggles, lo que lo hacía un mestizo supuestamente inferior a los sangre puras. Theodore no creía que nadie pudiera mirar a Harry, hablar con Harry, conocer a Harry y considerarlo inferior de ninguna manera.

Supuso que eso era lo que quería decir su abuelo, e incluso si no era no había nada que hacer al respecto, él había elegido su camino y parecía que no lo lamentaría pronto.

—Buenas noches.

La voz de Jugson lo sacó de sus pensamientos y levantó la cabeza a tiempo para verle sentarse delante de Harry.

—Hola Marcus —le saludó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, y Theo era capaz de ver aparecer una cola detrás de Jugson moviéndose de lado a lado, tanto así era como Jugson parecía un pequeño cachorro en aquellos momentos. Theo apostaría a que era porque Harry hubo utilizado el nombre de Jugson por primera vez, de lo que Theo sabía, era la primera vez que Harry lo hiciera de hecho.

Eso demostró que Harry había pasado de _tolerar_ su presencia a _gustarle_ su presencia, a lo mejor no _gustarle_, pero al menos era algo por encima de la tolerancia, o eso sospechaba Theo en todo caso. La comprensión de cómo funcionaba la mente de Harry no era algo que Theo se creyera capaz de lograr.

Theo miró a su alrededor y no fue capaz de detener su risita, ganándose la atención de los otros dos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Jugson mirando a Theo con curiosidad.

—Ellos están mirándote de la misma manera en la que me miraron a mí cuando me senté con Harry la primera vez.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry y él suspiró.

—Es difícil de creer que aún piensen que seré el próximo Señor Oscuro. Está comenzando a molestarme un poco.

Theo vio a Jugson palidecer cuando Harry dijo que estaba comenzando a molestarse y se preguntó si estaba relacionado con la noche en la que terminó en la enfermería. Retuvo un suspiro, él _realmente_, realmente desearía haber estado allí.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto —dijo mirando a los estudiantes que le habían estado mirando con miedo en los ojos, con disgusto—. La gente cree lo que quiere, sobre todo cuando se trata de Slytherin, y teniendo en cuanta que eres...

Theo no tenía que seguir, tanto Jugson como Harry sabían lo que quería decir. Jugson asintió, acordando , no parecía ni un poco preocupado de que prácticamente tres cuartas partes de la escuela creyeran que era un seguidor del próximo Señor Oscuro, Theo contuvo una sonrisa, de lo que hubo visto de Jugson aquello probablemente era algo de lo que estar orgulloso.

—Teniendo en cuenta lo que soy... —murmuró Harry, ganando la atención de Theo.

Harry tenía una mirada calculadora en sus ojos y después de unos momentos una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

—No estoy seguro de querer saber lo que estás pensando —comentó Jugson, sin embargo sus ojos mostraban que estaba bromeando y una sonrisa igual de dañina a la de Harry apareció en las caras de Theo y Jugson.

Él no solía mostrarlo, pero cuando Harry revelaba aquel lado más oscuro que poseía hacía que Theo se estremeciera. Theo estaba seguro de que cuando ese lado salía a jugar era cuando el verdadero Harry era su verdadero yo, o por lo menos cuando estaba más cerca de ello y dejaba a Theo sintiéndose emocionado. Cada vez que veía a Harry así quería ver más, le hacía desear que Harry no tuviera que usar ningún tipo de máscara. De todas formas él se contuvo rápidamente, sabía que eso no era posible, no todavía al menos. Al ver la sonrisa de Jugson estaba seguro de que el otro chico se sentía igual.

—Si todo funciona de la manera en que yo quiero creo que disfrutaré un poco —respondió Harry, sus ojos mostrando hasta que punto le divertía la idea—. Desafortunadamente tendrán que esperar, estas cosas toman su tiempo y tienen que ser cuidadosamente planeadas, pero les garantizo que no se lo perderán cuando suceda.

Theo casi puso mala cara, pero sabía que no tenía sentido discutir, normalmente cuando Harry tenía algo en mente, no importaba lo que Theo dijera, él nunca cambiaba.

El resto de la cena transcurrió rápidamente, los tres chicos hablando de sus vacaciones y sobre las clases, con Theo lamentando el hecho de que solo entendiera un tercio de lo que los otros dos estaban hablando. Eso llevó a Jugson a ofrecerse como su tutor siempre y cuando no estuviera ocupado con su trabajo escolar, ver de reojo la aprobación de Harry le hizo bastante orgulloso, no sabían porqué, pero el hecho de que Harry les aprobara y se mostrara satisfecho con lo que hacían les hacía sentir como si hubieran hecho algo grande.

Cuando la cena terminó y Theo ya estaba en la cama de su habitación, ni siquiera trató de detener la enorme sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. Cuando subió por primera vez al Expresso de Hogwarts para ir a Hogwarts no había pensado ni por un segundo que estaría tan feliz de estar de vuelta en la escuela, y todo era por culpa de Harry Potter.

* * *

A poco más de una semana después de que las vacaciones de Yule terminaran Harry y Theo estaban en la biblioteca sentados en la mesa de siempre cuando Harry escuchó acercarse pasos en su dirección. Él sabía que no era Marcus, ya que había estado con ellos hacía rato y se había ido junto a otro estudiante de sexto para hacer un ensayo sobre algún encanto que debían entregar al día siguiente. Era un poco curioso de ver quien se trataba, en general, los estudiantes le dejaban tranquilo, incluso los que le llamaban traidor y mago oscuro en cada oportunidad que tenían.

Mirando por encima de su libro Harry vio a un grupo de Slytherins acercarse a su mesa. De lo que podía ver eran primeros años, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass, si no se equivocaba. Malfoy parecía ser el líder del pequeño grupo, lo cuál no le sorprendió ya que todos los primeros años habían rondado a Malfoy desde el primer día. Por lo que había aprendido esto no tenía nada que ver con el propio Malfoy, y por lo que podía decir solo Zabini era realmente su amigo, todos los demás acudían a él solo por ser un Malfoy, nada más. Esperaba no estuvieran allí para causar problemas, no estaba de un particular buen estado de ánimo y en realidad no quería meterse en problemas por haber matado o mutilado a un mocoso.

Se detuvieron frente a su mesa y Harry levantó una ceja.

—¿Podemos sentarnos? —Malfoy preguntó en lo que se suponía sería una voz seguro, aunque Harry pudiera claramente la incertidumbre que Malfoy estaba intentando ocultar.

No podía decir que era algo que no esperara, había pensado que los Slytherins más jóvenes comenzarían a acercarse a él, pero no había decidido que hacer al respecto, sobre todo porque dependía de cómo se le acercaran y lo que querían.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, de todos modos él vería primero lo que querían y si podían serle útil.

Vio a los cuatro relajarse un poco y sentarse en las sillas vacías. No quería que la situación se volviera incómoda, o más incómoda cabe remarcar.

—Estoy un poco sorprendido de verte sin tus dos guardaespaldas Malfoy. Ellos te siguen a todas partes cuando no estás en la sala común.

Malfoy se sonrojó un poco y Harry tuvo que contener una risita, hubiera esperado que _él_ heredero Malfoy fuera capaz de controlarse mejor. Bueno, eso era mentira, por lo que había visto de Malfoy era bastante temperamental, se comportaba más como un Griffindor que como un Slytherin.

Tal vez podría llegar a decirle a Theo que le dijera al mocoso Malfoy exactamente eso, estaba seguro que sería bastante entretenido. Sí, lo haría, probablemente cuando se aburriera. Se aclaró la mente de la divertida imagen volviendo de nuevo a la cuestión que le ocupaba.

Malfoy realmente se comportaba como un Griffindor, ningún Slytherin que se precie de serlo confrontaría a alguien donde todos los profesores serían capaces de verlo, ni delante de tantos testigos que no tenían absolutamente ningún problema en culpar a un _malvado_ Slytherin aunque no fuera su culpa. '_Bueno, aún es joven.._.' pensó Harry ignorando por completo el hecho de que en realidad él era un poco más joven que Malfoy.

—La biblioteca no es un lugar al que en verdad irían...

La respuesta no sorprendió a Harry ya que de lo que sabía, Crabbe y Goyle eran el tipo de personas que el menor toleraba al final, pues quizás no al final, pero sin duda estaban en el top cinco. Ellos eran buenos solo en su fuerza bruta y nada más, ni siquiera ponían un poco de esfuerzo en mejorar, en ser más de lo que eran. Tenían las maravillas de la magia a su disposición y lo desperdiciaban. Podían ser más, podrían esforzarse por ser extraordinarios pero se contentaban con ser ordinarios.

—No me sorprende —respondió Harry con una sonrisa inocente en su cara a lo que Theo se rió entre dientes. Le encantaba cómo Harry era capaz de insultar a alguien sin perder ese aire inocente.

Harry seguía mirando a Malfoy por lo que no se perdió la forma en la que el niño rubio miró a Theo y él entrecerró los ojos.

—Para —ordenó y todos ellos le miraron, excepto Theo, quien había sacado su varita y estaba echando unos encantos de privacidad que Harry le había enseñado. Sabía que Harry estaba a punto de perder su máscara y estaba seguro de que no quería que todo el mundo en la biblioteca le viera. Era una pena que Marcus no estuviera allí, Theo estaba seguro de que le hubiera encantado ver aquello.

Era fácil de ver en el rostro de los cuatro Slytherins que estaban confundidos, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevió a preguntar nada, no es que Theo les culpara. Si Harry le hubiera hablado en ese tono y le hubiera ordenado hacer algo lo habría hecho sin pensarlo dos veces, después de todo le gustaba bastante estar vivo.

—Vamos a dejar algo en claro —Harry les dijo con voz fría, y él no estaba hablando de un tono fuerte sino de uno bajo y frío que era mucho más aterrador que si hubiera estado gritando—. Tú no significas nada para mí —continuó mirando a Malfoy, haciendo que los otros tres se relajasen un poco, estaban bastante contentos de no ser quienes habían desagradado de alguna manera a Harry, la última vez que habían oído un tono similar venir de Harry cinco estudiantes mayores terminaron en la enfermería—. Tú no tienes absolutamente ningún valor para mí en absoluto. El hecho de que seas un sangre pura y un Malfoy no significa nada para mí. En este momento tolero tu presencia debido a que puede serme útil en el futuro, sin embargo, mi tolerancia para mocosos malcriados con delirios de grandeza es extremadamente baja, no importa cuán útiles podrían ser. Y estoy muy cerca de mi límite de paciencia.  
Si te pillo mirando a Theo así de nuevo te garantizo que no te gustarán las consecuencias. Lo que le pasó a Marcus fue porque yo estaba un poco molesto, tú estas camino a enfadarme.

Theo no creía que fuera posible que Malfoy fuera aún más pálido, pero se demostró lo contrario cuando Harry dijo esa última frase. Malfoy no era capaz de decir nada, demonios, él no parecía ser capaz de moverse.

No había visto la forma en que le miraba Malfoy, pero el hecho de que a Harry le importara le hizo querer sonreír como un loco. No creía que a Harry le importara realmente. Él sabía perfectamente que Harry solo había comenzado a hablar con él debido a la información que pudiera darle. Él no guardaba rencor a Harry por eso, era en la forma en que era, pero el ver que él realmente, realmente se preocupaba por él lo hacía feliz. Tal vez él no era el único en considerar que tenían una amistad.

—No te olvides que ni tu sangre ni tu nombre te ayudarán. Demuestra tu valor, tu utilidad, porque si no lo haces, dudo que seas capaz de dejar el final de la cadena alimenticia. Eso va para todos ustedes.

Harry no dijo nada más y se centró de nuevo en su libro. Aficionarse a Theo no era parte del plan, pero lo era y no podía soportar la mirada de desprecio que puso Malfoy cuando miró a Theo. Theo había sido el primero, él no diría el primer amigo porque no sabía si eso es lo que Theo era, pero él fue el primero y al parecer eso significaba algo para él, incluso si no se hubo dado cuenta antes.

No sabía si había tomado la decisión correcta respecto a Malfoy. Por lo que había visto Malfoy usaba el sangre pura y un Malfoy para hacer lo que quisiera, entre más pronto se acostumbrara al hecho de que las cosas habían cambiado, mejor. Estaba seguro de que si lo dejaba, Malfoy, antes o después, cruzaría la línea y entonces Harry se vería obligado a tomar medidas drásticas para que no volviera a pasar. De la forma en que él lo veía, él estaba salvando a Malfoy de sí mismo; impidiéndole que la arrogancia de Malfoy le causara dolor en el futuro. Realmente estaba siendo una buena persona, ayudando a sus pares y todo eso.

Era mejor si Malfoy no se hacía ilusiones. Él por el momento era absolutamente inútil para Harry, su trabajo escolar era mediocre en el mejor de los casos. No es que Malfoy fuera estúpido o débil, él ni siquiera intentaba, él estaba tan seguro de que por su condición se le concedería cualquier cosa, que ni siquiera ponía esfuerzo. Cuánto más pronto se enterara de que el lugar que tan obviamente quería tendría que ganarlo por mérito propio, mejor.

El silencio que siguió fue un poco incómodo, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Greengrass y a Parkinson compartiendo una mirada. No se veía como si ninguna de ellas quisiera quedarse por mucho tiempo. Era una pérdida que no lamentaba. Por lo que hubo visto y oído su mayor ambición era encontrar algún sangre pura de una antigua línea de sangre, que fuera rico, naturalmente, casarse con él y pasar el resto de sus vidas siendo las perfectas esposas sangre puras, gastando el dinero de su marido.

Harry pensó que era absolutamente patético. Ni siquiera consideraba el hecho de que tuvieran once, ¿cómo podrían estar satisfechas con esa vida? ¿Cómo podían querer eso cuando había tanto más que podrían ser? Harry simplemente no lo entendía. Él siempre había deseado más, más conocimiento, más poder, más todo. Siempre había querido ser más, trabajando por ello. No se creía capaz de entender cómo la gente podría conformarse con menos.

—Lo siento.

La disculpa susurrada le hizo mirar a Malfoy, había sido tan bajo que casi se lo había perdido. El rubio tenía un poco rosadas sus mejillas y hacía todo lo posible por mantener los ojos fijos en los de Harry. Harry podía ver que Malfoy odiaba lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo veía también que era sincero, pero por sobre todo podía ver el miedo acechando en esos ojos de plata.

—Es más un hábito que otra cosa. Yo... —comenzó a decir Malfoy antes de detenerse y respirar hondo—. Yo soy un Malfoy y un sangre pura, que creció con la creencia de que un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Eso no sorprendió a Harry ni un poco, él podía imaginar que aquello sería algo como el lema no oficial de la familia. No creía que fuera una mala manera de vivir, después de todo él también era el tipo de persona que siempre conseguía lo que quería, solo pensaba que el heredero Malfoy estaba haciéndolo de manera errónea.

—Nadie dijo que no podrías conseguir lo que querías —comentó Harry a la pasada, el tono más cálido, si jugaba correctamente tal vez Malfoy podría llegar a serle útil e incluso leal, con las palabras adecuadas aquí y allá la situación podría ser salvada—. Solo tienes que trabajar para conseguirlo. Sé que eres poderosos e inteligente, imagino que no te gusta estar en la parte inferior de la jerarquía. Pero, teniendo en cuenta tu poder e inteligencia, eso es algo que puede cambiar fácilmente; demuestra que vales más que eso.  
Sin embargo no lo conseguirás por ofender a otros. Dejarlos como tontos no demuestra que tú eres mejor, eso solo demuestra que eres un mocoso inmaduro y que estaría perdiendo el tiempo contigo.  
Harry casi sonrió cuando vio a Malfoy poner una mirada determinada y asentir. Ahora sería capaz de ver cómo podría usar al heredero Malfoy, y si tenía suerte conseguiría incluso que dejara de actuar como un imbécil malcriado.

Él realmente sonrió cuando vio a Malfoy tomar un libro de pociones de su mochila y comenzar el ensayo que le habían dado ese día. A la derecha de Malfoy, Zabini ya estaba escribiendo en un pedazo de pergamino, tomando notas de un libro. Al parecer habían tomado en serio lo que les había dicho, ahora solo tenía que ver cuanto les duraría.

Las dos chicas sin embargo dieron una pobre excusa a la que Harry no le prestó atención y se fueron. Sí, estaba seguro que no lamentaría su pérdida, lo último que quería era un par de pequeñas princesas que pensaran que serían la futura señora de El-Niño-Que-Vivió, estaba seguro que tendría pesadillas sobre eso.

Tratar de conseguir esas horribles imágenes de su cabeza él volvió a leer su libro, estaba bastante contento con el resultado. Era cierto que tendría que soportar la presencia de más personas, pero al menos eran inteligentes, algo por lo que estaba bastante agradecido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno Severus supo inmediatamente que algo había cambiado en la casa de las serpientes. Demonios, todo el mundo en el maldito castillo que fuera un poco atento podría decir que algo había cambiado.

Potter y Nott ya no estaban sentados en el extremo más alejado de la mesa lejos de los otros Slytherin.

Potter estaba sentado justo en el medio de la mesa, de espaldas a la pared, observando todo el Gran Salón, con Nott sentado a su derecha y Jugson a su izquierda. Si ese hubiera sido el único cambio Severus lo hubiera ignorado. Pero no fue el único, Draco y Zabini estaban sentados en los asientos delante de Potter, bueno, no realmente delante de Potter; Draco tenía el asiento delante de Nott y Zabini delante de Jugson, dejando el asiento de delante de Potter vacante. Si eso fuera todo Severus solo habría prestado un poco de atención, y solo porque Draco era su ahijado. Él quería hablar con el chico y aconsejarle que se mantuviera alejado de Potter. Él podría parecer frío e indiferente, pero Draco era su ahijado y se preocupaba por el chico y él no lo quería en ningún lugar cerca de Potter.

Pero eso no era todo, y una vez más, Severus se vio obligado a ocultar su conmoción y fueron los cambios los que le dijeron que ya no podía decirle a Draco que permaneciera lejos de Potter ahora. La única manera sería si el propio Potter le daba la espalda y si eso pasaba entonces Draco se convertiría en un paria en Slytherin.

Severus miró a su izquierda y vio a más de un profesor mirando a la mesa de Slytherin, vio la comprensión en los ojos del director y un poco de aprensión. No es lo atribuyera al anciano, estaba seguro de que el director sabía lo que aquello significaba, vio los ojos de Sinistra ensancharse también, incluso Quirrell miraba la mesa Slytherin con sorpresa, si no encontrara la situación tan grave resoplaría; incluso Quirrell lo notó. Pero en realidad, ¿cómo no lo haría?

Los Slytherin estaban haciendo una declaración.

Los primeros años estaban sentados todos juntos al final de la mesa más cercana a la mesa principal, segundos por los estudiantes de segundo año, luego venía tercero y después cuarto año.

Después de cuarto año había dos puestos vacantes en ambos lados de la mesa, después de esos puestos vacantes venía el pequeño grupo de Potter y tras ellos llegaron otros dos asientos que estaban vacíos a ambos lados.

Inmediatamente después de los asientos vacíos iban los de quinto año, seguidos de los de sexto año y terminando con los de séptimo año al final de la mesa.

Fue un cambio tan radical que no era de extrañar que todos se hubieran dado cuenta, sin embargo, él dudaba de que la mayoría de ellos sabía lo que significaba. Probablemente solo un ex Slytherin sabría lo que significaba y sospechaba que la mayoría no recordaría, al menos no de inmediato. Él mismo solo lo recordó de inmediato porque recordó al padre de Lucius hablando de una situación idéntica.

Slytherin había establecido su corte.

La jerarquía de Slytherin estaba en constante cambio. De vez en cuando habría un estudiante que sería capaz de mantenerse en la parte superior de la jerarquía por dos o tres años, pero por lo general la cima cambiaba de manera constante.

Cuando uno era parte de una casa como la de Slytherin era inevitable, era una lucha constante entre los estudiantes con mayor influencia, poder y ambición.

Pero lo que estaba viendo Severus era un tribunal establecido, que solo ocurría cuando el estudiante que había definido la jerarquía había hecho que los que podrían oponerse se sometieran a él, estableciéndolo como el rey por así decirlo. Obviamente, eso no quería decir que nadie tratara de definir una nueva jerarquía, no significaba que todo el mundo aprobara a esa persona, pero, eran Slytherins y el instinto de conservación era algo que todos los Slytherin atesoraban e ir en contra de una corte establecida era un suicidio.

Usualmente aquellos que no estarían demasiado contentos con ello eran los estudiantes de más edad y ellos se habrían ido en un año o dos como máximo, y los años más jóvenes serían _entrenados_ en respetar, casi adorar a la corte. Y teniendo en cuenta que el Rey de Slytherin tendría siete largos años para influir en los estudiantes más jóvenes, y por lo que Severus veía, incluso en los mayores...

Severus estaba seguro de que había sido Jugson el responsable de la creación de la Corte, sabiendo que tenía que ser alguien que fuera parte de la Corte quien convenció al resto de la casa de que todas las condiciones establecidas fueron reunidas para un tribunal.

Jugson era un Slytherin, Severus estaba seguro de que tan pronto como hubo visto que había más de una condición para establecer el tribunal él había actuado. Jugson era el superior en la jerarquía anterior, así que sabía qué buscar, él sabía lo que hacía falta y actuó tan rápido como vio los signos. Después de todo, teniendo en cuenta que su posición sería una gran ventaja para él si se establecía un tribunal, ya que, incluso después de dejar Hogwarts, la posición que tuvieran en la Corte influiría en ellos.

Después d todo, cada miembro de la última Corte de Slytherin se convirtieron en los primeros del Círculo Interno de mortífagos .

* * *

Harry logró, sin ni siquiera proponérselo, dar el paso más difícil necesario para establecer un tribunal. Eran Slytherin, ellos querían el poder, y eran ambiciosos. Por lo tanto, era natural que quien estuviera en la cima de la jerarquía no renunciara a ésta, lucharía por ella. Incluso si solo podría mantenerla durante un año, o incluso un mes, no importaba; lo que importaban era el poder que ganarían. Las facciones se formaban todos los días, alianzas eran creadas y las luchas continuaban. Por supuesto que no serían duelos ni nada de eso de manera diaria, seguro, a veces habría duelos, pero en su mayoría era todo política.

Así que cuando Malfoy no luchó, Harry logró el segundo paso necesario para establecer u tribunal, solo hacía falta uno más y él tendría todos los requisitos.

El tercero era el más fácil, solo necesitaba tres personas de cada año Slytherin que le respetara. Ellos no tenían que estar de acuerdo con sus creencias ni nada de eso, solo debían respetar el poder que tenía, respetar lo que él era capaz de hacer, solo debían de respetarlo a él, nada más.

En general éste era un paso difícil también, pero en este caso Harry tenía una gran ventaja. El simple hecho de que no se puede respetar a alguien que no se conoce, ya que a veces era difícil conocer a cada miembro de la casa, hacía la mayor de las veces difícil de conseguir los tres estudiantes por año, sobre todo porque aquellos que eran parte de la corte no contaban. Pero Harry era Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió, el Salvador del mundo mágico que fue seleccionado en Slytherin, el primer año que había definido la jerarquía de Slytherin en solo cinco minutos después de haber estado solo un mes en Hogwarts, _todo el mundo_ lo conocía.

Marcus apenas había sido capaz de esperar a ver si Harry podría alcanzar el último paso, pero él no había querido hacer nada que disgustara a Harry. Marcus aún sentía escalofríos en la espalda cuando se acordaba de lo que había sucedido la última vez que había enfurecido a Harry. De modo que había esperado hasta la hora de la cena, para explicarle a Harry lo que podía hacer, la oportunidad que tenía.

Harry había escuchado lo que tenía que decir y cuando terminó Harry estuvo en silencio por unos momentos. Marcus espero pacientemente; él sabía que no debía molestar a Harry cuando estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Finalmente Harry asintió y dijo;

—De acuerdo, si es posible establecer una Corte encárgate de ello y me dices mañana por la mañana antes del desayuno. Si no se puede, no te preocupes. De una forma u otra seguirán mis reglas, de esta forma simplemente sería más rápido. Sin embargo, quiero que quede claro que no quiero a nadie más para que una a la Corte, al menos por ahora. Tú y Theo fueron los primeros, y aún estoy tratando de ver qué uso tienen Malfoy y Zabini. Es suficiente por ahora.

Teniendo sus órdenes, Marcus no perdió tiempo en seguirlas. Tan pronto como entraron en la sala común comenzó a ver si el número de estudiantes era suficiente.

Del primero al cuarto año, los estudiantes no habían entendido lo que estaba haciendo, pero del quinto en adelante se dieron cuenta al instante. Eso no sorprendió a Marcus, todos los estudiantes de Slytherin eran informados acerca de la Corte cuando entraban a su quinto año, era una tradición. Además, nadie hubiera creído que un estudiante más estudiante más joven hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo.

Algunos de ellos, se sorprendieron bastante cuando se enteraron, no lo creían posible, mientras que otros sentían por Harry crecer.

Para el final de la noche Marcus no era capaz de contener su sonrisa.

Tenían un Tribunal.

Marcus por lo tanto tenía justificado sentirse orgulloso. Orgullosos por haber contribuido, orgulloso por ser parte de ello, y sobre todo orgulloso porque Harry lo había mirado, sonreído y le dijo;

—Bien hecho, muy bien hecho.

* * *

Harry estaba acostado en su cama tratando de dormir, pero simplemente no podía. Tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar, así que daba vueltas pero el sueño no venía.

Al día siguiente dejarían Hogwarts, ni siquiera podría decir que se iría a casa. Hogwarts era más su casa de lo que el orfanato nunca fue, Sin embargo eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ellos se irían.

No queriendo quedarse en pensamientos depresivos Harry dejó que su mente recorriera hasta el final del año escolar.

Estaba muy contento con lo sucedido en su tiempo de haber estado en Hogwarts. Era cierto, no había sido planeado, pero no podía decir que no estaba satisfecho con los resultados, en especial con la Corte.

Él no había hecho mucho con ella aún, pero el simple de que hubiera una Corte le hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles. Obtenía información diaria sobre lo que estaba pasando en la casa Slytherin y en Hogwarts en general. La información que obtenía de Slytherin le ayudaba a ver que podía ser útil o que podría causar problemas en el futuro. A él le había gustado bastante la red de inteligencia y tenía algunas cosas en mente acerca de cómo podría ser usada y mejorada, aunque primero tenía que ver si sería capaz de hacer las cosas que había planeado para las vacaciones de verano.

El Tribunal hacía también más fácil el tener a Slytherin siguiendo sus órdenes, teniendo en cuenta que la Corte estaba establecida solo un imbécil suicida iría en contra de ella. Aunque no era idiota, él no iría alrededor de ellos mostrándose, él generalmente los dejaba ser, ellos podían hacer lo que deseaban, solo tenían tres reglas que debían de seguir pasase lo que pasase e hizo perfectamente claro que no querrían ver las consecuencias de no seguir estas simples y razonables reglas.

La primera era el no difundir sus creencias sangre pura fuera de la sala común. Dentro de la seguridad de la casa Slytherin podían decir cuánto quisieran, ellos solo tendrían que lidiar con las consecuencias si él los oía; pero fuera de la casa se comportarían como los perfectos caballeros y damas, y Merlín les ayudara si siquiera _pensaban_ en las palabras 'sangre sucia' fuera de la sala común.

Solo los cuatro de la Corte entendían porqué esa regla fue implementada y Marcus todavía tenía una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa cuando recordaba lo que Harry estaba planeando, Harry parecía bastante divertido la primera vez que les había dicho parte de lo que planeaba, medio esperando que Marcus comenzara a cacarear.

La segunda era; no intimidaciones, y si lo hacían que fueran Slytherins y no les pillaran. A Harry no le importaba una mierda los estudiantes, pero tenía planes, planes que no funcionarían si todo el mundo pensaba que los Slytherins eran malos. Harry les había dicho sin rodeos que si querían intimidar a algunos pequeños primeros años para que pudieran sentirse todo grandes y poderosos que por lo menos deberían poner un glamour sobre sus ropas y que no quedaran atrapados, eran Slytherins después de todo, debían de usar sus supuesta astucia.

La tercera regla era la más fácil de seguir, en opinión de Harry, elegirían a un estudiante de cada año y ese y solo ése estudiante podría hablar con los miembros de la Corte a menos que fueran los miembros de la Corte quienes les hablaran primero.

Esa fue una regla que todos habían acordado necesaria después de los primeros días. Los miembros de la Corte serían perseguidos prácticamente todo el día por estudiantes que querían estar cerca de ellos y tener así tal vez la oportunidad de unirse. Era agotador y Harry tuvo que ser contenido más de una vez para no mutilar a uno de esos cretinos. Sin embargo, luego de poner en práctica esa regla, y de Harry haber enviado a un séptimo año a la enfermería con los dos brazos rotos en tres lugares tras haber ignorado la regla, todo el mundo la siguió. Aunque tenía que admitir que bien podría también estar relacionado con las sonrisas bastante sádicas que adornaban los rostros en los miembros del Tribunal cuando miraron al chico sangrando en el suelo sin mover un dedo para ayudarlo mientras este gritaba.

Sus pequeñas serpientes eran tan sádicas, pensó Harry con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Con todo, él estaba muy satisfecho con los resultados.

Otra cosa que le había gustado eran Draco y Blaise. Después de su primer encuentro en la biblioteca ellos dos cambiaron un poco, se volvieron más estudiosos. Ellos parecían haber tomado en serio lo que les dijo, especialmente la parte sobre ganarse su lugar. Cuando se enteraron de la Corte ambos habían querido demostrar que merecían ser parte de ella, que se merecían el lugar que Harry les hubo dado.

El esfuerzo que ponían en estudiar les fue recompensado, Theo, así como Draco y Blaise estaban todos entre los cinco primeros en sus exámenes, el primer lugar lo tendría Harry en todas las materias. Los otros tres luchaban por el segundo, tercer y cuarto lugar entre ellos mismos. De vez en cuando la chica Granger obtendría el tercer o cuarto lugar, pero por lo general los primeros lugares les pertenecían a ellos.

Hablando de exámenes, cuando Harry despertó el día de su último examen vio en su mesa de noche un libro con una pequeña nota. Aún recordaba perfectamente lo que estaba escrito en él;

_'Querido Harry,_  
_No puedo expresar lo interesante que fue este año para mí, sobre todo gracias a ti._  
_Considera esto un pequeño regalo como muestra de agradecimiento._  
_Se trata de un conjunto de diez libros, que son el segundo volumen de la serie de diez que ya tienes._  
_Si has leído y entendido todos los libros de la serie anterior, no tengo ninguna duda de que serás capaz de ello, entonces no tendrás ninguna dificultad con el encanto con el que he comprimido los diez libros en uno. Considéralo una posibilidad de probar tus habilidades si quieres._  
_Casi no puedo esperar para ver lo que serás capaz de hacer dentro de unos años._

_Atentamente,_  
_TMR.'_

Ese mismo día a la hora de la cena se les informó que el profesor Quirrell había desaparecido. Eso llevó a Harry a sospechar, una vez más, que Quirrell y TMR estaban conectados de alguna manera, tal vez incluso eran la misma persona, pero no tenía forma de verificarlo. Así que, a pesar de tener bastante curiosidad por saber lo que había sucedido a Quirrell y quien era TMR, él trató de no pensar en ello. Después de todo no tenía ninguna pista y no se creía capaz de encontrar nada tampoco. Tal vez vería aquello el próximo año, o el siguiente, ese podría ser su pequeño proyecto personal o algo por el estilo.

Pensando en la nota de TMR, Harry finalmente se quedó dormido, el cansancio finalmente alcanzándolo.

* * *

**4/11/14**

**Waa, espero les guste ya que con este he comenzado con mi propia traducción ^^ y opinen a ver que les ha parecido! * _ * **

**MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN COMENTADO! -como siempre-**

**Gabriela Cruz * ValeryVampire * Chiara Polairix Edelstein * Himeno Sakura Hamasaki * miadharu28 * Frida12346 * dobbyhp * graika * Azul y Amarillo * Erandy c * Aswang * Sakura-Selene * Mani * Renesmee Black Cullen1096 * **

**Ahora sí... nos leemos espero prontito así que, besos y cuídense, ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS? ? ?**


	8. Trato con el Diablo

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la historia a Little. Miss. Xanda quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

**'Trato con el Diablo'**

**.**

**.**

Harry miró hacia la puerta frente a él con desdén; él estaba de vuelta. Tomando una respiración profunda, entró al edificio y se dirigió a la oficia de la matrona para decirle que ya estaba de vuelta y que se quedaría hasta principios de Septiembre.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó hasta que oyó a la señora Brown decirle que entrara. La cara que hizo cuando le vio fue una que entretuvo bastante a Harry.

—Buenas tardes señora Brown —dijo manteniendo el aire educado y maduro. Sin embargo la mirada de terror en su rostro se mantuvo.

No era algo que sorprendiera a Harry, la señora Brown siempre sospechó que él hacía aquellas cosas a los otros niños del orfanato, sin embargo, era demasiado miedosa como para hacer algo respecto a sus sospechas.

—Harry, pensé que volvías mañana —dijo la señora Brown, intentando ocultar su aprensión detrás de su sonrisa falsa.

—Sí, es mi culpa, cuando envié la carta para informarle sobre el día de mi regreso equivoqué la fecha.

Era parcialmente cierto, era su culpa, solo que no había sido un error. Harry no tenía ningún deseo en que ellos le recogieran de la estación. Él prefería mantener el contacto con los muggles del orfanato al mínimo.

—¿Mi habitación sigue siendo la misma? —preguntó, más pronto saliera de la presencia de la mujer, mejor.

—Sí, por supuesto que aún lo es —respondió ella con cierta brusquedad, como si fuera un insulto sugerir lo contrario. A veces él olvidaba la seriedad con la que ella se tomaba su puesto de trabajo, teniendo en cuenta que ella nunca había hecho nada por ayudarlo cuando era más joven, él había pensado que era algo normal. Tal vez solo se preocupaba por aparentar estar haciendo su trabajo y en realidad no lo hacía. Oh, bueno, no que realmente le importara eso a Harry, siempre y cuando le dejaran en paz, él no se molestaría con ellos.

—Hmmm, muy bien. Me quedaré hasta el primero de septiembre, a menos que, por supuesto, pase algún tiempo con algún compañero de escuela. Tenga una tarde agradable.

Él estuvo fuera de la oficina antes de que la matrona tuviera oportunidad de responder. Tenía planeadas muchas cosas, esperaba ser capaz de hacer todo. Tuvo que contener la sonrisa que quería aparecer en su rostro cuando recordó lo planeado, iba a ser tan divertido.

* * *

A poco más de dos semanas después de haber llegado al orfanato, él se había establecido en la misma rutina que había tenido antes de ir a Hogwarts.

El mismo día de haber llegado había ido de compras y llenó su armario refrigerador, todavía se le hacía extraño que no hubiera heladeras en el mundo mágico. En su lugar había armarios con varios encantos que mantenían la comida fresca, fría o congelados en algunos casos.

Tener esas pequeñas cosas mágicas durante el verano fue una bendición. Después de haber estado en un mundo lleno de magia lo habría matado estar todo un verano separado de eso. Al menos podía practicar pociones, runas y Aritmancia y tenía todos sus libros; de lo contrario, él pensó que se habría vuelto loco fingiendo no ser más que un muggle.

Hablando de libros; ahora por fin podría leer los libros que había recibido del misterioso TMR como regalo de Navidad. Aunque había estado muriendo por leerlos, no había tocado esos libros en Hogwarts. Sabía que esos libros eran ilegales y no quería arriesgarse a que alguien los encontrara, incluso si estaban dentro de su baúl. Los accidentes ocurrían, él podría poner uno de los libros en su mochila o algo así, y aunque tuviera cuidado, prefería no arriesgarse.

Ahora sin embargo, no fue a lo único que dedicó su tiempo. Siendo como era el Niño-Que-Vivió y habiendo sido seleccionado en Slytherin estaba siendo más difícil de lo que tendría que ser. Por un lado, no le importaba particularmente, siempre le había gustado un reto, sin embargo, eso de ser el futuro Señor Oscuro le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

No podía hacer nada sin tener a la mitad de Hogwarts siguiendo sus movimientos con desconfianza. Seguían sus acciones porque era el Niño-Que-Vivió y con desconfianza porque era un Slytherin. Teniendo en cuenta que no podía dejar de ser ninguno de los dos él tendría entonces que cambiar las percepciones de la gente.

Lo que pensaba hacer era arriesgado, lo sabía, y algunas de las consecuencias podrían ser bastante molestas, pero si las cosas salían como él quería, aunque solo fuera un poco, las ventajas serían, muchas, superando las desventajas. Por supuesto que él no tenía ninguna garantía de si su plan funcionaría, pero a veces había que tomar riesgos.

Pocos días después de que Harry hubiera tomado su decisión final sobre lo que iba a hacer, él recibió la oportunidad de poner su plan en acción.

Él estaba sentado en su habitación en el orfanato a la espera de que la matrona hiciera sus rondas y le viera en su habitación cuando escuchó golpear su ventana. Curioso, miró y vio un búho sentado en el alfeizar de su ventana, y si no hubiera visto el sobre en su pierna habría pensado que era una lechuza común. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir su ventana. Harry todavía encontraba la forma en la que los magos enviaban su correo bastante extraña, aunque admitía que parecía ser bastante eficaz.

La lechuza entró tan pronto como la ventana se abrió y cayó en su cama, levantando la pata en la que llevaba la carta.

Tomando la carta, miró al pájaro; podría haber jurado que la había visto antes en alguna parte.

—¿Asumo que esperas una respuesta dado que aún estás aquí? —preguntó Harry, manteniendo un ojo en la lechuza. Cuando elevó el pico y se colocó en una posición más cómoda, Harry negó con la cabeza; no podía ser normal lo inteligente que eran esos pájaros.

Centrándose en su carta, leyó;

_'Querido Harry,_

_Sé que no planeamos nada cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts, pero me preguntaba si te gustaría pasar el resto de las vacaciones de verano conmigo._  
_Podríamos invitar a los demás a reunirse a nosotros también, sin embargo, si no me equivoco Blaise y Theo estarán fuera del país hasta agosto, así que creo que solo podrían venir luego que regresen._

_Espero verte pronto,_  
_Draco Malfoy'_

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry cuando terminó la carta ¿Pasar el verano lejos del orfanato? No tenía que pensarlo dos veces. Además, ahora podría ver si la biblioteca Malfoy era tan buena como Draco se jactaba. Rápidamente, él escribió su respuesta afirmativa y se la dio a Ares, el pájaro montó vuelo al momento siguiente y Harry cerró la ventana. Harry se sentó en la cama y comenzó a leer un libro. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a la matrona e informarle de que él se iría al día siguiente.

Poco más de media hora más tarde, Harry oyó unos golpes en su puerta.

—Entre —dijo, levantando la cabeza de su libro. Tal y como él esperaba, la cabeza de la señora Brown apareció por la rendija de la puerta abierta.

—Buenas noches, señora Brown.

—Buenas noches Harry. Las luces se apagan en una hora —dijo ella, igual que cualquier otra noche, era casi mecánico.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, aunque antes de que ella fuera capaz de cerrar la puerta él le llamó. Su asombro era evidente en su rostro, por lo general, Harry no hablaba con nadie del orfanato.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, y Harry pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos, se le hacía extraño que ella le temiera tanto teniendo en cuenta que nunca le había visto haciendo nada.

—Me iré mañana —le informó Harry.

—¿Qué? —la conmoción que sintió hizo que el miedo que siempre estaba en sus ojos desapareciera.

—Le dije que me iré mañana.

—Escuché lo que dijiste pero, ¿qué quieres decir con que te irás mañana? Soy responsable por ti, no puedes irte así como así.

Harry retuvo un suspiro, había esperado que ella simplemente le dejara ir, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que ella le temía. Sin embargo, su sentido de responsabilidad superaba el miedo que le tenía. Si se tratara de una situación diferente Harry podría haber sentido un poco de respeto por ella, en este caso sin embargo, la situación solo le molestaba.

—Señora Brown, seamos honestos. No me gusta estar aquí, no le gusta tenerme aquí. Teniendo esto en cuenta y viendo que un amigo mío de la escuela me invitó a pasar las vacaciones de verano con él, ¿no sería mejor para todos simplemente dejarme ir?

Varias emociones cruzaron por el rostro de la señora Brown, estaba claro que su sentido de la responsabilidad estaba tratando de imponerse por encima de su deseo de querer verle irse. Pero los seres humanos eran criaturas que en su mayoría vivían basados en sus deseos, y la señora Brown no fue la excepción.

—Muy bien, ¿van a recogerte aquí? —preguntó ella, tratando de no mostrar el alivio que sentía de que Harry se fuera.

—No, me reuniré allí donde compramos nuestros útiles escolares. La veré el año que viene señora Brown.

La matrona asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, él estaba libre de los muggles. Con esto en mente, él empacó las pocas cosas que había sacado de su baúl y se fue a dormir; pensamientos sobre dejar el orfanato atravesando su mente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó muy temprano, él no tenía ningún deseo de tomar el desayuno en el orfanato, incluso si eso significara que tendría que esperar en el Caldero Chorreante hasta que Draco llegara.

Al igual que el año anterior, Harry no tuvo ninguna dificultad en llegar al Caldero Chorreante, y aunque fuera poco más de las nueve estaba bastante lleno. No era la primera vez que estaba agradecido de que el público en general no supiera _cómo_ era _Harry Potter._ No quería ni pensar en como sería si todos en el pub supieran quien era.

No queriendo quedarse en esos pensamientos, se acercó al mostrador.

—Buenos días, señor Tom —Harry prácticamente tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír a través del ruido del pub.

—Buen día chico, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó el viejo camarero, inclinándose un poco en el mostrador para poder ver mejor a Harry.

—Quisiera tener algo para desayunar mientras espero que mi amigo llegue, si no es demasiado problema.

—Por supuesto muchacho, ningún problema en absoluto. Elije una mesa, todas tienen un menú, puedes elegir qué comer tocándolo con el dedo y yo te lo llevaré.

—Muy bien, gracias —respondió Harry con la sonrisa más grande que pudo.

Él fue a una mesa un poco alejada del tumulto del pub, Harry seleccionó su desayuno y esperó a que Draco llegara mientras comía.

Poco después de una hora de espera, la chimenea al otro lado de la habitación se iluminó de nuevo, Harry estaba seguro que de no haber leído ya sobre la red flú él se habría asustado la primera vez que vio a alguien entrar o salir de la chimenea, y un muchacho rubio casi tan alto como Harry salió. Tan pronto como estuvo fuera sus ojos recorrieron el pub y cuando encontraron a Harry, ellos perdieron la fría mirada mientras una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. No prestó atención a las personas a su alrededor y casi corrió en dirección a Harry. Harry solo tuvo unos segundos para comprender lo que estaba a punto de suceder y al momento siguiente, más bien resignado a lo que estaba sucediendo, tenía los brazos del rubio a su alrededor.

—Harry, te extrañé —La voz de Draco era poco más que un susurro y Harry se rió entre dientes, '_Uno pensaría que no me ha visto en años'_, pensó Harry con cariño.

—Hola Draco —respondió Harry con una voz suave, echándose a reír de nuevo, sí, él era muy aficionado a sus serpientes.

Solo unos minutos después de que Draco llegó, la chimenea se encendió de nuevo y un hombre que solo podía ser el padre de Draco salió. Sus ojos grises recorrieron el pub y casi de inmediato vieron a su hijo, quien tenía los brazos alrededor de un muchacho de pelo negro que creía era Harry Potter. No podía estar seguro ya que el chico estaba de espaldas a él, y aunque lo fuera Lucius no estaba seguro de haber sido capaz de identificarlo teniendo en cuenta de que nunca hubo visto al muchacho.

Se acercó a los dos y se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de ambos niños. Draco soltó al otro chico, pero la alegría en su rostro estaba allí para que todos la vieran, el muchacho que Lucius creía era Harry Potter se giró y Lucius tuvo que controlarse para no mostrar su sorpresa.

El niño era hermoso, no había otra palabra para él y Lucius podía ver incluso algunos rastros Malfoy en él, sin embargo, era claro que era un Potter. Lo que realmente le sorprendió fueron sus ojos, había visto el '_Avada Kedavra_' cientos de veces y nunca antes había pensado que el color de la muerte fuera tan fascinante. Pero al ver la sonrisa inocente en el rostro del chico, la idea de que aquel color no coincidía con él pasó fugazmente por su mente; después de todo él parecía tan inocente, ¿cómo podría ese color coincidir?

—Padre, este es mi amigo Harry Potter —dijo Draco, lo que llevó su atención de nuevo hacia su hijo, era imposible pasar por alto el orgullo en la voz de Draco mientras hablaba—. Harry, este es mi padre, Lucius Malfoy.

—Es un placer conocerlo, señor Malfoy, y gracias por permitirme pasar las vacaciones de verano en su casa.

Lucius casi sonrió, el niño tenía una voz inocente y melódica. No podía evitar preguntarse cómo era que había sido sorteado en Slytherin de todos los lugares.

—El placer es mío señor Potter y no hay nada que agradecerme, Draco fue tan insistente que realmente no tenía ninguna opción si quería tener un momento de paz. No que no le quiera en nuestra casa, solo que pensé que le hubiera gustado pasar algún tiempo con su familia.

Por una fracción de segundo Lucius pensó que la expresión de Potter se hubo hecho más fría, que hubo perdido ese aire inocente, sin embargo al momento siguiente se había ido y él decidió que había sido solo un truco de la luz.

—Puede llamarme Harry, señor Malfoy.

—Hmm, muy bien, Harry entonces. Espero no te importe, pero tengo algunos negocios que atender en el boticario ya que estamos aquí, así no tendré que hacer el viaje dos veces.

—No me importa en absoluto —respondió el muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que Lucius asintió, indicando a Draco y a Harry que le siguieran.

Lucius sabía que el tomar a Harry Potter con él no era una de sus ideas más brillantes, realmente lo sabía, pero no tenía otra opción. Él había sido notificado de que finalmente su encargo había llegado aquella mañana y sabía que si él no iba al boticario antes de las doce del día en que llegaba, el dueño de la tienda se desharía de ello. Era una medida de seguridad que Lucius entendía, teniendo en cuenta los tiempos que vivían, y por lo general no tenía problemas con ello, sin embargo, tenía que admitir que su pedido había llegado en un muy mal momento. Narcissa estaba en Francia hasta Agosto, así que realmente no tenía más remedio que recoger a Harry y luego ir por eso, no podía dejarlos solos en casa. Si él no hubiese pagado ya por ello, otra de esas molestas medidas de seguridad, no le habría molestado.

Conteniendo un suspiro, miró hacia atrás y vio que los chicos le seguían. Draco no había dejado de hablar por un segundo y Lucius fue capaz de oír varias referencias sobre lo que estarían haciendo aquel verano. Harry, por suerte, se limitaba a asentir de vez en cuando con una pequeña sonrisa. De repente, la imagen de un hermano mayor complaciendo a un hermano menor le vino a la mente.

No estaba muy seguro de cómo trabajaba la dinámica entre los dos chicos. Su hijo parecía querer impresionar a Harry, a pesar de que no le había oído ni una vez usar su habitual Yo-soy-un-Malfoy-y-soy-mejor-que-todos tono que utilizaba cada vez que trataba de impresionar a algunos de sus otros amigos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y diciéndose a sí mismo que tenía las vacaciones para estudiar la dinámica de la relación de los chicos, Lucius le dijo a los niños que caminaran delante de él para que pudiera mantener una mejor vigilancia de ellos, después de todo, en el Callejón Knockturn era mejor prevenir que curar.

—Draco —le llamó él cuando vio el boticario—, ¿sabes que hacer, cierto? Permanecerán en la puerta del boticario, no tardaré más de diez minutos. No se vayan, ¿entendieron?

—Sí, padre.

—Sí, señor Malfoy.

Ambos muchachos respondieron y al ver que no mentían Lucius asintió y entró en la tienda. Si se tratara de otra tienda no tendría ningún problema en adentrar a los chicos, pero el boticario tenía cosas que prefería que su hijo y amigo no vieran, al menos no mientras fueran tan jóvenes.

Sin embargo, él había sido un Slytherin, así que tan pronto sabía dónde tendría que ir había echado un encanto sobre su hijo; si alguien con malas intenciones se acercaba a los chicos él sabría de inmediato, así que no estaba preocupado. Además, era por la mañana y el Callejón Knockturn era bastante tranquilo por esa hora, los clientes habituales preferían la noche para hacer sus negocios.

Lucius casi había terminado su negocio cuando sintió que el encanto que le había echado a Draco cobraba vida.

Maldiciendo, Lucius se giró hacia la puerta principal y se preparaba para maldecir al idiota que se atrevió a intentar algo contra su hijo, cuando vio algo que le hizo congelarse.

La parte delantera de la tienda estaba hechizada para mostrar lo que pasaba fuera y dejar pasar el sonido, mientras que de fuera tenía el aspecto de solo una pared normal, y Lucius no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Draco levantaba su varita y apuntaba al pecho de un hombre, tenía la expresión tan llena de rabia que Lucius apenas podía creer que fuera su hijo. Sintió a Anthony unirse a él, pero él no quitó los ojos de lo que estaba viendo. Los dos chicos se enfrentaban a la parte delantera de la tienda, por lo que podía ver sus rostros con claridad, Draco con su varita en mano, el rostro contraído de rabia y disgusto, mientras que Harry estaba completamente inexpresivo con sus ojos brillando, luciendo más que nunca como la maldición asesina.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —gruñó Draco, y Lucius se sorprendió de la cantidad de odio que contenía su voz— Ni siquiera eres digo de besar el suelo que pisa, mucho menos respirar el mismo aire que él.

Lucius no sabía lo que el hombre había hecho, pero parecía haber sido contra Harry, a Lucius le hubiera gustado saber lo que Harry había hecho para que su hijo le defendiera con tanta ferocidad.

—No seas así muchacho, eres muy bonito también, podría divertirme contigo también, pero tu amigo allí... Oh, tu amigo... Voy a hacerlo gritar tan bonito.

Repugnancia y odio corría por su cuerpo como nunca antes, Lucius ya tenía una mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando escuchó algo que le hizo helar su sangre. Una fría, baja risita oscura vino de la parte delantera de la tienda. Lucius miró a su izquierda, sus ojos fijos en Harry, dónde antes él era inexpresivo él tenía ahora una sonrisa sádica. Los ojos de Lucius se abrieron, éste Harry no era nada como el niño con el que se había encontrado hacía menos de una hora.

—¿Has oído Draco? —preguntó Harry con una voz suave y fría, Lucius miró a su hijo y le vio bajar su varita, una sonrisa solo un poco menos sádica apareciendo en su rostro. Lucius conocía bien la expresión, era similar a la que él tenía cuando torturaba a alguien para su Señor. Él nunca pensó que vería una expresión similar en el rostro de su hijo, especialmente no en su hijo de doce años—. Él ha dicho que va a hacerme gritar.

Harry levantó la mano y señaló en dirección al hombre y éste cayó de rodillas. Lucius no podía creer lo que veía, nunca había visto a alguien de once años ser capaz de controlar magia como esa.

—Dime —volvió a hablar Harry con ese tono frío, suave, sin embargo ahora era diferente, ahora Lucius podía sentir la magia de Harry en su voz, podía sentir la magia de Harry rodear al hombre, imponiéndose por encima de la magia del hombre, haciéndole obedecer a Harry, era casi como una rústica maldición _Imperius_. Lucius estaba agradecido de estar detrás de las salas de la tienda que absorbían la mayor parte de la magia, no quería saber lo que el bastardo de fuera sentía, no que le importara— ¿Tienes familia?

Lucius tuvo que resistir la tentación de contestar y, por la brusca inhalación de Anthony, estaba seguro de que él también.

—No —a Lucius no le sorprendió en absoluto el escuchar la temblorosa voz del mago.

—Hmm, así que si si te pierdes... ¿se daría cuenta alguien?

—No —la voz del hombre falló un poco al final y Lucius vio los ojos de Harry brillar de emoción, no podía creer que no lo hubiera visto antes; Harry se estaba divirtiendo.

—Tan triste, ¿no te parece Draco? Toda su vida pasando y si desaparece nadie lo notaría, es triste ¿no? —Harry preguntó, una sonrisa inocente en su cara, para los que no supieran mejor ellos no creerían que no era más que la inocente pregunta de un niño.

—Muy triste —respondió Draco, luciendo como un niño que espera que el espectáculo empezara.

—Hmm, sí, muy. Es triste cuando una persona no es _nada_ —la voz de Harry cambió un poco, más suave, más dulce, y Lucius sintió también el cambio mágico de Harry. Antes era contundente, te hacía hacer cosas, incluso si uno no quería, ahora sin embargo la magia era más suave, no te forzaba, persuadía, te moldeaba a lo que él quería. Otra vez Lucius agradeció a Merlín el estar detrás de las salas, no tenía ningún deseo de ver lo que la magia le haría si no lo estuviera. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que Draco estaba fuera y no mostraba ningún signo adverso a la magia, sospechaba que Harry la estaba dirigiendo a su víctima y que la única razón de porqué él la sentía era porque Harry no sabía que estaban allí y estaba dejando a su magia correr libre— ¿Porque eso es lo que eres, sabes? Nada. Tú no eres _nada_.

Lucius podía sentir la magia contenerse, a falta de una palabra mejor, para el pensamiento y afirmarse con firmeza a la mente del mago. La única razón por la que podía sentirlo era porque él no era el objetivo de la magia. Era igual al Señor Oscuro cuando estaba realmente enfadado, ni siquiera tenía que maldecirle, uno solo sentía la intención detrás de la magia cuando estaba torturando a uno de los otros mortífagos. Era por eso por lo que él sabía lo que Harry iba a hacer y sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda.

—No vales nada. No tienes ningún uso. No. Eres. _Nada_.

En el último '_nada_' la magia de Harry creció y Lucius oyó el grito del hombre, rogando, solamente era posible identificar algunas palabras en medio de los sollozos, lo principal eran los '_no_' y los '_por favor_'. Harry comenzó a caminar hacia el mago arrodillado y Lucius no pudo evitar compararlo con un depredador observando su presa. El hombre lo seguía con la mirada, como si estuviera hipnotizado, cuándo se movió lo suficiente para que Lucius pudiera ver su rostro Lucius casi dio un paso atrás al ver el terror en sus ojos. Lucius no creía posible que el terror en sus ojos pudiera aumentar, pero entonces Harry se echó a reír, lo que le mostraba estar equivocado.

—Tú querías hacerme gritar —comentó Harry, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo— y yo quiero escucharte rogar. Parece que al menos uno de nosotros va a conseguir lo que quiere.

—¡No! ¡Por favor, no! Haré cualquier cosa, ¡por favor! ¡Por favor, misericordia!

Al oír esa voz aterrorizada Lucius sabía que el hombre sabía lo que la magia de Harry le haría, sabía lo que iba a pasarle, podía sentirlo, y le aterraba, no que Lucius lo culpara.

—Oh, Merlín... —escuchó susurrar a su colega y él asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo lo que estaba sintiendo, si él no lo estuviera viendo con sus propios ojos no lo hubiera creído.

—¿Cualquier cosa? —pidió la dulce voz de Harry— ¿Incluso dejarme matarte?

—¡Sí!, ¡Por favor, sí!

Ambos chicos rieron y Lucius miró a Draco, casi había olvidado que Draco estaba allí, vio la mirada que ambos niños compartieron y solo pudo mirar. Era difícil creer que se estuvieran divirtiendo; pero la evidencia estaba allí, justo frente a sus ojos.

—Hmmm, ¿sabes qué? No creo que lo haga —le dijo Harry al mago—. Después de todo no eres nada, ¿porqué debería yo tratar con la nada? ¿No estás de acuerdo, _nada_?

Lucius vio entrar el terror a los ojos del hombre, le vio luchando por aferrarse a los restos de sí mismo que su mente aún recordaba y cada vez que fracasaba su terror crecía, cada vez que perdía una parte más de sí mismo le hizo rogar más, solo para que el niño frente a él le sonriera, riera y le negara la misericordia que le pedía, divirtiéndose mientras el humano frente a él lentamente dejaba de existir, porque eso era lo que estaba pasando. Cuando la magia de Harry terminara con él, él no sería nada, perdería todo el sentido, excepto por saber que no era nada.

—Toda tu vida has sido nada, ahora morirás como _nada_.

Cuando Harry dijo el último '_nada_', Lucius vio los ojos del hombre ponerse vidriosos y los sollozos cesaron, las lágrimas dejaron de fluir y todos los signos de lucha o resistencia desaparecieron, y Lucius supo que la magia de Harry había hecho lo que había previsto.

Lucius vio al hombre frente a él y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, era similar al beso del dementor, la única diferencia era que el hombre frente a él aún conservaba su alma, aunque Lucius dudaba de que aquello fuera cualquier tipo de consuelo para el hombre.

—¿Ves Draco? Te dije que no era nada —Harry rió mirando al hombre que hubo destruido con una sonrisa sádica—. Vamos a la tienda de al lado, es una librería, podemos ver lo que tienen, será mucho más interesante que estar aquí mirando la nada.

Draco asintió y ambos muchachos comenzaron a ir en dirección a la tienda cuando escucharon la voz de Harry de nuevo, solo un suave susurro que Lucius estaba seguro de que la única razón por la cuál podía oírla era que aún estaba atada a su magia.

—Oh, es cierto, se me olvidaba. Como ya he dicho, _morirás_ como nada.

Los ojos de Lucius se agrandaron y al momento siguiente el cuello del mago sin nombre estaba en una posición imposible, la vida completamente ida de sus ojos. Cuando el cuerpo cayó al suelo con un fuerte, al menos parecía fuerte en el silencio de la mañana, 'golpe' la risa cruel y sádica de Harry resonó a través de la calle.

Lucius nunca lo admitiría, pero había quedado sin palabras, ¿cómo se le había escapado todo aquello cuando lo hubo conocido? ¿Cómo no había siquiera sospechado? ¿Cómo podía un niño ser tan sádico, tan poderoso?

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Anthony, su voz más con temor que con miedo.

Lucius no sabía que decirle, hasta que recordó a su hijo ir a hablar con él durante las vacaciones de Navidad sobre un chico que había definido la jerarquía de Slytherin en cinco minutos. También recordó a Severus haber ido a la casa después de Yule, como todos los meses, para decirle como le estaba yendo a Draco. Recordó preguntarle a Severus si estaba bien, porque parecía estar más agitado de lo habitual y Severus le había dicho que se había establecido un Tribunal en Slytherin. Recordó preguntarle si es que eso no era una buena noticia teniendo en cuenta la forma en que las peleas de Slytherin podrían detenerse durante el tiempo que la Corte durase y ahora recordaba claramente el temor que pasó fugazmente por los ojos de su amigo, oyendo más claro que nunca en su mente las palabras de Severus; 'Lucius, el niño solo traerá muerte'.

En aquel entonces había pensado que Severus solo estaba siendo su usual, pero ahora...

—Él es el nuevo Rey de Slytherin —terminó respondiendo, sabiendo que el otro entendería.

—Pero... pero es solo un niño.

Lucius tuvo que contener la risa, por lo que él había visto, él era un demonio pretendiendo ser un niño.

—¿De verdad crees eso? ¿Que no es más que un niño? —viendo la mirada de Anthony Lucius casi sonrió—. Exactamente, Anthony...

Lucius no tenía que decir nada más, Anthony ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Sabes perfectamente que yo no he visto nada Lucius. Todo el mundo sabe que yo soy completamente neutral, no me envuelvo con ningún lado que pueda haber.

—Lo sé, Anthony, solo tenía que asegurarme.

Anthony asintió con la cabeza y le dio el paquete que contenía el pedido de Lucius.

—Hazme un favor ¿sí?

Lucius alzó una ceja, diciéndole de continuar.

—La próxima vez que vengas, no lo traigas.

El pedido fue medio en broma, pero el miedo real estaba presente en sus ojos y Lucius no lo culpaba. Si no hubiera estado en presencia del Señor Oscuro probablemente se sentiría igual.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Lucius se embolsó el paquete y salió de la tienda. Pasó el cuerpo del mago sin siquiera mirarlo y fue a encontrar a los chicos quienes estaban mirando el escaparate de la tienda de libros con cierto interés.

—¿No les dije que se quedaran cerca de la puerta chicos? —preguntó, como si él no hubiera visto al niño de pelo negro torturar y matar a un hombre minutos antes.

—Lo siento señor Malfoy, pero vi la librería y tenía curiosidad —respondió Harry, su sonrisa inocente estaba de vuelta, junto con el aire de niño y Lucius casi se olvidó de lo que el niño aquel era capaz; casi.

Riendo él negó con la cabeza; y se había preguntado cómo Harry Potter había sido sorteado en Slytherin.

—Vamos chicos, vamos a casa —les dijo, haciendo un gesto para que se aferrasen a su bastón, susurrando una palabra con la que activó su traslador. Lo último que vio antes de que el traslador los llevara fueron los ojos de la muerte y casi se echó a reír; al parecer, él también estuvo erróneo en eso también, él no podía imaginar un mejor color para el niño que el de la maldición 'Avada Kedavra'.

* * *

Harry se tambaleó un poco cuando aterrizó, él sabía cómo eran los trasladores pero nunca había usado uno antes, y encontró el medio de transporte un poco desconcertante. Draco le impidió caer sosteniendo su brazo y, con una sonrisa en el rostro, le dijo;

—Bienvenido a la mansión Malfoy.

Harry miró a su alrededor, se encontraban en lo que suponía, era el hall de entrada. Harry tuvo que contener una sonrisa, el lugar prácticamente gritaba 'tenemos dinero'.

El suelo parecía de mármol negro o algo similar, Harry no era un experto en esas cosas. Las paredes eran de un blanco nacarado con varias pinturas colgando de ellas, dando a la habitación un poco de color. A su izquierda había una chimenea con dos grandes ventanales ocupando casi toda la pared a cada lado, mostrando parte de sus hermosos jardines alrededor de la casa solariega.

—Sí Harry, bienvenido —la voz de Lucius Malfoy interrumpió sus observaciones—. Espero te sientas como en tu casa, apróximadamente hasta mediados de agosto seremos solo los tres de nosotros... Narcissa, mi esposa, está en Francia asistiendo a varios eventos de caridad. Ella lamenta no estar aquí para darte la bienvenida pero le era imposible cambiar las fechas de los eventos o faltar a ellos.

—Está señor Malfoy. Estoy seguro de que tendré la oportunidad de conocer a la señora Malfoy en una fecha posterior.

—Hmm, entonces les dejaré niños, aún tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Si necesitan algo, dile a un elfo que me busque Draco, los veré a ambos en el almuerzo...

—Fue mucho menos formal de lo que esperaba —comentó Harry después de que Lucius les hubiera dejado.

Draco se rió y comenzó a tirarle en dirección a las escaleras que estaban a su derecha.

—En casa mi papá es mucho más relajado de lo que se suele mostrar en público. Sabes como es; generalmente los Slytherin's nunca dejan de usar sus máscaras a menos que se sientan seguros. Ven, te mostraré tu habitación.

En opinión de Harry no eran solo los Slytherin's quienes usaban máscaras, simplemente eran más honestos al respecto.

Harry tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar al rubio mientras le arrastraba a su habitación. Estaba muy contento con la reacción de Draco a lo sucedido. Harry admitió que había perdido el control, pero no pudo evitarlo; tan pronto como Harry supo lo que el hombre quería hacer con él, estuvo muerto. Podría haberlo matado y hacer que pareciera un accidente. Nadie le habría culpado, especialmente si decía lo que el hombre les hubo dicho, habrían simplemente asumido que habría sido magia accidental por miedo. Sin embargo el idiota tuvo que cavar más profundo y él se perdió un poco. Por unos momentos luego de haber matado al hombre pensó que tal vez había sido demasiado para Draco, pero antes de que hubiera podido decir algo el rubio había susurrado; 'Se lo merecía, lo que dijo... lo que quería hacer... Se lo merecía.'

Harry simplemente asintió y se quedaron en silencio, mirando hacia el escaparate. Harry podía decir que Draco estaba pensando en algo, pero no le obligaría a hablar de ello; cuando Draco quisiera iría a él.

—Dormirás aquí. Mi habitación es la primera a la izquierda.

La voz de Draco lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y se dio cuenta que estaba frente a la puerta con Draco mirándole expectante. Supuso que Draco quería que abriera la puerta, por lo que tomó el pomo de la puerta y entró en la que sería su habitación por el resto de las vacaciones de verano.

Harry tuvo que controlarse para no mostrar la sorpresa que sentía. La habitación era enorme, por lo que Harry podía ver su antigua habitación en el orfanato podría caber unas cinco veces allí. Si era honesto, él no estaba seguro de qué hacer con tanto espacio. La pared que daba a la puerta estaba hecha completamente de ventanas, mostrando los grandes jardines que rodeaban la casa. La habitación en sí estaba decorada en tonos verdes y negro. La cama doble tenía lo que parecían ser docenas de almohadas que, comenzaban a los pies de la cama en un tono verde muy ligero y conforme se acercaban a la cabecera se iban oscureciendo, lo cual creaba un efecto hermoso.

—Vi que te gustaba el verde, así que pedí a los elfos que decoraran la habitación en ese color, ¿te gusta?

Harry pudo ver que Draco estaba un poco nervioso, por lo que sonrió y respondió con sinceridad.

—Es perfecto Draco.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Harry había aceptado la invitación de Draco a quedarse con él, y estaba muy contento de haber aceptado.

La biblioteca Malfoy era tan buena como Draco había dicho, si por Harry fuera él habría pasado todo el verano leyendo en la biblioteca, sin embargo Draco lo arrastraba de su nuevo paraíso encontrado diciendo que las vacaciones de verano se habían hecho para que los estudiantes se relajasen y que por lo menos debería de tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Harry siempre terminaba cediendo al rubio, aunque de mala gana.

Después de que Lucius los encontrara en una situación bastante divertida, donde Draco estaba tratando de arrastrar a Harry tirando de su brazo mientras Harry ignoraba completamente al rubio, leyendo el libro que tenía en la otra mano, él le ofreció a Harry a tomar prestados tantos libros como quisiera a Hogwarts. Después de esa oferta, Harry salía de la biblioteca con mucha menos reticencia.

Hablando de Lucius, Harry nunca veía al Malfoy mayor. Sin embargo, cada vez que estaban en presencia del otro, casi podía sentir los ojos de Malfoy sobre él, como si él estuviera estudiando todos los movimientos de Harry, todas sus acciones. Pero no parecía estar haciéndolo con malas intenciones, las pocas veces que captó al mayor de los Malfoy mirándole solo pudo ver la curiosidad en su expresión, lo que no significaba que NO tuviera malas intenciones, solo significaba que no podía encontrarlas. Y esa era la razón por la cual siempre tenía su máscara de niño cuando el Malfoy mayor estaba presente. Harry estaba tan acostumbrado a la máscara que se había convertido en una especie de mecanismo de defensa.

Draco, naturalmente, se dio cuenta del drástico cambio cada vez que su padre estaba presente y aunque él negó con la cabeza las primeras veces, no lo mencionó. Él sabía perfectamente que Harry era así y que no importaba cuantas veces él dijera que su padre era digno de confianza, Harry no perdería su máscara. Consideraba una importante victoria que Harry fuera él mismo en SU presencia, y por el momento se conformaría con ello.

La mañana del 31 de julio, Harry despertó como todas las mañanas anteriores. Sabía que era su cumpleaños, pero no era algo a lo que prestara mucha atención. Nunca había celebrado su cumpleaños, ni había tenido con quien hacerlo y, considerando que no había dicho a nadie cuándo su cumpleaños era él no esperaba que fuera diferente ese año, así que cuando él entró al comedor estuvo bastante sorprendido de lo que vio.

Sentados a la mesa estaban Draco y su padre, pero lo que le sorprendió era que Theo, Blaise y Marcus estuviesen allí también.

El primero en verlo fue Theo, y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Feliz cumpleaños Harry —dijo tan pronto como sus ojos se posaron en Harry, haciendo a los otros mirar en su dirección y hacer la misma exclamación.

Hary se sorprendió, no recordaba a nadie deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, nunca. Se sentó a la mesa y, aunque él todavía se sentía un poco aturdido dijo;

—Gracias —y era una de las pocas veces que estaba muy agradecido — ¿No se supone que estaban fuera del país? —preguntó mirando a Theo y a Blaise, tratando de volver a lo que él consideraba un terreno seguro. Aunque se sentía bastante cómodo con casi todo el mundo en la sala, mostrar ciertos sentimientos todavía le hacía sentir incómodo.

Al ver las miradas intercambiadas entre los otros cuatro, él sabía que ellos sabían lo que estaba haciendo, aunque no protestaron al cambio de tema.

—Lo estamos, vinimos solo por el día. Estaré de vuelta el 15 y Blaise dijo que iba a regresar el 25, ¿no?

Blaise asintió, sirviéndose unas tortitas y zumo de naranja.

—El cumpleaños de mi abuelo es el 23 así que por lo general permanecemos hasta su cumpleaños cuando pasamos largas vacaciones en Italia.

Harry asintió y comenzó su desayuno, estaba más feliz de lo que pensaba porque hubieran venido a celebrar su cumpleaños. Incluso estaba comenzando a pensar en ellos como amigos y, por extraño que pareciera, no era un pensamiento que le molestara tanto como creía que lo haría.

—¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy? —preguntó mirando a sus amigos, tratando de ignorar los ojos de Malfoy que observaban todos sus movimientos.

—Bueno, primero el desayuno. Luego podríamos ir a volar y pasar un buen rato hasta el almuerzo, luego del almuerzo seguirán los regalos. Theo y Blaise se irán luego de eso, por desgracia no pueden quedarse más tiempo. Pero Marcus y yo nos quedaremos y, si te portas bien podríamos pasar la tarde relajándonos en tu sitio favorito de la casa.

Le informó Draco con una sonrisa pícara que hizo reír a los demás, ellos sabían acerca de la constante guerra que Draco tenía que librar para sacar a Harry de la biblioteca; Draco juró que si Harry pudiera, él comería y dormiría allí también.

—Bueno, les dejo a ello chicos. Los veré a todos en el almuerzo —dijo el señor Malfoy, inclinando la cabeza en dirección a sus invitados.

Tan pronto como Malfoy salió del comedor, Harry se relajó visiblemente y dejó que sus máscaras cayeran, algo que toda su corte notó, pero que no comentó.

—¿Vamos a ir fuera? —preguntó Draco mirando a Harry.

Harry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, siguiendo a Draco por la mansión. Harry no tenía ganas de volar, por lo que se sentó en la hierba y disfrutó del cálido clima.

—Te irás luego de este año —comentó Harry, mirando a Marcus y rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

—La Corte perderá un miembro —dijo Blaise mirando a Harry, y Harry pudo ver un poco de incertidumbre en sus ojos . No era que él dudara de Harry, pero, cuando Marcus terminara la escuela la Corte de Hogwarts estaría formada solo por estudiantes de tercer año y algún idiota podría tener ideas peligrosas.

—La Corte no perderá ningún miembro —casi gruñó Marcus—. Incluso si dejo Hogwarts seguiré siendo una parte de la Corte.

—Lo sé Marcus —dijo Harry en tono suave y con una sonrisa en el rostro, calmando a Marcus de inmediato. El Tribunal de Slytherin no era un simple grupo escolar, la Corte representaba mucho más. Incluso después de graduarse, la Corte seguirá influyendo en sus miembros y a los que de alguna manera se relacionaban con los miembros de ella. Los miembros siempre harían todo lo posible para que su 'Rey' tuviese las mejores oportunidades para hacer realidad sus objetivos. Dejar o traicionar la Corte siempre tenía graves consecuencias, en algunos casos, mortales.

—Y eso no es lo que Blaise quiso decir. Lo que quiso decir es que cuando salgas de Hogwarts la Corte en Hogwarts será solo de estudiantes de tercer año y algún idiota podría tener alguna idea que realmente no debería de tener, ¿no es así Blaise?

Blaise asintió, luciendo más bien aliviado. Aunque todos los miembros se llevaran muy bien y se consideraran amigos, ninguno de ellos podía negar que Marcus era rápido para la ira y que, cuando eso sucedía, él conseguía alguna maldición-feliz prefiriendo resolver el asunto con la varita. Y a pesar de ser los mejores estudiantes de su año y un tanto avanzados, Marcus era el mejor de su año y ninguno de ellos, salvo Harry, realmente podía aventajarlo. Aunque incluso Harry dudaba que sería capaz de ganar un duelo real contra Marcus, él podía ser poderoso, pero todavía era un primer año, pronto a ser segundo. Así que Harry podía entender la expresión de alivio que Blaise mostraba.

—Hmm, no había pensado en eso —comentó Theo, ignorando por completo la explosiva situación que se había evitado. De todos, Theo era por mucho, el más tranquilo, era raro que algo le afectase. Sin embargo, detrás de ese aire tranquilo y relajado había una mente sádica, sanguinaria e inteligente que se mostraba cada vez que algo en verdad lo enojaba—. Somos, sin duda, los mejores estudiantes de nuestro año, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que seremos solo terceros años cuando Marcus nos deje y algunos estudiantes mayores podrían hacer algo estúpido, ¿alguna sugerencia?

Harry había pensado en varias cosas que podrían hacer. Aún así, no dijo nada, quería ver que soluciones sacarían por su cuenta. Además, la idea que tenía era para resolver el problema del futuro señor Oscuro, o por lo menos intentarlo, aunque bien podría ser ajustado para servir a ambos fines.

—Siempre podemos entrenar duelo y cosas por el estilo —sugirió Draco, y era posible ver un poco de brillo en sus ojos, mostrándoles lo mucho que la idea le excitaba.

—No es una mala idea y haremos eso, pero no vamos a aprender tanto en un año —respondió Harry, en realidad, la idea le gustaba mucho, nunca se había cuándo podría serle útil saber sobre duelo—. Marcus, sé que estás en tu séptimo año, pero ¿crees que podrías ser capaz de encontrar algo de tiempo para entrenarnos? La única forma de aprender y mejorar es luchar contra alguien más fuerte.

Como cada vez que Harry pedía algo, o mejor aún, disfrazaba una orden como una amable petición, Marcus se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad, a lo que los otros miembros solo sonrieron. Las cosas pudieron haber comenzado mal entre Harry y Marcus, pero no había ninguna duda en sus mentes que Marcus era un hombre de Harry hasta la médula.

—¡Por supuesto que lo haré! —exclamó sonriendo ampliamente—. Solo tenemos que hacer algún tipo de horario cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts.

—Pero eso no nos ayuda con el problema —les recordó Theo antes de que Harry y Marcus se perdieran en sus propios pequeños planes de formación de mundiales decisiones.

—Supongo que la manera más fácil sería ampliar la Corte —dijo Blaise mirando a Harry, Harry sonrió. Blaise era el miembro más reservado de la Corte; él se quedaba en silencio la mayoría de las veces. Blaise había admitido que era un hábito de su niñez; los hombres que su madre había elegido para casarse no siempre eran los mejores, y muchos de ellos habían preferido que él fuera prácticamente invisible. En algunos casos, era la única manera de evitar encuentros más violentos con sus padrastros. Sin embargo, Blaise no había caído en lo más mínimo y Harry lo respetaba por ello.

—Marcus conoce mejor a los alumnos mayores —Theo añadió— ¿cualquier sugerencia?

—Depende, ¿de que año prefieres? —preguntó Marcus a Harry, podía parecer un proceso bastante democrático, pero todos sabían que la decisión final siempre sería de Harry.

—Quinto año estaría bien, supongo. Todavía estarían dos años cuando entremos a tercero por lo que debe ser un cuarto año entrante a quinto. Eso será tiempo suficiente para convencer a todos los idiotas de que ir contra la Corte sería un suicidio. No debemos preocuparnos demasiado por los años más jóvenes, tendremos suficiente tiempo con ellos para hacer que vengan a nosotros si algo sucede.

—En ese caso, consideraría a Pucey o Montague. Montague tiene notas un poco más altas, aunque Pucey te respeta un poco más. No es que Montague no te respete, él solo tiene un poco más de dificultad para aceptar tus creencias respecto a la sangre. Él no anda soltando sobre la pureza de sangre, solo no respeta a los hijos de muggles casi nada.

—¿Deberían de llevarse bien con el resto del grupo? —preguntó Draco mirando a su alrededor un poco preocupado. Solo habían estado juntos un año, pero se llevaban muy bien, incluir un nuevo miembro podría causar problemas.

—Yo creo que sí. El tanto de ellos tienen un gran potencial.

—Muy bien, después de que regresemos a Hogwarts vamos a mantener un ojo en ellos, vamos a decidir después de las vacaciones de Yule —Harry decidió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Ah, se me olvidaba —exclamó Theo de pronto mirando a Harry— ¿Cómo van tus planes para hacer frente al asunto de que eres un futuro Señor Oscuro?

Harry sonrió y sus ojos brillaron, si los otros no estuvieran tan acostumbrados a verlo de esa manera, lo habrían encontrado un poco inquietante ya que estaban seguros que una sonrisa no debería de parecer tan salvaje.

—Van bien, solo necesito saber cuando vamos a ir al Callejón Diagon antes de realmente ir,'de acuerdo? —dijo mirando a Draco. Cuando él asintió con la cabeza, Harry continuó—. Aunque el plan ha cambiado un poco. Díganme, ¿qué les parece que el Tribunal no sea solo de Slytherin, sino un Tribunal de Hogwarts? —las reacciones eran exactamente las que él esperaba, unos momentos después su sonrisa maliciosa se unió a las de ellos.

Esa noche, cuando Harry se estaba preparando para ir a la cama y estaba considerando sobre si debería de leer un poco de uno de los libros que había adquirido aquella tarde, realmente no le había sorprendido que todos ellos le dieran libros, Blaise había dicho que era para satisfacer a su Ravenclaw interior, oyó a alguien tocar la puerta. Se preguntaba quién podría ser, Harry le dijo que pase.

La puerta se abrió un poco y la cabeza de Draco se metió dentro.

—Harry, ¿podemos hablar?

Al ver que Draco parecía un poco nervioso, Harry asintió con la cabeza y señaló su cama, lo que indicó a Draco que se sentara; tenía curiosidad saber lo que Draco quería hablar con él. Había notado que Draco había querido hablar con él en los últimos días, pero había decidido esperar hasta que el rubio se acercase a él. Parecía que Draco finalmente había encontrado el coraje para abordar el tema, lo que sea que fuera.

Draco se sentó en la cama, y el aire nervioso a su alrededor disminuyó un poco.

Sabes, ¿esa mañana en el Callejón Knockturn? —comenzó Draco, mirando atentamente hacia sus manos en su regazo—. No siento incluso un poco de remordimiento, él era una persona, murió y no siento nada por ello. Yo... incluso estoy feliz de que lo esté. me gustó verle llorar, verle rogar. Pensé que era divertido, ¿eso me hace malo?

Draco finalmente levantó entonces la mirada y él lucía tan niño que incluso sorprendió a Harry por unos momentos. Entonces Harry recordó que él solo tenía doce años, no importaba cuán maduro actuara, igual que él. A veces era muy fácil olvidar que eran, a excepción de Marcus, solo niños. Niños sádicos y sanguinarios, pero niños al fin, y algunos de ellos eran más inocentes e ingenuos de lo que se mostraban. '_No por mucho tiempo, sin embargo_', pensó Harry mirando a Draco. Eran, después de todo, una parte de su Corte. Esa también fue la razón por la cuál optó por ser honesto en lugar de ofrecer falsos tópicos.

—Sí —respondió mirando a Draco a los ojos—. La mayoría de los seres vivos te considerarían malo. Ellos te evitarían, te despreciarían, te temerían. Sin embargo no veo porqué eso debiera importarte. Eres Draco Malfoy, eres una parte de _mi_ Corte, y siempre y cuando seas una parte de _mi_ Corte aceptaré toda tu manera de ser, con tendencias sádicas y todo.

Y esa era la completa verdad; siempre y cuando Draco fuera uno de ellos, ellos siempre lo aceptarían.

Draco debió de ver la sinceridad en sus ojos porque el aire nervioso que había tenido a su alrededor desapareció por completo y sonrió.

—Gracias Harry. Creo que es mejor que te deje dormir ahora, fue un largo día —dijo Draco levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Draco —respondió Harry antes de que cerrara por completo la puerta.

Una pequeña risa se escuchó en la sala y, si alguien la hubiera sentido un escalofrío hubiera bajado por su columna vertebral. '_Tal vez la próxima vez debería dejar a Draco jugar un poco_', pensó Harry, encontrando una posición cómoda y apagando las luces; '_Me encantaría ver de lo que es capaz_.'

* * *

Pocos días después de su cumpleaños, las cartas de Hogwarts llegaron y Draco, recordando lo que Harry le había dicho, le preguntó a su padre cuando irían al Callejón Diagon para conseguir sus útiles escolares. La fecha organizada era para la semana siguiente porque el mayor de los Malfoy tenía algunos negocios en Gringotts, así podrían hacerse cargo de todo el mismo día. Tan pronto como Harry tuvo la fecha puso su plan en marcha.

—¿Sabes qué hacer, Draco? —preguntó Harry tan pronto como el señor Malfoy los dejó en Flourish y Blotts para hacerse cargo de su negocio en Gringotts, con instrucciones de que terminaran antes de su regreso y que lo esperaran en el Caldero Chorreante.

—Comprar los libros de texto de ambos, si mi padre regresa y no estás aquí le diré que no te sentías bien y que yo te dije que me esperaras en el Caldero Chorreante. Si cuando llegamos al Caldero Chorreante no estás allí, le diré a mi padre que iré a ver si estás en el baño e iré a llamarte a la habitación privada que reservaste en la parte de atrás. Si termino antes de que cualquiera de ustedes regrese esperaré en el Calderón Chorreante.

Harry asintió, Draco recordaba todo. Las instrucciones no eran difíciles de seguir, y aún así no perdía nada con asegurarse de que las recordaba, si tenía un poco de suerte no debería porqué tener que usar nada de eso.

Dejando a Draco, él se fue al Caldero Chorreante. Como era después del almuerzo el lugar no estaba tan lleno, como por lo general era, algo que le agradó mucho a Harry.

—Buenas tardes Tom —saludó Harry cundo se acercó al mostrador. Él tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque le faltaba ese aire inocente que normalmente tenía—. He reservado una habitación atrás para una reunión, ¿podrías decirme si la otra persona ha llegado ya?

Tom lo miró un poco sorprendido. Harry no sabía si era a causa de su comportamiento o porque un niño hubiera reservado la habitación para una reunión. Harry sospechaba que era esto último, aunque Tom no reaccionó más que mostrando un poco de sorpresa, respondió;

—Sí, hace apróximadamente diez minutos.

—Muy bien, gracias.

Cuando Harry se giró para ir a la habitación privada en la parte trasera del pub, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, al parecer, su invitado estaba un poco ansioso, apareciendo casi veinte minutos antes de la hora señalada.

Cuando entró en la habitación, la persona ya estaba sentada a la mesa y mirando en dirección a la puerta, al ver a un niño se puso de pie abruptamente.

—¿Es esto algún tipo de broma? —ella casi gritó, mirándolo con furia—. Si hubiera sabido que se trataba de un mocoso el que había programado la reunión no habría venido, ¿qué podría un mocoso ofrecerme?

Harry entrecerró los ojos en blanco y con voz calmada, ordenó.

—Siéntese, señorita Skeeter.

Harry estaba seguro de que el hecho de haber embuido su voz con su magia había contribuido en gran medida a que lo hiciera. Era patético lo débil que su voluntad era, si hubiera sido alguien con una voluntad más fuerte, entonces su magia no habría sido capaz de obedecer tan rápido o tan fuertemente. Al ver sus ojos como platos por la sorpresa le mostró que al menos ella sabía que no lo había hecho voluntariamente; al menos ella tenía algo de inteligencia.

Harry caminó tranquilamente hacia la mesa y se sentó en la silla disponible frente a Skeeter. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que él se dirigió a ella.

—Ahora que ha tenido un poco de tiempo para calmarse, ¿cree que podríamos comenzar la reunión como dos personas relativamente maduras?

Al ver a Skeeter asentir con un poco de miedo, continuó.

—Yo soy Harry James Potter —los ojos de Skeeter casi se le cayeron de la cabeza del shock—. Y, como le he dicho en la carta que le he enviado, le tengo una propuesta, ¿está interesada en escucharla?

Skeeter asintió de nuevo, parecía haber perdido momentáneamente su capacidad de habla, no que él se quejara, la voz de la mujer lo ponía de los nervios.

—Muy bien, como debe saber nunca he dado una entrevista. Lo que le estoy ofreciendo es la oportunidad de entrevistarme y, cada vez que haya necesidad de que hable con la prensa hablaría exclusivamente con usted —Harry vio la avaricia aparecer en esos ojos detrás de las gafas horribles y tuvo que contener su sonrisa burlona—. Sin embargo, todas las entrevistas, todos los artículos sobre mí, o historias que envíe, se harán de la manera en que yo quiera. No quiero que ni siquiera un punto en alguna parte me desagrade, ¿entiende?

Harry vio a Skeeter comenzar a enojarse, él había leído muchas de sus piezas y estaba seguro de que a ella le gustaba adornar sus historias con supuestos hechos que eran todo menos hechos, y lo que él le estaba sugiriendo era casi ponerle una correa, realmente no le sorprendía que no le gustara.

—¿Y si no estoy de acuerdo? ¿Qué crees que puedes hacer muchacho? —le preguntó ella con tono arrogante. Al parecer, ella había recuperado su capacidad de hablar, lo que era una pena realmente, las cosas iban bastante bien antes de eso.

Harry dejó fluir su magia, sin querer que haga nada, solo quería que fluyera libremente. A juzgar por la brusca inhalación de Skeeter, supo que podía sentirla, podía sentir su magia inundando la habitación en la que estaban, cuando el miedo apareció en su cara, Harry continuó.

—No creo que realmente entienda la posición en la que se encuentra. No te necesito. Hay docenas de periodistas que _matarían_ por tener la oportunidad que tan generosamente te estoy dando. Se trata de una oportunidad única para usted y no te estoy pidiendo mucho a cambio, seguramente puede ver eso. Bien, ¿tenernos un trato, Rita? —preguntó Harry alzando su mano, esperando que la agite. Entonces solo para hacer su punto aún más claro, centró su magia a su alrededor, haciendo que se sienta mucho más opresiva.

Poco a poco, como si tuviera miedo de moverse demasiado rápido, Skeeter levantó la mano y la sacudió.

—Tenemos un acuerdo —había perdido su anterior tono arrogante y, aunque tratara de controlarlo, Harry notó que su voz vaciló un poco.

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Harry dejó a Skeeter con la sensación de que acababa de hacer un trato con el diablo.

Casi una hora más tarde tenían todo resuelto y él estaba listo para partir. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se giró.

—no me decepciones Rita, no te gustarán las consecuencias si lo haces.

No pudo detener la risa que se le escapó cuando vio a Skeeter palidecer, duro. Bueno, eso había ido mucho mejor de lo que había esperado.

No tuvo ninguna dificultad para encontrar a Draco, el rubio estaba sentado en una mesa en la parte trasera del pub con una clara visión de la puerta, Harry sabía que estaba manteniendo un puesto de observación en caso de que su padre llegara antes que Harry.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó tan pronto como Harry se hubo sentado.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Has estado aquí por mucho tiempo?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Unos diez minutos, ahora solo tenemos que esperar a mi padre y haremos el resto de las compras. Estoy seguro de que él nos envió a la librería primero porque sabía que Gringotts le tomaría un poco más de tiempo y que tú tardarías una eternidad mirando libros —se burló Draco, ambos habían pensado lo mismo, por eso le dijo a Draco que comprara algunos libros adicionales para él, no había necesidad de que el mayor de los Malfoy sospechara nada. Él sabría que lago había pasado al día siguiente, era inevitable—. Así que... —comenzó Draco, tratando de parecer despreocupado— ¿Me dirás sobre la reunión?

Harry se rió cuando Draco le miró con ojos de cachorro.

—Lo verás mañana Draco.

El puchero que le siguió a esa respuesta fue muy entretenido para Harry.

* * *

Diez años, diez años en los que había sido poco más que un espíritu. Sin embargo, él había prevalecido y ahora lo había hecho, tenía su cuerpo de vuelta. Y cuando decía su cuerpo, era exactamente lo que quería decir, su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Tom Marvolo Riddle y no esa cosa que había sido esa noche en la que atacó a los Potter. Era increíble que la gente pensara que él realmente quería lucir así, era simplemente ridículo. Era tan ridículo como el creerle a Dumbledore que él odiaba su nombre. Claro, cuando había sido más joven él no había querido tener nada que ver con todo lo relacionado a su padre y por eso creó ese anagrama, pero surgió de un comportamiento infantil. Él creció, se hizo más sabio, y se dio cuenta de que no importaba lo que hiciera él siempre sería Tom Riddle. Claro que todavía utilizaba el nombre de Voldemort, pero no era un erróneo intento de distanciarse de su nombre 'muggle' como pensaba Dumbledore. Era el simple hecho de que, Señor Oscuro Tom no sonaba tan intimidante y lo mismo podría decirse de Señor Oscuro Riddle.

Fue lo mismo con aquel cuerpo de serpiente que tuvo. Dumbledore creía firmemente que era el resultado de los rituales que había realizado tratando de alejarse de ser humano, que él había querido verse de esa manera. Lo único cierto en ese pensamiento era que de hecho sí había sido debido a un ritual.

Un ritual que había terminado por reaccionar mal al hecho de que él era un animago, tan simple como eso. Cuando él había hecho el ritual no notó ningún cambio al principio, pero más tarde se enteró de que cuando alguien que era animago realizaba el ritual luego comenzarían a mostrarse ciertos aspectos de su forma animal en su forma humana. Por desgracia se había enterado de que los efectos eran irreversibles, por lo que se hubo quedado atascado con el aspecto híbrido de humano-serpiente. Al comienzo había tratado de crear un ritual o una poción que le diera su viejo cuerpo de vuelta, pero entonces la guerra comenzó y él simplemente no tuvo tiempo. Así que se resignó en ese aspecto.

Ahora sin embargo, era él mismo otra vez, él tenía su viejo cuerpo de vuelta. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Sus ojos seguían siendo rojos, aunque tenía que admitir que le gustaban, eran únicos.

Mirando de nuevo su reflejo, Tom especuló que él parecía tener alrededor de veinticinco años, tal vez un poco más, era difícil definir su edad exacta. No que importara mucho, lo importante era que tenía su cuerpo de regreso. Él podría estar repitiéndose, pero estaba bastante emocionado y no había nadie allí para verlo.

Él aún estaba sorprendido por lo fácil que había sido conseguir pasar las defensas que protegían la piedra, incluso un estudiante de primer año habría sido capaz de pasar a través de ellas. Tal vez no cualquiera, pero estaba seguro de que uno en particular podría, un primer año con los ojos verdes como el 'Avada Kedavra' hubiera podido.

En la intimidad de su mente, admitió que la última protección, el espejo de Erised de Dumbledore, fue bastante ingenioso y probablemente no hubiera sido capaz de conseguir la piedra si fuera alguien más. Pero él era bastante brillante y cuando uno sabía cómo romper encantamientos no era necesario tener su aprobación. Había necesitado un poco de tiempo de lo que había esperado para romperlos pero había tenido que hacerlo con cuidado o se habría arriesgado a perder la piedra.

Preparar el ritual necesario no tomó tanto tiempo y tan solo semanas después de haber robado la piedra tenía su cuerpo de vuelta. Desafortunadamente, su cuerpo era más bien débil y estaba casi completamente agotado de magia por lo que había necesitado un poco de tiempo para recuperarse. Sin embargo, hacía dos semanas había sentido que su magia era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ponerse en contacto con sus seguidores. No llamándolos, sino recordándoles quién era su Señor, advirtiéndoles que había vuelto.

Pero él no se reuniría con ellos hasta estar de nuevo a su plena potencia y, antes de reunirse con todos sus mortífagos libres, él se comunicaría con algunos de su círculo más cercano y haría algunos planes. Planes, tenía un gran número de ellos y todos ellos más o menos giraban alrededor de aquel Slytherin de primer año que había capturado su interés.

Mientras Tom reflexionaba con quién de su círculo íntimo se pondría en contacto, un búho voló en su habitación llevando El Profeta. Pagándole al búho, Tom dejó el periódico a un lado para leer mientras comía su desayuno, pero el titular llamó su atención. Cualquier intención que tuviera de leer el periódico más tarde salió de su mente cuando vio lo que éste decía, porque allí, en la primera página, en grandes letras negritas, estaba el titular; 'Mundo mágico le falla a su Salvador'.

Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a leer;

'Mundo Mágico le falla a su Salvador'  
**por Rita Skeeter**

_Mis queridos lectores, cuando ayer me decidí a pasar algún tiempo en el Callejón Diagon, no podría haber imaginado que tendría la historia del año entregada en bandeja de plata._

_Estaba almorzando en el Caldero Chorreante cuando vi entrar a un niño, no pueden imaginar mi sorpresa cuando me enteré de que el muchacho era nuestro propio Niño-Que-Vivió. Así es mis queridos amigos lectores, el chico no era otro que Harry Potter._

_Como no quería perder la que era, sin dudas, una oportunidad única, me acerqué al joven Potter, esperando que me permitiese hacerle una entrevista. En vista de que es bien sabido que el joven héroe nunca se ha dirigido al público, estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea. Después de introducirme a mí misma, el heredero Potter accedió a darme una entrevista._

_Mis compañeros brujas y magos, los momentos que siguieron me dejaron sin habla y con la sensación de haberle fallado a alguien que lo ha dado todo por nosotros._

_Como muchos de ustedes, yo creía que Harry Potter vivía con su familia, en algún lugar lejos del mundo mágico donde pudiera tener una infancia normal. Con la primera pregunta que hice, esa creencia fue completamente destrozada. ¿Qué más creen que saben respecto a nuestro Salvador? Puedo garantizarles que lo que crean verdad probablemente no lo sea._

_Mis compañeros brujas y magos, los invito a leer esta entrevista y descubrir la verdad sobre Harry James Potter._

_**RS**: Tengo que darle las gracias por esta oportunidad señor Potter._

_**HP**: No hay necesidad de agradecerme, y por favor, llámeme Harry. Señor Potter me hace sentir que estoy en la escuela y me metí en problemas._

_**RS**: Entonces, Harry, ¿cómo es la vida con tu familia? Por lo que sé, son muggles, ¿cierto?_

_**HP**: No sé quién le ha dicho eso señora Skeeter pero la única cosa cierta acerca de esa declaración en que crecí lejos del mundo mágico. Sin embargo, yo no fui criado por mi familia; crecí en un orfanato._

_**RS**: (como se pueden imaginar, queridos lectores, quedé bastante impresionada) ¿En un orfanato?_

_**HP**: Sí, en un pequeño orfanato para niños. La matrona me dijo que había estado allí desde el 5 de Noviembre del 81'_

_**RS**: ¿Nunca has sido adoptado? ¿Cómo fue tu vida en el orfanato? ¿Has hecho muchos amigos?_

_**HP**: Algunas parejas me llevaron a casa con ellos. Pero siempre me llevaban de regreso antes de completar el proceso de adopción. Tuve magia accidental muy activa, aunque en ese momento ni las parejas ni yo sabía que eso es lo que era, así que, cuando cosas extrañas sucedían a mi alrededor ellos me llevaban de regreso al orfanato; pensaban que yo era un niño problemático porque no sabían lo que sucedía. En el orfanato las cosas no fueron mejores. La magia accidental, como puede imaginar, no se detuvo, así que estuve bastante aislado de los otros niños. Ellos no querían jugar con el 'monstruo', ya ve._  
_Esa fue una de las principales razones por lo que estuve tan feliz cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts. Era la prueba de que yo no era un bicho raro y pensé que finalmente podría hacer amigos porque en el mundo mágico serían iguales que yo. Pero cuando comencé Hogwarts me di cuenta de que era igual al orfanato, ellos me consideraban un tipo diferente de monstruo._

_**RS**: (como se podrán imaginar, grande fue mi sorpresa ante estas revelaciones, pero lo que realmente me rompió el corazón fue cuando nuestro joven Salvador dijo que las cosas no habían cambiado en Hogwarts) ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo es que las cosas no cambiaron?_

_**HP**: Fui seleccionado en Slytherin y prácticamente toda la escuela entró en shock. Empezaron diciendo que yo era un mortífago, que era un futuro Señor Oscuro, que yo era malo. Ni siquiera me habían hablado una sola vez y ellos ya estaban en mi contra. Por lo menos los niños del orfanato me temían por mi magia accidental, tenían razones para evitarme, porque eso es lo que la gente hace cuando no entienden algo pero, ¿Hogwarts? Ellos no tenían absolutamente ningún hecho en el que basar sus acusaciones. Ellos fueron mezquinos y fanáticos. Ser un fanático no se trata solo de la supremacía sangre pura, ¿sabe? Huir de alguien en base a la casa en la que se clasificó cuando tenían once es igual de prejuicioso que hablar sobre la superioridad de la sangre._  
_Sabe, todavía me pregunto como un niño de once años podría ser un Señor Oscuro. Es completamente ridículo._  
_La casa de Slytherin no es donde van todos los malos, van los ambiciosos. Por lo que yo sé, malo y ambicioso no son sinónimos._  
_¿Quiere saber cuál es mi mayor ambición?_

_**RS**: (Solo pude asentir, estaba demasiado asombrada para formar palabras)_

_**HP**: Mi mayor ambición es ser el mejor mago que pueda para hacer a mis padres orgullosos. Ellos dieron su vida por mí, dígame señora Skeeter, ¿querer ser el mejor mago que pueda para honrar su sacrificio es realmente algo malo? ¿el querer hacerlos orgullosos de mí es realmente tan malo?_

_**RS**: (mis compañeros brujas y magos tengo que admitir que necesité unos minutos para serenarme) No Harry, no lo es. Quiero agradecerte esta oportunidad de hablar conmigo._

_**HP**: De nada. Quiero agradecerle por haberme escuchado sin juzgarme inmediatamente tal y como todo el mundo parece hacer._

_Y así terminó la entrevista con nuestro Salvador. Y, déjenme decirles, le fallamos. En lugar de asegurrarnos que tenía una familia que lo amara, lo dejamos ser criado rodeado de muggles que lo condenaban al ostracismo por ser diferente, que lo llamaban monstruo por ser diferente. Lo dejamos crecer sin saber de la magia, de su patrimonio, de su derecho de nacimiento. Díganme queridos lectores, ¿creen que eso es lo que un niño se merece? Y no cualquier niño, un niño que lo perdió todo para que nosotros pudiéramos ser libres de esos tiempos oscuros, para que pudiéramos tener paz._

_Y si eso no es suficiente, nuestros hijos lo tratan de la misma manera, ¿y porqué? Porque es un Slytherin._

_Tengo que admitir, no me había sentido tan avergonzada en mucho tiempo. _  
_¿Qué tipo de personas somos si criamos a nuestros hijos a creer que un niño de once años es malo solo por la casa en la que se clasifica?_  
_Lo digo de nuevo, le fallamos, y solo puedo esperar a tener la oportunidad de expiarlo._

El artículo terminaba allí y Tom dejó el periódico a un lado.

Harry siempre le sorprendía; ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que Harry hiciese algo como aquello. Le habría gustado saber lo que Harry le había hecho a Skeeter para que ella escribiera un artículo como ese.

Tom no creía ni por un minuto que lo hubiese hecho porque quería. Tan pronto como ella supiera que Harry era un Slytherin ella se hubiera unido a aquellos que le llamaban un futuro Señor Oscuro. Ella habría escrito una historia que les haría a todos pedir su cabeza y le diría a todos los que quisieran leerle que la razón por la que él había ido a matar a los Potter era porque no quería competencia o algo igual de tonto.

Sin embargo, esto iba por delante, el artículo era una jugada brillante. Tom no pensaba que cambiaría la opinión de aquellos que realmente creyeran que Harry era un futuro Señor Oscuro. Pero sí la de todos los demás que no querían ser rechazados en sus propias casas por sentirse más cómodos acerca de él, y Tom estaba completamente seguro de que ése era el objetivo de Harry.

Harry realmente no era nada como él esperaba. Harry era tan parecido a él, pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente.

Se sorprendió cuando vio que había sido Harry quien había establecido el Tribunal, pero por otro lado el hecho de que fuera Harry quien lo hubiera hecho no le sorprendía en verdad. Él esperaba que Harry fuera extraordinario, así que cuando Harry hacía cosas extraordinarias no le sorprendía. Sin embargo, él hacía cosas no menos que increíbles.

Harry y él eran probablemente los estudiantes más brillantes que hubieran ido alguna vez a Hogwarts, y Tom estaba seguro de que en unos pocos años Harry sería uno de los más poderosos y hábiles magos vivos, no podía ser de otra manera.

Harry y Tom. Tom y Harry. Él se echó a reír, era irónico que dos magos tan extraordinarios como ellos tuvieran nombres tan comunes. Al parece, sus similitudes se extendían hasta las cosas más triviales.

Una cosa estaba seguro, sin embargo, si Harry se convertía en un Señor Oscuro tendría que encontrar otro nombre, después de todo, el Señor Oscuro Harry era tan aterrador como el Señor Oscuro Tom.

* * *

**10/11/14**

**Espero les haya gustado! ! ! ;)**

**MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN COMENTADO! -como siempre- (perdonen que no comento mucho más pero ando corta de tiempo)**

**Gabriela Cruz * ValeryVampire * Chiara Polairix Edelstein *** **Himeno Sakura Hamasaki * miadharu28** * **Frida12346** *** dobbyhp * graika ***** Erandy c ***** Sakura-Selene * Mani * Renesmee Black Cullen1096 * Princesa Vampirica * Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter * AikoAmane * Amy * ichigoyoru * setsuna-GW * Guest * UziKillian * Florfleur * papillon69 * lisicarmela **

**Ahora sí... nos leemos espero prontito así que, besos y cuídense, ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS? ? ?**


	9. Sangre y Magia

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la historia a Little. Miss. Xanda quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**¡ ¡ ¡ AVISO IMPORTANTE ABAJO ! ! !**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

**'Sangre y Magia'**

**.**

**.**

Albus se sentía viejo, no podía recordar la última vez que se hubo sentido así. ¿Cómo habían ido las cosas tan mal? Estaba seguro de que la piedra estaba a salvo, pero ahora se había ido y era muy probable que Voldemort la tuviera. Solo Merlín sabría lo que Voldemort sería capaz de hacer con un artefacto tan poderoso.

El año pasado no había ido como él había esperado. Comenzando con Harry y terminando con el hurto de la piedra, no había visto venir nada de eso.

Él sabía que Voldemort quería la piedra, sabía que Voldemort estaba en el castillo, pero durante todo el año no hubo ningún intento de robar la piedra. Albus incluso pensó que Voldemort quería darle una falsa sensación de seguridad, pero cuando las vacaciones de Navidad habían comenzado y terminado y aún no había pasado nada, Albus comenzó a pensar que tal vez se hubiera equivocado.

Y no era solo el hecho de que Voldemort no había probado nada contra la piedra, sino que era el hecho de que no hubiera intentado contra Harry tampoco lo que lo había dejado asombrado.

No que él quisiera que hiriera a Harry, pero era algo para lo que se había preparado, sin embargo, no había pasado nada. Había pensado que sería imposible para Voldemort el resistirse a atacar a Harry pero, por lo que él sabía, ni uno solo de sus cabellos había sido tocado. Por supuesto que él estaba feliz de que nada le hubiera pasado a Harry, pero seguía sin ser algo que había esperado.

Harry. Harry era otro factor que lo había sorprendido. Había esperado que fuera seleccionado en Slytherin, lo que no había esperado era lo que había hecho en Slytherin.

Teniendo en cuenta que muchos de los hijos de mortífagos estaban en Slytherin y que muchos de los estudiantes allí creían en las ideologías sangre pura, había esperado que Harry estuviera bastante aislado allí. Pensó que Harry mantendría la cabeza gacha tratando de no hacerse notar. Había tenido razón, en parte, ya que al comienzo Harry sí estuvo aislado, solo hablando con el joven Theodore Nott, y ¿no era eso en sí mismo sorprendente?De todos los estudiantes, Nott fue el que Albus menos pensó en que se haría amigo de Harry, teniendo en cuenta la lealtad de su padre y abuelo. Sin embargo, se habían hecho muy estrechos y más tarde se les unió al grupo Marcus Jugson, quien Severus estaba seguro Harry había enviado a la enfermería con los huesos rotos.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a temer los caminos que Harry pudiera tomar.

Marcus Jugson era un supremacista sangre pura autodeclarado y Albus estaba seguro de que Harry despreciaba a los muggles, ¿quién podría decir que él no se sentía igual hacia los nacidos de muggles?

Las preocupaciones de Albus crecieron después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Él pudo no haber sido un Slytherin, pero sabía lo que un Tribunal era cuando veía uno. Y en el medio, mostrando claramente su posición, estaba Harry.

Albus supuso que debió de haber esperado algo así y una parte de él se decía a sí mismo que él no había sido el más sorprendido, que él se lo esperaba, pero la verdad más pura era que el que Harry creara un Tribunal ni siquiera había cruzado por su mente.

Luego, las preocupaciones de Albus crecieron drásticamente. Había esperado que estudiantes de otras casas fueran atacados, insultados, esperaba que los Slytherins, especialmente los miembros de la Corte, caminaran por Hogwarts como si fueran los dueños del lugar, había esperado un montón de cosas. Así que decir que él se quedó estupefacto cuando nada de eso pasó sería un eufemismo.

Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, los Slytherins parecían más tranquilos; no comenzaban las peleas, no se burlaban, no insultaban a otros estudiantes, no causaban ningún problema en absoluto. Parecían los estudiantes ejemplares. Y no era solo su comportamiento el que había cambiado, la mayoría de los Slytherin tenían las notas más altas, parecían estar haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para obtener las notas más altas que pudieran.

Albus no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba seguro de que Harry era el responsable, ahora solo necesitaba saber cuál era su objetivo. Si se tratara de otra situación habría encontrado ridículo el pensar que un niño tuviera planes, objetivos. Sin embargo, a partir de lo que había visto en Harry, él pensó que la pregunta correcta era cuáles serían esos objetivos, no si tendría alguno.

Negando un poco con la cabeza, él miró hacia las ventanas justo a tiempo para ver una lechuza volando con el Profeta en sus garras. Era más tarde de lo que pensaba si ya estaba en la entrega del periódico, no se había dado cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo reflexionando sobre los acontecimientos del último año escolar. Los profesores que se encontraban en el castillo estarían probablemente terminando su desayuno, sería mejor si tomaba su comida en su oficina, él siempre podría llamar a un elfo doméstico para que se lo diese.

Cualquier pensamiento que tuviera sobre llamar a un elfo desapareció de su mente al ver el encabezado de El Profeta.

Leyó la entrevista en un instante y cuando terminó él no pudo más que quedarse viendo el periódico, aturdido. Supuso que debería de haberlo visto venir, pero al igual que con la Corte ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad, después de todo él sabía que debería de haberlo hecho, pero no fue así. Era como jugar al ajedrez contra un oponente que seguía un conjunto de reglas diferentes; no podía predecir su próximo movimiento porque jugaban dos juegos diferentes, incluso si el nombre del juego era el mismo.

Su atención fue quitada del periódico cuando recibió la advertencia de las salas que tenía alrededor de la entrada a su oficina, diciéndole que había alguien en camino. Albus apostaría todas sus gotas de limón a que era Severus.

Unos segundos más tarde, se oyó e golpe en la puerta y antes de que pudiera decir 'entre' la puerta se abrió y Severus prácticamente irrumpió dentro, una copia del diario El Profeta en sus manos.

Él no tenía porqué ser vidente para saber de lo que Severus quería hablar.

—¿Supongo que ha leído El Profeta?

La única respuesta que obtuvo Albus fue un deslumbramiento mientras Severus se sentaba en la silla frente a él.

—Yo sabía que el mocoso era igual a su padre. Él solo quiere la fama y la atención.

Albus levantó una ceja; de todas las cosas que hubo pensado respecto a la entrevista, eso no había sido parte de ello.

—¿De verdad crees eso? —le preguntó a su maestro de pociones, prestándole mucha atención. Severus pareció envejecer ante sus ojos.

—Por supuesto que no, el mocoso es completamente diferente a Potter, pero creerlo es mejor que la alternativa.

—¿Y cuál es la alternativa?

—Qué él está utilizando a la prensa para promover sus objetivos, aunque no tengo ni idea cuáles son. Él no perdió el tiempo en usar su posición como el Niño-Que-Vivió para su propio beneficio —dijo Severus con una mueca de desprecio, porque no creía que él fuera como su padre pero eso no quería decir que el mocoso le gustara.

—Él nunca pidió esa posición, fuimos nosotros quien se la dimos. Nosotros creamos al 'Niño-Que-Vivió'. El mundo quería un héroe, y creamos uno. Él es un Slytherin, así que ¿realmente te sorprende que se aprovechara de su situación?

Severus no respondió, y Albus sabía que no lo haría. Ambos eran conscientes de que deberían de haber pensado en la posibilidad de que Harry usara su fama, no debería de haber sido tan sorprendente.

—¿Qué harás respecto al artículo? —preguntó Severus.

—¿Haré? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Todo el mundo mágico leerá sobre la vida del Niño-Que-Vivió en un orfanato, estoy seguro de que más de una familia querrá adoptarlo. Tal vez sea mejor si lo llevamos de regreso a los Dursley.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer además de pedir a unas cuantas familias de confianza para tratar de adoptarle. No estoy muy preocupado por el momento, sabes que esas cosas llevan su tiempo. Además, Harry ya tiene doce años por lo que tiene edad para ser preguntado sobre si quiere ser adoptado por tal familia; no creo que Harry deje a nadie adoptarle. Hacer que Harry vuelva a los Dursley sería uno de los mayores errores que podría hacer con toda razón... él fue enviado a los Dursley en primer lugar a causa de las protecciones de sangre de Lily. Sin embargo, esa protección es cosa pasada. En cualquier caso sabes tan bien como yo el desprecio que Harry muestra hacia los muggles, no quiero pensar en qué les haría a los Dursley si le enojaran.

—Los mataría —dijo Severus con certeza; él no dudó ni por un segundo de la verdad en sus palabras.

—Severus...

—No me vengas con '_Severus_'. Sabes tan bien como yo lo que hizo en ese orfanato. ¿Qué garantía tienes de que no hará lo mismo aquí? ¿Cómo sabes que no lo ha hecho ya? Sabía que nunca debimos de haber traído al mocoso aquí. Debería de haber muerto en Halloween, ¡Al menos entonces no tendríamos que lidiar con él!

Severus casi gritó, sorprendiendo a Albus. No importaba lo mucho que Severus odiara a James Potter, no importaba lo aprensivo que fuera hacia Harry, él nunca pensó que desearía a Harry muerto. Y Severus quería eso, él no lo había dicho solo en un arrebato, era realmente lo que sentía. No podía entender como alguien podría desear eso a un niño de un año de edad, haber muerto. Decepción llenó todo su ser; él había esperado que Severus habría sido capaz de superar su amargura, al parecer había sido una esperanza en vano.

—¿Es así? ¿Quieres ocuparte de él ahora? ¿Quieres que lo sujete mientras le disparas un Avada Kedavra? —aunque su tono era ligero, sus ojos habían perdido su habitual brillo y eran fríos como el hielo.

—¡No me mires así! —gruñó Severus—. Tú sabes que él torturó a esos niños y mató a ese niño que dicen se suicidó. Sé que fue él quien lo mató ¡Él debería por lo menos ser encerrado en Azkaban!

Albus sabía que lo que diría a continuación sería un golpe bajo, pero Harry era su alumno y siempre y cuando él lo fuera él haría todo lo posible por protegerlo.

—¿Qué te hace tan diferente a Harry?

Severus lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Torturaste y asesinaste en nombre y por la causa del Señor Oscuro Voldemort. Tuviste una segunda oportunidad, ¿porqué no habría Harry, un niño, merecer una?

Albus vio a Severus palidecer y brillar algo así como la traición en sus ojos. Él contuvo un suspiro, sabía que era un golpe bajo, sabía que Severus lamentaba todo lo que había hecho al servicio del Señor Oscuro, sabía que pasaba muchas noches despierto perseguido por los recuerdos, pero Albus no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho. Harry era su alumno y no permitiría que ninguno de sus estudiantes fuera amenazado. Además, Harry era su única esperanza contra Voldemort.

—Eso puede ser cierto —respondió Severus, maldisimulando su enojo—. Aunque yo _no_ empecé a torturar y matar antes de siquiera ser lo suficientemente mayor como para venir a Hogwarts. Y_o no establecí un Tribunal antes de terminar mi primer año._ No me rodeé de los mejores estudiantes dentro y fuera de mi año. No di una entrevista para influir en la opinión del público sobre mí. Yo _**no** _me comporto como un futuro Señor Oscuro —para el momento en el que Severus hubo llegado a la última frase él estaba de pie y tenía la maga de su túnica levantada, mostrando la marca tenebrosa en su bazo. Estaba negra, e incluso Albus, quien estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, podía sentir la magia viniendo de ella—. Teniendo en cuenta todo, qué te hace creer que él no tendrá una de estas, ¿qué te hace creer que Potter no se unirá a él? Él está de vuelta Albus, sabes que lo está. No podemos luchar contra dos señores Oscuros.

Albus suspiró, se había hecho a sí mismo la misma pregunta y el único consuelo que tenía cuando no podía encontrar una respuesta, era que Voldemort nunca compartiría el poder, y mucho menos con Harry Potter; el chico que causó su caída.

—¿Realmente crees que Voldemort aceptará alguna vez al Niño-Que-Vivió en sus filas? —le preguntó, seguro de estar en lo cierto—. También está la profecía...

—¿La profecía? —preguntó Severus con incredulidad— ¿Dónde dice la maldita profecía que él que tiene el poder para matar al Señor Oscuro es Luz? ¿Dónde en la maldita profecía dice que él lo matará para salvarnos? Por lo que sabemos, ¡Potter solo podría tomar su lugar! Y tú _no_ estás haciendo _nada_ mientras que él crea su base de apoyo, mientras que él crece y se vuelve más poderoso, mientras adquiere más conocimiento. ¡Usted debe actuar! Actúa ahora cuándo aún es posible controlarlo, ¡incluso si tiene que romperlo y hacerlo la pequeña arma perfecta!

Para el final de la misma él estaba casi gritando. Estaba tan fuera de sí que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el lugar se había vuelto más fría. Solo cuando varias cosas de la oficina comenzaron a temblar fue que ambos hombres se dieron cuenta de la cantidad de magia que Albus había soltado y Albus se controló rápidamente a sí mismo. Severus palideció un poco, por un momento había olvidado que Albus Dumbledore era de hecho, el único que podía soportar en igualdad de pie contra el Señor Oscuro.

—Estamos hablando de un ser humano Severus —terminó diciendo Albus cuando tuvo su magia bajo control—. Un niño. Un niño que voy a proteger en la medida de mis capacidades, ¡así como trato de hacer con todos mis estudiantes!

Después de unos segundos, Severus negó con la cabeza.

—Ese _niño_... es lo que yo considero como el mal puro. Solo espero que cuando finalmente lo veas, no sea demasiado tarde.

Severus salió de la oficina sin esperar la respuesta de Albus, dejando al director sintiéndose mayor de lo que era.

Albus negó con la cabeza, Severus no podía entender lo difícil que era toda la situación para él. Él no era ni ciego ni estúpido. Sabía perfectamente lo que Harry era capaz de hacer, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era un niño. Un niño como su pequeña Ariana, un niño como el pequeño Tom Riddle. Él les había fallado, pero por Merlín que haría todo lo posible por no fallarle al niño que Harry aún era, no más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

* * *

Los Malfoy y Harry estaban desayunando cuando un elfo doméstico apareció y le dio a Lucius el periódico. Quién no se perdió la forma en la que los ojos de Harry fueron inmediatamente atraídos por el papel, o la sonrisa maliciosa que apareció en sus labios. Su hijo se dio cuenta de donde estaba mirando Harry y sus ojos se llenaron de realización.

Curioso sobre el comportamiento de ambos chicos, Lucius abrió el el periódico y tuvo que controlarse para no mostrar su reacción a la primera plana.

Leyó el artículo en tiempo récord y cuando terminó no pudo dejar de mirar a Harry, donde al ver esa sonrisa satisfecha supo que no había sido una coincidencia, él sabía que Rita Skeeter no solo había tropezado con Harry. Él lo había planeado y apostaría a que no había una sola palabra en ese artículo que Harry no quisiera allí, porque él sabía el tipo de artículos que Rita escribía y ella nunca habría escrito ese artículo en particular desde ese ángulo. Le habría gustado saber que era lo que Harry le había hecho para que ella escribiera de esa manera.

Lucius estaba seguro de que la entrevista tenía un propósito, Harry no daría una entrevista solo porque tuviera ganas, pero él no sabía lo que Harry quería lograr con ella.

No tenía problema en admitir que Harry le fascinaba; el niño se comportaba como un Señor Oscuro.

Muchas personas dirían que se comportaba como un Slytherin, que era imposible que un niño actuara como un Señor Oscuro, pero Lucius no estaba de acuerdo. Sí, Harry era el perfecto Slytherin, pero a partir de lo que había visto, sobre todo cuando sus amigos habían llegado para su cumpleaños, para él era el comportamiento de un Señor Oscuro. Primero había establecido su base, entonces extendido sus creencias y finalmente llegó a su posición de poder,esos eran los tres primeros pasos que un Señor Oscuro debía de hacer, y era increíble que Harry ya los hubiera hecho con solo doce. Por supuesto, era una pequeña base de poder, con solo unos pocos estudiantes, pero no importaba, estaba seguro de que Harry podría ir más lejos.

La gente podría considerar que eran los fundamentos para un político, o para cualquier persona que aspirara una posición de influencia a lo que Lucius normalmente habría estado de acuerdo, pero no en este caso, no después de ver las expresiones de los que él suponía eran el Tribunal de Harry. No eran expresiones de codicia o interés personal que desaparecería tan pronto como apareciera una oportunidad mejor. No, las expresiones que había visto eran las mismas que había visto en muchos de los mortífagos del círculo íntimo, puede que no tan intensas, pero estaban allí y le fascinó tanto como le aterrorizó.

Le fascinó, porque él realmente creía que estaba presenciando el surgimiento de un Señor Oscuro.

Y lo aterró, porque creía que su hijo ya había elegido un lado y no era el mismo en el que él mismo estaba.

Era algo que ya había pensado pero que hacía tan solo unas dos semanas había comenzado a asustarlo, porque hacía dos semanas que su marca tenebrosa le había quemado y se había oscurecido tanto como el día en que la recibió, y lo supo entonces; su Señor estaba de vuelta.

Durante varios minutos, él no fue capaz de hacer nada; él simplemente había mirado con incredulidad su marca. Después de diez años, él había perdido la esperanza de que su Señor volviera, incluso sabiendo que su Señor le había dicho que era inmortal, esos diez años sin noticias le habían hecho creer que su Señor había sido verdaderamente destruido, por lo que él estaba menos que preparado cuando su marca comenzó a palpitar con la magia.

Después de conseguir salir de su estupor, había ido a la histeria ¡Su Señor estaba de vuelta! ¡La Oscuridad no se había perdido! Su Señor lucharía por sus ideales y esta vez ganarían.

Esa sensación de euforia y alivio habían durado hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Cuando durante la comida vio esa maldita cicatriz en la frente de Harry, se congeló durante varios segundos.

¿Cómo podría haber olvidado que Harry Potter era el enemigo de su Señor?  
Por supuesto que no había olvidado quién era Harry Potter, pero él era tan diferente de lo que había imaginado que, por unos momentos, se había olvidado de que su Señor veía a Harry Potter como un adversario. Por unos momentos, se había olvidado que eran enemigos.

Ese fue también el momento en el que vio a su hijo mirar a Harry y lo supo, al igual que supo que seguir a su Señor era la decisión correcta, Draco había elegido a su propio Señor, y no era el mismo que el suyo.

Él admitió para sí mismo que el solo pensarlo le aterrorizó, nunca obligaría a su hijo a seguir sus pasos. No importaba lo que la luz dijera, su Señor nunca marcó a nadie que no deseara realmente seguirle y Lucius amaba demasiado a su hijo para obligarlo a ser algo que él no quería ser.

Sin embargo nunca pensó que una situación como la que él se encontraba fuera a ocurrir, su hijo y él estaban en lados opuestos y si una guerra estallara...

Lucius no quería ni pensar en ello. Si era honesto, ni siquiera sabía como imaginar tal situación. Simplemente no podía imaginar a Harry luchando por Dumbledore o por sus ideales, no podía ver a Harry luchando por la luz.

Por una fracción de segundo, él se entretuvo con la idea de que Harry se uniera a su Señor, pero era una idea tan ridícula que tuvo que contener un bufido. Ese niño no había nacido para seguir.

Entonces, ¿qué sería? ¿Una batalla entre dos Señores Oscuros? ¡Oscuridad contra Oscuridad?

Una vez más, eso era algo que lo asustaba tanto como le fascinaba, no importaba quien ganara, estaba seguro de que sería un enfrentamiento que pasaría a la historia.

La noticia del regreso de su Señor le hizo darse cuenta de que, no solo tenía en su casa a un potencial enemigo, sino que también le había hecho cambiar varios de sus planes.

A principios del verano había pensado usar cierto determinado diario que su Señor le había dado para arruinar a los Weasley. Sin embargo, ahora que su Señor estaba de vuelta, no creía que fuera una buena idea. La mejor opción para él era esperar a que su Señor se pusiera en contacto con él.

—¿Puedo ver el papel, papá?

La voz de su hijo le trajo de regreso al presente y vio a Harry mirando inocentemente hacia él y a Draco con un poco de brillo en sus ojos llenos de expectación.

Al parecer, ellos estaban esperando por la entrevista. Le hubiera gustado saber cómo Harry hubo planeado realmente todo sin que él se diera cuenta.

—Por supuesto —contestó, prestando especial atención a su hijo. Él fue menos que poco sorprendido al ver una sonrisa maliciosa aparecer en su rostro.

—No sé si quiero saber lo que hiciste con ella para que se comprometa a escribir esto —dijo Draco con voz impresionada. Lucius tuvo que admitir que él quería saber lo mismo. Rita nunca escribía nada bueno de nadie.

—Draco, si alguien te oyera sería propenso a creer que voy por ahí torturando gente a diestra, siniestra y centro —respondió Harry con una sonrisa que era solo un poco sádica. Lucius no estaba seguro de querer saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente—. Yo solo le mostré lo insignificante que era y que había decenas de periodistas que matarían por tener la oportunidad de lo que yo estaba tan generosamente dándole.

—Me pregunto si se lo mostraste de la misma manera en que le mostraste a Marcus sobre que la sangre no importa, sino la magia.

Lucius comenzó a prestar mucha más atención a la conversación ya que nunca había oído cuáles eran las creencias de Harry, tal vez fueran similares a las de su Señor, tal vez no tendrían porqué ser enemigos. No creía que ninguno de ellos cedería al otro, pero quizás pudieran compartir.

Lucius tuvo que retener un bufido. La sola idea le parecía completamente ridícula. Sin su permiso, una imagen de su Señor y de Harry sentados en una oficina bebiendo una taza de té con un mapa del mundo frente a ellos mientras trataban de decidir quién de ellos tendría qué, apareció en su mente. No sabía que era más absurdo; si la idea de que su Señor quisiera compartir, o la idea de su Señor tratando a Harry como un igual.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, ses centró en la conversación entre Harry y su hijo.

—Marcus era diferente, él me molestó, él hizo que tuviera que cambiar mis planes. Rita... ella era insignificante. Como ya he dicho, hay docenas que pudieron haber tomado su lugar, yo la elegí porque es una de las periodistas más conocidas, pero teniendo en cuenta que la entrevista era conmigo no importaba en realidad quién la escribiera; al final el resultado hubiera sido el mismo.

—Si eso era molesto, nunca quiero verte enojado.

Lucius se dio cuenta del escalofrío de su hijo y vio a Harry mirar brevemente en su dirección antes de centrarse en Draco de nuevo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba usando su máscara de niño con él.

—¿Me tienes miedo? —la voz de Harry era fascinante, dulce y fría, inocente y oscura. Lucius no sabía como podía ser todo eso al mismo tiempo pero lo era, y sus ojos brillaban con un fuego que les hizo más cautivante que por lo general eran.

—Sí —respondió Draco sin dudarlo, sorprendiendo a Lucius un poco; él esperaba que Draco lo negara—. Solo un tonto no tendría miedo de ti. Pero mi respeto por ti es mayor a mi miedo y mi respeto hacia ti supera mi miedo.

Harry miró a Draco durante varios segundos, él debe de haber estado satisfecho con lo que vio porque asintió con la cabeza, volvió a su desayuno y preguntó;

—¿Crees que le gustará a los otros?

—A Marcus le encantará. Me sorprende que no podamos oír sus cacareos desde aquí, no creo que Theo y Blaise lo hayan leído todavía,aún están fuera del país... —de repente, Draco se volvió hacia su padre— Papá, ¿podrías duplicar el papel? ¿Dos veces? Se los enviaré a Blaise y a Theo, para que sepan lo que está pasando.

Lucius asintió, sacó su varita y lanzó el encanto para copiar el periódico antes de que Draco saliera corriendo de la habitación con las copias, dejando a Lucius a solas con Harry por primera vez.

Lucius le miró, intentando ver si estaba incómodo de estar a solas con él, pero si lo era, era imposible de decir. Harry siguió comiendo su desayuno como si no hubiera nada malo.

—¿Tengo algo en mi frente señor Malfoy? —preguntó Harry con esa voz melódica. Lucius estaba seguro de que, en pocos años, esa voz sería mucho más eficaz que el veritaserum.

—¿Porqué lo preguntas?

No podía decirle al niño que tenía cientos de preguntas que quería hacerle, no podía decirle que se pasaba horas tratando de entenderle. Sabiendo lo que sabía de Harry, no dudaba de que Harry usara la información en su contra.

Cuando miró a Harry de nuevo, los ojos del color de la muerte lo congelaron en su sitio y fue incapaz de apartar la mirada.

—Sé que me ha estado observando —comentó Harry como si estuviera hablando del tiempo—. Dígame, ¿es eso algo que hace con todos los amigos de Draco?, ¿o soy un caso especial?

—¿Porqué crees que me gustaría observarte? —le preguntó él con su habitual superioridad, tratando de no mostrar lo sorprendido que estaba por la dirección que la conversación había tomado.

—Yo no conozco todas las expectativas, pero eso no significa que no sea el Niño-Que-Vivió, y usted sigue siendo un leal mortífago.

—Yo fui 'imperiado' —respondió Lucius de forma automática. La respuesta de Harry lo había sorprendido,y hoy en día muy pocas personas tenían el valor de decirle eso en su cara.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry, y si no fuera por esos fríos ojos que le miraban, Lucius la habría considerado una sonrisa cálida, inocente.

—Señor Malfoy —comenzó Harry, y Lucius sintió un escalofrío bajar por su columna vertebral. Su voz era suave, y si Harry no tuviera doce años hubiera dicho que seductora incluso, y encantadora, nunca había visto este lado de Harry—. ¿De verdad quiere que crea que es tan débil, tan patético que fue incapaz de romper el '_imperius_'? ¿De verdad quiere que le vea como un hombre con una voluntad tan débil que se deja controlar por otros? _¿Es así como quiere que le vea?_ _Débil, patético, un títere para aquellos que verdaderamente tienen el poder... no más que una_ marioneta.

Lucius estaba sacudiendo la cabeza sin darse cuenta. Que Harry lo viera así era algo con lo que no podría hacerle frente, parecer débil frente a Harry era mucho peor que decirle que era un mortífago que seguía siendo fiel a su Señor. Él estaba abriendo la boca para confirmar que él siempre había sido fiel a su Señor, cuando recordó lo estúpido que sería hacer eso y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la magia de Harry estaba tocando la suya, sin hacer nada sutilmente, solo estando allí. Se estremeció, y sus ojos se centraron en Harry; su magia era adictiva, igual a la de su Señor Oscuro. Miró a Harry, tratando de parecer intimidante como para todos los demás, sin saber en realidad lo que esperaba, pero Harry riendo no fue seguro.

—Esto fue muy divertido, señor Malfoy. Espero podamos volver a jugar.

Lucius se quedó mirando como Harry salía de la habitación comedor. Cuando se quedó solo, respiró profundamente y sacudió la cabeza, estaba seguro de que ese niño sería su muerte.

Harry miró a su alrededor cuando iba atravesando la barrera en la la King's Croos, no importaba lo mucho que le había gustado su tiempo con los Malfoy, estaba feliz de ir de nuevo a Horgwarts.

No se le escapó el hecho de que él estaba recibiendo mucha más atención que la primera vez que había tomado el Expresso, ahora todo el mundo sabía quién era. Supuso que la única razón por la que no se agolparan a su alrededor era el hombre a su lado, no importaba lo que dijeran sobre él, Malfoy era un hombre intimidante.

Sintiendo los ojos de Malfoy en él, lo miró, sin siquiera tratar de ocultar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. Las últimas semanas habían sido muy divertidas, al menos para él; ya que cada vez que dejaba su magia suelta cerca de Malfoy éste terminaría con una mirada vidriosa en sus ojos, casi como si estuviera drogado. Harry no tenía idea de que fuera posible para su magia el tener ese efecto en alguien, especialmente cuando él no pedía que hiciera nada. Era algo con lo que tendría que experimentar. Aunque, a partir de lo que había visto, solo aquellos que eran más sensibles a la magia se sentirían así cuando él dejara suelta la suya.

La señora Malfoy y Draco fueron los siguientes en salir de la barrera, Draco uniéndose inmediatamente a él. La señora Malfoy había llegado de Francia hacía dos semanas y, aunque ella era una persona más bien cálida y cariñosa en la intimidad de su casa, en público tenía una perfecta máscara al igual que su marido.

Harry recordó claramente el día en que la conoció. Narcissa Malfoy fue la primera persona que alguna vez le hubo dado un abrazo materno. Estaba seguro de que su madre lo había hecho, pero no era algo que él recordara.

Aunque fue algo que le había hecho un poco incómodo, él reía realmente que la señora Malfoy podría ser alguien a quien podría aprender a respetar, teniendo en cuenta que a pesar de la virtud maternal de la bruja ella era tan mortalmente infame como su hermana Bellatrix Lestrange. Por supuesto que él no había visto a la señora Malfoy en un duelo ni nada de eso, pero era la impresión que tenía de ella en el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos, solo el tiempo diría si estaba en lo cierto.

Despidiéndose de los Malfoy, Harry y Draco abordaron el tren, ambos ignorando las miradas de los estudiantes. Sin embargo, Harry se dio cuenta de una nueva emoción en los ojos de algunos estudiantes; vergüenza. Tuvo que contener la sonrisa, al parecer, la entrevista había funcionado mejor de lo que esperaba.

Draco y él fueron hacia el último vagón, donde entraron al último compartimiento, tal como habían acordado en su cumpleaños, y esperaron a los demás. El primero en llegar fue Marcus, y tan pronto como vio a Harry, él sonrió.

—Harry —dijo sentándose junto a él— ¿Cómo estás?

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry, Marcus era siempre muy enérgico.

—Bien ¿y tú?

—También. Apenas puedo esperar a llegar a Hogwarts.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Porqué?

—Quiero ver las reacciones que tuvo la gente ante el artículo —respondió con una sonrisa malévola—. Esa fue una jugada brillante.

Draco resopló.

—Honestamente, me pareció extraño no oírte cacarear desde la mansión Malfoy la mañana en que el artículo salió.

Harry negó con la cabeza y tomó un libro de su bolsillo agrandándolo a su tamaño normal de manera automática en cuanto los dos comenzaron las disputas entre sí, solo algunas cosas eran capaces de detenerlos. Afortunadamente ellos solo se burlaban, de lo contrario Harry estaba seguro de que habría maldiciones volando.

Cinco minutos antes de que el tren estuiera programado para salir, Blaise y Theo aparecieron juntos.

—Me preguntaba donde estaban —comentó Harry levantando la vista de su libro y deteniendo las peleas entre Draco y Marcus.

—Tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo —respondió Theo sentándose en el lado opuesto a Harry. Al ver la mirada de Harry, Blaise elaboró.

—Cinco Griffindor mayores estaban jugando con nosotros.

—¿Y se salieron? —preguntó Marcus un poco incrédulo, seguro ellos podían ser los mejores estudiantes de su año pero, cinco contra dos era de por sí una desventaja, sin mencionar que estaban frente a estudiantes mayores.

—Si no hubiera sido por un poco de ayuda inesperada, no habríamos —respondió Theo, estaba claro que él seguía aturdido sobre lo sucedido—. No lo creerán, pero fueron los gemelos Weasley quienes los aturdieron por detrás. Eso distrajo a los otros tres y Blaise y yo fuimos capaces de aturdira dos mientras que uno de los gemelos aturdía al último.

—¿Los gemelos Weasley? —Harry no había pensado que fuera posible, pero la incredulidad en el rostro de Marcus solo creció— ¿Los demonios de Griffindor? ¿Están hablando de _esos_ Weasley? ¿Seguros?

—Sí, Marcus, _esos_ Weasley —confirmó Blaise, tratando de no sonreír. Al parecer, él encontraba la expresión de Marcus tan divertida como Harry.

—¿Y no los bromearon?

—Por lo que pudimos ver, no —dijo Theo, sin dejar de verse un poco aturdido, aunque nada comparado a la mirada de Marcus.

—Tal parece que no solo tendremos que mantener un ojo en Pucey y Montague, sino también en los Weasley. Nunca sabemos lo que podríamos obtener de ello.

Los cuatro asintieron, no perdían nada si los observaban a ellos también.

—¿Has decidido quién hablará con los primeros años? —preguntó Blaise, mirando a Harry. Habían acordado que uno de los miembros de la Corte hablaría con los de primer año en la noche, diciéndoles las reglas de la Corte, era mejor que dejarle todo a los prefectos. Era una manera de ver a los nuevos estudiantes y para que los nuevos estudiantes les vieran, para que no hubiera excusas; como decir que no sabían quiénes eran parte de la Corte.

—Theo —respondió Harry, mirando a dicho niño—. Tú eres el más tranquilo. El más relajado en comparación al resto de nosotros, creo que serás capaz de decirles las reglas sin asustarlos demasiado. Ya sabes qué decirles, ¿cierto?

Theo asintió, sonriente. Era evidente que se sentía orgulloso de haber sido elegido por Harry. Los demás no le envidiaban por ello, habrían estado orgullosos también, aunque admitieron que para ese trabajo en particular, Theo era el más adecuado.

El viaje transcurrió sin que pase nada interesante, nadie les molestó y Harry no fue capaz de detener la sonrisa que apareció en su cara cuando el tren se detuvo. Finalmente estaba en casa.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en el que se había convertido su lugar habitual. Era un sillón junto a la chimenea en la parte posterior de la sala común, había dos sofás de tres plazas cada uno y otros cuatro sillones alrededor de ellos, también había una mesa en el centro. Su Corte estaba sentada a su alrededor y, aunque había muchos lugares libres, nadie más estaba sentado allí. Por otra parte, si alguien entraba en la sala común habrían visto entonces una clara separación ya que el resto de sofás, butacas y mesas estaban separados más de lo normal en la sala, creando una línea invisible entre la Corte y el resto de la sala común, una línea que solo unos pocos Slytherin podían cruzar.

Harry se acomodó en su asiento y contuvo un suspiro, por más que sabía que era algo que tenían que hacer, él estaba cansado y quería ir a su habitación. El viaje en tren había sido largo y la fiesta demasiado ruidosa, estaba seguro que de haber durado más habría tenido un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Sin embargo, eso no importaba en esos momentos, lo que importaba eran los primeros años de Slytherin que estaban entrando en la sala común.

Después de que los prefectos de quinto año les dieron un discurso similar al que él había recibido, en lugar de enviar a los primeros años a la cama, los llevaron ante la Corte. Parados delante de ellos en una sola línea, podían ver la confusión en sus rostros.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que Harry miró a Theo y asintió con la cabeza. Sabiendo que Harry quería que comenzara, Theo se levantó de su asiento y fue a pararse frente a los Slytherin de primer año. La diferencia de altura entre Theo y los estudiantes de primer año no era mucha, pero el aura alrededor de Theo le hacía parecer mucho más intimidante.

—Buenas noches, bienvenidos a Slytherin —comenzó Theo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. Yo soy Theodore Nott y soy parte de la Corte de Slytherin. Teniendo en cuenta sus expresiones, puedo ver que no tienen idea de lo que esto es. En ese caso, escuchen atentamente porque no voy a repetirme.  
La Corte es creada por un estudiante que es capaz de controlar la casa, un estudiante que hace que sea imposible para cualquier persona en Slytherin ir contra él. No importa realmente cómo lo consigue, solo que es capaz de hacerlo. Ese estudiante se convierte en el rey de Slytherin y las personas que considera dignas se convierten en su Corte. Nuestra Corte se estableció el año pasado.  
Las reglas las hace el rey de Slytherin y los miembros de su Corte se aseguran de que todas las reglas del rey se sigan. Las reglas deben ser seguidas no importa qué. Si no lo son, las personas que no las sigan sufrirán las consecuencias de ir contra la Corte. Créanme, eso no es algo que quieran experimentar.  
Solo tenemos tres reglas que deben seguirse;  
La primera: no divulgar por todos lados sus creencias sobre la supremacía de los sangre pura. Si quieren defender esa estupidez, háganlo en la seguridad de la sala común. Pero, si alguno de nosotros lo escucha no duden que sufrirán las consecuencias. Si yo fuera ustedes, ni siquiera _pensaría_ en las palabras 'sangre sucia' fuera de la sala común.  
La segunda regla: si van a intimidar a otros estudiantes, por lo menos sean lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no quedar atrapados, usen espejismos o algo similar para disfrazarse. Estamos tratando de hacer que la gente deje de pensar que todos los Slytherin son pura maldad, tenemos planes y no necesitamos que un par de mocosos que se creen fuertes y poderosos solo por intimidar a algunos Hufflepuff los arruinen.  
La tercera: ustedes elegirán una persona de su año para hablar con nosotros en caso de haber necesidad por la razón que sea. Esa persona, y _solo_ esa, podrá venir y hablarnos a menos que seamos nosotros mismos quienes iniciemos la conversación.  
Esas son las reglas, como pueden ver son fáciles de seguir.  
¿Alguna pregunta? —preguntó Theo mirando a los estudiantes.

Todos los miembros de la Corte se habían dado cuenta del mocoso que les había mirado a todos ellos, y sobre todo a Harry, con desprecio y repugnancia, por lo que, cuando dicho mocoso abrió su boca; Harry no estaba ni un poco sorprendido.

—¿Porqué, en el nombre de Morgana, deberíamos de seguir sus reglas? Ustedes solo son estudiantes de segundo año —respondió el chico con desprecio, sin darse cuenta de todo el mundo en la sala común mirándole horrorizado—. Además, no veo el porqué debería de seguir a un mestizo. Ni siquiera sé cómo...

El chico dejó de hablar abruptamente cuando sintió la punta de la varita en su cuello.

Harry sonrió, el mocoso no fue el único sorprendido por la repentina aparición de Blaise detrás de él. Nadie se había dado cuenta de Blaise dejando su asiento, salvo la Corte.

Eso era en lo que Blaise era bueno, él podía pasar desapercibido hasta que él quisiera ser notado. Harry estaba seguro de que la magia de Blaise le ayudaba, al igual que su propia magia le había ayudado en infinidad de situaciones.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de él en ese tono de voz? —gruñó Blaise, mostrando un lado que pocos conocían—. _Adolebit_ —Blaise casi susurró la palabra, pero la habitación estaba tan tranquila que todo el mundo le escuchó.

Una sonrisa sádica apareció en el rostro de cada miembro de la Corte, pero la mayoría de los estudiantes de la sala común lucían confundidos ya que, por lo que podían ver, nada hubo pasado.

Sin embargo, Harry estaba prestando mucha atención al mocoso, todos sabían lo que la maldición hacía y Harry estaba buscando signos que mostraran que la maldición estuviera comenzando a activarse.

Para su inmensa alegría, él vio al niño aflojar su corbata, su rostro empezando a ponerse rojo y podía verse el sudor comenzando a aparecer en su frente.

—Merlín, ¿cómo pueden soportar este calor? —exclamó el chico mirando al resto de los estudiantes.

Marcus se echó a reír con los ojos llenos de maldad, los otros estudiantes lo miraron y el miedo en sus ojos hizo reír a Harry. En realidad, la noche estaba resultando ser mucho más interesante de lo que había esperado.

El primer año que se había atrevido a ir contra ellos cayó de rodillas y comenzó a gemir de dolor.

La cruel risa de Draco se unió a la de Marcus y el chico empezó a gritar.

La maldición estaba comenzando a llegar alas etapas más interesantes. No era una maldición conocida, Harry la había encontrado en la biblioteca de los Malfoy y la había compartido con su Corte. Cuanto más larga la maldición era mantenida en una persona, más dolorosa se volvía. La temperatura del cuerpo se elevaría cada diez segundos y continuaría hasta que la persona en la que había sido echada sintiera que estaba quemándose viva.

El muchacho estaba ahora en el suelo, rodando hacia atrás y hacia delante, sin duda tratando de aliviar el dolor o intentando extinguir un fuego que no estaba allí, gritos de agonía saliendo de su garganta, mientras que la mayoría de los Slytherin miraban, horrorizados ante lo que estaban presenciando.

—¡Paren! —gritó un adolescente de sexto año que Harry conocía porque Marcus le había dicho que él era uno de los mejores estudiantes en Runas de Hogwarts, a pesar de que él ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Si no se equivocaba, era Jason o algo así, tal vez James, no era como si realmente importara en aquellos momentos— ¡Por favor, para!

El estudiante mayor no estaba pidiéndoselo a Blaise sin embargo, él estaba frente a Harry, de rodillas y mirando a Harry con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Harry solo levantó una ceja.

—¡Por favor! —rogó el Slytherin de nuevo—. Él es mi hermano menor. Hablaré con él, ¡no va a suceder de nuevo! ¡Por favor!

Harry miró al chico mayor por unos momentos, los gritos de su hermano cada vez más fuertes y más duros de fondo. Harry estaba seguro de que se había dañado sus cuerdas vocales. Él tomó una decisión y miró a Blaise, al segundo siguiente la maldición fue levantada, los gritos pararon y el único sonido en la habitación eran los sollozos del mocoso.

—Él es tu responsabilidad —le dijo Harry al mayor,quien seguía de rodillas frente a Harry—. Cada vez que él cruce la línea, serás _tú_ quien sufra las consecuencias.

El muchacho bajó la cabeza y asintió con ella, solo levantándose y moviendo a su hermano una vez que Harry le dijo que podía, levantándolo del suelo y llevándolo hacia los dormitorios de sexto.

—Pueden retirarse —le dijo Theo a los primeros años frente a él, quienes parecían petrificados por lo que hubieron presenciado. Sin embargo, ante la orden de Theo ellos salieron de la sala común tan rápido que parecía se hubiesen aparecido. Oscuro y siniestra risa de Harry persiguiéndoles hasta sus habitaciones.

Mirando a su alrededor y viendo los rostros horrorizados de los otros estudiantes, Harry sonrió; había sido una mucho más interesante primera noche de lo que había pensado que sería.

* * *

Harry se sentó en su cama mirando alrededor de su habitación; que ya no se veía parecida tan espartana como cuando pasó aquella primera noche allí en Hogwarts.

El mobiliario aún era oscuro, sin embargo, las paredes eran ahora de un gris claro y el suelo, en lugar de la piedra anterior, era de madera.

En la pared a su derecha habían dos ventanas que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo. Había tratado de hacer que mostraran una parte específica de los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero no había sido capaz. Era un encanto bastante complicado, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con ventanas que solo mostraban si era de día o de noche; lo cual era mejor que nada.

Aparte de eso, la habitación parecía la misma. Harry había mirado por hechizos que la cambiaran aún más, pero la mayoría de ellos eran demasiado avanzados para él. Aunque eso no significaba que se hubiera dado por vencido, ahora que sabía qué hechizos necesitaba, era solo cuestión de practicarlos hasta que pudiera lanzarlos con éxito.

Suspirando, Harry se levantó. Era el último día de las vacaciones de invierno, los estudiantes volverían, de todos los Slytherin él fue el único que se había quedado en el castillo. Había recibido invitaciones de todos los miembros de su Corte para pasar las vacaciones con ellos, pero había preferido quedarse en Hogwarts; era el único momento en que podía estar solo. Él pudo haberse acostumbrado a estar con sus amigos, pero aún disfrutaba de cada oportunidad para estar por sí mismo.

Los últimos meses había transcurrido con relativa rapidez y habían sido mucho menos irritante que los primeros meses del año anterior.

La entrevista tuvo el efecto previsto, los estudiantes ya no susurraban sobre él cada vez que lo veían, ya no chismeaban acerca de ser el próximo Señor Oscuro. La mayoría le trataba de la misma manera en que trataban a los demás Slytherin, con indiferencia y desconfianza, algunos estudiantes, especialmente Ravenclaws, le saludaban en los pasillos. Teniendo en cuenta el año anterior, Harry pensó que era una enorme mejora.

Los profesores no eran indiferentes a la entrevista tampoco: La mayoría de ellos se encantaron aún más con él. Extrañados de que siguiera siendo un alma agradable e inocente aún a pesar de todo. Encantados con sus modales, impresionados con su talento, hechizados por sus encantos. Para casi todos los profesores, él era un ejemplo a seguir para todos los estudiantes.

Por desgracia, no todos los profesores compartían la misma opinión.

Snape parecía odiarlo más que nunca y Harry estaba comenzando a pensar que no le servía de nada el mantener la fachada de niño a su alrededor. Harry estaba seguro de que el profesor no creía su máscara. Sin embargo, no podía parar, él comenzaría a ser menos niño a través del tiempo, por lo que los otros profesores creerían que la razón tras su comportamiento diferente sería porque estaba madurando.

Aunque, Snape no era el único profesor en darle tendencias homicidas.

Gilderoy Lockhart, el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry realmente creía que cada día que pasaba sin matarlo, era un milagro. Pensó que debería de recibir algún tipo de premio por su implacable dominio de sí mismo, porque si él no tuviera tal dominio el llamado mago habría estado muerto desde el primer día en que Harry se topó con él. Era la persona más insoportable que Harry hubiera conocido en su vida y le hacía recordar porqué no le gustaba la gente en general.

Sus clases de Defensa eran gastadas en imaginar formas de torturar al hombre, quien sabía; quizás pudiera hacer que sucedieran un día.

Por lo menos había dejado de llamar a Harry para que fuera a firmar sus libros: Harry nunca estuvo tan agradecido por ser capaz de controlar su magia como lo hizo entonces. A pesar del hecho de sospechar que Lockhart tenía menos coraje que Skeeter, había ayudado en gran medida al hecho de que no había tenido que hacer mucho para que el hombre dejase de llamarle.

Harry suspiró de nuevo y comenzó a prepararse para ir al Gran Salón; casi era hora de que la fiesta comenzase y estaba seguro de que iba a ser una larga noche.

Al igual que habían acordado, ellos estarían hablando con Pucey y Montague después de la fiesta.

Habían estado observándolos a ambos y Harry los encontraba bastante interesantes, eran buenos estudiantes y aunque Montague no parecía estar abierto a la idea sobre los hijos de muggles, nunca le había oído hablar de ellos de forma negativa, o incluso con repugnancia. No dejaba que sus opiniones se mostrasen y, si tenía que interactuar con algún hijo de muggles era cortés,aunque bastante frío.

Así que se habían puesto de acuerdo para hablar con Montague; si sabían la razón por la cual no podía tolerar a los hijos de muggles, quizás pudieran encontrar una solución y la Corte ganaría más de un miembro.

Harry se sentó en su lugar habitual y esperó a que los estudiantes llegaran, haciendo lo posible por ignorar las miradas que le daba Snape. Tuvo que detenerse de rodar sus ojos, era difícil creer que el hombre fuera un Slytherin; al menos podría fingir no estar mirándole, al menos de esa manera, Harry n tendría razón de ser prudente.

Voces procedentes de la sala de entrada trajeron a Harry de regreso de sus pensamientos, miró a su derecha y vio a varios estudiantes comenzando a entrar. Entre la pequeña multitud pudo ver a Marcus y adivinó que los otros estarían en algún lugar entorno a él. Era raro que no estuviesen juntos. No importaba si estaban estudiando, entrenando o simplemente pasando el tiempo. Harry estaba bastante contento con eso; no eran solo leales a él, sino a los otros también, lo que podría evitar muchos conflictos futuros.

—Harry —saludó Marcus, sentándose a su izquierda con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, los otros tres no muy lejos por detrás de él.

—Buenas noches, ¿cómo fue su descanso? —preguntó Harry mirando a su Corte.

—Fue bueno —respondió Marcus aún sonriendo—. Hablé con mi padre acerca de la decisión que tomamos, teniendo en cuenta lo que haré cuando terminé este año. Estaba realmente sorprendido por mi elección, pero por otro lado creo que nunca lo había visto más feliz. Si no me equivoco, será realmente fácil conseguir la posición de la que hablamos.

—No esperaba tener resultados tan pronto —comentó Harry, pero la pequeña sonrisa mostró lo contento que estaba con la noticia.

—Es un Jugson —dijo Draco—. Jugsons son solo un poco menos influyentes que los Malfoy.

Theo y Blaise asintieron con la cabeza; de acuerdo a los rumores, los Jugson estuvieron involucrados en casi todas las áreas del ministerio y varios imperios comerciales, lo cual era una de las principales razones por las que Marcus había sido capaz de mantenerse en la cima de la jerarquía durante dos años antes de que Harry llegara.

—¿Aún hablaremos con ellos después de la fiesta? —preguntó Blaise, cambiando de tema; el Gran Salón no era el mejor lugar para tener el tipo de conversación que estaban teniendo.

—Marcus les llamará después de la fiesta. Podemos hablar en la sala común, incluso si otros escuchan, no será un problema. Algunos de ellos incluso podrían cambiar de opinión.

El resto de la noche pasó rápidamente y, antes de darse cuenta él estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala común.

Como el día siguiente era sábado, aún había muchos estudiantes en la sala común, unos pocos hablando con sus amigos sobre sus vacaciones de invierno, otros haciendo la última parte de las tareas que hubieron dejado para último momento de las vacaciones. Cuando vio a los dos con quienes quería hablar, él asintió con la cabeza hacia Marcus.

En el momento en el que Marcus se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a ir en dirección de los otros Slytherin el estado de ánimo cambió drásticamente. Antes, los estudiantes estaban relajados, disfrutando de los últimos momentos de vacaciones que les quedaban. Ahora, ellos estaban tensos, algunos de ellos mostrando un poco de miedo en sus ojos, Harry estaba seguro de que algunos de ellos se preguntaban si alguien había hecho algo para disgustar a la Corte.

Cuando Marcus se acercó a Pucey y Montague y les dijo que le siguieran, Harry vio a Montague palidecer; sin lugar a dudas, él pensaba que sería castigado por su creencia sobre la supremacía sangre pura.

Pucey y Montague lucían un poco temerosos de cruzar la línea invisible que separaba a la Corte del resto de la sala común, pero tomaron una respiración profunda y siguieron a Marcus, sentándose en el sofá que Marcus les mostró, colocándolos justo en frente de Harry.

—Estoy seguro de que ustedes se preguntan porqué están aquí —comenzó Harry tan pronto como Marcus se sentó en su sillón a su lado. Al ver a Pucey guiñar, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios—. Ustedes no tienen porqué estar tan tensos, no están en problemas. Todo lo contrario, de hecho.

Harry trató de tranquilizarlos; para lo que había planeado ellos tenían que estar mucho más cómodos. Al verles relajarse, continuó.

—Hemos estado observándoles y hemos legado a la conclusión de que ambos serían buenas adiciones a la Corte —tan pronto como Harry dejó de hablar, las expresiones en los rostros de ambos Slytherin cambiaron; fueron incapaces de ocultar la conmoción y la emoción que sentían. Harry les dio unos momentos y empezó de nuevo—. Como he dicho, hemos estado observándoles, así que tenemos un par de preguntas que nos gustaría preguntarles, sobre todo a Montague.

Montague palideció un poco de nuevo y se sentó más recto en su asiento, Harry fingió no darse cuenta.

—Quiero que sean completamente honestos en sus respuestas. No quiero que me digan lo que creen que quiero oír, quiero su opinión sincera, ¿entienden?

Al ver a ambos asentir con la cabeza, Harry se puso más cómodo en su sillón. Él había pensado en muchas formas de pedir lo que quería, pero las descartó todas.

Pucey, así como Montague eran posibles futuros miembros de su Corte, por lo que los trataría como tales; no había necesidad de juegos de palabras. Lo que quería era lealtad verdadera y que creyeran realmente en sus ideales, y para conseguir eso, la mejor manera de hacerlo era ser directo.

—Me gustaría saber lo que realmente piensan sobre los hijos de muggles y la supremacía sangre pura. No me digan lo que creen que me hará feliz. Les garantizo que no habrá consecuencias, pueden decirme lo que quieran. Solo quiero saber lo que piensan.

Hubo varios segundos de silencio absoluto, hasta que Pucey respiró hondo y contestó;

—Mi familia siempre ha considerado a los hijos de muggles como inferiores, me crié con esa creencia, pero cuando comencé Hogwarts la forma en que veía a los hijos de muggles cambió, ellos no eran débiles; algunos eran realmente buenos, mejor que muchos sangre pura como yo soy. Todavía me enorgullezco de mi familia, mi sangre, pero el desdén que tenía hacia los hijos de muggles se ha ido. Algunas actitudes que tienen algunos hijos de muggles aún no me gustan, pero aparte de eso... son tan mágicos como yo.

Cuando parecía que Pucey hubo dicho todo lo que estaba en su mente, Harry miró a Montague para ver si tenía algo que añadir. Harry podía imaginar qué era lo que a Pucey no le gustaba, Draco y Blaise se habían quejado de lo mismo. Aunque después de que Harry hubo hablado con ellos y les explicó algunas cosas, fueron mucho más tolerantes con la situación. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera igual con Pucey.

Al ver a toda la Corte mirándole, Montague intentó relajarse, aunque no parecía funcionar.

—Son diferentes —espetó, y viendo como él palideció, Harry supuso que no era lo que había pretendido decir. Montague respiró hondo y empezó de nuevo—. Mi línea ha existido por generaciones, somos tan viejos que nuestra línea desarrolla magias propias, magia de familia Esa magia no está siempre activa pero pasa a los descendientes de la línea. Los nacidos de muggles no la tienen y eso hace a los sangre pura superiores, es imposible para los hijos de muggles tener magia de familia.

Harry era consciente de toda la sala común escuchando la conversación, no le importaba. Era una discusión importante y quizás hiciera que algunos estudiantes pensaran por sí mismos en lugar de seguir ciegamente lo que sus padres creían.

Montague continuó un poco pálido y tembloroso, pero aún manteniendo la convicción en sus creencias por lo que Harry tuvo que respetarle un poco.

—Ya veo —y realmente lo hacía, pero Montague estaba olvidando algo muy importante—. Y estoy de acuerdo en que la magia de familia es muy importante, pero te olvidas de algo igual de importante. Yo no soy un sangre pura y soy el estudiante más poderoso de Hogwarts. Dumbledore puede no gustarte pero incluso ustedes quienes no pueden soportar al hombre pueden decir que es uno de los magos más poderosos desde los fundadores y él es un mestizo —Harry se echó a reír al ver las expresiones de asombro de la mayoría de los rostros de los estudiantes, mucha gente creía que Dumbledore era un sangre pura. Él mismo solo sabía que no lo era porque lo había encontrado en un libro en la biblioteca de los Malfoy que tenía los árboles genealógicos de magos famosos en él y Dumbledore pasó a ser uno de ellos.

—Siempre hay excepciones —argumentó Montague y eso era lo que Harry quería. Él quería que ellos argumentaran, quería defender su punto de vista; porque de esa manera, cuando refutaran lo que decían, tendría un mayor impacto.

—Sí, eso es cierto. Sin embargo, si los excluyes a todos de inmediato, ¿cómo sabrás cuáles son las excepciones?

Montague abrió la boca para responder pero la cerró abruptamente, no era capaz de dar una respuesta para defender lo que creía.

—No lo hacemos —respondió Pucey luego de varios segundos.

—No, no lo hacemos —acordó Harry—. Pero eso no es todo. Tomen la línea Black por ejemplo, todo el mundo la conoce, ¿cuál es el talento más conocido que tiene la línea? Además de su talento para las artes oscuras.

—Metamorfomago —respondió Montague casi de forma automática, a lo que Harry asintió.

—¿Y cuándo se manifestó el último con el talento?

—Hace cuatro o cinco generaciones —dijo Pucey después de algún tiempo.

—Te equivocas —respondió Harry, sorprendiendo a todos salvo su Corte—. Nymphadora Tonks, ella fue un estudiante de séptimo año el año pasado Hufflepuff, hija de Ted Tonks, un mago hijo de muggles y Andrómeda Tonks antes Black, una bruja sangre pura, lo que la hace una mestiza. La más reciente metamorfomaga de la línea Black.

—Pero eso... eso es... —Montague no parecía saber como terminar la frase.

La reacción agradó a Harry, siempre y cuando él no lo negara de plano, demostraba que al menos estaba dispuesto a escuchar, que era lo que Harry esperaba y una muy buena señal.

—La magia de familia existía en Andrómeda, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para manifestarse, necesitaba la nueva magia de Ted Tonks para que pudiera manifestarse en su hija —viendo que tenía la atención completa, no solo de los dos posibles futuros miembros de la Corte sino además de todos los Slytherin de la habitación, continuó—. Creo que lo nacidos de muggles son necesarios. Miren a Crabbe y Goyle, su obsesión por mantener su línea pura ha producido dos seres que apenas pueden poner dos frases juntas y ellos son solo un poco mejores cuando se trata de talento mágico. Ahora, imaginen qe Parkinson se casa con alguno de ellos, solo para mantener la línea pura. La magia que algunos de sus futuros hijos heredaría sería, en el mejor de los casos, extremadamente débil. Si no infunden nueva magia en las antiguas líneas, la magia comenzará a menguar hasta morir. Ahora imaginen que Parkinson se casa con Wayne Hopkins, un hijo de muggle que es un prodigio en encantos y bastante fuerte mágicamente también. Sus hijos ganarían la magia de familia de su madre y la nueva magia de su padre, dando nueva vida a la magia de una antigua familia.

Discretamente, Harry miró a los otros Slytherin en la sala común, algunos parecían escépticos, pero la mayoría parecía estar pensando en ello y Harry estaba bastante satisfecho con el resultado.

—Mientras todo el mundo está obsesionado con el mantener sus líneas puras, se olvidan de una verdad fundamental; cada línea existente fue originada a partir de un hijo de muggles o por lo menos de un mestizo.

Al ver las miradas incrédulas en casi todos los estudiantes presentes, Harry negó con la cabeza. Él no sabía si eran tercos, o si se trataba de la estupidez lo que les hacía incapaces de pensar por ellos mismos lógicamente en cuanto a lo de la pureza de sangre se refiere. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que él tuvo una conversación similar con su Corte, y que todos eran mucho más lógicos que ellos, estaba más inclinado a pensar que era estupidez.

—Piensen en ello lógicamente. El primer mago debe de haber nacido de padres muggles, es simple lógica.

Cuando vio a Pucey inclinar la cabeza, Harry suspiró con alivio; al menos había algunos avances.

—Así que, ¿usted cree que los hijos de muggles nacen para fortalecer nuestras viejas líneas? —preguntó Pucey, y Harry sabía que él estaba tratando de entender y analizar cuáles eran las creencias de Harry.

—Sí, pero eso no es todo. Piensen en los hijos de muggles como brujas y magos de primera generación. Los magos pueden conducir a nuevas líneas, desarrollar nuevos talentos, nuevas magias de familia.

Montague parecía estar absorto en sus propios pensamientos y Harry estaba feliz de ver que no había reaccionado de forma negativa a lo que él hubo dicho. Pucey asintió, aunque él también tenía el ceño fruncido; mostrando que aún había algo en su mente.

—Creo que es bastante lógico, sería una buena explicación al porqué las brujas y magos de primera generación nunca parecen ser mágicamente débiles —Harry estaba bastante satisfecho con Pucey usando el término de 'magos de primera generación',odiaba las palabras 'hijos de muggle'—. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que hay varios que tienen actitudes que no me gustan.

—¿Y cuáles serían esas actitudes? —preguntó Harry, queriendo saber si era lo mismo de lo que Draco y Blaise se habían quejado.

—Ellos no saben nuestras tradiciones, vienen aquí, y no respetan nuestra cultura, se aferran a las tradiciones muggles de Halloween por ejemplo; no es una de nuestras tradiciones pero celebramos Halloween para que los magos y brujas de primera generación se sientan más cómodos en lugar de Samhain.

Varios estudiantes asintieron y Harry suspiró, era exactamente lo mismo que habían dicho Draco y Blaise.

—¿Has pensado alguna vez que la razón por la que se aferran a sus tradiciones muggles se debe a que de repente son enviados a un mundo del que no saben nada, dónde se encuentran lejos de sus amigos y familias? ¿Imagina si fuera al revés?; ¿No te aferrarías a lo que te fuese familiar? ¿Nunca cruzó por tu mente que no celebran nuestras tradiciones porque no saben sobre ellas?

—Entonces, ¿porqué no las aprenden? —murmuró Montague, con otros varios asintiendo con la cabeza. Era fácilmente resuelto en su opinión; si no sabían, podían aprender. Por lo general, Harry estaría de acuerdo, pero no en este caso.

—Debido a que no pueden.

Esa simple declaración llamó la atención de ambos muchachos sentados frente a Harry.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que no pueden? —preguntó Pucey mirando a Harry confundido.

—Las cosas no son tan simples como parecen. La verdad es que la mayoría de los libros sobre las tradiciones pertenecen a familias sangre pura y están en sus bibliotecas privadas. Hay pocos a la venta y los que hay son controlados por el ministerio a quienes pueden venderse debido a que algunas tradiciones fueron prohibidas por el ministerio. Por lo general, solo son permitidos a comprarlos a personas que tomen su maestría en historia o algo similar. Y aquellos que no son controlados por el ministerio, son muy difíciles de encontrar, ni siquiera Hogwarts los tiene. Tomando todo esto en cuenta, ¿cómo esperas que un mago de primera generación, un niño de once años obtenga la información?

Al ver que los dos Slytherin estaba inmersos en sus pensamientos, Harry se levantó, seguido por Theo, Draco y Blaise y se fueron a la habitación, había sido una larga noche y lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era dejar a ambos chicos para que pudieran pensar en todo de nuevo.

Marcus se quedó, y mientras que Montague y Pucey pensaban en todo lo que habían escuchado, observó al resto de la sala común.

Muchos parecían estar absortos en sus propios pensamientos, mientras que otros parecían estar hablando en voz baja con sus amigos. No tenía ninguna duda de que estaban discutiendo todo lo que Harry había dicho.

—¿Es realmente cierto? ¿Acerca de las tradiciones? —preguntó Montague casi en un susurro.

—Lo es —aseguró Marcus, mirándole a los ojos.

—Siempre he creído que no aprendían nada acerca de nuestras tradiciones porque pensaban que estaban por encima de ellas.

—¿Cómo es que nunca nos dimos cuenta de que no había libros sobre ello? —preguntó Pucey incrédulo.

—Adrian, crecimos en este mundo, nunca necesitamos buscar esa información y si no sabíamos algo podemos preguntarle a nuestros padres. Para nosotros, todo eso es de conocimiento común.

Ambos chicos asintieron y Marcus se levantó, llamando su atención.

—Adrian, Graham, piensen en lo que les dijo Harry. Si aceptan la invitación ustedes tienen que estar seguros de que creen lo que él dice. Tienen hasta el lunes para hacer su elección, si piensan que no pueden seguir sus creencias o desean seguirlas, entonces las cosas quedan como están, sin resentimientos. Harry cree que todo el mundo es libre de creer en lo que quieran, así que no se les obligará a nada. Tengan una buena noche.

Marcus esperaba que tanto Adrian Pucey como Graham Montague se unieran a la Corte. Después de todo, él había sido mucho más extremista en sus creencias sobre la supremacía sangre pura y Harry había logrado convencerlo con mucho menos.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que hubo hablado con Adrian y Graham, ambos se habían unido a su Corte y Harry estaba feliz de ver que se llevaran bien con los otros miembros.

Durante la primera semana habían lucido un poco temerosos cada vez que le hablaban, pero al ver que Harry nunca le hizo nada a ninguno de ellos, rápidamente se relajaron y empezaron a tratarlo como los demás trataban a Harry.

Tener dos estudiantes mayores más también había ayudado con las sesiones de entrenamiento que tenían todas las noches con Marcus, sobre todo porque sus mejores temas eran diferentes y podían ayudarse mutuamente en los campos que conocían mejor.

Un grito seguido de risas llamó su atención y Harry miró hacia el centro de la habitación donde Theo, Blaise, Draco, Marcus, Adrian y Graham estaban en duelo. Theo contra Marcus, Blaise contra Adrian y Draco contra Graham, los emparejamientos eran elegidos al azar y por no ser pares siempre quedaba uno fuera. Sin embargo, no porque él hubiera quedado fuera significaba que él no tenía nada que ver; mientras que los otros se batían a duelo el que quedaba fuera leería, estudiaría o practicaría diferentes hechizos. Que era lo que se suponía estaba haciendo Harry, pero cuando vio a Draco no pudo contener su risa, ahora sabía de donde había venido el grito.

Entrenaban todos los días, durante apróximadamente tres o cuatro horas después de la cena. Aunque cuando se quedaban un poco más por una razón u otra, siempre había alguien que sufría algún tipo de broma. A Harry no le importaba, aún eran jóvenes y tenían que relajarse y tener un poco de diversión inofensiva de vez en cuando. Esta vez, la pobre víctima había sido Draco. Su cabello era Rojo y oro Griffindor y tenía un letrero alrededor de su cuello proclamando su eterno amor por todo lo Griffindor. Aunque Draco había superado muchos rencores infantiles, él aún no podía soportar a Griffindor, en general, algo sobre lo que sus amigos no podían dejar de burlarse.

Harry negó con la cabeza e iba a volver a su libro, cuando la puerta de la habitación que ocupaban se abrió.

Inmediatamente fueron a estado de alerta, estaban usando un aula abandonada en las mazmorras. Era un poco lejos de los corredores que habitualmente usaban los estudiantes, por lo que era altamente improbable que el aula hubiera sido encontrada por error, lo que significaba que habían estado buscándola específicamente.

Harry estaba preparado para muchas cosas, pero no tenía ningún problema en admitir que ver a los gemelos Weasley entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos no era una de ellas, y teniendo en cuenta las reacciones de sus amigos, supuso que no era lo que ellos esperaban tampoco.

Pasaron unos momentos donde todos estaban en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro. Cuando se hizo evidente que nadie diría nada, Harry bajó la varita, la guardó y se acercó a los gemelos. Él sabía que su Corte le protegería de ser necesario.

—Buenas noches, ¿a que debemos el honor de recibir la visita de los demonios de Griffindor?

Los gemelos sonrieron y se inclinaron; cuando miraron de nuevo a Harry, sus ojos estaban brillantes y llenos de picardía.

—Es un honor... —comenzó uno de ellos.

—Saber que... —continuó el otro.

—El Rey de Slytherin... —volvió a cambiar.

—Nos tiene... —y otra vez.

—En tan alta estima —terminaron juntos, y Harry estaba comenzando a sentir el principio de un dolor de cabeza.

—¿Rey de Slytherin? —preguntó Harry. Él no fingiría ser un inocente niño, pero tampoco iba a decirles básicamente todo tampoco.

Los gemelos se miraron, y fue como si hubieran tenido una conversación entera en una fracción de segundo, uno de ellos asintió y miraron a Harry de nuevo.

—Contrariamente a lo que la mayoría de Hogwarts piensa, no somos tontos —dijo el gemelo que había asentido.

—Exactamente, solo porque no estamos interesados en los exámenes o calificaciones, no significa que no seamos inteligentes o atentos —añadió el otro.

Al parecer habían optado por no hablar en la forma en que normalmente hacían, algo por lo que Harry estuvo agradecido; no sabía si sería capaz de seguir una conversación con ellos si no lo hubieran hecho.

—Desde el año pasado, cuando comenzó a sentarse en medio de la mesa, los Slytherin han estado comportándose de manera diferente. No les hemos visto acosando a nadie, no les hemos oído hablar mal de los hijos de muggles, y muchos de ellos le miran con temor o miedo.

Harry estaba bastante impresionado con lo que estaba oyendo, la mayoría ignoraba tanto a Slytherin que ni siquiera habían notado el cambio en los arreglos de asientos. Bueno, eso no era realmente cierto, se habían dado cuenta, simplemente no lo habían analizado de la manera en que los gemelos lo habían hecho. Para ellos, solo estaban cambiando el lugar de asientos, nada más. Y si habían notado que los Slytherin se comportaban de manera diferente, seguro no habían hecho nada al respecto. Además, Harry estaba seguro de que los estudiantes que eran más prejuiciosos contra Slytherin dirían que solo era una conspiración maligna y que por eso era que estaban siendo _agradables_... Bueno, de acuerdo, Harry admitía que se trataba de un plan maligno, pero aún así, no había forma en que los otros supieran eso, por lo que era solo su prejuicio contra Slytherin lo que le hacía pensar eso.

—¿Y? —preguntó Harry levantando su ceja—. Espero que no crean que estoy tratando de llevar a los pobres e incomprendidos Slytherin hacia la luz —añadió con sarcasmo.

—Usted gobierna Slytherin, no somos lo suficientemente ingenuos como para creer que sería capaz de hacer eso si usted fuera el pequeño inocente huérfano que muchos creen que es, sobre todo después de la entrevista.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, al menos, eso demostraba que no estaba tratando con dos fanáticos seguidores de la luz que solo veían lo que querían ver sobre el Niño-Que-Vivió. Pero eso no respondía la pregunta que se había estado haciendo a sí mismo desde que los había visto entrando a la habitación.

—¿Qué desean?

Los gemelos compartieron otra mirada; ambos asintieron y dieron un pequeño paso adelante.

—Hola, soy Fred Weasley —dijo el gemelo de la derecha que era el que más había hablado.

—Y yo soy George Weasley —añadió el gemelo de la izquierda.

Harry sacudió sus manos.

—Soy Harry Potter, un placer —esto hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles para él, había observado a los gemelos y Harry había estado bastante intrigado con los demonios de Griffindor, pero dado que los dos se habían acercado a él, él no tenía que ir con ver alguna manera de invitarlos a que se unieran a su Corte—, permítanme presentarles a mis amigos.

* * *

Los meses previos a las vacaciones de verano pasaron en un instante.

Fred y George comenzaron a ir a todas las prácticas que tenían. Harry estaba sorprendido por la facilidad con la que los otros los aceptaron. En poco menos de un mes, los gemelos eran completamente parte de la Corte; sin embargo, era algo de lo que el resto de la escuela no estaba al tanto.

Fred y George proclamaban que ellos eran los espías de la Corte y tenían hechizos y encantamientos divertidos que les ayudarían a cumplir sus funciones de espionaje.

Harry solía dejarles ser ya que le podían dar información que los otros miembros tendrían dificultades para obtener.

Los exámenes fueron pasando y para sorpresa de nadie los primeros lugares fueron ocupados por Harry y su grupo. Marcus también sintió que había hecho bien sus EXTASIS y estaban preparándose para comenzar a trabajar un par de semanas después de graduarse.

Con todo, cuando Harry estaba tomando un taxi para ir al orfanato, estaba bastante satisfecho con lo que había logrado en su tiempo en Hogwarts y casi no podía esperar a que las vacaciones terminaran.

* * *

**21/11/14**

***** * * AVISO * * *****

**Debido a que a partir de ahora entro en una fase de fechas complicadas con lo de fiestas y preparaciones desde ya les digo que TODAS las actualizaciones se volverán aún más escasas y espaciadas porque ando bien corta de tiempo y especialmente en el caso de esta historia, donde los caps son kilométricos; aviso que serán un par de semanas hasta el nuevo cap (lo siento)  
Espero entiendan y nos vemos en cuanto pueda =)**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado! ! ! ;)**

**MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN COMENTADO! -como siempre- (perdonen que no comento mucho más pero **aún **ando corta de tiempo)**

**Ahora sí... nos leemos espero prontito así que, besos y cuídense, ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS? ? ?**


	10. El León y el Pequeño Cuervo

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la historia a Little. Miss. Xanda quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

**'El León y el pequeño Cuervo'**

**.**

**.**

Harry se despertó repentinamente , llevándole varios segundos darse cuenta de qué era lo que le hubo despertado. Cuando oyó el ruido de nuevo ya estaba un poco más despierto y fue capaz de identificarlo como el de varios búhos silbando fuera de su ventana, podía oír bastantes golpes también. El hecho de que fuera más de uno le sorprendió un poco. Recibía cartas de sus amigos, pero por lo general llegaban en diferentes momentos, por lo que solo tenía un búho yendo y viniendo a su habitación.

Cuando escuchó que el ruido que los búhos hacían crecía, suspiró y salió de la cama. A pesar de que era muy útil escuchar qué era lo que pasaba fuera de su baúl, en determinadas circunstancias, hubiera preferido que no fuera posible.

Tan pronto como salió del baúl y miró hacia la ventana, vio siete búhos aún sentados en la allí. Él los reconoció de inmediato; pertenecían a los miembros de su Corte. Sin embargo, saber a quienes pertenecían no le ayudaba a saber porqué estaban allí, había enviado una carta a Marcus el día anterior y por lo general le llevó un día o dos responder. Para que todos los búhos estuvieran allí, algo debía de haber sucedido.

Al abrir la carta más cercana, fue más confuso aún. Era de sus demonios y decía;

_'Harry,  
__Por favor, ten cuidado. Nunca vayas a ningún lado sin tu varita y no vayas solo a ningún lado.  
__Nos vemos pronto.  
__Fred y George.'_

Ni hablar de que ni siquiera tuvo en cuenta que era una carta muy breve y que no estaba escrita en su forma habitual. Además, ¿porqué estarían tan preocupados por su seguridad?

Poniendo la carta de los gemelos a un lado, cogió la siguiente.

_'Harry,_  
_No tomes decisiones apresuradas._  
_No salgas por la noche._  
_Y, por favor, ten cuidado._  
_Adrian.'_

_'Harry,_  
_He hablado con mi madre, volveremos a Inglaterra tan pronto como sea posible._  
_No vayas solo a ninguna parte._  
_Blaise.'_

_'Harry,_  
_Quédate en el orfanato no importa qué, no deambules._  
_Mantén tu varita contigo._  
_Graham.'_

_'Harry,  
__Estamos regresando a Inglaterra.  
__Theo.'_

Harry estaba oficialmente confundido, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando con su Corte? Era evidente que todos estaban preocupados por él, pero no tenía idea del porqué, sus vacaciones de verano habían sido muy aburridas. Los más emocionante que había pasado fue cuando hubo incendiado su sofá al intentar hacer un hechizo dentro de su baúl. A pesar de que no podía usar su varita, había hecho accidentalmente un hechizo sin varita. Un verdadero hechizo sin varita, no la habitual magia sin varita sino de esa que consistía principalmente en su voluntad y sin hechizos reales. Naturalmente había tratado de repetir la hazaña. Fue difícil y estuvo agotado al terminar, pero lo había hecho de nuevo. Aparte de eso, todo había sido bastante tranquilo.

_'Harry,_  
_Por lo que sé, tú no recibes el Profeta, así que no sé si lo sabes. Alguien ha huido de Azkaban._  
_De acuerdo con varias personas, Sirius Black, el fugitivo, era la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro, y según algunos rumores, escapó para poder obtener venganza por lo sucedido a su Señor, por lo que se cree irá tras de ti._  
_Por eso, te lo ruego, por favor ten cuidado. No vayas solo a ninguna parte._  
_Te haré saber tan pronto como tenga más noticias._  
_Marcus.'_

Bueno, al menos la carta de Marcus explicaba porqué todos sus amigos estaban a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. Asumieron que él ya sabía sobre Sirius Black por lo que no le habían dado una razón para su ansiedad.

Supuso que debería suscribirse al Profeta pero, siendo completamente honesto, no se le había ocurrido. En Hogwarts siempre tenía el periódico disponible si lo quería y había pasado la mayor parte del verano anterior en la mansión de los Malfoy, por lo que siempre había tenido un periódico allí también. Realmente no había habido ninguna necesidad para que consiguiese una suscripción.

Recogiendo la última carta, sintió una pequeña electricidad recorrerle el brazo al momento de abrirla. Frunció el ceño sin tener idea de lo que había ocurrido.

_'Harry,_  
_Estaremos allí en diez minutos._  
_Draco.' _

-Hmm, Draco debe de estar muy preocupado-, pensó. Al menos ahora sabía lo que fue esa pequeña corriente, debe de haberse activado algún hechizo de rastreo. Eso solo demostraba lo realmente preocupado que debe de haber estado Draco, como para arriesgarse a enojarlo así.

Bueno, ya que al parecer los Malfoy estaban en camino, probablemente debería de vestirse y empacar sus cosas. Dudaba que se quedara en el orfanato mucho más tiempo.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, alguien llamó a su puerta.

—¿Sí?

—Harry —dijo la señora Brown mirando a través de la puerta entreabierta—. Tienes invitados en la sala común.

Teniendo en cuenta su tono, Harry sospechaba qe se trataba de los Malfoy; tenían ese efecto en la gente que los veía por primera vez. Eran, después de todo, una familia bastante impresionante.

—Déjeme terminar de prepararme, estaré abajo tan pronto haya terminado.

La señora Brown tan solo asintió y se fue, sin aún dejar de verse un poco aturdida.

Harry se apresuró un poco más de lo habitual, no le importaba que los Malfoy estuvieran esperándole, pero si los Malfoy estaban allí era por una razón pensó, entonces cuanto más rápido se hiciera, más pronto sería capaz de salir de allí.

Cuando llegó a la sala común, fue capaz de identificar a los Malfoy inmediatamente, sin siquiera tener que buscar; ellos destacaban bastante. Tuvo que admirar el hecho de que, incluso en el pequeño descuidado salón que servía de sala común para todos los chicos, se veían como la familia aristocrática que eran.

Por desgracia, no estaban solos en la habitación; casi todos los niños del orfanato estaban presentes. Considerando que era bastante temprano y que el desayuno se serviría en breve, no le sorprendía realmente, estaban todos a la espera de ser llamados a comer, los únicos que no estaban eran los que tenían que ser arrastrados fuera de la cama por la señora Brown.

—¡Harry!

Esa fue su única advertencia antes de que al momento siguiente tuviera un rubio en sus brazos, abrazándolo como si no lo hubiera visto en años.

—Estás bien, estás bien, estás bien —murmuraba Draco, demasiado bajo para cualquier persona, pero él le escuchó, y dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—Sí, Draco, estoy bien.

Draco lo dejó ir y Harry pudo ver un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

—Buenos días señor Malfoy, señora Malfoy.

—Buenos días querido —le saludó la señora Malfoy, dándole abrazo—. Y, ¿no he dicho que me llames Cissa? —continuó ella después de dejarlo ir.

Harry sonrió, había sido una de las primeras cosas que la señora Malfoy le hubo pedido.

—¿A qué debo el placer de su visita? —preguntó Harry, después de indicar las sillas vacías para que se sentaran.

—Hemos venido a buscarte, para que puedas pasar las vacaciones con nosotros —respondió Draco, mirándole con sus grandes ojos de plata, pidiéndole en silencio que aceptase.

—Hmm, ¿y, tiene esta repentina invitación algo que ver con Sirius Black?

Draco se sonrojó un poco, pero no dijo nada, solo lo miró con ojos decididos y Harry sabía que el rubio no se iría si no podía arrastrar a Harry con él de regreso a la mansión.

—Ya veo —susurró Harry, luego miró a los padres de Draco, quienes habían estado tranquilos—. Teniendo en cuenta la experiencia de vida que ha tenido el señor Malfoy, ¿cree que el señor Black sea una amenaza? ¿Han usted y él tratado con la misma gente?

Harry sabía que Malfoy le entendería lo que estaba preguntando. No tenía intención de rechazar la invitación, pero quizás pudiera reunir algo más de información primero.

—No puedo decir que Black y yo tratamos la misma gente, estábamos normalmente en grupos separados, aunque debes tener en cuenta que yo no pretendo conocer a todo el mundo —Malfoy había entendido lo que quiso decir. Era interesante saber que, no solo Malfoy n conocía a la supuesta mano derecha de Voldemort, cuando se rumoreaba que él mismo era parte del círculo íntimo, sino que también se encontraban en grupos separados. Sabiendo lo que sabía acerca de la guerra, que no era todo lo que quería, sabía que había dos grupos; la luz y la oscuridad. Si Malfoy era claramente oscuro, entonces el grupo diferente de Black tenía que ser la luz, lo cual era verdaderamente fascinante pero no contestaba ninguna de sus preguntas, simplemente añadía nuevas a las que ya tenía. Por supuesto, también cabía la posibilidad de que Malfoy estuviera mintiendo, pero Harry tenía la sensación de que no lo hacía—. Sin embargo, debes tener en cuenta de que Black hizo algo que muchos consideraban imposible, él debe de haber tenido una razón para hacerlo.

Harry también había pensado en eso, estaba muy curioso acerca de cómo Black había logrado escapar de Azkaban. Tal vez fuera algo que Black estaría dispuesto a compartir, pero no contaba con ello. Teniendo en cuenta que al parecer Black quería matarlo, lo más probable es que no estuviera de acuerdo con tomar el té y charlar sobre los puntos más finos de su ruptura de la cárcel, no importaba lo bueno que Harry creyera hubiera sido.

—De acuerdo, solo dame un minuto, iré a empacar mis cosas.

Cuando se levantó, vio a la señora Brown sentada en un sofá un poco alejado de ellos, al igual que los chicos en la habitación, ella estaba tratando de no mirarles, o más como mirarlos a ellos, pero sin mucho éxito. No que Harry la culpara realmente, los Malfoy eran hermosos, y nunca habían visto gente como ellos en el orfanato, aparte de sí mismo, por supuesto, y ya estaban acostumbrados a él, por lo que no le miraban tanto.

—Señora Brown —dijo, haciendo a la matrona enfocarse en él—. Me iré hoy, estaré de regreso el próximo verano.

—Pero...

Al ver la mirada de Harry ella no dijo nada más, se limitó a asentir. Ambos sabían que ella no sería capaz de detenerlo, e incluso si lo hacía, esos ojos prometían consecuencias con la que estaba segura no quería lidiar.

Al ver que no tendría ningún problema allí, Harry asintió con la cabeza y fue a su cuarto a empacar las cosas que no había tenido tiempo de empacar antes. Lo hizo mucho más rápido, casi no podía esperar a volver al mundo mágico.

* * *

Estaba cansado; por desgracia, los años no habían sido fáciles para él y cada año que pasaba se hacía más difícil lidiar con su condición.

Aún no sabía si había tomado la decisión correcta, pero la tentación era demasiado fuerte como para resistir. Cada oportunidad que tuviese de ver al último miembro de su manada era un regalo del cielo, incluso si su cachorro no sabía quien era él, era mejor que nada.

Tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda, él hizo todo lo posible por ignorar el ruido que los estudiantes estaban haciendo fuera de la plataforma. No importaba lo cansado que estuviera, todo ese ruido le estaba haciendo muy difícil dormirse. Algunas veces, el tener una audiencia tan aguda era realmente más una maldición que cualquier otra cosa.

Sin embargo, otras tantas era una bendición, él no tenía ninguna duda de que si no fuera por ella no habría escuchado los pasos que se acercaban hacia su de que tuviera tiempo para pensar siquiera, él había echado un hechizo que haría que todas las personas que lo viesen tuviera la ilusión de que él estaba durmiendo, usaba tanto el hechizo que era casi una segunda naturaleza. Cada vez que usaba el transporte muggle, o incluso estando en Hogwarts cuando quería tener un momento de silencio, o escuchar algunas conversaciones sin delatarse, por lo que era un hábito tan arraigado que solo se dio cuenta de haberlo echado cuando sintió la magia a su alrededor. Pensó en cancelar el hechizo, pero fue demasiado tarde, la gente que había escuchado ir en su dirección estaba ya abriendo la puerta de su compartimiento.

Se quedó en la misma posición, pero miró hacia la puerta, y de repente estaba contento de haber lanzado el hechizo, porque al menos eso le hizo imposible a otras personas saber que les estaba mirando. Él podría no haber conocido nunca al chico frente a él, pero supo inmediatamente quien era, porque frente a él estaba la miniatura de Lucius Malfoy, el chico solo podía ser hijo suyo.

—Ya hay alguien en el compartimiento —dijo el niño, mirando hacia su derecha, supuso que hablando con sus amigos.

—Entonces has que salga, es mi compartimiento —respondió una voz, y él supo, instintivamente, que quien había hablado era el líder. Lo cual lo sorprendió, teniendo en cuenta de que, a partir de lo que recordaba, eran los Malfoy quienes gobernaban Slytherin.

—No es un estudiante. Además, está dormido, y no se ve como si fuera a despertar en cualquier momento pronto.

Oyó un suspiro.

—No importa, este es mi compartimiento y nos quedaremos en él.

Malfoy asintió y entró, seguido de un chico que también reconoció, el chico se parecía mucho a Tadeus Nott, así que supuso que el niño sería su hijo.

Contuvo un suspiro con un poco de esfuerzo; era solo su suerte el terminar en un compartimiento donde generalmente se quedaban los hijos de mortífagos. No quería ni imaginar quien era su líder, estaba seguro de que debería de resignarse a un viaje lleno de charlas sobre la supremacía de la sangre pura.

Otros dos chicos entraron, aunque no los reconoció, y luego vino otro que solo reconoció por su olor. Sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando el muchacho entró en el compartimiento, podía no reconocerlo por su aspecto, pero su aroma era inolvidable, puede que no fuera idéntico a lo que solía ser, pero era el mismo olor, el olor de su cachorro, frente a él estaba Harry Potter, él último de su manada.

Apenas podía creerlo, finalmente estaba cerca de su cachorro, aunque no sabía porqué Harry estaría en un compartimiento lleno de hijos de mortífagos. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que el uniforme que el niño tenía, en lugar de ser el esperado rojo y oro, era verde y plata; que en lugar de un león, tenía una serpiente. Harry, el hijo de James, era un Slytherin. ¿Cómo había pasado?

—¿Quién crees que sea? —preguntó el niño de piel oscura que seguía a Harry y cerró la puerta tras él antes de sentarse al lado de Harry. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que todos estaban mirándole, excepto Harry.

—Teniendo en cuenta que Lockhart no estará en Hogwarts, creo que será el nuevo profesor de DCAO —respondió Harry, y él se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la voz que él pensaba pertenecía al líder del pequeño grupo era en realidad la de Harry.

¿Harry era el líder de Slytherin? ¿Cómo había terminado el niño que vivió gobernando un grupo de niños mortífagos?

Cruel risa de Nott hizo que Harry lo mirara levantando una ceja.

—Después de lo que has hecho, realmente no me sorprende que no se quedara.

—No veo de donde has sacado la idea de que yo le he hecho algo —respondió Harry con una de las expresiones más inocentes que hubo visto en su vida, y si no hubiera visto a James usar la misma expresión, entonces no tendría ninguna duda de que hubiera creído que esta era auténtica. Los otros cinco chicos se echaron a reír, mostrando que ellos le creían tanto como él lo hacía.

—Por supuesto que no hiciste nada —acordó Malfoy—. El que Lockhart empezara a ver como si viera sus mayores temores cada vez que ustedes estaban incluso en el mismo corredor fue pura coincidencia.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y, con una expresión completamente seria, dijo;

—Debemos de haber tenido una infección de Boggarts.

Los chicos siguieron riendo hasta que el tren comenzó a moverse.

—Es extraño estar aquí sin Marcus —comentó uno de los chicos que no conocía.

—Pasó tanto tiempo con nosotros durante el verano que por unos instantes olvidé que terminó Hogwarts el año pasado —añadió Malfoy con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry rió.

—Todos ustedes prácticamente se mudaron a la mansión Malfoy durante el verano.

—¿Qué esperabas? —preguntó Nott con tono serio, se sorprendió al ver que los otros cuatro estaban mirando a Harry con las misma expresión grave.

—Yo no necesito protección —dijo Harry, con una voz tan fría que sus ojos se abrieron como platos, incluso su lobo se volvió más alerta, también notó el miedo que apareció en el rostro del otro chico por un segundo. Sin embargo, su determinación no disminuyó.

—Solo porque no la necesites no significa que no lo haremos —respondió Nott, y era fácil ver que quería decir cada palabra—. Somos tu Corte, siempre haremos todo lo posible por ti, lo juramos por nuestras vidas y nuestra magia si es lo que requieres de nosotros.

Cuando terminó, los otros cuatro asintieron y él se sorprendió al ver la lealtad y reverencia en sus expresiones, recordaba haber visto ese tipo de miradas cuando fue a Hogwarts y también cuando lo dejó. Era la mirada que los mortífagos tenían cuando hablaban de su maestro. ¿Qué demonios había hecho Harry para recibir ese tipo de miradas?

—Eso no será necesario —respondió Harry, y su voz había perdido la frialdad, haciendo sonreír a los otros.

—¿Quién hablará con los estudiantes de primer año? —preguntó el niño que estaba a su lado; quien parecía ser el mayor allí.

—Theo —respondió Harry mirando a Nott—. Hiciste un buen trabajo el año pasado. Y no hay nada nuevo que añadir.

—Espero ninguno de ellos sea tan estúpido como el del año pasado —añadió el mismo chico y Harry rió, frío y cruel, tanto que le puso la piel de gallina.

—Oh, no lo sé. Fue bastante divertido ver a Blaise encargarse de él —comentó Harry mirando al chico de piel oscura.

—Fue un placer —contestó el muchacho, Blaise, con una sonrisa sádica.

Cada vez era más difícil para él procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Su cachorro no era como él había pensado que sería; de lo que estaba viendo y oyendo, su cachorro era cruel, sádico y manipulador. No podía asociar al chico frente a él con el niño inocente que hubo amado como si fuera suyo.

Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, vio a todos los chicos comportarse como niños; jugaron al ajedrez, leían y contaban chistes, de una manera que le recordaron su propio viaje en tren, un compartimiento lleno de amigos.

Y ahora podía ver a los padres de Harry en él. Podía ver a James con sus habilidades de liderazgo y carisma, cautivando a todos los que le rodearan. También vio a Lily, con su inteligencia y su sed de conocimiento.

Y mientras recordaba a sus dos amigos, también recordó la fiereza que tenían cuando luchaban, y no importaba lo mucho que considerara a James su hermano, él sabía lo vengativo que podía llegar a ser, Pero James era un Griffindor y un Potter, así que nadie le diría que era oscuro, o malo, no importaba que los mortífagos que se enfrentaban a James en batalla nunca salían vivos, nadie comentó sobre las maldiciones que sabían eran oscuras porque era la guerra. Sin embargo sabía cuanto amaba James pelear, lo emocionado que se ponía cuando había redadas. James amaba mortalmente a Lily, y Harry era todo su mundo, pero James tenía una vena y racha maliciosa de varios kilómetros de largo que no se quedaba atrás.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, tal vez Harry era más como sus padres de lo que hubo pensado en un principio.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y dos muchachos entraron. Los reconoció de inmediato, su cabello era inconfundible; ambos niños, gemelos idénticos por como lucían, solo podían ser Weasley. En el momento en el que vio un emblema de Griffindor sobre sus ropas, se preparó para intervenir en caso de que hubiera problemas, y teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Griffindor y Slytherin el resultado solo podía ser problemas.

Sin embargo, los gemelos sonrieron tan pronto como vieron quienes estaban dentro.

—¡Harry! —exclamaron ambos al unísono.

—Estamos... —comenzó el gemelo de la izquierda.

—Tan felices... —continuó el de la derecha.

—De ver... —de nuevo el gemelo de la izquierda.

—Que estás bien —terminó el de la derecha.

—Demonios, no esperaba verlos tan pronto en el viaje —dijo Harry, mirándolos e ignorando completamente lo que ambos hubieron dicho.

—No te hemos visto en todo el verano —contestó el doble de la derecha, como si eso lo explicara todo, sentándose en el suelo y apoyándose en la puerta, su hermano siguiendo su ejemplo. Teniendo en cuenta el aspecto de camaradería entre los otros muchachos, supuso que eso explicaba todo.

—¿Y no verme durante todo el verano es tan insoportable para ustedes? —preguntó Harry con un pequeño toque de sarcasmo en su voz.

Los gemelos no respondieron, solo sonrieron y sus ojos tenían un brillo que había visto cientos de veces en sus mejores amigos.

Harry negó con la cabeza y rió. Él se hizo aficionado a esa sonrisa en la que a Harry se le iluminaba todo el rostro y hacía sonreía a cada chico.

—Estaba pensando —dijo Harry mirando a los gemelos—. Esta noche, cuando regresemos a nuestra sala común e introduzca a la Corte a los nuevos Slytherin, los quiero a ambos allí.

La sorpresa fue visible en todos sus rostros; claramente no era algo que estuviesen esperando.

—Harry, nadie sabe que somos parte de la Corte, esa es la razón por la cual somos tan buenos espías —contestó el doble de la derecha.

—Eso y el hecho de que nadie creería nunca que dos Griffindor se unirían alguna vez a Slytherins —añadió el otro.

—Fred —dijo Harry mirando al de la derecha—, George —continuó, mirando al gemelo de la izquierda—, ustedes son una parte de mi Corte, y es el momento en que los Slytherins sepan eso. No tengo ninguna intención de dejar que todo el mundo sepa, solo los Slytherin.

—¿Y cómo sabes que los Slytherin no dirán nada? —preguntó Fred.

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Harry era tan sádica que no pudo evitar temblar.

—Yo soy el Rey de Slytherin —su tono de voz tenía una calidad tan arrogante en ella, una que había oído cientos de veces porque era pura James.

Los demás rieron y Fred sacudió la cabeza.

—Muy bien, oh poderoso Rey de las serpientes. Cuando la fiesta termine iremos contigo, lo haremos sin que nadie nos vea.

—Confío en sus capacidades de infiltración —respondió Harry, su voz llena de diversión.

—¿Sabes que si alguien se entera de que los demonios son parte de la Corte nos acusarán de corromper a los pobres inocentes Griffindor —dijo el niño a su lado.

—Bueno, considerando que son los demonios tal vez seríamos capaces de convencer a la gente de que fueron ellos quienes nos corrompieron —comentó el otro chico que no conocía.

Los chicos se rieron, ignorando por completo las expresiones de indignación en las caras de los gemelos.

—Tienes toda la razón Adrian —exclamó Nott una vez que pudo dejar de reír—. Los gemelos son el terror de los profesores, además, siempre podríamos utilizar nuestra arma secreta.

—¿Qué arma secreta? —preguntó el chico a su lado.

—Graham, Graham, Graham... ¿cómo aún no sabes nuestra arma secreta? —dijo Malfoy de manera espectacular.

—Sí, Graham, ¿cómo no lo sabes? —preguntó una voz que era tan inocente que le tomó un segundo identificarla. Harry se veía tan inocente que era difícil asociar que estaba viendo al mismo Harry que había visto antes.

—¡Eso no es justo! —exclamó George indignado, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro traicionaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—¡Sí! ¿Quién va a creernos con esa mirada? —añadió Fred.

—¡Exactamente! —acordó Blaise—. Esa es nuestra arma secreta —él se veía tan increíblemente presumido que los demás no pudieron contener su risa.

Él negó con la cabeza, de alguna manera el grupo le recordaba a sus propios días de escuela y amigos.

Habían sido arrogantes, no habían tenido dudas de su superioridad, especialmente James y Sirius. Habían sido los reyes no oficiales de Griffindor, y al parecer el hijo de James había seguido sus pasos.

Sintiendo detenerse al tren le sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a su alrededor, confundido; era demasiado pronto para que hubieran llegado.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Malfoy, aunque él no estuviera mirando a alguien en particular.

Harry estaba sentado junto a la ventana y miró hacia fuera frunciendo el ceño.

—No puedo ver del todo bien, pareciera que hay algo moviéndose fuera —dijo, aún tratando de obtener una mejor visión.

Tan pronto como dijo eso, la postura de los chicos cambió. Todos ellos sacaron sus varitas y se posicionaron frente a Harry, bloqueándole de la puerta.

Estaba un poco sorprendido al ver sus expresiones determinadas y el proteccionismo en sus ojos. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello ya que la temperatura bajó repentinamente y entonces supo lo que pasaba. Aunque saber no le ayudaría en la comprensión de ello; Dumbledore le había dicho que no les permitiría en el tren.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Nott, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba extremadamente pálido, temblando con los ojos vidriosos.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Blaise, mirando a Harry preocupado, aunque sin bajar la varita hacia la puerta.

El chico llamado Graham maldijo y miró a Adrian.

—Dementores —fue todo lo que dijo, una mirada de comprensión apareciendo en sus rostros.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —maldijo Adrian— ¡¿Cómo diablos vamos a protegerlo de dementores?! Ninguno de nosotros sabe como lanzar un patronus.

—Fuego —respondieron los gemelos al unísono, y Nott asintió con la cabeza.

—Es mejor que nada —añadió él.

Todos estaban pálidos ahora, Blaise temblando ligeramente. Oró a Merlín para que el tren comenzara a andar de nuevo para poder dejar a esas criaturas atrás, pero cuando se hizo aún más frío y la sensación de desesperación se hizo más fuerte supo que sus oraciones no habían sido contestadas.

Fue con un sentimiento de temor que vio como una mano podrida abrió la puerta de su compartimiento.

Los chicos perdieron toda la sangre de sus rostros pero quedó bastante impresionado cuando vio que aún estaban frente a Harry, intentando protegerle. Esperaba que el dementor se fuera, pero esta entró en el compartimiento y él se giró hacia los chicos,; fue solo cuando escuchó un gemido procedente de Harry que actuó.

—Expecto Patronus —cantó levantándose de su lugar, rompiendo su ilusión y parándose delante de los chicos.

La criatura salió inmediatamente del compartimiento, instantes después, las luces parpadearon de nuevo y la temperatura regresó a la normalidad.

Miró hacia atrás y vio que los chicos habían ganado un poco de su color de vuelta. Nott estaba al lado de Harry, quién aún parecía estar en el mismo estado.

—¿Están todos bien? —preguntó.

—¿Le parece bien? —gruñó Nott mirándole fijamente durante unos segundos, antes de centrarse en Harry otra vez.

Malfoy miró a Harry brevemente y luego a él.

—Me disculpo por Theo. Él es mucho más educado normalmente, no es más que preocupado.

—Totalmente comprensible —y lo era, estaba claro como el día que todos ellos estaban preocupados por Harry—. Si me disculpan, iré a hablar con el conductor y a enviar un mensaje a Hogwarts explicando lo que le sucede a su amigo.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, él tuco a los gemelos bloqueándole el camino.

—No puede hacer eso —le dijo Malfoy con calma.

—¿Puedo preguntar porqué no puedo informar a la escuela sobre lo que pasó?

—¿No sabes quién es él? —preguntó el chico llamado Adrian, viéndose un poco incrédulo.

Él solo miró al muchacho, por supuesto que lo sabía, pero estaba interesado en saber porqué ellos no querían que le advirtiera a la escuela.

—Él es Harry Potter —respondió Adrian, asumiendo que su silencio indicaba que él no sabía quién era.

—El Niño-Que-Vivió —añadió Blaise—. Si alguien que quiera hacerle daño sabe de lo que pasó, él estará en una enorme desventaja. Y si usted informa a Hogwarts todo el mundo lo sabrá, incluso si es un rumor, es algo que puede ser un gran problema.

Tenía la sensación de que había más que lo que le decían, y de pronto se acordó de lo que había dicho Harry, quizás el título de 'Rey de Slytherin' no era solo metafórico y, en tal caso, mostrar debilidad de cualquier tipo podría ser fatal.

Conteniendo un suspiro miró a los chicos de nuevo.

—De acuerdo —sacó tres barras de chocolate de su bolsillo y se los dio a los chicos—. Compártanlo entre ustedes, el chocolate ayuda a combatir los efectos de los dementores —cuando ninguno de los chicos mostró que fuera a comer, suspiró, por supuesto que serían sospechosos—. Pueden comerlo, les garantizo que no está envenenado —para demostrarlo, él rompió un pedazo de la barra de Malfoy y se lo comió.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, los chicos comieron el chocolate. Sin embargo, no dejó de notar el hecho de que Nott solo le dio el chocolate a Harry después de haberlo probado.

Por unos momentos nadie habló, aunque una suave voz terminó rompiendo el silencio.

—Gracias.

Mirando en esa dirección vio que se trataba de Harry, quien parecía estar mejor. El alivio fue palpable en el compartimiento.

—De nada —respondió—. Soy Remus Lupin, el nuevo profesor de DCAO.

Harry asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Soy Harry Potter, a mi lado está Theodore Nott, entonces está Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy, los dos más cercanos a ti son Adrian Pucey y Graham Montague, y los dos pelirrojos son Fred y George Weasley —les presentó Harry,

Supuso que no debería haber estado sorprendido cuando reconoció todos los nombres de as familias Slytherin. Eran, después de todo, asociados a mortífagos, de una u otra manera.

Una vez más, no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo era que Harry había terminado siendo el líder de ese pequeño grupo.

—Al menos sabemos que él es más competente que el profesor del año anterior —comentó Blaise, hijo de la viuda negra, sospechosa de más de veinte asesinatos ordenados por el Señor Oscuro. Ahora que sabía de quién era hijo, era fácil detectar las similitudes.

Malfoy se rió.

—¿Te imaginas a Lockhart frente a un dementor?

Varios de ellos rieron, pero Harry y Nott intercambiaron miradas.

—Hablando de dementores —dijo Nott, deteniendo la risa bruscamente—, ¿qué estaban haciendo en el tren?

De repente, todos los ojos estaban puestos en él, pero fueron los ojos del color de la muerte los que lo cautivaron y le hicieron hablar.

—Estaban buscando a Sirius Black, van a estar en la escuela también.

—¿Están poniendo dementores en la escuela? —preguntó Graham Montagu, hijo de Gregory Montague, sospechoso de haber sido uno de los torturadores más sádicos del Señor Oscuro, o al menos esa había sido la información que tenía la Orden— ¿Quién sería tan estúpido para poner dementores en una escuela?

—La orden vino del ministro —respondió él sin apartar los ojos de Harry—. Ellos fueron puestos allí para proteger a los estudiantes.

—Creo que necesitamos un nuevo ministro —comentó Adrian Pucey con desdén, hijo del mayor interrogador del Señor Oscuro, según la información de la Orden, Julius Pucey fue capaz de hacer hablar a cualquiera y nunca usó sueros de la verdad para hacerlo.

Una vez más, la cuestión de cómo estos Slytherin en particular terminaron tan cercanos a Harry le vino a la mente.

—¿Va a enseñar el Patronus a los estudiantes? —preguntó Harry, ignorando el comentario anterior.

—Para los de séptimo año, es parte de su plan de estudios. Aunque por lo general, menos de la mitad son capaces de hacerlo.

Malfoy parecía querer hacer comentarios, pero una mirada de Harry le cerró la boca, era bastante sorprendente el que le obedecieran a Harry sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Fred y yo mejor nos vamos —dijo George, también mirando a Harry, recibiendo un guiño ellos sonrieron y dejaron el compartimiento.

La siguiente media hora transcurrió sin más incidentes, pero él notó una diferencia; su comportamiento había cambiado un poco, parecían un poco más jóvenes. Aunque creía que era solo capaz de ver la diferencia debido a que los había visto interactuar cuando le creyeron dormido, cuando sentían que estaban 'solos' era que actuaron más libremente entre sí.

No sabía muy bien qué hacer con ello, por lo que él hizo todo lo posible para poner el comportamiento de los chicos lejos de su mente. Por lo menos, iba a ser un año interesante.

* * *

Harry y su corte fueron los primeros en llegar a la sala común de Slytherin. Quería ver las reacciones que los estudiantes tendrían al a dos Griffindor en medio de ellos. Hablando de Griffindor...

—¿Los demonios?

Una pequeña risita salió de entre las sombras y los gemelos comenzaron a aparecer, estaba feliz de ver que estaban tomando su trabajo de infiltración y espionaje tan en serio, ellos habían encontrado docenas de hechizos que podrían ser útiles para ello. Ni siquiera sabía qué hechizo habían usado, pero les hacía ver como si las sombras estuvieran literalmente goteando de los gemelos. Tenía que preguntarles dónde lo habían encontrado, tenía un efecto más bien malvado.

—Memoricen este lugar y pregunten a uno de nosotros cada mes para que les demos la contraseña —instruyó Harry, viéndolos asentir, se giró hacia la pared—. Wolfsbane.

La primera clave del año era siempre elegida por Snape y siempre relacionada con pociones. Afortunadamente, durante el año eran los prefectos los que las seleccionaban.

Después de entrar, dejó a los gemelos dar un vistazo alrededor, y les mostró donde siempre residía la Corte.

Unos momentos después de que se sentaran en sus cómodos asientos, los otros Slytherin comenzaron a caer. Al principio ninguno de ellos parecía notar a los gemelos, pero alguien debió de haberse dado cuenta, porque de repente comenzaron a señalar y a susurrar y Harry tuvo que contener su risa cuando vio cuán horrorizados lucían.

Sin embargo, antes de que nadie fuera capaz de hacer algún comentario, los primeros años entraron a la sala común, siguiendo a los nuevos prefectos de quinto año. Todavía le ofendía que ni Adrian ni Graham fueran elegidos, aunque sabía que no era su culpa. Los prefectos eran elegidos por su Jefe de Casa y estaba seguro de que Snape nunca, ni aún bajo tortura, haría algo que le diera más poder, por lo que, naturalmente, él nunca elegiría a alguien de su Corte como prefecto. Incluso si fuera la mejor opción, el hombre era simplemente estúpido. Además, los prefectos le obedecían de todos modos, así que no tenía idea de lo que el hombre estaba tratando de lograr. Tal vez estaba tratando de hacer más fácil para él el pensar en maneras para finalmente matarlo, o quizás estuviera tratando de inspirarlo a pensar en formas más creativas para torturarlo. Había, después de todo, todo tipo de gente ahí fuera que sabía lo que sacudía al tan _estimado_ profesor.

Los prefectos dieron a los primeros años un discurso similar al del año anterior y luego dio paso a los primeros años frente a su Corte.

Teniendo en cuenta el ligero temor que aparecía en sus rostros, Harry supuso que estos estudiantes ya sabían quiénes eran. Supuso que alguno de los estudiantes de más edad deben de haberles dicho durante la cena, tal vez los de segundo año, ellos debieron de haber preguntado porqué la disposición de la mesa era de esa forma.

Sin embargo, Theo pudo calmarlos y aún informarles acerca de la gravedad de romper las reglas definidas por la Corte. Para el final de la misma, cuando Theo preguntó si había alguna duda, uno de los estudiantes fue incluso lo suficientemente valiente como para levantar la mano.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Theo, mirando al niño. Él era el más pequeño de los primer año allí, y sus rizos rubios, ojos azul bebé y piel blanca le hacían parecer una muñeca de porcelana.

—¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí? —preguntó, señalando a los gemelos—. Pensé que a los Slytherin no les gustaban los Griffindor —el chico se veía sinceramente curioso y esa fue la única razón por la que Harry pensó en contestar.

Miró a los gemelos, quienes descansaban en el sofá uno a cada lado suyo, y se echó a reír, ganando la atención de todos los estudiantes.

—Ellos... son mis demonios —respondió Harry, y las sonrisas que aparecieron en los rostros de los gemelos estaban a la altura del nombre que Harry les había dado.

Al ver el terror en algunos de las caras de los estudiantes hizo que Harry se echara a reír de nuevo, este prometía ser un año interesante.

La primera semana casi estaba terminando y Harry ya estaba mortalmente aburrido de sus clases habituales. Claro que había comenzado nuevas clases, tres nuevas, tras haber elegido Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia y Cuidado de las Criaturas mágicas, pero él había estado estudiando Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia independientemente desde primer año, así que él estaba un poco por encima de lo que estaban haciendo. Aunque tenía que admitir que CdlCM era bastante interesante, incluso si el profesor era un poco sesgado hacia los Slytherin. Él estaba, sin embargo, orgulloso de sus serpientes, incluso Draco se comportaba bien en clase, escuchando a Hagrid a pesar de que no podía soportar al hombre. Naturalmente los otros Slytherin imitaban a sus seguidores, por lo que las clases pasaban sin muchos problemas. Y Harry tuvo que admitir que el hombre sabía mucho sobre las criaturas, incluso si tenía una pequeña obsesión enfermiza con las bestias peligrosas. Afortunadamente, todavía tenía su formación con sus amigos; de lo contrario, se habría vuelto loco de aburrimiento. No sabía si era posible, pero él realmente pensaba que si las cosas seguían como hasta entonces él se enteraría.

Sin embargo tenía la esperanza de que hoy día fuera diferente. Ellos tendrían su primera clase de DCAO y estaba curioso sobre como lo haría Remus Lupin. Los gemelos, Graham, y Adrian ya habían tenido sus clases y le habían dicho que era bueno. Harry sabía lo mucho que se tardaba en complacer a Graham, por lo que su curiosidad se despertó.

Fue a la sala de defensa después de comer, Draco, Blaise y Theo siguiéndole y estando muy emocionados, aunque nadie lo hubiera sabido mirándolos, tenían sus máscaras perfectamente puestas.

Fueron los primeros en llegar y se sentaron en los asientos de la primera fila. Lupin no había llegado aún, pero entró en la habitación no más de dos minutos después con un gran viejo baúl flotando a sus espaldas. Al verlos sentados allí, sonrió, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, haciendo que sus amigos le vieran un poco sorprendidos. Era la primera vez que lo veían sonreír así a cualquiera que no fuera de su círculo. Harry no sabía como explicarlo, pero él se sentía algo conectado al profesor Lupin, algo en el hombre le era familiar.

Un poco más de cinco minutos más tarde, todos los estudiantes estaban presentes y el profesor comenzó su conferencia.

—Buenas tardes. Como todos ustedes deben de saber ya, soy el profesor Lupin. Mis clases serán principalmente prácticas, la mayor parte de la teoría sobre el tema será su tarea. Tendremos alrededor de media hora en cada clase para aclarar cualquier duda o pregunta que puedan tener y entonces pasaremos al trabajo práctico; a menos que, por cualquier razón, tengamos que pasar más tiempo en la teoría ¿tienen alguna pregunta? —preguntó mirando a los estudiantes. Al no ver a nadie levantar su mano, continuó—. Muy bien, vamos a comenzar entonces. Pongan sus libros lejos, varitas fuera, levántense de sus asientos y párense cerca de la pared del fondo, por favor.

Los estudiantes rápidamente hicieron lo que el profesor les dijo y se pararon de una manera más o menos organizada por la pared posterior.

—De acuerdo —dijo Lupin, apoyándose en su escritorio—, ¿quién puede decirme lo que es un Boggart?

No le sorprendió a Harry en lo más mínimo que Granger fuera el único Griffindor en levantar su mano mientras miraba a su grupo. Al parecer, ella aún estaba enojada por haber sido aplastada en todos los exámenes, no que a Harry le importara ni un poco acerca de como se sentía.

Sus amigos tenían las manos en alto también, pero Harry no se molestó, él estaba ocupado pensando en lo que el profesor les hubo dicho. Lupin había dicho que las clases serían prácticas, y considerando el baúl que había traído consigo, no era difícil adivinar lo que harían en esa clase.

Honestamente, no sabía si estar o no contento. Ver los peores temores de otros alumnos era algo que realmente quería, era una oportunidad única y podía pensar en cientos de situaciones en la que esa información podría serle muy útil, por otro lado, los otros estudiantes verían también su mayor miedo, y eso no le gustaba ni un poco.

Y, hablando acerca de grandes temores... ¿cuál era el suyo?

Por una fracción de segundo pensó en los dementores; odiaba la sensación de debilidad y de seguro que el dementor le había hecho sentir de esa manera. Sin embargo, esa idea fue rápidamente dejada de lado; había maneras de defenderse contra los dementores, era solo cuestión de aprenderlas, por lo que no había razón real para temerles.

—Exactamente, cinco puntos para Slytherin.

La voz de Lupin le sacó de sus pensamientos. Al parecer, Draco había respondido a las preguntas correctamente.

—Dentro de este baúl hay un Boggart, el hechizo para contrarrestar al Boggart es '_Riddiculus_', repitan después de mí, '_Riddiculus_' —la clase cantó al unísono—. Una vez más, '_Riddiculus_' —les dijo, por lo que los estudiantes repitieron de nuevo—. Bien, quiero que formen una línea. Se enfrentarán al Boggart de uno a la vez. Como ha dicho Draco, tienen que pensar en algo divertido, la risa es el mejor arma contra el Boggarts, ¿están listos? —preguntó mirándolos.

Varios estudiantes asintieron y Harry no se sorprendió al ver a los Griffindor ser los primeros en la fila, con ganas de demostrar que no tenían miedo de enfrentarse a sus miedos.

Él era el último de la fila, a pesar de que tenía curiosidad por ver lo que fuera su mayor miedo no era como si fuera a perder el sueño por no saber. Aunque tenía que admitir que era bastante curioso los temores de sus amigos. Por lo que había visto no parecían temer mucho.

Un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos y vio entonces una araña gigante frente a Weasley, quien estaba temblando bastante mal y pareciera haber perdido todo el color, dejando su piel blanco como una hoja, era interesante conocer su miedo, sobre todo si el cabeza roja seguía consiguiendo romper sus nervios como lo había hecho en los dos últimos años.

Los estudiantes pasaron, hubo desde cosas tan simples como la araña de Weasley a una tan compleja como el Snape de Longbottom, aunque no creía que Longbottom tuviera miedo a Snape, seguro que podría temerle un poco pero Harry dudaba de que ese fuera su miedo más grande, tenía que haber algo más complejo que eso, ¿quizás el miedo a lo que Snape representaba?

Los estudiantes pasaron rápidamente y lo único que Harry encontró interesante, así como bastante entretenido fue a Granger. Su Boggart se transformó en la profesora McGonagall diciéndole que ella nunca sería tan buena como Harry. Tuvo que contener su risa, sobre todo cuando Granger salió corriendo de la habitación, llorando, ni siquiera intentó enfrentar al Boggart. Harry negó con la cabeza, era verdaderamente patético.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó el turno de su grupo él prestó mucha más atención.

Theo fue el primero en ir contra el Boggart y Harry sabía que cada estudiante estaba prestando mucha atención, todos curiosos de saber a lo que su grupo temía. Eran, después de todo, los más venerados así como odiados, y ya fuera por una razón u otra la gente era curiosa acerca de ellos.

Theo respiró hondo y dio un paso delante, que fue la señal que Lupin necesitaba para abrir el baúl de nuevo, liberando al Boggart.

Harry se había preparado para muchas cosas, pero nada como aquello podría incluso haber pasado por su cabeza.

El Boggart de Theo se veía como Harry. Sin embargo, él estaba acostado en el suelo, cubierto de sangre y heridas, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y de un verde pálido sin vida, en nada parecidos a sus vibrantes ojos verdes, llenos de vida y magia. Y aunque el Boggart Harry aún estaba vivo, su respiración era superficial y débil, y parecía que cada respiración que tomaba le dolía.

—Theo... —la voz del Boggart Harry era tan débil como se veía, era poco más que un susurro y Harry miró al Boggart Harry con desdén, él _nunca_ sería tan débil—. Confié en ti... me fallaste.

Ahora Theo había comenzado a temblar.

Harry no sabía qué pensar acerca de lo que estaba viendo, pero él sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Theo —gritó, moviéndose para así quedar al lado detrás de Theo. Theo le miró y Harry apenas pudo creer la desesperación que vio en sus ojos, Theo nunca debería haber tenido esa mirada en sus ojos; él sonrió y con una voz cálida y tranquila, dijo: Confío en ti —y él era, completamente honesto, él confiaba en Theo.

Por una fracción de segundo Theo lució sorprendido. Sin embargo, al momento siguiente una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios y dejó de temblar.

—Riddiculus —dijo con confianza, centrándose de nuevo en el Boggart.

En el lugar donde había estado el moribundo Boggart Harry apareció un Harry con uniforme de Griffindor sosteniendo un gran cartel que decía: '_Amo a Weasley!'_

Su grupo no fue capaz de controlar su risa, ignorando por completo la mirada de Harry. Pero Harry no dijo nada, él podía detectar el ligero tono histérico en la risa de Theo, demasiado sutil para que lo notasen quienes no le conocían, y también pudo ver el alivio en Draco y Blaise, quizás no lo hubieran demostrado pero habían sido afectados por el Boggart de Theo, así que él los dejó ser, sabiendo que lo necesitaban.

Mientras sus amigos trataban de sostener su risa bajo control, Lupin logró poner al Boggart de nuevo en su baúl, aunque Harry notó que lucía un poco pálido, parecía que ver a un estudiante en las puertas de la muerte había afectado al profesor.

Cuando la risa se detuvo y parecía que sus amigos estaban de vuelta a la normalidad, Lupin abrió el baúl de nuevo.

Esta vez era Draco quien iba contra él.

El Boggart de Draco parecía confundido, por un segundo pareció que iba a transformarse en Lucius, pero luego se encogió y el color de pelo se volvió más oscuro, tomando ahora una forma definida, volvió a crecer y se ganó una cierta similitud con Lucius. Hizo lo mismo unas dos o tres veces más, hasta que se decidió por una forma.

Y de nuevo Harry vio una copia de sí mismo en la sala.

Aunque esta vez no estaba herido, esta vez realmente se estaba viendo a sí mismo, sin máscaras, sus ojos brillando como el 'Avada Kedavra', la luz de las ventanas haciendo su pelo rojo como la sangre en ciertas partes. La sonrisa que tenía el Boggart Harry era tan sádica que Harry vio a varios estudiantes dar un paso atrás, con ganas de poner algo de distancia entre ellos y el Boggart. Lupin sin embargo, estaba mirando al Boggart como si estuviera tratando de resolver un rompecabezas.

La risa cruel del Boggart Harry se escuchó y vio a más de un estudiante tener escalofríos.

—Yo sabía que no eras digno de nada —dijo el Boggart Harry, con una voz independiente, mirando a Draco con los ojos llenos de malicia—. No eres más que un niño mimado. No tienes ninguna utilidad para mí —continuó el Boggart con saña, su sonrisa cada vez más grande, los ojos llenos de divertida crueldad, disfrutando de cada segundo de dolor que le estaba dando a Draco—. Hmm, pero de nuevo, quizás sí tengas alguna utilidad —dijo el Boggart Harry viéndose pensativo, Draco miró al Boggart Harry con tanta esperanza que era doloroso de ver—. Sí... siempre puedes gritar para mí —terminó el Boggart Harry, con tanta malevolencia mientras apuntaba su varita hacia Draco.

Al igual que Theo, Draco comenzó a temblar y estaba muy pálido, y Harry actuó sin siquiera pensar en ello.

—Draco —Draco lo miró, parecía perdido—. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron, y Harry sabía que él estaba buscando alguna señal de que Harry estuviera mintiendo, al no encontrar ninguna, él sonrió.

—Riddiculus —cantó, y el Boggart Harry ganó cabello rosa brillante con tiras azules.

No era demasiado divertido, pero era bastante difícil mantener el aire demoníaco con el pelo de color rosa brillante.

Varios estudiantes rieron y Lupin puso el Boggart en el baúl de nuevo.

Esta vez no tomó tanto tiempo para que los estudiantes se calmen y menos de treinta segundos después, Blaise se enfrentaba al Boggart.

Harry no sabía si estar sorprendido o no cuando el Boggart de Blaise también se convirtió en él.

Pero una vez más era un Boggart Harry diferente; este parecía más inocente y tenía una sonrisa cálida y sincera en el rostro, solo cuando mirabas sus ojos era posible ver la maldad en ellos.

—Oh Blaise —susurró el Boggart Harry—. Realmente no creíste que pertenecías, ¿cierto? —preguntó el Boggart Harry con una voz dulce y sorprendida—. Oh, Blaise. Lo siento —y si no fuera por esos ojos que brillaban con malicioso regocijo todos hubieran creído esas palabras—. Deberías de haber sabido Blaise, que alguien como tú nunca sería digno de pertenecer, de estar cerca de mí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Tú simplemente no eres digno.

Dicho con esa voz dulce y cariñosa, viéndose como un ángel inocente, junto con la perversa diversión que había en los ojos del Boggart Harry, era mucho peor que como lucía el Boggart de Draco.

—Blaise —dijo Harry, casi susurrando, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro—. Tú eres uno de nosotros —aunque su vos era mucho más fría que la del Boggart Harry, sus ojos mostraron a Blaise que lo decía en serio, y eso fue más que suficiente.

—Riddiculus —dijo Blaise, centrándose en el Boggart nuevamente.

La ropa del Boggart Harry cambió a algo más infantil, un oso blanco de peluche en su mano derecha ahora y un chupete en su boca, no se veía de más de dos o tres años. El Boggart Harry comenzó a tener lágrimas en sus grandes ojos verdes, teniendo la famosa mirada de cachorro. Parecía un querubín. Harry escuchó a más de una persona hacer '_awwwww_', y Blaise se echó a reír, seguido de cerca por Draco y Theo.

Harry negó con la cabeza; él iba a encontrar una manera de vengarse.

Harry se preparó para enfrentar su Boggart, cuando Lupin dio la lección por terminada.

Cuando todo el mundo estaba haciendo las maletas, le dijo a sus amigos que esperasen, los otros estudiantes estaban tan absortos hablando sobre la lección que no notaron a los cuatro Slytherin que se quedaron atrás.

Cuando Harry vio que estaban solos, se acercó al escritorio de Lupin, donde el profesor estaba sentado mirando algunas notas que hubo tomado durante la clase.

—Profesor, tengo una pregunta.

Lupin le miró, sus ojos aterrizando en cada uno de ellos, llenos de curiosidad.

—¿Qué pregunta?

—¿Por qué no me ha dejado enfrentar al Boggart?

Lupin pareció un poco sorprendido antes de responder.

—Creo que es obvio —dijo, no podía negar que él no había de hecho negado a que Harry enfrente el Boggart—. Creo que el que Voldemort aparezca en medio de la sala no es una buena idea.

Fue el turno de Harry ahora para estar sorprendido.

—¿Voldemort?

—Asumí que sería su mayor miedo, aunque teniendo en cuenta su reacción pareciera que estuve equivocado —explicó Lupin, mirando a Harry curioso.

Theo asintió.

—Es bastante lógico que la gente asuma que tu mayor temor sería el Señor Oscuro.

—Sí —acordó Harry—. Pero él ni siquiera pasó por mi mente —admitió Harry, sin sorprender a sus amigos.

Todos ellos le habían oído hablar del Señor Oscuro, y la únicas emociones que mostraba al hablar de él era la admiración y fascinación, algo que les había sorprendido bastante la primera vez. Teniendo en cuenta todo, ellos esperaban que mínimo odiara al Señor Oscuro, pero Harry nunca habló mal de él, y más de una vez había dicho que hubiera disfrutado de hablar con él. Las primeras veces creyeron que Harry estaba loco, por lo general la gente no quería hablar con Señores Oscuros, más bien querrían correr tan lejos de ellos como pudieran, incluso sus seguidores, y los únicos que incluso se atrevieron temerosamente a hablarle un poco más libremente eran del primer círculo íntimo, y muy pocos de ellos seguían aún vivos, la mayoría habiendo muerto en la primera guerra, el abuelo de Theo era uno de los pocos que quedaban con vida, pero incluso ellos eran extremadamente respetuosos hacia él y demasiado temerosos de tener una conversación como la que Harry quería tener.

Lupin parecía aún más sorprendido si cabía, pero no insistió en el asunto.

—Por una fracción de segundo pensé en los dementores —continuó Harry, ignorando por completo el aspecto de Lupin—, aunque lo descarté rápidamente. Puede que no me gusta cómo me hacen sentir, pero hay defensas contra ellos, no encuentro ninguna razón para temerles. Honestamente, no tengo ni idea de cual es mi mayor miedo por lo que yo estaba bastante curioso respecto a lo que fuera a aparecer.

Lupin tenía la mirada curiosa de nuevo, Harry estaba comenzando a preguntarse cuál era la fascinación del hombre sobre él y sus amigos.

—¿Usted no sabe cuál es su mayor miedo? —preguntó, su tono transmitiendo su incredulidad.

—No, no puedo pensar en nada.

Remus negó con la cabeza, no sabía si era arrogancia o alguna otra cosa, pero la respuesta de Harry lo dejó perplejo. Harry tenía trece años, era natural que los niños de esa edad tuvieran miedos. Era una de las razones principales por la que enseñaban Boggarts en tercer año, ya que por lo general ya tenían definidos sus temores y no eran demasiado complejos, generalmente eran algo simple, como la araña de Weasley o la serpiente de Patil.

"Aunque siempre hay excepciones" -pensó, mirando a los tres estudiantes situados alrededor de Harry. No había esperado ver en lo que se convirtieron sus Boggarts, casi no podía creer lo leales que eran a Harry. Honestamente, ni siquiera sabía si la relación que tenían con Harry era sana, parecía ser casi obsesiva. Ese nivel de dedicación y lealtad no podía ser normal en adolescentes de trece años.

Pero, por otro lado, era imposible negar la dedicación y la lealtad como no real, las amistades eran reales, y eso no podía ser malo, ¿cierto?

Aunque, volviendo a la razón original del porqué estaban allí, teniendo en cuenta que sus amigos eran excepciones, no debería sorprenderle de Harry siendo uno también.

—¿Porqué quieres saber?

—Si no sé cuál es mi mayor temor, ¿cómo puedo superarlo?

Por alguna razón la respuesta de Harry no le sorprendió. Mirando su reloj vio que aún había cerca de veinte minutos hasta la próxima clase, era tiempo más que suficiente para que Harry se enfrente al Boggart.

—¿Quieres enfrentarlo ahora? —preguntó, estudiando la reacción de Harry.

—¿Porqué no? Hay tiempo más que suficiente —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Remus asintió y se levantó, diciéndole a los chicos que le siguieran.

Harry se detuvo delante del baúl y los otros muchachos se apoyaron contra la pared de la derecha. Si él no hubiera visto sus Boggarts, habría creído que no estaban ni un poco preocupados.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó miando a Harry.

Consiguiendo un guiño en respuesta, él abrió el baúl.

Realmente no sabía que esperar, una pequeña parte de él aún esperaba ver a Voldemort saliendo del baúl, porque incluso si Harry no lo reconocía como su mayor temor, su subconsciente podría, pero después de ver al Boggart de Harry él no tenía de que hacer con eso, lo que sea que significara.

El Boggart de Harry era Harry, pero él era un poco diferente. Tenía el pelo más corto, saliente por todos lados y había perdido ese brillo rojo sangre que a veces tenía. Él no tenía ese andar majestuoso y esa gracia natural que Harry tenía. Y, aunque aún era guapo él no tenía la belleza angelical de Harry. Aunque en su opinión, la mayor diferencia eran los ojos, en lugar del vivo verde '_Avada Kedavra'_ que casi brillaba con la magia, estos eran de un color verde esmeralda, bastante bonitos, como los de Lily, pero nada en comparación a los del propio Harry.

Remus no tenía ni idea de lo qu significaba el Boggart, teniendo en cuenta de que parecía un niño perfectamente normal.

Una risa le llamó la atención.

Harry no tenía idea de qué esperar de su Boggart, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando él vio en lo que se convirtió.

Estudió al Boggart durante unos segundos, pero en cuanto entendió lo que el Boggart no podía parar de reír.

Su mayor temor era ser normal, ordinario, un chico como cualquier otro. Su risa solo creció cuando se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que tal miedo era.

_'Yo soy, después de todo, Harry Potter'_ -pensó con toda la arrogancia y superioridad que un adolescente puede tener-. '_Yo nací para ser extraordinario'._

—¿De verdad? ¿Ése es mi mayor miedo? —preguntó mirando al Boggart con desdén—. Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso, yo _nunca_ seré ordinario —concluyó, dando la espalda al Boggart y mirando a Lupin—. Supongo que puede bloquearle de nuevo en el baúl, no tengo ningún otro uso para él ya. Fue una clase bastante interesante profesor, espero que el resto sean iguales.

Sin decir nada más, Harry salió por la puerta, sus amigos siguiéndole y dejando un conmocionado profesor detrás.

* * *

Él no estaba ni un poco sorprendido de la visita que recibió poco después de la cena, teniendo en cuenta los rumores que se habían extendido por todo el castillo en la tarde, se sorprendió bastante que había logrado esperar tanto tiempo para sacar el tema.

—Buenas noches Severus —dijo tan pronto como el espía se sentó.

—Albus.

Se sentaron durante varios segundos en silencio, Albus no queriendo empezar una conversación que estaba seguro que Severus quería tener. Si era honesto ni siquiera sabía si quería tener esa conversación en absoluto, porque no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía evitar sentirse preocupado.

—¿Es verdad? —terminó preguntando Severus.

—Me temo que tendrás que ser más específico, muchacho.

—¿Es cierto lo que han estado diciendo acerca de la clase de Defensa de los de Slytherin y Griffindor de tercer año?

—Si te refieres a la forma que tomó el Boggart para varios Slytherin entonces sí, es cierto —respondió Albus con el corazón compungido.

Como desearía que fuera mentira, o por lo menos ser capaz de verlo con otros ojos, como la mayoría de los otros profesores. Más de un profesor se había encantado aún más con Harry y sus amigos, pero sobre todo con Harry. Ellos no le escatimaban elogios y todos estaban impresionados con la gran amistad entre los chicos, orgullosos de que Harry tuviera tal influencia sobre sus amigos. Naturalmente, también notaron que los Slytherin eran diferentes y causaban menos peleas, y de alguna manera estaban seguros de que era obra de Harry, que por supuesto, solo resaltaba lo especial que Harry era.

Albus, por otra parte, no era capaz de ver la situación con la misma luz. Incluso antes de la clase de Defensa de esa tarde había ya estado viendo al chico creando su base de poder, una red de inteligencia, había visto a un niño capaz de controlar toda la escuela, pero aún así sin verlo como el otro profesor, hasta esa tarde él no había sabido lo que Harry era capaz de hacer.

Era difícil de creer que un niño de trece años tuviera un control tan profundo sobre esos chicos . Ellos tenían tanto miedo de decepcionarlo, no serle útiles, de no ser capaces de seguir a su lado, no era normal, y sintió un escalofrío por la espalda cuando pensó en lo que esos chicos harían, en cómo serían en unos pocos años, o lo que Harry sería capaz de hacer en unos pocos años.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió miedo, y solo podía esperar que Merlín tuviera misericordia de sus almas, porque estaba empezando a creer que Harry no lo haría.

Severus no quería creer en los rumores, e incluso ahora que Albus le había confirmado que era cierto, todavía no quería creerlo. Pero incluso sin querer creer en ellos, él sabía que era verdad, y sabía también que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Una vez más tenía que sentarse y ver como Potter tomaba lo más preciado de su vida. Primero Lily, la única mujer que hubo amado, y ahora Draco, su ahijado, el niño que amaba como si fuera su propio hijo.

En momentos como estos, no podía dejar de preguntarse si los Potter habían sido puestos en la tierra para causarle dolor y hacerlo sufrir.

¿Porqué? ¿Porqué había nacido Harry James Potter? Él no era un hombre particularmente religioso, pero estaba seguro que debe de haber enfurecido a los dioses para que lo sometieran a un ser como Harry Potter. Estaba seguro de que eso solo podía ser un castigo de los dioses. De lo contrario, ¿cómo podría explicarse que un niño de trece años fuera capaz de controlar a la gente tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo podría explicarse la lealtad obsesiva y la declaración de los tres Slytherin? especialmente de su ahijado, ¿cómo podría explicarse su poder? ¿Cómo podría explicarse todo sobre él, realmente, sino el pensar en ello como en un castigo de los dioses?

Se preguntó si Lucius ya sabía que había perdido a su hijo. En cualquier otra situación, el pensamiento de estar exagerando podría haber pasado por su cabeza, pero él sabía lo que significaba tener a un Boggart así.

El mayor temor de Draco era decepcionar a Potter, no serle útil a Potter, por lo que era lógico que haría todo lo que pudiera para que eso no sucediera, incluso si eso significaba ir contra su padre.

Así que no, Severus no creía que estuviera exagerando.

—Albus... —por primera vez desde que podía recordar, él no sabía qué decir.

—Lo sé —respondió Albus, viéndose más viejo y más cansado de lo que lo hacía momentos antes—. Sin embargo, me temo que no hay nada que podamos hacer. No hay pociones involucradas, no hay hechizos. Ellos... ellos lo siguen por su propia voluntad.

Y ambos sabían que era verdad, lealtad y dedicación así solo podrían ser dadas libremente.

—Tienen trece —exclamó Severus exasperado—, ¿cómo puede ser posible eso?

Una pequeña risita capturó su atención.

—No veo lo divertido —casi gruñó Severus.

—Lo siento Severus, pero yo se los advertí —respondió Alistair, el Sombrero Seleccionador—. Te dije que era un Slytherin perfecto.

—¿No eran los Hufflepuff los que se suponen son fanáticamente leales? —preguntó solo por ser mezquino, sabía que era infantil, pero justo en ese momento no podía parar.

—El hecho de que se trate de una definición Hufflepuff no significa que él no sea capaz de usarla en otros —respondió Alistair, ignorando el tono de Severus—. Te dije que si él era capaz de tener éxito en Slytherin entonces nada le impediría de ser grandioso, siempre tuvo el potencial. Aunque, he de admitir que no me esperaba que tuviera éxito tan rápidamente.

Severus nunca pensó que oiría al Sombrero Seleccionador sorprendido. Miró de nuevo a Albus, no quería pensar en las palabras de Alistair y tampoco quería pensar en lo que Potter era capaz de hacer si incluso había superado las expectativas del Sombrero Seleccionador.

—¿Has hablado con Draco?

Considerando la mirada de Albus, no creía que hubiera sido capaz de ocultar el dolor que tal cuestión le causaba tan bien como él hubiera pensado.

—La última vez que hablé con Draco, fuera de un salón de clases, sobre todo en lo relativo a otros asuntos aparte de la escuela, fueron en las vacaciones de Navidad de su primer año —viendo la expresión sorprendida de Albus, agregó—. Al parecer, se dio cuenta de que no puedo soportar a Potter y, evidentemente, entre yo -una persona que consideraba un segundo padre-, y Potter -su Señor, su Maestro-, eligió a su Maestro.

—¡Severus!

—No importa cuánto intentes negarlo Albus —dijo Severus, sonando casi derrotado. Él tenía una sonrisa de desprecio, en su opinión, era perfectamente natural sonar derrotado. Tras años de pensar y trabajar en maneras de mantener a Draco fuera de ser marcado por el Señor Oscuro cuando regresara, para mantenerlo a salvo, él termina perdiéndolo completamente a manos de otro completamente diferente Señor Oscuro antes de siquiera saber lo que estaba pasando. Así que sí, se le permitía sonar derrotado—. Él es su Señor, su Maestro, no necesita estar marcado para pertenecerle.

No queriendo escuchar falsas beneplácitas, se levantó y salió de la oficina de Albus, tenía una botella de whisky de fuego con su nombre en él, ¿quién sabía? quizás si se emborrachaba lo suficiente él no soñaría con los ojos del color de la muerte.

* * *

Harry estaba bastante emocionado, era fines de octubre y estarían teniendo su primera visita a Hogsmeade. Teniendo en cuenta que el único lugar mágico que hubo visitado era el Callejón Diagon, él estaba bastante curioso por ver como era una ciudad completamente mágica.

Theo, Draco y Blaise, a pesar de haber crecido en el mundo mágico, estaban entusiasmados también. Sin embargo, no importaba lo emocionados que estuvieran, ellos intentaron miles de cosas para hacerle cambiar de idea acerca de ir, y por supuesto, si él no iba, ellos no irían. Tenía que admitir que no entendía porqué estaban tan preocupados y él sabía que ellos estaban realmente preocupados. Hace un tiempo podría no haber creído que les importara, pero después de ver esos Boggarts...

Ellos no hablaron de ello, pero desde ese día se habían vuelto más cercanos y la forma en que le trataron hubo cambiado también, no fue algo obvio, ninguno de los otros estudiantes se dio cuenta, pero sí lo notaron todos los miembros de la Corte. Eran más... cariñosos, quizás es afuera la palabra más apropiada.

Harry no dijo nada, si se tratara de cualquier otra persona nunca lo toleraría, pero su Corte era diferente, la Corte le pertenecía, le pertenecía a él, por lo que tenían libertades que los demás nunca tendrían.

Graham y Adrian, quienes habían planeado quedarse en el castillo, decidieron ir con ellos tan pronto cuando Blaise les informó que no habían sido capaces de convencer a Harry de que permanezca en Hogwarts.

Quería estar enojado con ellos, peor no podía, él sabía que ellos estaban muy preocupados por él, sobre todo por el artículo de el diario El Profeta, que dijo que Black había sido visto cerca de un pueblo que estaba a solo unos pocos kilómetros de distancia de Hogsmeade.

Aunque no podía entender cómo era que estaban más preocupados por todo el asunto de Sirius Black de lo que él lo estaba, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Había intentado durante el verano hablarles sobre su preocupación irracional, pero no le había llevado a ninguna parte, por lo que pensó que mejor iba a ahorrarse varias horas de discusión inútil. Además, tenía que ver lo positivo de todo el calvario Sirius Black, la Corte se estaba aplicando por sí misma mucho más en su formación, incluso los gemelos.

Harry estaba bastante orgulloso de los gemelos, sabía que eran inteligentes, pero ellos solo no se preocupaban por sus calificaciones. Sin embargo, al momento en el que Harry los presentó como parte de la Corte ellos comenzaron a aplicarse a sí mismos. Cuando Harry les preguntó el porqué, ellos respondieron que no querían defraudarlo. Cuando Harry les dijo que no era necesario, se rieron, y dijeron que no lo estaban haciendo porque fuera necesario, sino porque querían. Él se rió entre dientes y salió de su habitación, encontrando al resto de la Corte en la sala común, era momento de visitar Hogsmeade.

* * *

Harry estaba leyendo un libro junto a la chimenea con todos los miembros de su Corte, sin contar a los gemelos, descansando a su alrededor , entreteniéndose con varias cosas.

La fiesta Halloween o Samhain, como la mayoría de los Slytherin parecía querer llamarlo, habían terminado hacía poco más de treinta minutos y después de haber pasado el día Hogsmeade todos estaban un poco aletargados y un poco más que dispuestos a disfrutar de una noche tranquila, sin entrenamiento.

Por desgracia, su noche tranquila estaba a punto de ser interrumpida.

Harry levantó la vista cuando oyó la entrada de la sala común abrirse, sorprendiéndose cuando vio entrar a Snape.

Curioso, observó al hombre. Sus ojos veían alrededor de la habitación , permaneciendo un poco más en su esquina, hasta aterrizar en Malcolm Linndon y Alexis Rosier, los prefectos de séptimo año, y encaminarse hacia ellos.

Snape estaba de espalda a ellos, por lo que no era capaz de ver su expresión, pero Rosier palideció un poco y Linndon lucía mucho más serio de lo habitual.

Teniendo curiosidad de lo que ocurría, se levantó y caminó hacia el trío, sabiendo que los otros le seguirían.

—Black ha logrado entrar en el castillo —Severus pensó que nadie sería capaz de entrar en el castillo, se habían asegurado de ello. Y no importaba lo mucho que quisiera culpar al lobo de haber ayudado a su viejo amigo, él sabía que no habría sido capaz de romper los encantamientos que Albus hubo emitido.

Se concentró en sus prefectos de nuevo, cuando vio a Rosier palidecer aún más y los ojos de Linndon abrirse. Al darse cuenta de que estaban viendo a algún lugar detrás suyo, cedió a la tentación y miró hacia atrás.

Hizo todo lo que pudo por no demostrar ninguna reacción, pero le fue difícil. Potter y su Corte caminaban hacia ellos. Ahora que los veía en la sala común, el efecto era diferente, podían ser solo seis, pero era claro el porqué solo esos seis estudiantes eran capaces de controlar la Cámara, aunque fueran tan jóvenes.

Tenían un aire regio sobre ellos, a pesar de que, también se veían fríos y distantes , los estudiantes les seguían con los ojos, las emociones en ellos demasiado complejas para identificar. Sin embargo, la reacción que tenían hacia Potter era la más relevante. Ellos salían de su camino y los más jóvenes parecían tanto aterrorizados como asombrados, lo que les dejaba sin saber qué hacer o cómo actuar.

Una vez más, él no podía dejar de preguntarse a sí mismo lo que Potter había hecho para conseguir esas reacciones. Sin embargo, cuando vio la expresión de uno de los de segundo año al ver a Zabini, casi no pudo evitar que sus ojos se ampliaran. El chico miraba a Zabini con miedo sin diluir, y las sonrisas que aparecieron en los rostros de los miembros de la Corte, solo podría llamarse sádica, no tenía ni idea de que Draco pudiera tener ese tipo de expresión.

No estaba seguro de querer saber de lo que la Corte era capaz, pero en ese momento concordaba con los otros profesores, Potter había influido en los Slytherin, pero, a diferencia de los otros profesores, él no podía ver nada de bueno en ello.

—Buenas noches —la cálida y suave voz de Potter le llamó la atención. Al parecer, Potter no tenía ninguna intención de parecer un niño— ¿Hay algún problema, Linndon?

Severus quería gruñir y enviar lejos al mocoso, pero él era un Slytherin y sabía que si hacía cualquier cosa contra el Rey de Slytherin, fuera del aula, y frente a tantos otros Slytherin, sería un suicidio.

Ellos no podían hacia él directamente, pero todo respeto, confianza y control que tenía sobre ellos se perderían, y entonces la Cámara quedaría completamente a manos de Potter, algo que él quería evitar a toda costa.

—Sirius Black fue visto en el castillo —respondió Linndon antes de que Severus pudiera tomar la decisión sobre qué hacer y casi sin detenerse de no ser servil, conocía el tono y oía el 'mi señor' al final de la frase—. El profesor Snape solo estaba informándonos de que estaremos durmiendo en el Gran Salón.

—Muy bien. Rosier, Linndon, asegúrense de que todos los años estén juntos y que un prefecto esté durmiendo cerca de cada año. Dile a los más jóvenes que si tienen un problema deben de hablar con el prefecto que duerma cerca de ellos. Ustedes no deben preocuparse por la Corte.

Potter instruyó, esperando obviamente a ser obedecido sin pensarlo dos veces, y teniendo en cuenta la respuesta al unísono instantánea de 'Sí', no creía que los prefectos hubieran siquiera pensado en desobedecer.

Aparentemente satisfecho, Potter les dio la espalda y se alejó.

No sabía cómo, pero en ese momento él odió a Potter aún más, y ahora no tenía nada que ver con quien fuera su padre.

* * *

Más de una semana había pasado desde que Black hubiera sido visto en el castillo, al parecer, había intentado, y casi conseguido, entrar en la sala común de Griffindor. De acuerdo a los gemelos, Black tenía la contraseña, pero la pintura protegió la entrada negándose a moverse, dado que él no era un estudiante o profesor, después de que Black intentara entrar por la fuerza, lo que alertó al resto de la torre de que algo sucedía. Aunque la situación había sido relativamente interesante, Harry estaba bastante molesto. Desde que eso ocurrió, su Corte no lo dejaría solo ni por un segundo, él sabía que incluso habían ponderado la posibilidad de que uno de ellos durmiese en su habitación, de lo que estaba muy contento que hubieran renunciado a tal idea, de lo contrario, habría tenido que intervenir.

Era la primera noche que había sido capaz de conseguir un poco de tiempo a solas e iba a disfrutar de ello durante todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Estaba pensando en pasar un poco de tiempo en la biblioteca cuando escuchó un ruido que le hizo detenerse. Parecía venir de la clase a su izquierda, lo que era bastante extraño, teniendo en cuenta que esa aula no se utilizaba.

Sin ser capaz de contener la curiosidad, abrió la puerta y entró a la sala, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, sorprendiéndose por lo que vio.

Un niño, que parecía cercano a su edad, estaba sentado en un rincón de la sala, sus ropas estaban rotas y Harry pudo ver más de una contusión y algún que otro corte.

Harry se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos, analizando la situación, por un lado el chico no le había oído entrar al salón de clases, por lo que bien podría irse sin involucrarse, pero por otro lado, si se involucraba él podría tomar ventaja de la situación y aunque el chico resultara inútil, Harry siempre podría hacerlo útil, podría ser un poco más trabajoso, pero era mejor que el chico no le sirva para nada.

—Hey —dijo Harry, tomando una decisión—, ¿estás bien?

A pesar de que su voz era baja, tranquila y suave, el muchacho casi saltó fuera de su piel y Harry vio las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas cuando el chico levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue ver de quién se trataba, Longbottom perdió todo el color cuando lo vio.

Cuando pasaron varios segundos y Longbottom aún no hubo dicho nada, Harry caminó pasos en su dirección, tratando de mantener la clama y el aire sereno sobre sí mismo. Cuando vio a Longbottom empezando a temblar, se detuvo, no le serviría de nada asustar aún más al Griffindor.

—No voy a hacerte daño —le aseguró Harry, manteniendo su voz tranquila—. Pero tienes que decirme lo que está mal para que sea capaz de ayudarte.

Durante varios segundos Longbottom no dijo nada, y Harry estaba consideró varias otras tácticas que pudiera usar cuando el Griffindor habló.

—¿Porqué te importa? —lo que fue poco más que un susurro, pero incluso entonces era posible escuchar la amargura en su voz.

—¿Acaso importa porqué? —preguntó Harry, no quería mentirle a Longbottom, generalmente no mentía, lo cual complicaba las cosas. En su opinión, la mayoría de la gente no valía la pena el tener que mentir—. No te ves muy bien, dime qué está mal para que pueda ayudarte.

Una vez más, pasaron varios minutos antes de que Longbottom hablara.

—Son solo contusiones y pequeños cortes.

—¿Quieres decirme qué pasó? —Harry sabía que no era probable que lo hiciera, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

—Los odio —casi gruñó Longbottom, sorprendiendo a Harry—. Ellos andan siempre diciendo que Slytherin son malos, que no son dignos de confianza, y mira lo que me han hecho. Si eso es bueno, no sé si quiero saber lo que es ser malvado.

Bueno, no había respondido a su pregunta directamente, pero era mejor que nada, y podía adivinar quiénes le habían atacado y quienes eran ¿ellos, pero era casi el toque de queda y el aula en la que estaban no era el mejor lugar para tener la conversación que sabía tendrían.

—¿Puedes mantenerte en pie? —preguntó, haciendo que Longbottom se centrara en él de nuevo.

Tomó un tiempo, pero Longbottom asintió, cuando se levantó, él perdió el equilibrio y casi se cae, solo los rápidos reflejos de Harry lograron impedirlo.

—Apóyate en mí —dijo Harry, él no servía particularmente como muleta para el chico, pero si no le ayudaba, les tomaría años llegar a la sala común.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Longbottom, luego de haber salido de la habitación.

—Sala común de Slytherin —respondió Harry casualmente.

—¿Qué? —chilló Longbottom, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de Harry, aunque era un poco difícil, teniendo en cuanta que éste no lo estaba dejando ir.

—No e preocupes, estás conmigo, nada va a pasarte —le aseguró Harry, si jugaba esto correctamente él tendría un nuevo miembro en su Corte.

Longbottom lo miró con incredulidad, pero ya no trató de alejarse, lo cuál consideró como una buena señal.

—Cuando Harry dijo la contraseña y entró con Longbottom, no podía decir quién estaba más sorprendido, si los Slytherin o Longbottom.

Harry casi arrastró a Longbottom hacia donde su Corte descansaba. Cuando Longbottom vio quienes estaban allí casi entró en shock.

—¡Ustedes! —exclamó, señalando a los gemelos, quienes estaban tendidos en el sofá leyendo un libro.

Al oír la exclamación de Longbottom todos los miembros de la Corte le miraron, haciendo que Longbottom palideciera un poco y comenzara a tartamudear. Conteniendo un suspiro, él empujó a Longbottom al sofá más cercano.

—Adrian, cuida de él —instruyó Harry, yendo a sentarse a su sillón y cogiendo un libro que había sobre la mesa poniéndose cómodo, sabía que su Corte se haría cargo de todo.

Adrian ni siquiera pensó en preguntarle a Harry el porqué había traído al Griffindor, otras personas podrían haberlo encontrado extraño, o más bien ellos -debido a que los miembros hacían lo mismo-, seguían a Harry con tanta facilidad, con tanta dedicación; pero para ellos era tan natural como respirar. Si alguien le porqué él no sería capaz de responder, o por lo menos de darle a la persona que preguntó una respuesta que le satisfaga, después de todo, dudaba que aceptaran o entendieran la respuesta de 'porque él es Harry'.

—Hey, pequeño león —dijo en voz baja, no quería presionarlo más de lo que ya estaba—. ¿puedes decirme cuáles son tus heridas?

Cuando él no dijo nada, contuvo un suspiro y miró a los gemelos.

—Neville —dijo Fred, de rodillas delante del sofá donde Neville estaba sentado—. Puedes confiar en Adrian.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó Neville, mirando a Fred conmocionado.

—Hablaremos después que Adrian te haya visto, ¿de acuerdo? —intentó persuadirlo George.

Al ver a Neville asentir, Adrian comenzó a trabajar. Él no era una especialista, pero sabía de algunos hechizos de diagnóstico y algunos pocos de curación. Harry había sugerido que podría ser útil saber, sobre todo cuando entrenaban.

—Son solo algunas contusiones y cortes, el más profundo está en su pecho, pero para cuando lo cure no habrá ni siquiera una cicatriz —les informó Adrian, mirando a Graham continuó— ¿puedes ir a mi habitación y conseguir el bálsamo para moretones que hay en el contener azul en el segundo estante de la cómoda cerca del sofá? —al ver a Graham guiñarle miró a Neville de nuevo—. Voy a curar los cortes y a arreglar tu ropa, , el bálsamo es para que te lo pongas antes de ir a dormir, mañana estarás como nuevo de nuevo.

—Gracias —susurró Neville.

—No hay nada que agradecer, eres uno de los nuestros.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Neville, perplejo.

—Bueno, Harry te trajo —explicó Theo con una risita—. Eso te convierte en uno de nosotros.

—P-pe... pero... pero... p-p-p-pero..

—No te preocupes —agregó Draco, luego de haber dejado de leer por un momento—. Cuidamos de los nuestros.

Neville parecía estar en shock, sin saber qué hacer, miró a Harry. Casi como si sintiera los ojos en él, Harry bajó su libro y captó la mirada de Neville. Harry se limitó a asentir, pero, para Neville, un niño que siempre hubo estado solo, quien nunca tuvo a nadie que realmente pareciera preocuparse por él, ese asentimiento era más importante de lo que jamás podría explicar. Con ese simple gesto, la Corte había ganado un miembro que sería fanáticamente leal.

Al ver a Neville calmarse un poco y una pequeña sonrisa aparecer en su rostro, Fred decidió preguntar.

—¿Puedes decirnos qué pasó?

—¿Qué tal esto, Fred y yo te diremos porqué estamos aquí y tú nos dirás que ocurrió? —sugirió George cuando vio a Neville ponerse incómodo.

Neville asintió y los gemelos se sentaron en el sofá delante de él.

—Como sabes, Fred y yo venimos de una gran familia. Y para todos los que lo ven desde fuera, nuestros padres son perfectos. Pero la verdad es... bueno, es difícil de explicar. Pero es como si Fred y yo no encajásemos en el molde en el que creen todos sus hijos han de estar.

—Nuestro padre no está muy presente, siempre está trabajando y cuando no lo está, él está en su cobertizo, jugando con cosas muggles, dejándole el camino libre a nuestra madre. No puedo recordar un día en el que George y yo no fuéramos comparados con nuestros hermanos, especialmente Percy.

—No culpamos a Bill o a Charlie por irse tan pronto terminaran Hogwarts, nunca les gustó lo que nos decía nuestra madre, pero Percy...

—Percy usa cada oportunidad que tiene para decirnos a George y a mí que somos una decepción, que nuestra madre preferiría que fuésemos como él.

—Y nuestra madre, bueno, ella nunca lo negó.

—Entonces tenemos a Ron y a Ginny. Ginny es la bebé, podría matar a cualquiera frente a nuestra madre y ella diría que no fue culpa de Ginny. Y Ron... Ron cree que tiene tanto para demostrar que se ha vuelto un ignorante, auto-delirante, un fanático que cree que tiene derecho a lo que sea solo porque él así lo quiere.

—Fred y yo nos sentimos como si no fuéramos parte de la familia, al igual que Bill y Charlie. Nosotros los escuchamos hablar una vez, pero éramos demasiado jóvenes como para entender a lo que se referían entonces.

—Y el año pasado encontramos a Harry. Encontramos el lugar donde pertenecemos. No le importa si George y yo no encajamos en el molde. Mientras seamos uno de ellos nos aceptarán tal y como somos.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos, Graham había regresado en medio de la conversación y había puesto el recipiente con el bálsamo cerca de Neville, antes de sentarse a su lado. El hecho de que Neville no se hubiera dado cuenta demostraba cuán centrado estaba en la historia de los mellizos.

—Perdí el pergamino con la contraseña para entrar en la sala común de Griffindor, así fue como Black supo la contraseña —dijo Neville viéndose avergonzado de admitirlo y luciendo como si quisiera decir algo más, por lo que después de tomar una respiración profunda y reuniendo su coraje Griffindor, continuó—. Los Griffindor fueron instruidos para no darme la contraseña...

—No hemos escuchado nada acerca de eso —interrumpieron los gemelos al unísono.

—Ustedes no estaban en la sala común cuando Percy dio la orden como niño cabeza. Él dijo que era una vergüenza para Griffindor y que los otros Griffindor no podían permitir que yo deshonrara aún más a nuestra casa. Algunos estudiantes, especialmente los de mi dormitorio, decidieron mostrarme lo que pasaría si no me comportaba como un Griffindor y no dejaba de avergonzarlos. Percy vio lo que hicieron y dijo: 'Asegúrate de lucir presentable, ¿no has avergonzado a Griffindor lo suficiente ya?', y me dejó en el aula donde Harry me encontró.

—Lo siento, pero su hermano es un hijo de puta —dijo Blaise a los gemelos cuando Neville no dijo nada más durante un momento.

—Sabemos —respondieron los dos, luciendo extremadamente serios.

—Hey Neville —dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que Neville parecía un poco temeroso—. No tienes que temer ya. Eres uno de nosotros. Tu eres una parte de la Corte de Harry.

Levantando la cabeza, Neville miró a su alrededor y vio que todos estaban sonriéndole. Él les devolvió la sonrisa, puede que él no supiera qué era la Corte, pero era parte de ella y haría todo lo posible para poder ser digno de lo que Harry le había dado.

* * *

Era casi fines de Noviembre y Harry se hallaba en la sala de entrenamientos con sus amigos, solo faltaban los gemelos.

En las últimas semanas los gemelos habían estado más bien distraídos, pero nunca habían faltado a mostrarse en un entrenamiento. Si no aparecían para el final del mismo, Harry tendría que hablar con ellos. Ni siquiera era por el entrenamiento, era que estaban comportándose extrañamente y estaba comenzando a preocuparse , no que lo fuera a admitir, jamás.

—¡Eso es Neville!

—El grito de Theo llamó su atención lo que le hizo ver hacia donde estaban todos parados. Los miembros de la Corte rodeaban a Neville, enseñándole un nuevo hechizo.

Habían pasado las últimas semanas entrenando a Neville para que pudiera estar a su nivel. Durante los primeros días Harry no pudo entender porqué era que Neville parecía incapaz de lanzar hasta el más básico de los hechizos, en especial porque Harry podía sentir su magia y sabía que estaba justo un poco por sobre la media.

Fue solo luego de que Neville le confesara que fue su abuela quién le obligó a usar la varita de su padre, que se dio cuenta del problema. Como no había nada que hacer respecto al problema por el momento, decidieron ayudarle tanto como pudieran y asegurarse de que al menos tuviera bien sabida la teoría.

Acordaron reunirse en el Callejón Diagon durante las vacaciones de Navidad, donde comprarían una varita, no había necesidad de decirle aquello a su abuela. Al principio Neville estaba un poco en contra, temiendo a lo que podría hacer su abuela, pero Harry pudo persuadirlo.

Neville encajaba bien con el grupo y era asombroso ver los cambios que atravesaba. Aún era un poco tímido pero estaban ocupándose de ello y Harry estaba seguro de que para finales de año, Neville sería una persona completamente diferente.

—Al oír la puerta abrirse, Harry miró hacia atrás y, tan pronto como vio a sus demonios supo que algo no estaba bien.

—¿George? ¿Fred? —preguntó mirándolos a ambos, haciendo que los demás vieran también en su dirección.

Los gemelos se sentaron en las sillas disponibles ante él, y los demás de reunieron a ellos al ver sus expresiones.

—Los gemelos pusieron un viejo y desgastado pergamino sobre la mesa y Harry levantó una ceja.

—George y yo encontramos este pergamino en nuestro primer año. Cómo lo encontramos no es lo importante, si quieres saber siempre podemos decirte más adelante.

Era muy extraño ver a Fred y a George con expresiones tan serias, por lo que escuchó con atención -aunque Harry tuviera un muy mal presentimiento al respecto, porque la furia en los ojos de los gemelos era visible para la vista de todos y, para que los gemelos estuvieran en ese estado, no podía ser nada bueno-.

—Lo importante es que sepan lo que hace el pergamino —continuó George donde Fred se detuvo—. El pergamino es un mapa.

—Un mapa de Hogwarts —añadió Fred.

—Que muestra a todos los que están en el castillo, y sus tierras.

Harry estaba seguro de tener la misma expresión que sus amigos. Sus demonios tenían en sus manos una mina de oro. Lo que sin dudas explicaba cómo ellos habían sido capaces de encontrarlos el año anterior y el como podían ir caminando a través del castillo sin ser atrapados.

—Desde que nos enteramos que Black logró entrar en el castillo, siempre estamos mirando el mapa. Nos turnamos, incluso por la noche, primero duerme uno y luego el otro. Hace un par de semanas Fred vio algo, a alguien, que no debería de estar en el mapa.

—Que no debería estar vivo, y mucho menos en el mapa.

—Y tengan en cuenta que el mapa no está mal.

—¿Quién apareció en el mapa? —preguntó Harry, manteniendo su voz tranquila y controlada.

—Peter Pettigrew.

—¿El mago que mató Black? —preguntó Graham incrédulo.

—El mismo —confirmó George.

—Como pueden imaginarse, encontramos aquello bastante extraño. Así que enviamos una carta a Marcus para ver si podría conseguirnos los archivos del juicio de Black y así poder confirmar el nombre, quién sabía, quizás habíamos escuchado o leído mal, y no estaría demás asegurarnos de estar en lo correcto —explicó Fred—. Marcus nos respondió la semana pasada. Dijo que no había ningún archivo sobre el juicio de Black, dijo que no había siquiera un registro de que nunca hubiera habido un ensayo para él.

—Ellos pusieron a Black en Azkaban sin un juicio —susurró Draco.

—Pensamos lo mismo —acordó George.

—George y yo comenzamos a tener un mejor control sobre el punto que decía Peter Pettigrew.

—No pueden ni imaginar lo sorprendido que estábamos cuando veíamos el punto casi siempre en la sala común de Griffindor, o en los dormitorios de los chicos de tercer año. Y siempre había alguien cerca suyo, por lo general Ron, nuestro hermano.

—Nos las arreglamos para seguirlo hace dos días.

—Intentaba salir del castillo, era una rata —dijo George—. Pero no cualquier rata, era Scabbers, la mascota de nuestro hermano.

—Por un momento pensamos que el mapa estaba mal. Lo sorprendimos de todos modos, más vale prevenir que curar ¿cierto? Pensábamos sobre qué hacer, cuando recordamos ciertas coincidencias.

—Sí, por ejemplo. La rata apareció en nuestro patio trasero el día después de la muerte de Pettigrew. Le faltaba un dedo, y lo único que encontraron de Pettigrew fue su dedo. Además, las ratas no viven más de una década.

—Animago. Eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente —terminó Fred con gravedad su explicación, y Harry entendió el porqué.

—Solo alguien que fuera culpable de algo pasaría más de una década solo, escondiéndose como una rata.

—¿Dónde está la rata? —preguntó Harry, sus pensamientos ya en sobremarcha.

Fred y George se miraron y sacaron de la mochila que llevaban un recipiente de vidrio, dónde había una gorda y ordinaria rata gris.

—Lo hemos mantenido desmayado e inmovilizado, y encantamos la caja para que fuera irrompible. Hemos estado aprendiendo un hechizo para convertir animales y que demuestre así si son animagos o no. Si la luz es verde es un animal, si es roja es un animago. Por eso no dijimos nada antes, queríamos tener los medios para probarlo, de una manera u otra —le informó Fred.

—Despiértalo y lanza el hechizo —ordenó Harry, su voz más fría de lo habitual.

Fred asintió y apuntó con la varita a la rata. Harry quería ver como se comportaba la rata estando despierto.

Tan pronto como despertó, ésta miró alrededor de la caja de cristal, tratando de escapar, aunque el objetivo de Fred no falló, golpeando a la rata con el hechizo. Todos contenían la respiración, y después de lo que pareció una eternidad -pero que no fueron más de unos pocos segundos-, la rata brilló roja.

Harry se arrodilló en el suelo, quedando a la misma altura de la rata, quién se había inmovilizado por completo en su jaula, mirando a Harry con lo que parecía ser pánico, aunque no estaba seguro, era bastante difícil de decir dado que era una rata.

—Bien, bien, bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó Harry, su voz llena de alegría maliciosa—. Hola, Peter.

* * *

—¿Qué hiciste con la rata? —preguntó Blaise a la siguiente mañana.

—Está en un lugar seguro —respondió Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Todavía estoy viendo cual será su mejor uso.

Ninguno de sus amigos pudo contener la risa que se les escapó, sabían perfectamente el tipo de tratamiento que Harry le daría a la rata. Habían oído lo suficientemente a menudo sobre que no tenía a nadie sobre quien probar algunas de las interesantes maldiciones que había encontrado.

Ellos negaron con la cabeza y salieron de la sala común, era fin de semana y la mayoría de los estudiantes aún estaba durmiendo, la única razón por la que ellos estaban despiertos era porque querían tener un poco de entrenamiento por la mañana.

Fue pura coincidencia entonces que escogieran ir por una ruta diferente hacia su sala de formación, y que fuera tan temprano, fue pura coincidencia también lo que les hizo pasar más allá de ese armario de escoba en particular.

—Cállense —ordenó Harry, intentando oír mejor el sonido que sabía que hubo escuchado antes.

Los cinco chicos se tranquilizaron inmediatamente, mirando a Harry con curiosidad. Draco estaba a punto de preguntarle qué le pasaba, cuando todos escucharon el ruido.

Venía desde detrás de la puerta a la derecha de Harry, quién había oído lo suficiente como para identificarlo como alguien llorando.

Pensó en ignorarlo. Después de todo, no era probable que tuviera algo que ver con él, pero recordó a Neville y cambió de opinión, tal vez podría conseguir algo de ello.

Haciéndole señas a sus amigos para que se detuvieran, caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Era un cuarto de escobas, lleno de basura y lo que se suponía eran suministros de limpieza, y una niña en el suelo. Una niña desnuda.

El cerebro de Harry necesitó algunos segundos para procesar lo que estaba viendo, peor tan pronto como lo hizo, empezó a analizarla.

La chica tenía algunos rasguños por todo el cuerpo, pero aparte de eso se veía bien, y Harry agradeció a Merlín que la niña no hubiera sido más lastimada, o peor, violada. No importaba que tan sádico él fuera, aún había algunas cosas que no toleraba, y la violación era una de ellas, sobre todo porque la chica no parecía tener más de once, doce como máximo.

—Hey —dijo con voz suave y cálida, no queriendo a asustar a la chica.

Una cabeza rubia platinada de cabellos largos que enmarcaba un rostro de muñeca con grandes ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, le miraron. La chica no intentó cubrirse, ni hablar.

—Soy Harry, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Luna —contestó la chica tras varios segundos, con una voz dulce y soñadora.

—Hola Luna, ¿no tienes frío?

Luna asintió, un movimiento muy pequeño, casi inexistente, pero lo suficiente para que Harry sonriera, al menos la chica reaccionaba. Sin siquiera pensar en ello, él se quitó el abrigo y lo envolvió alrededor de Luna.

—Luna, me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros, así podremos sanar los arañazos y darte algo de ropa, ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos de Luna encontraron los suyos y Harry sintió como si estuviera mirándole el alma, aún entonces él no rompió el contacto visual. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Luna pareció satisfecha con lo que fuera que hubiera visto, porque ella asintió con la cabeza y se levantó, sosteniendo el abrigo cerca de su cuerpo.

—Draco, ve a buscar a los otros tres. Tan pronto como lleguen, llévalos a mi habitación —instruyó Harry, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Luna y tirándola hacia sí. No sabía si se encontrarían con alguien, pero prefería tener a Luna cerca suyo en caso de hacerlo, antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Los otros, al ver la intención de Harry, caminaron alrededor de ellos, formando una barrera que ocultaba a Luna de la vista.

Afortunadamente no se toparon con nadie y la sala común estaba vacía al llegar, lo que no era nada sorprendente dado que era poco después de las seis y media de la mañana de un sábado y no era sorpresa que los estudiantes estuvieran aún durmiendo entonces, o por lo menos en sus habitaciones.

Después de que Harry dio a Luna permiso de entrar a su habitación, se sentó en su cama, mientras que los otros se sentaban en los sillones cercanos a la ventana, donde Harry había creado una pequeña sala de estar.

—Luna, Adrian curará todos esos arañazos, ¿de acuerdo? Puedes confiar en él.

Una vez más sintió como si ella estuviera mirando su alma.

—Confío en ti, Harry Potter —terminó por contestar en el mismo tono de ensueño.

Harry sonrió y llamó a Adrian para que terminara, pero después de ver que Luna no tenía problemas con Adrian, dio un paso atrás.

—Dobby —susurró él sin levantar más la voz.

Casi al instante apareció un elfo doméstico. A pesar de pertenecer a los Malfoy, él era fanáticamente leal a Harry. Incluso Lucius le había dicho que había pensado en dárselo a Harry como regalo de cumpleaños debido a la lealtad de éste hacia él, a lo que Harry se negó, diciendo que no tenía casa en la que el elfo trabajase, pero que tan pronto como llegase a poseer un sitio, y si la oferta seguía en pie, la aceptaría. Eso no impedía que el elfo hiciera todo lo que Harry le pidiese, aunque no fuera su amo.

—Amo Harry Potter, señor, ¿qué puede hacer Dobby por el joven amo? —y tampoco le impedía llamarlo amo a Harry.

—Dobby, necesito que compres algo de ropa para Luna, tienes permiso para tomar dinero de mi bóveda. Compra lo que consideres necesario y tráelo a Luna.

—Sí, señor —y con un suave pop, se había ido.

—No tienes que hacer eso. Mis ropas terminarán por aparecer en algún lado.

Harry se giró y vio a Luna mirarlo, con sus grandes ojos azules un tanto vidriosos, como si ella no estuviera realmente allí.

—Sé que no tenía qué, pero quería, ¿porqué no tomas un baño caliente? así podrás calentarte un poco.

—De acuerdo Harry Potter, iré. Puedes hablar con tu Corte.

Tratando de no mostrar cuánto le hubo sorprendido lo que había dicho, Harry le mostró donde estaba el baño y donde podría encontrar las toallas y otras cosas y, cuando terminó, fue a sentarse junto a sus amigos. Fue poco más de un minuto después que Draco apareció seguido de Fred, George y Neville.

—Hey, ¿qué está pasando? Draco no nos dijo —preguntó Fred, sentándose en un lugar vacío.

Harry les contó lo sucedido y Fred y George se miraron.

—¿Es rubia, pequeña y con grandes ojos azules que luce un poco soñadora y cómo si no estuviera ahí? —preguntó Fred. Cuando Harry asintió, George continuó.

—Ella es Luna Lovegood. Vive cerca nuestro, su padre es el dueño del Quisquilloso. La mayoría de la gente la llama 'loca porque es un poco extraña.

—Siempre es ridiculizada por los estudiantes, supongo que la intimidación se intensificó —añadió Fred.

—Estoy aliviado de que no fue violada —confesó Graham, sus ojos lucían perseguidos por los recuerdos y todos le miraron con simpatía. Poca gente sabía, pero Graham tuvo una hermana menor. Durante el segundo año de Graham, sus padres fueron al Londres muggle por negocios y llevaron a la niña con ellos. Terminaron separándose y sus padres perdieron su rastro en la multitud. Fue encontrada un par de horas más tarde, había sido brutalmente violada y asesinada, solo tenía nueve. Nunca encontraron a quien lo hizo, ni siquiera sabían si era un muggle o un mago, aunque los aurores creyeron que fue un mago ya que había rastro de magia accidental, por lo que creían que era un mago puesto que un muggle no hubiera sido capaz de hacer lo que había hecho, teniendo en cuenta la forma en la que la magia de la niña había reaccionado. Ella había hecho un agujero en una pared de ladrillos y había marca de varias quemaduras que mostraban que algo se había quemado, estaban seguros de que un muggle no habría sido capaz de tratar con ello. La mejor teoría que tenían era que alguien la había atrapado entre la multitud, podía ser alguien que tuviera algún rencor contra la familia o quién solo vio una presa fácil. Harry estaba seguro de que esta situación le había traído malos recuerdos.

—Si eso hubiera pasado hubiera habido una persona menos en el castillo para antes de finalizar el día —dijo Harry, causando un escalofrío a más de uno; esos ojos prometían una larga y agónica muerte.

Neville era el único que nunca había visto ese lado de Harry; sabía que existía, ya que los otros miembros le habían dicho de varias situaciones en las que había pasado antes de que él se uniera a la Corte.

Al principio no sabía como iría a reaccionar si, no, no _sí_, sino _cuando _viera el lado más oscuro de Harry, pero al menos ahora sabía porqué los otros miembros habían usado ese tono cuando hablaron de tales situaciones. La magia de Harry era adictiva, y cada vez que bajaba su máscara, cada vez que mostraba ese lado más oscuro de sí mismo, su magia casi se derramaba de su cuerpo, filtrándose en los que los rodeaba como si de la luz del sol se tratara.

Nunca en su vida había pensado que iría a asociarse con alguien como Harry, pero allí estaba, siendo parte de un grupo en el que la mayoría de los miembros estaban conectados de alguna manera con las mismas personas que torturaron a sus padres hasta la locura , Draco era incluso sobrino. No por primera vez se preguntó qué habrían dicho sus padres de tal situación. Se preguntó lo que depararía su futuro, puesto que estaba rodeado de gente tan obviamente oscura y sabiendo que estaba siendo influenciado por ellos. Solo un mes atrás él se habría asustado si hubiera oído a cualquiera hablar sobre matar a alguien con tanta ligereza en el tono sobre tal hecho, ahora, sin embargo, lo único que pasó por su cabeza era que esperaba que Harry prolongara su muerte lo más larga y dolorosamente posible, ¿lo hacía eso un mago oscuro? ¿Le hacía malo? Honestamente no lo sabía, y una parte de sí le decía que debería de estar más preocupado sobre ello de lo que estaba. Pero, otra parte de él, una gran parte de él, le recordó como había sido tratado por la luz y, si debía elegir entre uno y otro, bueno, tan solo diría que no había opción en absoluto; él escogería a la Corte cualquier día. Ellos lo habían aceptado tal cual era, y si Luna hubiera sido violada y él dijera que quería que el responsable sufriera no sería juzgado. Sabía que ellos seguirían tratándolo como siempre lo hicieron, por Morgana, estaba seguro de que le enseñarían las maldiciones correctas para causar tal sufrimiento incluso.

Era curioso como tal pensamiento le resultaba tan extrañamente reconfortante. Era extraño ser incondicionalmente aceptado puesto que nunca lo había sentido antes, pero eso era lo que Harry y su Corte le habían ofrecido, lo menos que podía hacer era devolverles el favor; aceptándolos tal y como eran, sin condiciones y con tendencias sádicas y todo. Saber que ellos confiaban en él lo suficiente como para mostrar ese lado de sí mismos con él era, como ya había dicho, reconfortante.

La puerta del baño se abrió y lo sacó de sus pensamientos, lo que captó la atención de los demás.

—Luna, espero te guste la ropa —dijo Harry, señalando un sillón para que Luna tomara asiento.

—Oh, sí —respondió ella, dando un pequeño giro y haciendo que la mitad inferior del vestido volara un poco—. Es realmente bonito —y Luna estaba en lo cierto, el vestido era bastante bonito, de un color plata que, dado el material en el que estaba hecho, lo había parecer casi líquido, y la cinta azul complementaba dicho vestido bastante bien también. Harry no lo admitiría nunca, pero ese vestido la hacía parecer aún más a una muñeca.

Después de que Luna se sentó, Harry hizo la pregunta que había estado en su mente desde que la vio.

—¿Quién te hizo eso?

—Ellos piensan que soy extraña. A veces las niñas pueden ser mucho más crueles que los niños —respondió ella y, aunque no fue una respuesta que le satisfizo, fue mejor que nada. Al menos ahora sabían que habían sido las chicas de Ravenclaw, o por lo menos esperaba que fueran solo de Ravenclaw.

—Tomarás el desayuno con nosotros en la mesa de Slytherin —le informó Harry.

—Lo sé —respondió Luna serenamente— ¿Vas a hacerles daño? —preguntó ella con esa voz de ensueño suya.

—No lo sé aún. Depende de la reacción que tengan a partir de hoy.

—Hmmm, de acuerdo —respondió ella, sonriendo aún soñadoramente.

—Quiero que me digas si te hacen algo, no importa lo que sea.

—Por supuesto que lo haré —contestó ella, como si aquello fuera la cosa más natural del mundo—. No sería una buena seguidora si no hiciera lo que pidieses —añadió, antes de comenzar a tararear una melodía.

Harry miró a los demás, viéndose tan perdidos como él. Bueno, ella realmente era bastante extraña pero, ¿quién era él para juzgarla? Por lo que había visto, todos ellos estaban lejos de ser normales, además, ¿quién diablos querría ser normal? Ella encajaría bien.

Riendo, Harry se levantó, seguido de cerca por los otros, y dándole una mano a Luna para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Bueno, pequeño cuervo, bienvenida a la Corte —dijo Harry con una sonrisa. **(1)**

* * *

**(1) Él le dice 'cuervo' a Luna debido a que en inglés cuervo es Raven, por RAVENclaw (solo por si no lo sabían o habían leído antes)**

**.**

**20/6/15**

**Les debo un enoooorme 'LO SIENTO' por la larga demora y en verdad lo hago... pero bueno, finalmente aquí lo tienen completo y espero lo hayan disfrutado. Fue un capi de caaasi 18mil palabras por lo que, sí, me tomé mi tiempo... A pesar de lo que había dejado antes aún me faltaban unas 7mil palabras lo que para mí es puffff. Supe en lo que me metía cuando tomé esta traducción pero así y todo lo haré a mi tiempo, ok? Por favor, esperen con paciencia -aunque sé no es cosa fácil =P -**

** MUCHAS, MUCHAS, PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN COMENTADO Y ESPERADO AÚN POR ALLÍ! Tardo pero siempre vuelvo ;)**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS? ? ?**


	11. Maldito si lo haces, maldito si no 1Pte

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la historia a Little. Miss. Xanda quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 11: 'Maldito si lo haces, maldito si no.'**

**'1° parte'**

**.**

**.**

Era el último sábado antes de que todos los estudiantes se fueran a casa y era la última visita a Hogsmeade por ese término también, y Harry estaba caminando hacia las puertas junto a sus amigos, cuando fue atropellado por pequeño misil rubio.

—Luna —murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la mañana en que encontrado a Luna y ya podían ver las diferencias en ella. Todavía estaba un poco soñadora, pero lucía mucho más feliz.

Harry recordaba la reacción de varias de las chicas de Ravenclaw al ver a Luna sentándose con ellos. Todo el mundo se sorprendió en el Gran Salón, bueno, shokeados lo describiría mejor, pero solo esas niñas en particular parecían estar enfurecidas. También fue ese mismo día en que esas mismas chicas demostraron que solo porque alguien estuviera en Ravenclaw no significaba que fuera inteligente.

Tan pronto como Luna salió del Gran Salón y su presencia, las niñas le siguieron, algo que no desapercibido para ninguno de ellos. Naturalmente, les siguieron, llegando justo a tiempo para ver a una de las chicas empujar a Luna contra la pared.

Ellas pararon en cuanto les vieron, tratando de convencerlos de que solo habían estado jugando, que se habían preocupado por Luna, cosa que por supuesto Harry no creyó, aunque no dejó que se muestre, y agradeció a las chicas por cuidar a Luna. Convencidas de que se habían salido con la suya, las niñas se fueron, y tan pronto como le dieron la espalda, Harry las maldijo.

Era una maldición indetectable, y prácticamente invisible mientras se estaba lanzando -algo de lo que estaba agradecido-, pudiendo maldecir sin llamar demasiado la atención. La maldición comenzaría a trabajar en cuanto pensaran o hablaran mal de Luna o cuando pensaran o hablaran de lastimar, y solo comenzaría unas tres horas después de haber sido echada por lo que, teniendo en cuenta de que no planeaba estar en ningún lugar cercano a ellas cuando eso ocurriera, sería casi imposible culparle.

La maldición en sí no era una de las peores que sabía, pero era una de las más seguras para echar en la escuela. En cualquier momento en que hablaran o pensaran negativamente sobre Luna comenzarían a sentir dolor. Al principio no sería nada malo, casi como si hubieran sido picadas por una aguja, pero cuanto más pensaran o hablaran peor sería el dolor. Primero crecería la cantidad de 'pinchazos' hasta sentir que estaban siendo picadas por todo el cuerpo, y luego crecería la intensidad del dolor hasta que sintieran que estaban siendo picadas por agujas ardientes portodo el cuerpo. Según el libro, existía la posibilidad de que la persona maldecida se vovliera loca o incluso muriera a causa del dolor, pero Harry no estaba esperándolo, eran Ravenclaw, supuso que finalmente descubrirían la causa y la detendrían.

Sin embargo, esas chicas en cuestión no parecían ser las más inteligentes, teniendo en cuenta que esa noche antes de la cena, dos de las cinco chicas maldecidas habían comenzado a gritar de dolor teniendo que ser llevadas a la enfermería.

Esperaba que nadie fuera a encontrar la maldición por un tiempo más, sería entretenido el ver cuánto tiempo les tomaba para averiguar lo que les pasaba.

—Debes mirar por el Grim —la voz de Luna le trajo de regreso al presente y él la miró, curioso.

—¿Grim?

Ella asintió, por un momento, su aspecto fue muy serio, aunque rápidamente volvió de nuevo a su expresión soñadora, dejándolo para seguir su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

Luna algunas veces decía cosas que no tenían ningún sentido, aunque de un modo u otro luego terminara siendo algo importante. Por días él había creído que era una vidente pero luego la curiosidad pudo más que él y terminó preguntándole, a lo que ella negó.

Había dicho que no, no era una vidente, o al menos no la interpretación más habitual de una. Ella no hacía profecías, no tenía sueños o visiones proféticas, ni siquiera podía predecir el futuro. Sin embargo, había veces que ella solo _sabía _cosas. No sabía cómo ni sabía la importancia que tenía o no y, la mayoría de las veces ella misma sabía que no tenía sentido en absoluto, pero se había acostumbrado a saber las cosas. Y a veces, muy raras veces, sabía que lo que _sabía _era más importante de lo que parecía y era entonces cuando ella trataba de decirle a la gente cercana, como era ese el caso.

_'Cuidado con el Grim_' no tenía mucho sentido, pero eso no quería decir que no estarían buscando lo que Luna les dijo.

Ellos salieron de Hogwarts y caminaron a Hogsmeade, la mayoría de los estudiantes de tercer año y otros, comprando regalos de última hora. Decidieron ir a Las Tres Escobas, puesto que no querían estar metidos en tales multitudes y con la esperanza de que hubiera disminuido un poco para cuando salieran.

Harry estaba a punto de entrar cuando fue impedido por Adrian.

Mirándolo, Harry levantó una ceja.

—Puedo equivocarme —comenzó Adrian, viéndose un poco sorprendido— ¿pero no parece eso un Grim? —dijo, apuntando a un perro que estaba medio oculto entre los arbustos a un lado del pub. La única razón por la que no tenían dificultades para ver dicho animal era porque su pelaje negro hacía mucho contraste con la nieve a su alrededor.

—Hmmm, luce como uno —respondió Harry, comenzando a ir en su dirección.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Graham con incredulidad.

—¿Qué parece? —respondió, nunca dejando de caminar hacia el perro.

Un segundo después, él oyó maldecir a varios de ellos, siguiendo sus pasos tras él. Él sonrió entonces, a veces su Corte era muy predecible.

* * *

Hacía frío, aunque por desgracia aquello era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado. Además, siempre era mejor estar fuera buscando comida cuando no nevaba. Lo que no esperaba era ver tanta gente en Hogsmeade. Le había tomado uno o dos segundos para recordar que ese debía ser un fin de semana de visita a Hogsmeade para los estudiantes de Hogwarts. No era extraño que hubiera perdido la noción del tiempo, después de todo, no había necesidad de saber los días de la semana cuando la única compañía que tenía habían sido los dementores.

Al escuchar pasos ir hacia él se preparó para correr, pero antes de poder seguir sus instintos, un olor que siempre estaría grabado en su memoria invadió sus sentidos. Toda su mente se llenó de un solo pensamiento: '_Harry_'. Entonces, ignorando por completo sus instintos, giró hacia los pasos y, supo que si fuera humano estaría luciendo embobado.

Harry, su cachorro, estaba tan grande, tan hermoso.

—Hey, chico.

Mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Harry se le había acercado y agachado frente a él, su mano extendida para que él pudiera olerlo.

Incapaz de resistir la tentación de estar cerca de su cachorro, él se acercó y lamió su mano.

—Buen chico, ¿no tienes frío? —le preguntó Harry con voz dulce, cálida. El sonido más hermoso que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera oído en su vida, aunque que su opinión podía estar sesgada.

Él ladró y movió la cola. Por supuesto que tenía frío, pero por estar cerca de Harry él se pararía en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

—Harry, no creo que esta sea una de tus mejores ideas —dijo un niño detrás de Harry, casi haciéndolo saltar del susto.

Había estado tan centrado en Harry que no había notado a los otros chicos, cinco de ellos. Aunque cuando miró al chico que hubo hablado, casi sintió su corazón detenerse, habría jurado que era Nott. Si él no supiera a ciencia cierta que Nott aún seguía en la celda delante de la que era suya, hubiera estado seguro que el chico detrás de Hary era Nott; lógicamente sabía que debía de ser su hijo, aunque a veces su sentido de la lógica tardara unos minutos en darse a conocer.

—No le hagas caso —dijo Harry acariciando su cabeza— ¿quieres venir conmigo? Tendrás comida y estarás mucho más caliente.

Él ladró de nuevo y agitó su cola. Sabía que no era una idea muy brillante, pero siempre podría salir luego de comer algo y por lo menos estaría en un lugar cálido durante un par de horas.

—Harry, no se pueden tener perros en el castillo —comentó el hijo de Nott, sonando un poco exasperado. El mismo tono que solía usar Lunático cuando Jame sy él hacían algo estúpido.

—¿Y quién va a detenerme? —preguntó Harry, riendo. Cuando nadie respondió, él sonrió—. Exactamente, vamos chico.

Moviendo la cola, e ignorando por completo la voz que en su cabeza le decía que era una idea terrible, él siguió a Harry y sus amigos hacia el castillo.

Durante todo el paseo ninguno de los chicos dijo una palabra, pareciendo estar en una innatural alerta. Le tomó un tiempo recordar que supuestamente había un asesino suelto. Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó que ya estaba dentro del castillo, lo que solo notó cuando vio que comenzaban a ir hacia las mazmorras. '¿_Qué demonios hacían yendo a las mazmorras_?' Había comenzado a pensar que estaban más locos de lo que él era cuando pararon delante de una pared, pero luego Harry dijo, '_Primera Generación'_, y la pared comenzó a moverse, y él supo dónde estaban.

¿_Qué hacía su cachorro en la sala común de Slytherin?_

Fue solo cuando vio la puerta con el nombre de Harry Potter en ella que su mente proceso lo que en realidad ya sabía. Harry, su cachorro, era un Slytherin.

Estaba bastante sorprendido, aunque estaba más sorprendido de darse cuenta de que solo estaba sorprendido, sin las otras emociones negativas que generalmente se asociaba con Slytherin. 'Bueno, mira como te resultó ser un Griffindor... 'comentó una pequeña voz en su mente con amargura que le hizo querer gruñir. Tal vez no era tan extraño que no tuviera sus habituales sentimientos, esperaba que Slytherin hiciera por Harry lo que Griffindor no había hecho por James, Lily y él mismo. Al menos la rata estaba lejos de Slytherin y eso algo que le daba un gran alivio.

—Ven aquí chico —le llamó Harry, y él miró entonces hacia la esquina donde Harry estaba sentado, con grandes ventanales y los cinco chicos a su alrededor. Solo que ahora, al ver la habitación de Harry, estaba seguro que si fuera humano estaría boquiabierto. No habían este tipo de habitaciones en Griffindor. Las paredes eran de un verde vivo que hacía que la habitación se viese aún más brillante, con algunos patrones en gris hechos con delgadas líneas. El suelo era de piedra negra, aunque tenía varias alfombras de felpa en varios tonos de verdes extendidas por todo el suelo que parecían ser muy cómodas. Por la pared con las ventanas había lo que parecía ser una pequeña sala de estar con sofás y sillones de un gris suave e incluso había un área de estudio, con la pared que daba a su cama y la puerta llenas de estanterías que tenían más libros de los que él había tenido en toda su vida, así como también otros montones de cosas como plumas, botellas de tinta, viales de pociones, etcétera. Frente a eso una gran mesa de trabajo, con varias piezas de pergamino en él con lo que supuso sería la tarea de Harry.

E incluso vio una puerta que conducía a un cuarto de baño privado que le hizo negar con la cabeza -lo cuál quedaba muy divertido en su forma de animago-; si hubiera sabido que Slytherin tenía habitaciones así él no habría intentado tan duro de convencer al sombrero seleccionador sobre el no ponerlo en Slytherin—. Siéntate —le dijo Harry luego de que se parara frente a él.

Harry le acarició un poco más cuando se sentó, algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse.

—Graham, tú tienes un perro, ¿no? —preguntó Harry, mirando a uno de los chicos mayores que estaba encorvado en un sofá, luciendo casi dormido.

—Sí, era de mi hermana. A mis padres no le gustan mucho los perros, pero después de lo que pasó no fueron capaces de regalarlo. A ella le encantaba esa gran bola de piel.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos un poco más cálidos.

—¿Sabes cualquier hechizo para cuidar de un perro?

—Sé los básicos, pero si quieres algo específico tendría que buscar.

—Cuida de nuestro amigo entonces.

Antes de que fuera capaz de reaccionar, fue congelado en su lugar y no pudo hacer nada cuando vio los hechizos acercarse.

Como estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, le tomó un minuto el entender que los hechizos no le habían causado ningún daño. Todo lo contrario de hecho; su piel estaba brillante y limpia, y las pulgas que habían hecho su vida un infierno se habían ido. Unos momentos más tarde sintió que ya podía moverse y se sacudió. Habían pasado años desde que su piel se sintiera tan limpia.

—Eso es mucho mejor. Ahora solo debemos nombrarlo —comentó Harry distraídamente—. ¿Qué te parece...?

Nunca se supo lo que Harry iba a decir porque en ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió violentamente, por lo que la mayoría de ellos voltearon hacia la puerta, sorprendidos, incluso él mismo.

Durante unos segundos, pensó estar viendo doble, sin embargo su mente proceso rápidamente que se trataba de gemelos. Gemelos que entraron en la habitación seguidos de otro niño y otra niña.

Ellos ignoraron a todos en la sala y fueron inmediatamente hacia Harry a decirle algo.

No sabía qué hacer, pero teniendo en cuenta de que ninguno de ellos parecía preocupado por los recién llegados -aunque sí curiosos-, optó por esperar y ver qué sucedía.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó una carcajada que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda y mirara de dónde había venido, viendo que los gemelos estaban detrás de Harry, uno a su izquierda y otro a su derecha, sus ojos fríos puestos en él.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno —dijo Harry mirándole—. Bienvenido, señor Black.

Tan pronto como Harry dijo su nombre supo que estaba jodido, las ocho varitas apuntando hacia él casi inmediatamente fueron también una indicación mortal.

Los únicos que no apuntaron sus varitas hacia él, fueorn la chica y Harry. La chica parecía estar vienda la pared detrás de la cama de Harry, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y tarareando. Ella no parecía estar llí, y Harry parecía estar disfrutando.

Supuso que no había punto de seguir en su forma de animago. Un segundo más tarde, en lugar de un perro, había un hombre alto y delgado con pelo negro y ojos azul grisáceos.

—Hola Harry —dijo con la voz un poco ronca por el desuso.

El hombre frente a él parecía mucho más limpio de lo que esperaba, supuso que se debería principalmente a los hechizos emitidos por Graham, pero aún así, el hombre parecía mucho mejor que la foto de sí mismo en El Profeta.

—Parece alguien bastante tranquilo para ser quien, supuestamente, escapó de Azkaban para matarme —comentó Harry.

—No quiero matarte —gruñó Black, sonando más como un perro que como un hombre.

—Ah, ¿no? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Es una larga historia —Black parecía reacio a continuar y Hrry rió, aquella prometía ser una tarde interesante.

—Mire a su alrededor señor Black, ellos no dejarán que salgas de aquí vivo si creen que eres una amenaza para mí. Sinceramente, la única razón por la que aún respiras es porque quiero que lo hagas. Así que, cuanto más tiempo me entretengas, más tiempo vivirás.

Sirius quería pensar que Harry mentía, pero viendo esos ojos era difícil decir que estuviera haciéndolo. No sabía lo que le sorprendió más, si el hecho de que a Harry pareciera no importarle el quitar una vida, o el que sus amigos estuvieran dispuestos a matar por él. Realmente no sabía qué sentir respecto a cualquiera de las situaciones, pero estaba seguro de una cosa, él no podía morir con la rata tan cerca de su cachorro.

—De acuerdo —tratando de no mostrar cuán derrotado se sentía. No era que no quisiera decirle la verdad a su cachorro, era más bien que tenía miedo de como Harry fuera a reaccionar cuando le dijera que era su culpa el que sus padres hubieran muerto.

—Bien —dijo Harry con una sonrisa—. Siéntase libre de sentarse, tome una taza de té. Chicos.

Con una única mirada en su dirección, los otros chicos bajaron sus varitas -aunque notó que no las guardaron-, y siguieron alertas rodeando a Harry. Ahora que realmente tenía oportunidad de verlos, era evidente la imagen que presentaba Harry. Parecía un Lord, bello pero mortal, un ser que no puede ser un simple mortal y que a cambio de honrarlos a ellos con su presencia exigía lealtad y obediencia, y ellos, simples mortales, eran felices de darle aquello y mucho más. Bueno, al menos eso era lo que su madre le había dicho sobre Voldemort, y prefería no pensar en el porqué asoció esa descripción a Harry.

Lentamente se sentó en la silla frente a él, tratando de ignorar la hostilidad en los ojos de los demás.

—Supongo que todo comenzó cuando llegué a Hogwarts para mi primer año. Mi familia y yo no nos llevábamos bien, y me alegré de dejar esa parte de mi vida atrás.

Fue entonces cuando hice tres amigos que lo eran todo ara mí; Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, y James Potter —Sirius vio los ojos de Harry estrecharse y volverse más fríos—. Un año más tarde, nos enteramos que Remus era un hombre lobo —vio varios asentimientos de los chicos y no pudo contener su curiosidad— ¿Qué es?

—Sospechábamos, no, estábamos seguros de que el profesor Lupin era un hombre lobo, pero es bueno tener la confirmación —respondió Harry, faltándole el desprecio habitual que acompañaba a esas palabras en otras personas al decir 'hombre lobo'.

—¿Cómo supieron?

—Snape no fue particularmente sutil —comentó Harry, el desprecio goteando allí en cada palabra—. Puede que no tenga permitido decirnos directamente, pero eso no lo detuvo de indicarnos en la dirección correcta, todos los estudiantes de Slytherin lo saben.

—¿Cómo es que todavía está enseñando aquí? —Sirius no fue capaz de ocultar el asombro que sentía; por lo que él sabía, los Slytherin en general, no eran del tipo tolerante.

Uno de los chicos mayores se rió, el que le había echado los hechizos si no se equivocaba.

—A la Corte le gusta —dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo, y teniendo en cuenta las expresiones de los demás quizás lo hacía, aunque él no tenía ni idea de lo que la Corte era. Aunque, mirando a Harry, pensó que sería mejor no preguntar y seguir su historia. Las palabras de Harry aún resonaban en su mente y él no tenía intención de morir, no en ese momento al menos.

—De acuerdo... bueno, James, Peter y yo decidimos convertirnos en animagos, para poder estar con él en las lunas llenas. Nos tomó un tiempo, pero lo hicimos. Peter era una rata, James un ciervo y yo un perro. Después de eso nos hicimos aún más cercanos, incluso tras dejar Hogwarts éramos como hermanos, aún más. James incluso me escogió para ser tu padrino —él fue incapaz de frenar la sonrisa al recordar la primera vez que había sostenido a su cachorro—. Acepté de inmediato, y fui a Gringotts al día siguiente a designarte como mi heredero.  
Como saben, estábamos en guerra en ese momento. Tus padres, Remus, Peter y yo peleábamos por la luz. Cuando naciste, tus padres se convirtieron en objetivos de Voldemort y decidieron que lo mejor sería ocultarse; estaban más preocupados por ti que por el resultado de la guerra. Se decidió que usaran el Fidelius, ¿sabes lo que es eso? —al ver a todos asentir, siguió—. James me pidió ser el guardián secreto, pero yo tuve una idea brillante —no importaba cuanto lo intentara, no podía dejar de mostrar su amargura—. Yo era su mejor amigo, su hermano, todo el mundo sabría que me habría escogido, pero si lo cambiábamos y no le decíamos a nadie, yo sería el cebo y nadie podría sospechar jamás que alguien más lo era.  
James estuvo de acuerdo y cambiamos; Peter se hizo el guardián secreto.  
El 31 de octubre fui a la casa de Peter, habíamos acordado que iría a verle cada pocos días, solo para asegurarme de que estaba bien. Él no estaba en casa y debía estar allí, él ya nos había dicho que se quedaría en casa para Samhain. Tenía miedo de que le hubiera pasado algo, así que fui a Godric por ayuda. Cuando llegué, la casa estaba destruida. Yo, encontré a James primero. Cuando lo vi, él... sentí como si una parte de mí hubiera muerto. Pero te oí llorar entonces y esa fue la única razón por la cual no me desmoroné completamente en ese momento. Te busqué y te encontré en tu cuna, Lily estaba en el suelo, delante tuyo, era como si quisiera protegerte aún en la muerte. Ambos te amaban más que a nada en este mundo ¿sabes?, incluso más que a sus vidas, ellas serían un bajo precio a pagar a cambio de que estuvieras vivo y a salvo —tuvo que parar un momento, no podía hablar de ese día, los recuerdos siempre le aplastaban, lo dejaban como un hombre roto que se maldecía y odiaba a sí mismo más que nada, más que a Peter, más que a Voldemort. Ni siquiera era por sentirse culpable de su muerte, sino que era a causa de las decisiones que había hecho luego y, él solo podía esperar que James y Lily pudieran perdonarle, porque estaba seguro de que él nunca podría perdonarse a sí mismo. No había hecho la única cosa que James y Lily le habían confiado, le había fallado a su hijo—. Te tomé —continuó tras tomar una respiración profunda. Estaba agradecido de que ninguno de ellos hubiera dicho nada cuando estaba tratando de recomponerse—. Dejaste de llorar cuando lo hice, me reconociste. No sabía qué hacer, podía oler la madera quemada, sentir la magia saturando cada centímetro de la habitación y, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero estaba en shock. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, contigo en mis brazos, viendo la destrucción a mi alrededor, así que no sé cuánto me tomó darme cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero cuando lo hice, cuando mi mente entendió; mi sangre hirvió, lo único que podía pensar era en matarlo, hacerlo sufrir —él no sabía qué esperar cuando confesó uno de sus más oscuros secretos. Ni siquiera era el hecho de querer matar, era sobre la tortura. Estaba seguro de que habría disfrutado enormemente, los gritos de la rata hubieran sido música para sus oídos y no se arrepentiría ni por un segundo de desear aquello, de esa sed de sangre. Sin embargo, cuando vio la comprensión en la mayoría de sus expresiones casi no pudo creer lo que veía, le tomó un momento o dos el recordar que estaba frente a los mismos adolescentes que habían amenazado con matarle, así que quizás sus reacciones no fueran tan sorprendentes—. Fue entonces cuando apareció Hagrid —decidió que era mejor no quedarse en sus pensamientos acerca de estos chicos frente a él, no pensaba que fuera a encontrar nada y, era mejor conseguir terminar con ello de una vez. Ni siquiera sabía si le creerían al final de todo, él solo esperaba que lo hicieran—. Me dijo que le diera a Harry, que Dumbledore lo llevaría con su familia. No quise, pero él insistió y yo tenía esta sed de venganza... le di a Harry a él y me fui tras la rata. Me dije que tan pronto como consiguiera a la rata volvería por Harry y lo criaría como James y Lily me habían pedido.  
Pero nada salió como pensaba.  
Cuando alcancé a la rata, él empezó a gritar que yo había traicionado a Lily y a James y luego hizo explotar la calle, matando a varios muggles en el proceso. En medio de la confusión,él cortó su dedo, cambió a rata, y desapareció en las alcantarillas entre otras ratas.  
Creo que entré en estado de shock. Me eché a reír y, creo que fue solo momentos después que los aurores comenzaron a llegar. Ellos solo me miraron, vieron el lugar a mi alrededor y me enviaron a Azkaban. Al principio esperé esperanzado que alguien viniera a liberarme, o al menos a darme un juicio, pero a medida que el tiempo pasó se hizo evidente de que eso no iba a pasar.

—¿Usted no los traicionó? —preguntó Harry después de que pareció que Black no iba a decir más. La historia era bastante increíble y, si él no tuviera un cierto roedor en su poder ya, él habría sospechado de que algo con la historia de Black no estaba bien, por lo que ahora solo necesitaba la confirmación, ver su reacción.

—Nunca —respondió Black, y había tanta desesperación, tanta rabia y odio, y también tanta esperanza en esa sola palabra que Harry asintió. Emociones como esas, reacciones como aquellas no podías ser falsas, no importa lo buen actor que fuera, y Black no parecía el tipo.

—¿Cómo es que sigues cuerdo? ¿Y porqué escapar justo ahora? —preguntó el hijo de Nott con curiosidad.

—Soy un animago; los dementores no pueden sentir las emociones de los animales, así que me mantuve en mi forma animago la mayor parte del tiempo y, cuando era humano, repetía constantemente en mi mente que era inocente, lo que no era un pensamiento feliz por lo que los dementores no podían alimentarse de él. Y he escapado ahora porque he descubierto que la rata está en Hogwarts, cerca de Harry, en una posición perfecta para lastimarlo, y no podía permitir eso.

Salvo Harry, todos los demás asintieron, Sirius vio incluso un poco de respeto en algunas miradas. Al parecer, el querer proteger a Harry era algo que todos tenían en común.

—Bueno, señor Black...

—Llámame Sirius.

—Muy bien, Sirius. Como ya sabes yo soy Harry Potter, los gemelos detrás mío son Fred y George Weasley, Griffindor de quinto año. A mi derecha está Theodore Nott, un tercer año de Slytherin; Blaise Zabini, tercer año de Slytherin; Draco Malfoy, tercer año de Slytherin y Luna Lovegood, segundo año de Ravenclaw. A mi izquierda tenemos a Neville Longbottom, tercer año de Griffindor, Adrian Pucey, quinto año de Slytherin y Graham Montague, también un quinto año de Slytherin.

Sirius no sabía si debía de estar sorprendido de que él pudiera reconocer la mayoría de los nombres, por sus asociaciones mortífagas, él realmente no tenía idea de cómo ir sobre aquello. Harry no era como había esperado, ni las personas de las que se había hecho amigo.

—Ahora solo debemos decidir qué hacer —observó Harry, ganando sus atención.

—¿Hacer? ¿A qué se refiere...? -pensó Sirius, un tanto aprensivo.

—Todos nos vamos a casa mañana —le dijo Malfoy— ¿necesitas algo de fuera de Hogwarts?

—Habla con Marcus, dile lo que pasó y luego dile que quiero que _persuada _a la gente adecuada para que venga a Hogwarts. Dile que me avise tan pronto como vengan —ordenó Harry, y él era bastante curioso respecto a quién era el tal Marcus y que gente se suponía debiera venir a Hogwarts.

—Necesito varios testigos que vean a Sirius Black lejos de Hogwarts —continuó instruyendo Harry, mirando ahora a los gemelos—. Tengan cuidado.

Ambos asintieron y Sirius estaba impresionado con la facilidad en que seguían las órdenes de Harry, porque eran órdenes, no importaba como se viera.

—Luna, necesitamos el Quisquilloso.

—Quizás otra publicación sería mejor —sugirió Luna—. No mucha gente cree lo que papá dice —continuó con una sonrisa serena. No por primera vez Sirius se encontró preguntándose si esa chica era más de lo que se veía.

—No tenemos otra —dijo Harry a la chica, mirándola curioso.

—Cuando mi madre pidió un permiso para abrir su propio negocio, ella _sabía _que debía pedir dos de ellos, por lo que lo hizo. Una fue a nombre suyo y de papá y el otro a mi nombre, junto con otra persona de mi elección. Es un permiso de por vida y puede utilizarse cuando queramos y para el negocio que queramos. Mi madre dijo que ella _sabía _que me sería muy útil. Y mi papá dijo que podría usar su equipo de edición cada que quisiera.

Durante varios segundos nadie dijo nada, entonces Harry se echó a reír. No era una risa que Sirius hubiera esperado viniese de un niño, estaba llena de alegría eso era cierto, pero era imposible no escuchar la malicia detrás de ella. Y los otros, aunque parecieran un poco aturdidos, fueron ganando esa chispa que él recordaba haber visto en sus propios ojos cuando estaba a punto de hacer una broma particularmente maliciosa.

—Tenemos nuestra propia publicación —dijo Harry, casi en un susurro, haciendo que las sonrisas en sus labios crecieran.

Sirius no los culpaba, eran estudiantes de Hogwarts, el más viejo de ellos ni siquiera había terminado su quinto año y ya tenían a su disposición los medios para influir en la población mágica de Gran Bretaña, y Sirius no tenía ninguna duda de que eso era exactamente lo que tenían la intención de hacer. Muchos lo habían intentado, pero no era fácil. Lo cual era la razón por la cual tantas personas intentaban comprar su lugar en El Profeta. No todo el mundo podía comprar un permiso para tener su propio negocio y mucho menos uno que no tenga fecha de caducidad y sin limitaciones respecto al tipo de negocio que uno quisiera abrir. De lo que sabía, ese tipo de licencias se habían prohibido unos años antes de que la guerra con Voldemort se intensificara y nunca fueron restablecidos de nuevo, sino, él estaba seguro de que gente como Lucius Malfoy tendría ya su propio periódico para entonces. Sin embargo, como la madre de Luna hizo una al mismo tiempo que para El Quisquilloso, no había manera de que esta pudiera ser revocada. Era como un contrato mágico vinculante por así decirlo, por lo que incluso si al Ministerio no le gustaba lo que imprimían, no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto. Así que, realmente tenían una muy buena razón para estar entusiasmados por ella ya que se las habían ingeniado para hacer lo que incluso Voldemort y Dumbledore no habían llegado a hacer. Debido a que El Profeta no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos la noticia dependía mayormente de lo que fuera a vender o en lo político, pero ellos nunca habían sido capaces de controlar lo que se imprimía o el cómo. Estos estudiantes sin embargo tenían la oportunidad ahora y no había nada que pudiera detenerlos. Cuando él no los miraba como a niños él veía a un Lord y a sus seguidores haciendo planes para el control de la Gran bretaña mágica y lo hacía temblar, no podía dejar de preguntarse en qué demonios se había metido.

—Graham, Adrian, necesito que entreguen una carta a mi periodista favorita y quiero que le ayuden a Luna. Quiero que todo esté listo para la primera semana después de las vacaciones. Neville, Blaise, Theo, los tres de ustedes pueden definir las secciones del periódico, cuán grandes serán y todo lo demás que puedan imaginar. Pueden hablar con los otros sobre ello, por supuesto, pregúnteles lo que quieran. Después de volver a Hogwarts voy a mirarlo y, si no encuentro nada malo en ello, empezaremos los artículos que queramos en él y publicaremos la primera impresión en el primer domingo después que hayan vuelto. Luna, ¿puedes hablar con tu padre? Además, no vamos a ser capaces de manejar nada sobre la impresión mientras estemos en la escuela, aunque podría decirle a Marcus que se fije cuando termine con el trabajo.

—Luna asintió, una sonrisa serena en su rostro, tarareando y mirando a su alrededor, como viendo algo invisible. Harry sonrió, no pensaba que fuera a entender a la chica, jamás.

Sirius casi contuvo la respiración cuando Harry le miró.

—Sirius, a partir de hoy y hasta que obtengas un juicio, serás mi perro.

—¿Qué? —no creía haber oído bien.

—Haré todo lo posible para que obtengas un juicio que demuestre tu inocencia. Sería una pérdida de tiempo si, después de todo el trabajo, consigues ser besado por solo vagar por ahí. Así que te quedarás aquí.

Harry sabía que él era el adulto y que Harry no tenía autoridad alguna sobre él. También sabía que Harry era solo un niño y, sin embargo, aún sabiendo todo aquello, cuando él le miró a los ojos, no podía hacer nada más que asentir.

—Genial, tu nombre mientras estés aquí será Sombra. No puedes salir fuera de la sala común, en mi habitación no tendrás porqué estar en tu forma de animago pero sí fuera de ella. Puedes hacer lo que quieras en mi cuarto, siempre y cuando no destruyas nada, tengo un montón de libros, no dudes en leer cuanto quieras. Si quieres algo específico, pídemelo y trataré de conseguirlo, ¿entendido?

De nuevo, Sirius no pudo más que asentir y, al tener inmediatamente su futuro decidido, por primera vez en más de una década él tenía esperanza. No sabía porqué, pero él realmente creía que Harry podría conseguir que fuera libre, sin importar el tiempo que pudiera tomar aquello. Tenía la sensación de que Harry no descansaría hasta obtener lo que quisiera y, sea la razón que sea, él quería a Sirius libre.

Se aclaró la garganta y miró a Harry, estaba seguro de que Harry no iba a aceptar lo que estaba a punto de ofrecer, pero aún así tenía que preguntar.

—Harry —casi dejó de hablar cuando todos le miraron—. Como ya sabes, soy tu padrino y tus padres querían que yo te críe. Entenderé si no quieres, por supuesto, debes ser feliz con tu familia pero, si lo deseas, siempre serás bienvenido en mi casa —Sirius no podía recordar haber estado tan nervioso alguna vez antes.

—Yo no tengo familia. Yo vivo en un orfanato —le dijo Harry sin traicionar ninguna emoción, mientras que él tardaba unos minutos en comprender lo que Harry había dicho.

—¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo? —gruñó, sonando mucho más animal que un ser humano.

—La matrona dijo que fui llevado allí en Noviembre del81 —habló de nuevo Harry con esa voz son emociones que lo hizo temblar.

—Tan pronto como esté libre haré los papeles para adoptarte. _Mi _ahijado nunca debió ir a un orfanato. Debe de haber habido docenas de familias de magos que quisieron adoptarte, ¿cómo fue que terminaste en un orfanato? —se cuestionó murmurando por lo bajo, sin esperar una real respuesta. Estaba tan consumido por sus propios pensamientos que no estaba prestando atención ya que, si lo hubiera hecho, habría visto entonces la sonrisa depredadora de Harry, así como el breve destello de triunfo en su rostro antes de que regresara de nuevo a su máscara sin emociones. Él no lo sabía, pero estaba reaccionando exactamente de la forma en que Harry había querido que lo hiciera, y ahora era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que todos sus otros planes cayeran en su sitio.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los estudiantes fueron a sus casas, y Harry quedó solo en Slytherin, en comparación con años anteriores, el castillo estaba casi desierto. Los padres querían a sus hijos en casa, el miedo a Sirius Black aún estaba presente, y ellos querían a sus hijos con ellos, sobre todo a causa de los avistamientos reportados de Sirius Black cerca de Hogsmeade y el hecho de que Black había supuestamente entrado ya al castillo. Incluso los Malfoy estaban un poco asustados, casi habían rogado a Harry que fuera a casa con Draco, bueno, al menos le rogaron tanto como un Malfoy puede llegar a rogar. Él recibió varias cartas de Narcissa preguntándole así que sería más sobre la línea de persuadirlo a la fuerza a que fuera a casa con ellos.

Hablando de Sirius Black, prometían ser unas vacaciones interesantes a su alrededor, tal vez fuera capaz de hablar de quienes quedaron en la prisión. Tenía que admitir, aunque solo fuera para sí mismo, que estaba un poco decepcionado de que Black no fuera la mano derecha de Voldemort, pero aún así estaba satisfecho con como resultaron las cosas. Si todo iba como él quería, no solo estaría fuera de ese orfanato sino que también tendría accesos a los recursos Black, especialmente las bibliotecas, las colecciones Black eran prácticamente legendarias.

Black había sido una agradable sorpresa también. Después de escuchar varias de las conversaciones entre Lucius y Narcissa, había esperado que Black fuera una versión más refinada de Ronald Weasley, pero se había equivocado. Aunque Black parecía un poco impulsivo de lo que había visto en el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos, él era inteligente y mucho más oscuro de lo que había esperado. Aunque, supuso que una década en Azkaban sería suficiente para cambiar a cualquiera.

Hablando de Azkaban... esa maldita rata tenía mucho que responder, el pudo no haber conocido a sus padres, pero aún eran sus padres, y la idea de que ese mago inútil los hubiera traicionado le hacía hervir la sangre. La gente podía pensar que era irracional culpar a Pettigrew y no a Voldemort, pero no en su mente. Voldemort era su enemigo, estaban en diferentes lados de la guerra, nunca pretendieron ser otra cosa más que enemigos. Pero Pettigrew... Pettigrew era su amigo. Pettigrew era en alguien en quien confiaban, alguien de quién ellos pensaban podían depender y eso hacía toda la diferencia en la mente de Harry. Demonios, él estaba seguro de haber podido entender si Pettigrew hubiera sido un espía desde el principio, es posible que no le hubiera gustado, pero lo habría entendido, la guerra era un asunto feo y a veces algunas cosas debían ser hechas, lo comprendía. Pero ese no fue el caso. Pettigrew realmente había sido su amigo y él los traicionó. Si tenía que tomar una conjetura diría que lo había hecho por cobardía, lo cual, en su opinión, era aún peor. Si Pettigrew hubiera estado luchando por algo que creía él hubiera podido entenderlo, aunque no hubiera perdonado su traición, aún así lo habría entendido. Pero esto... esto no podría perdonarlo, y mucho menos olvidarlo.

Él sabía que la forma más rápida de hacer frente a la situación de Black sería dar a Pettigrew al DMLE, pero él no quería hacer eso. Ahora que sabía lo que había pasado, tenía planes para Pettigrew, y no tenía intenciones de dejar ir al traidor.

Conteniendo un suspiro, continuó hacia la biblioteca, no le hacía ningún bien el pensar en lo que quería hacerle a Pettigrew. No creía que fuera a tener muchas oportunidades para divertirse, por lo menos no mientras Black estuviera cerca.

—Harry.

Una voz que reconoció bastante bien lo hizo detenerse y mirar alrededor. Lupin estaba unos pasos detrás de él, con varios libros en sus brazos y algunos más levitando tras él.

—¿Necesita ayuda? —preguntó casi automáticamente. Ser cortés era un reflejo, no quería ayudar en realidad, pero era educado el ofrecerlo y ser cortés era una parte de casi cada máscara que había creado.

—¿Hmmm? —Lupin parecía más distraído que de costumbre y Harry lo miró más de cerca—. Oh, no, está bien, ¿vas a la biblioteca?

Harry asintió, continuando su camino cuando Lupin estuvo a su lado.

—Las vacaciones acaban de comenzar, ¿no prefieres ir a divertirte un poco? ¿lejos de la biblioteca?

—Todos mis amigos se fueron a sus casas. Además, el castillo está casi vacío.

—¿Qué vas a hacer en la biblioteca?

—Solo voy a ver si puedo encontrar algunos libros de defensa. Es uno de mis temas favoritos y me gusta aprender cosas nuevas.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, con Lupin mirándolo varias veces. Parecía tener algo en mente, aunque también lucía un tanto temeroso a decir lo que quería.

—Si quieres, podría darte algunas lecciones adicionales en las vacaciones —terminó por ofrecer Lupin, aunque luciendo un poco inseguro. Harry no sabía porqué, pero él podía hacer una buena conjetura. No había muchas posibilidades de que él se, y él se había inclinado a pensar que tenía más que ver con sus padres que con la posibilidad de que él estuviera favoreciendo al Niño-qué-vivió.

—Me encantaría, profesor —respondió Harry con una sonrisa, y él ni siquiera tuvo que fingir la emoción.

Al ver la fácil aceptación de Harry, Lupin sonrió y continuaron su camino en un cómodo silencio.

Harry estaba en un estado de ánimo mucho mejor que antes, tal parecía que había estado en lo cierto, quizás las vacaciones no fueran una completa pérdida de tiempo.

* * *

—Oye.

Fue con gran esfuerzo que Harry se detuvo a sí mismo de maldecir a Black; por un segundo, se había olvidado de que Black estaba en su habitación.

—Hola, ¿ya almorzaste? —preguntó Harry, sentándose en su sillón habitual.

—Oh, sí. Ese elfo trajo todo lo que le pedí y más.

Harry asintió y cogió un libro de la mesa, teniendo en cuenta que Black no podía abandonar la sala común, a Harry le tomó un tiempo el encontrar la solución perfecta acerca de cómo conseguir los alimentos y otras cosas que pudiera desear. A pesar de que había encontrado una solución brillante una vez tuvo un momento para pensar en ello; Dobby. El pequeño elfo estaba más que dispuesto de hacerse cargo de todo, lo único que Black tenía que hacer era llamarlo y pedir lo que quisiera.

—Te ha tomado más tiempo del que habías dicho —comentó Black, mirándole desde detrás de un libro que Harry reconoció como uno de los que él hubo tomado de la biblioteca de los Malfoy. No realmente uno luz, pero tampoco uno de los más oscuros que tenía en su poder.

—Hmm, me encontré con Lupin en el camino. Hablamos un poco y terminó ofreciéndome lecciones extras. Me tomó un poco más de tiempo porque estábamos acordando los horarios —respondió, sin levantar la vista de su libro, por lo que no vio los ojos de Sirius abrirse.

—¿Estás en tantos problemas que necesitas clases extras?

—Solo entonces Harry salió de su libro y, él negaría hasta su muerte el estar mirando a Black boquiabierto. Permaneció así por varios segundos, y luego se echó a reír. Él había sido llamado muchas cosas, pero tonto nunca había sido uno de ellos, por muy indirectamente que haya sido. La simple idea de él teniendo problemas era tan ridícula que no podía parar de reír.

—Lo siento —dijo aún a través de su risa, cuando vio a Black mirándole como si hubiese perdido un par de canicas—. Pero es que la sola idea de que yo fuese a tener problemas con DADA es tan ridícula que no pude controlarme. Supongo que es de conocimiento común todo acerca de mí por lo que me acostumbré a que la gente sepa ciertas cosas.

—Así que... ¿no tienes problemas?

—No —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa—. No tengo ningún problema.

Y fue entonces cuando, por un momento, vio la emoción en los ojos de Black, él nunca había visto tanta tristeza, tanta amargura, y pensó saber ya el porqué. El hombre era su padrino, la persona que debió haberlo criado, y no sabía nada acerca de él.

—Si tienes cualquier pregunta que quieras hacer eres libre de hacerla —le dijo Harry sin apartar los ojos de Black. A decir verdad la idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero si su plan funcionaba, él iba a estar pasando mucho más tiempo con Black, por lo que quizás fuera mejor si ambos tuvieran una relación más estrecha. Era cierto que ya contaba con la gratitud que sentiría Black cuando su nombre se limpiara, pero también era buena idea el asegurarse de tener su apoyo, y ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo que para desarrollar la relación que quería Black?

Black -quizás fuera mejor comenzar a pensar en él como Sirius, teniendo en cuenta de que estaba pensando en formar algún tipo de relación con él- lo miró unos segundos y luego Harry vio la esperanza aparecer en sus ojos, había una mirada tan abrumadoramente esperanzada en su rostro que por unos momentos, Harry sintió algo similar a la piedad, y una parte aún más pequeña suya incluso lamentaba el usar a Black así. Pero fue un momento fugaz, además de que no era como si estuviera haciendo nada malo. Era un excelente negocio ya que ambas partes obtenían lo que querían, él obtendría los recursos de Black y Black, no, Sirius, ganaría una relación con su ahijado, todo el mundo ganaba.

—No creo que entiendas lo mucho que significa para mí el que tú me creas y que me des esta oportunidad —dijo Sirius, con la voz un poco tomada—. Quiero saber todo de ti, todo lo que me perdí.

—No hay mucho que decir —él no tenía ninguna intención de tener una conversación profunda y significativa, pero tenía que compartir algo, o no llegaría a ningún lado—. Además de esa pequeña cosa con Voldemort, solo soy un niño. Tengo un grupo de amigos, personas que me gustan, otras que odio, profesores a los cuales no puedo soportar. Con todo eso, creo que tengo una vida bastante normal.

Sirius miró a Harry por unos momentos y asintió. Él no mencionó el hecho de que la mayoría de los adolescentes no tenían planes para manipular la población de Gran Bretaña. Además, Harry estaba ayudándolo, ¿qué tipo de agradecido sería si lo acusara de lo que fuera?

—Háblame de tus amigos —supuso que sus amigos serían un tema bastante seguro.

—bueno, Theo fue el primero amigos que hice en Hogwarts —no había necesidad de mencionar que Theo había sido su primer amigo desde siempre—, él se preocupa mucho por mí, es como si fuera mi madre, pero es muy buen amigo. Los gemelos son terribles, siempre andan metido en algo no bueno. Blaise es callado, prefiere leer un buen libro y tener una noche tranquila en vez de tener problemas. Marcus ama el quiddich, y si pudiera él pasaría todo su tiempo jugando, a pesar de que no es tan bueno con la escoba. Adrian se lleva bien con todo el mundo y siempre está de buen humor. Graham es un buen tipo, siempre trata de ayudar a sus amigos, aunque a veces se comporta como un snob, pero es porque él es de una familia antigua y esa es la forma en que fue criado. Draco es una diva, pero él es un Malfoy ¿qué puede esperarse? Neville es un poco tímido, pero es mucho más relajado después de llegar a conocer a alguien. Y Luna... creo que es imposible describir a Luna. Podremos vernos como un grupo desparejo, pero todos somos muy buenos amigos.

—Puedo ver eso —sonrió Sirius, recordando al grupo reunido la noche anterior.

Luego se hizo silencio, ese pesado, incómodo silencio y Harry suspiró.

—Mira, no estoy esperando que nos convirtamos en cercanos el uno al otro esta noche. No nos conocemos, es perfectamente normal que sea un poco incómodo. Pero tampoco tenemos que definir nuestra relación é_sta _noche. Ahora que estás fuera de Azkaban tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos.

—Tiempo... —susurró Sirius—. Sí, tenemos tiempo —acordó sonriente, sentándose en el sofá y comenzado a leer de nuevo el libro que había estado leyendo antes.

Harry también regresó a su libro, esperando que esta situación con Sirius funcionara, o por lo menos esperando que sus conversaciones dejaran de ser tan rebuscadas y torpes.

* * *

—¡Muy bien, Harry! —exclamó con una sonrisa, mirando al Slytherin apoyado en la pared, sudando y respirando dificultosamente.

—¡No pude sostener el escude ni siquiera un minuto! Y fue sin que nadie estuviera disparándole maldiciones en contra —respondió Harry luciendo muy frustrado; era la quinta vez que estaba tratando el encantamiento y nunca era capaz de mantenerlo estable por más de un minuto.

Lupin sacudió la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios, haciendo que Harry le mirara con odio; él sabía que el lobo encontraba la situación divertida.

—Ven, siéntate —dijo Lupin, ofreciéndole una cerveza de mantequilla. Harry hizo lo que le dijo, intentando no mostrar lo aliviado que estaba de poder ser capaz de ir a sentarse un rato, él no sabía cuánto tiempo serían capaces de sostenerlo sus piernas—. Lo hiciste muy bien — le aseguró Lupin, después de que Harry se hubiese sentado en la silla frente a él—. Ese escudo se le enseña a los estudiantes de séptimo año y solo hacia finales del mismo. Y de todos los estudiantes, solo una cuarta parte de ellos son incluso capaces de _hacer _el encanto, mucho menos de mantenerlo consistente por más de un minuto. Por lo general, aquellos que pueden son quienes quieren convertirse en aurores o tienen formación adicional. Confía en que estás progresando muy bien, si sigues así estoy seguro de que serás capaz de mantener tu escudo en la próxima lección —Harry contuvo un resoplido, ¿próxima lección? No tenía intención de irse a dormir antes de lograrlo.

—Después de tener el hechizo de escudo controlado, estaba pensando en enseñarte el encanto Patronus, ¿qué te parece?

—¿Patronus? La idea le gustaba mucho, ya lo había discutido con su Corte y habían decidió intentarlo luego de las vacaciones. Sin embargo, tener a Lupin enseñándole el encanto de antemano no estaría de más. Por lo menos sería capaz de ayudar a los demás si tenían problemas.

—Claro, esto sería genial. Eso solo me hace querer terminar con el maldito escudo. Juro que este encano está haciéndome tener tendencias homicidas —casi gruñó Harry, lo cual no ayudó a Lupin al controlar la risa que estaba intentando ocultar.

Harry lo miró de nuevo, aunque no había ni siquiera una pizca de malicia en sus ojos, le gustaba Lupin y sabía que no lo hacía por despecho.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Harry se sentía cómo con el profesor, pero había algo sobre lo que estaba bastante curioso, y cada segundo que pasaba con Lupin la curiosidad solo crecía.

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó entonces, mirando a Lupin con curiosidad. Podría no ser una idea brillante preguntar así sobre el tema pero estaba curioso, y él nunca fue bueno controlando su curiosidad. Al ver la confusión en Lupin, elaboró—. Ser un hombre lobo.

En cualquier otra situación, la expresión de Lupin habría entretenido a Harry insanamente.

—¿Sabes? —su voz no era más que un susurro, pero la desesperación era casi palpable. Harry solo asintió, sin apartar los ojos de Lupin, su expresión no traicionando nada— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Septiembre; Snape no fue particularmente sutil con sus consejos. Todo Slytherin sabe.

—¿Cómo es que la escuela no se ha llenado de búhos de los padres quejándose porque sus hijos están siendo enseñados por un monstruo?

Harry casi se echó a reír; Lupin era tan monstruo como él mismo. Bueno, la verdad, era mucho más probable que él fuera más monstruo de lo que Lupin jamás podría ser.

—Usted no es un monstruo —le dijo Harry con absoluta certeza—. Usted es un profesor competente, no hay razón para que haya queja alguna.

—Lo siento pero, por lo que recuerdo, Slytherin no es exactamente tolerante —Lupin aún lucía pálido, pero parecía estar saliendo del estado en que había estado sumido antes.

—Hmm, eso es cierto —comentó Harry, sorprendiendo a Lupin, supuso que Lupin estaba esperando una negación a la acusación—, y es bastante difícil el cambiar la opinión de una persona en una noche. Pero son Slytherin, por lo que seguirán las órdenes de la corte. Además, por lo que he visto, a la mayoría de los estudiantes más jóvenes usted realmente le gusta y no les importa que sea un hombre lobo, y los mayores están tan agradecidos de tener finalmente un maestro competente que están dispuestos a pasar por alto tal hecho.

Lupin lo miró con la incredulidad escrita por todo su rostro, y luego se echó a reír. Harry ignoró el hecho de que hubiera un borde ligeramente histérico en dicha risa y dejó que Lupin lo sacara de su sistema. No era difícil ver que el hecho de ser un hombre lobo era algo que lo atormentaba, hablar sobre ello no parecía ser algo que hiciera mucho.

—¿Y cuál es tu opinión? —preguntó Lupin tan pronto se hubo controlado a sí mismo, sorprendiendo bastante a Harry al ver tal cantidad de emoción en ss ojos, sin embargo, quizás no debiera. Según Sirius, Lupin siempre le vio como su cachorro, y esa era una conexión que no desaparecía, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara. Así que, Harry supuso que era algo natural el que Lupin se pusiera emocional sobre él.

—No me importa —respondió—. Lo único que me importa es cuán útil alguien es, o puede llegar a ser. Si fuera un incompetente no sería capaz de soportarte, pero sería por tu incompetencia, no a causa de ser un hombre lobo —y esa era la absoluta verdad, incluso los muggles que despreciaba podían ser útiles y los que eran útiles tenían que ser tolerados. No es que le gustara o quisiera hacerlo, pero aún así, había que hacerlo a veces.

—Esa es una mentalidad muy Slytherin.

—Bueno... yo soy un Slytherin.

—Sí —comentó Lupin, y había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—, supongo que lo eres. La Corte... ¿quiero saber lo que es?

Ahora fue el turno de Harry de reír.

—La Corte... Pues bien, la Corte lidera Slytherin.

—¿Y cómo se define esa Corte? —Lupin parecía realmente curioso, que fue la única razón por la que Harry respondió.

—Hay tres objetivos que han de cumplirse. Si un estudiante es capaz de hacerlo entonces él puede crear la Corte. Por la propia naturaleza de los Slytherin eso es algo casi imposible de lograr. De lo que sé, la última Corte fue hace cincuenta años y la anterior a esa fue hace unos ciento ochenta años antes.

—¿Y cuál es tu relación con la Corte?

Harry se limitó a sonreír, Lupin no era tonto. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que hubo visto y oído, Harry no tenía ninguna duda de que él sabía ya, o al menos sospechaba de cual era su papel en la Corte, pero eso no significaba que él fuera a confirmárselo. Además, tampoco creía que Lupin realmente creyera que Harry fuere a responderle.

—Volviendo a la cuestión—Harry miró a Lupin, que medio había esperado que el hombre ignorara su pregunta.

—Supongo que tu pregunta es acerca de la transformación y no mi vida diaria, ¿cierto?

—Sí —respondió Harry asintiendo con la cabeza—. Sé que la mayoría de la gente tiene prejuicios sobre cualquier cosa que no sea luz, buena y mágica, así que tomo lo que hay en los libros como un grano de sal.

—Ya veo. Bueno, para ser honesto, depende del libro. Hay algunos que son poco certeros, teniendo en cuenta que quienes los escribieron no han pasado por los propios cambios de la transformación. Es, bueno, es horrible, el sentir como nuestros cambian, es increíblemente doloroso. Nuestros huesos no estaban destinados a ser así, toda nuestra anatomía cambia, y si no fuera por nuestra magia, moriríamos.

Esa es la razón por la cual la mayoría de los squibs mueren luego de las primeras transformaciones, simplemente no tienen la suficiente magia en sus cuerpos para manejar la tensión. Es también la razón por la que los muggles nunca llegan más allá del primer cambio. Además, uno tiene el shock emocional en los primeros cambios. Aunque, para mí, lo peor no es el dolor, sino el no tener ningún tipo de control, no hay nada que uno pueda hacer, salvo dejar que todo siga su curso. Es por eso que tomo la poción Wolfbane, no detiene la transformación, pero al menos tengo algo de control, por lo que soy capaz de decidir qué hacer.

Eso es algo que Harry podía entender. No podía imaginar lo que sentiría si no fuera capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, si él no tuviera el control de su cuerpo como lo hacía. Estaba seguro de que el sentimiento de impotencia le conduciría a la locura, bueno, más de lo que ya lo estaba, claro.

—Entiendo.

Lupin lo miró por unos instantes y asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho con lo que hubo visto.

Harry no dijo más nada, él solo se recostó en su sillón y siguió bebiendo su cerveza de mantequilla, sintiéndose extrañamente a gusto en compañía de Lupin.

* * *

**10/8/15**

**Bueeeeno, Hellou? xD **

**Como habrán visto ya, he subido la primera parte del cap y es que, sí, me tomó todo este tiempo y solo llegué a la mitad (en realidad ni eso) así que, he decidido que si el capi se me hace muy denso o extra-extra-extra largo lo voy a partir y listo. Mejor para mí porque ver que no avanzo y el tiempo pasa me frustra y mejor para ustedes que por lo menos tienen algo más que leer, ¿o no? =D **

**Quiero agradecerles mucho a quienes pasan a leer, a quienes han agregado esta historia a sus favs y alerts ye incluso a quienes la han compartido ;) yyyy sobre todo, a todos esos rws que aún me siguen llegando, algunos pidiéndome que no olvide la historia, otros que ya esperan saber que pasa, alguno que otro ofreciendo ayuda, dando ánimos y echando porras o avisándome de algún que otro errorcito y otros tan solo diciendo cuánto les gustó tal o cuál capi xD jejeje, agradezco todo porque veo que aman esta historia tanto como yo (¿a poco no es lo más? xP) NO pienso dejar la historia pero sí, sé que seré lerda y lo lamento desde ya porque sé que es esperar por actualizaciones =/ pero bueno, sé que entienden ;)**

**En fin... no la alargo más, espero venir un poco más pronto con la 2° parte de este cap y, nada, que comenten y me dejen saber que les ha parecido hasta ahora =P jajajaja**

**PD: el fic original actualmente cuenta con 22 caps así que estamos justo a mitad del camino (YEY!)**

**Espero todo/as estén bien y, ¡Nos vemos en el próx! **

**Besos y cuídense, ok?**

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS? ? ?**


	12. Maldito si lo haces, maldito si no 2Pte

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la historia a Little. Miss. Xanda quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 11: 'Maldito si lo haces, maldito si no.'**

**'2° parte'**

**.**

**.**

—Oomph... ¡Suéltame chucho! —Harry estaba seguro de que hubiera sido mucho más intimidante si no hubiera estado en pijama, con el pelo yendo hacia todas las direcciones y los ojos con sueño, aunque aún así miró con odio al hombre que momentos antes le había saltado encima en forma de perro. Lo letal de su resplandor se fue cuando vio que Sirius no parecía en lo más mínimo arrepentido por despertarlo a tal intempestiva hora.

—¿Qué? —gruñó, con ganas de volver a su sueño interrumpido.

—¡Es Navidad! —exclamó Sirius con una enorme sonrisa a lo cual Harry gimió, cayendo de nuevo en su cama.

—Y aún seguirá siendo Navidad dentro de un par de horas —gruñó, haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar al hombre y volver a dormir.

—Vamos Harry, es la primera Navidad que pasamos juntos, bueno, no la primera, pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

Harry contuvo un suspiro y comenzó a levantarse. Bueno, viendo el lado bueno, el estar a solas con Sirius ya no era tan torpe.

—Estoy despierto, ¿feliz? —él no estaba de mal humor, _no _lo estaba, no importaba que los ojos de Sirius le dijeran lo contrario.

—¡Regalos! —Sirius comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el montón de regalos, sin siquiera dejarle cambiar su pijama por algo diferente.

Harry tuvo que admitir que se divirtió con sus regalos, a pesar de no tener nada, _absolutamente _nada que ver con los regalos le habían enviado para Shadow. Ni las risitas que se le escapaban de vez en cuando al ver el collar de perro, la correa y el juguete para masticar.

De su Corte obtuvo sus habituales libros, aunque este año tuvo también un pequeño montón de regalos de los otros Slytherin, especialmente de los menores. Eran cosas simples, chocolates, bufandas, guantes, y cosas así, pero era una buena señal. Tal y como Marcos había dicho, estaban comenzando a adorar a la Corte, empezando a sentir que debían agradarles y a medida que pasara el tiempo comenzarían a sentir el seguirlos y el hacer lo que querían como algo natural, incluso después de Hogwarts.

—Todavía es muy temprano para ir al Gran Salón; ¿quieres ir a la sala común? —preguntó Harry, agarrando un libro acerca de magia antigua que le había dado Adrian dado que le sería imposible volver a dormirse, y por lo menos estaría haciendo algo interesante.

—Oh sí, puedo tirarme frente a la chimenea —respondió Sirius con entusiasmo, haciendo que Harry sacuda la cabeza. Cada vez que estaban en la sala común, Sirius se acostaba frente a la chimenea, saliendo solo cuando tenía hambre.

Harry le había preguntado porqué estaba tan obsesionado con la chimenea, y la respuesta de Sirius le mostró, más que cualquier otra cosa, cuán rota había quedado su mente de Azkaban.

_'Me ayuda a recordar -le había dicho Sirius-. Que esto es real, que no estoy en mi celda. Cuando estaba en Azkaban, a veces... a veces mi mente me jugaría trucos, ¿sabes? Me hacía ver cosas que no estaban allí y solo notaba que no eran reales a causa del frío. Un frío que parecía poder congelar mis huesos. No importaba que época del año fuera, era siempre tan frío. Pero... la chimenea ayuda, el calor es algo que me demuestra que esto es real, que no es mi mente jugándome otra mala pasada.'_

Después de eso Harry solo asintió y dejó a Sirius pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera frente a la chimenea. Que comenzara a buscar hechizos para poner na chimenea en su habitación luego de eso fue solo una coincidencia.

Se sentó en el sofá junto a la chimenea y se perdió en su libro, el único sonido en la habitación era el crepitar de la madera en la chimenea y la respiración de Shadow. Harry respiró profunda y completamente relajado ya que, momentos como aquellos eran, por mucho, algunos de sus favoritos.

Harry no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, así que cuando la puerta de la sala común se abrió, le tomó completamente por sorpresa. Especialmente al ver quién era quien entraba a dicha sala, y tomándole toda su habilidad el no demostrar su confusión y sorpresa.

—¡Potter! —gruñó Snape, cada letra de su nombre goteando desprecio.

—Profesor —respondió Harry con respeto, podía no soportarlo, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de perder la calma, no todavía.

—Potter, debes creerte tan especial, ¡tan arrogante como tu padre! —gruñó Snape, por lo que Harry miró al hombre con incredulidad. O bien el hombre había enloquecido por completo, o algo había sucedido de lo que Harry no estaba al tanto—. Debe pensar que es demasiado importante como para asistir a la fiesta de Navidad. Todo el mundo tiene que ir, pero ¿porqué habría de Harry James Potter almorzar con simples mortales?

Cada palabra estaba saturada de puro odio y Harry no podía hacer nada más que mirar al hombre. ¿Todo aquello debido a que no se había presentado al almuerzo? Él había estado en lo cierto, Snape _había _enloquecido.

—Si me hubiera preguntado, profesor, sabría entonces que solo acabo de perder la noción del tiempo, tan simple como eso —respondió Harry, aún tranquilo y respetuoso, aunque sus ojos le traicionaran. Prometiendo consecuencias dolorosas si Snape continuaba.

Ya fuera que Snape no lo vio o haya decidido ignorar la advertencia, solo sirvió para agregar otro clavo más a a su ataúd.

—Escucha mocoso —gruñó, su varita apareciendo en la mano, aunque apuntando hacia el suelo mientras se le acercaba—. No me importa quién te creas que eres, pero vas a respetarme.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y supo que estaba a punto de hacer algo estúpido, cuando oyó un bajo gruñido amenazador.

Harry miró a su izquierda y vio a Shadow salir desde detrás del sofá, su pelaje fundiéndose desde las sombras a su alrededor, lo que le hacía lucir más que nunca como un Grim. Por unos momentos se había olvidado de que Sirius estaba allí, y tenía que admitir que la reacción de Snape fue bastante entretenida. Él palideció aún más y se tambaleó unos pasos hacia atrás. Por desgracia no llegó a caerse, pero no podía tenerse todo.

—Shadow —llamó Harry, y el gruñido se detuvo inmediatamente con Shadow sentándose junto a las piernas de Harry, sus ojos sin dejar nunca a Snape.

—¡Me aseguraré de que sea expulsado después de esto! —exclamó Snape. Parecía extrañamente triunfante, teniendo en cuenta que Harry no había hecho nada digno como para conseguir ser expulsado. Bueno, al menos no entonces—. Amenazar a un maestro, ni siquiera el Niño-Que-Vivió podrá salirse con la suya.

Harry no tenía idea de si el hombre realmente creía lo que salía de su boca o si simplemente quería aprovechar la situación para meterlo en problemas. De cualquier manera, Harry había tenido más que suficiente y estaba bastante molesto.

—¿Amenazar? —preguntó Harry con una risita, rompiendo así el delirio triunfal de Snape—. Mi querido profesor, yo no estaba realmente amenazándote. Créame que sabría la diferencia si le amenazara. No hay ninguna posibilidad de que gane en mi contra profesor, de seguro puede darse cuenta de eso —Harry tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y él había dejado caer todas sus máscaras, puede que no fuera una idea brillante, pero Harry estaba enojado y nadie podría culparle por haber perdido la calma.

—Cuán arrogante de usted el pensar que usted sería mejor que yo en un duelo —la mueca de Snape estaba de vuelta y al parecer también su confianza, pero Harry se echó a reír.

—¿Un duelo? —dijo—, mi querido profesor, ¿quién estaba hablando acerca de un duelo? Yo hablo de poder —le dijo Harry, dejando su magia, la que siempre tenía firmemente bajo control, salir. En menos de un segundo Snape fue asaltado por toda la magia de Harry; saturada de intención maliciosa y sádica alegría, las mismas emociones que podían verse en los ojos de Harry.

Severus sintió que sus rodillas se volvían débiles ante la repentina presión. ¿Este era el poder de Potter? ¿Esto era contra lo que tendrían que luchar si, no, CUANDO Potter fuera contra ellos? Y no era solo la cantidad de poder mágico que tenía, sino que eran las sensaciones que venían con ella. Era fría, aterradora, era... era mala, no había otra palabra que pudiera describirla. Había sentido la magia oscura antes y esto, esto era diferente. La única vez que había sentido algo similar fue cuando estaba en presencia del Señor Oscuro, y pensar que había otra persona, un NIÑO, con la magia tan parecida era aterrador. No podía dejar de pensar en la maldita profecía, ''... _el igual al Señor Oscuro._..''** (*)** decía, él no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento y la magia opresiva bailó a través de su piel. El mensaje era muy claro; estaba vivo solo porque Potter quería jugar con él.

—Naturalmente yo no estoy hablando solo de poder mágico primo —dijo Potter, su sonrisa le hizo temblar—. Así como usted ha señalado, yo soy el Niño Que Vivió y usted... bueno, usted no es nada más que un mortífago que tuvo la suerte de escapar de Azkaban. En una batalla política entre nosotros, ¿quién crees que ganará? ¿El niño que los salvó, o el mortífago? Incluso si Dumbledore le salvó en la última guerra, ¿del lado de quién crees que estaría ahora? ¿Mío, o SUYO? —Severus no respondió—; la magia de Potter aún bailando a su alrededor, llenando cada rincón de la habitación, lo que le dificultaba la respiración. Sabía, tal y como sabía que el sol saldría por la mañana, que si daba un paso en la dirección equivocada moriría y lo último que vería sería la sonrisa cruel en los labios del niño. En cualquier otra situación habría luchado, habría recogido su propia magia pura y tratado al menos, de protegerse de la presión de la magia ajena, pero era inteligente y lo suficientemente coherente para saber en ese caso sería inútil. Sería como enfrentar a un dragón armado con una simple espada. Podría tener más experiencia, más conocimiento, pero eso valdría la pena en cualquier otra situación. Tal y como Potter había dicho, no era un duelo, era una batalla de poder, de magia prima pura, y eso algo que Potter tenía en abundancia. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. cada uno nacía con la cantidad de magia que iba a poder ejercer durante su vida, por eso era que algunos magos eran tan débiles como un squib, o tan poderosos como el Señor Oscuro o Dumbledore, con todo tipo de diferentes niveles en medio. Pero incluso si nacían con todo el poder que tendrían a lo largo de su vida, este estaba bloqueado. Era un bloqueo natural que comenzara a disolverse cuando llegaban a los once, que era la razón por la que comenzaran a tal edad la escuela. Cuando llegaban a los diecisiete era cuando el último de los bloqueos naturales se disolvía y uno tenía acceso a toda su magia. Sin embargo, eran mágicos por naturaleza, por lo que incluso cuando eran niños y su núcleo estaba casi completamente bloqueado aún se filtraban hebras de magia que era de donde venía la magia accidental. Supuestamente era igual para todo el mundo, pero una vez en una luna azul, habría niños que no tendrían ningún bloqueo, niños que tendrían un acceso total a su magia desde muy jóvenes y que serían capaces de hacer cosas indescriptibles si ponían sus mentes en ello. Dumbledore había sido uno de esos niños, al igual que El Señor Oscuro, y al parecer, también lo era Potter.

Y al igual que Potter le dijo, no era solo poder mágico el que tenía. Políticamente, pocos tenían tanto poder como Potter y Severus estaba seguro de que Potter sabía exactamente cómo usarlo. Pero, aún sabiendo todo aquello, no fue capaz de frenar la burla ni la mirada de desprecio que le dio al chico.

Potter se rió entre dientes y Severus estuvo seguro de que no iba a gustarle lo que sea que fuera a salir de la boca del niño.

—Imagine la reacción de la gente cuando se enteren de que un mortífago va por ahí acosando al Niño Que Vivió, incluso siendo aún peor si el propio ahijado del hombre declarar contra su padrino —y eso era lo que Harry quería ver, dolor. Un dolor tan profundo, tan fuerte que dejara una huella en el alma de una persona, eso era lo que Harry quería, el sufrimiento de Snape. Eso daba mucha más entretenimiento que el simplemente matarlo—. Sí, duele, ¿no es así? —le preguntó con una sonrisa sádica en su angelical rostro, y Severus supo que estaba divirtiéndose— ¿Cómo se siente el saber que una persona a la que amas como a tu hijo me elegiría en mí en lugar de a usted? Incluso sabiendo que esa opción daría lugar a que fuera enviado a Azkaban, ¿cómo se siente, el saber que no movería un dedo para ayudarle si decidiera matarle? ¿Cómo se siente el saber que él es MÍO?

Cada frase era como un cuchillo al corazón y Severus estaba seguro de que Potter era capaz de verlo porque él se rió, una risa cruelmente malvada cuando dijo;

—Y lo mejor de todo, mi querido profesor, es que usted sabe que estoy diciendo la verdad. Después de todo, ¿para qué mentir cuando la verdad puede ser mucho más entretenida?

Y la magia a su alrededor vibró con diversión oscura, reflejando los sentimientos de Potter, y en una pequeña parte de su mente, una parte desconectada de todo lo que estaba pasando, Severus no pudo evitar preguntarse como un niño podía ser tan cruel, tan malo. Entonces recordó algo que su madre solía decirle tras regresar a su casa luego de haber sido intimidado por otros niños, cuando él hablaba maldecía y lloraba ante la crueldad mostrada hacia él solo por ser diferente; '_'Los niños al nacer son una pizarra en blanco, no son buenos ni malos, culpables o inocentes, simplemente son. Es por eso que los niños son algunos de los seres más crueles del planeta, ya que no conocen nada mejor. Son sus padres quienes tienen que mostrarles lo que es correcto e incorrecto, quienes tienen que enseñarles el amor, la bondad, incluso la misericordia. Sin embargo, son niños, por lo que se necesita tiempo para que aprendan, y algunos nunca aprenden, algunos no tienen a nadie para que les enseñen. Algunos niños, mi hijo, se les enseña la crueldad, el odio, el ser despiadados. Nunca debes culparlos, mi hijo, no es que fueron enseñados diferente sino que no conocen nada mejor y solo podemos orar a Merlín para que, cuando crezcan, aprendan la diferencia, o que alguien les enseñe. Debes apiadarte de ellos, mi hijo, son niños que nunca han conocido el amor.''_ Y viendo los burlones y crueles ojos no podía creer lo que le hubo dicho su madre, no de ese chico sentado allí frente a él. Estaba seguro de que Potter sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, estaba divirtiéndose y él no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que pasó por su espalda cuando pensó en lo que Potter sería capaz de hacer cuando creciera, no creía que el mundo mágico sobreviviera.

De pronto, la magia saturaba la habitación y que dificultaba su respiración, desapareció y casi cayó de rodillas ante la pérdida repentina de la presión, a presión que notó, era lo único que le hizo mantenerse de pie. Sin embargo fue capaz de recuperarse rápidamente, solo tambaleándose un poco aunque, antes de que pudiera decir nada, la puerta de la sala común se abrió y Albus y Minerva entraron.

Él miró a Potter y tuvo que contener un gruñido, el demonio que había estado hablando con él se había ido y en su lugar estaba solo el Potter que veía todos los días; el prodigio, el respetuoso y educado, tan carismático que cautivaba a cualquiera.

—¿Está todo bien? Te estabas tardando mucho, Severus —preguntó Albus, y Severus fue capaz de ver la preocupación en sus ojos, aunque tuvo que preguntarse a sí mismo por quién sería tal preocupación. Le gustaría creer que era por él, pero la voz de Potter se burlaba de él en su cabeza, diciéndole de nuevo que él era el Niño Que Vivió y él... él no era más que un mortífago.

—Es mi culpa profesor —respondió Potter, su voz inocente y luciendo hasta un poco tímido, Severus lo odiaba más que nunca—. Fue por Shadow, el profesor Snape estaba diciéndome que tengo que deshacerme de él y yo estaba tratando de hacer que me escuche, pero no le importa.

Severus había olvidado por completo al chucho y estuvo tentado de decir que Potter estaba mintiendo, quería decirles lo que el mocoso le había dicho y hecho, pero no dijo nada. Él solo miró a Potter con todas sus fuerzas, mostrando lo mucho que lo odiaba. En ese momento, no había nada que pudiera hacer. La amenaza de Potter aún en la vanguardia de su mente y la fría y maliciosa sensación de su magia aún continuaba presente.

—¿Shadow? —preguntó Minerva, mirando con curiosidad a Potter, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el perro gigante a sus pies.

—Mis amigos y yo lo encontramos ayer, estaba medio muerto de frío y hambre, no podíamos dejarlo —dijo Potter, todas las emociones necesarias para parecer un adolescente inocente y compasiva presentes. Severus pudo ver que Albus y Minerva creían cada palabra que salía de esa boca—. Sé que no hay que tener animales que no estén en la lista, ya les he pedido a mis amigos para fijarse si encuentran a alguien que quiera tenerlo. Pero no podía dejarlo morir.

Cuando los ojos de Albus y Minerva mostraron calidez él supo que el mocoso había ganado.

—De acuerdo, Harry —respondió Albus, sus ojos celeste bebé abriéndose y cerrándose, y la sonrisa de Potter iluminando su rostro mientras solo él sabía lo que ocultaba esa falsa sonrisa—. Pero no puede salir de la sala común y solo podrá quedarse hasta que alguien lo tome. No puedes traerlo de nuevo el año que viene.

—Oh, gracias, profesor. Prometo que el resto de la escuela no notará que está aquí. Me encargaré de él.

—Lo sé, mi muchacho. Ahora, deberías estar yendo a almorzar, ¿cierto?

—Lo siento: He perdido la noción del tiempo.

—Está bien muchacho. Guarda tus cosas y nos veremos allí. Minerva, Severus, vamos.

Severus no podía hacer nada más que seguirlos, aunque sí miró atrás una última vez, viendo la sonrisita de suficiencia de Potter, queriendo más que nunca maldecir esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír cuando miró a su alrededor y vio a toda su Corte. Habían vuelto de sus vacaciones y, incluso sin él diciéndoselos, habían ido directamente hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Sin embargo, no importa cuanto disfrutara verlos a todos tan relajados, tenían trabajo por hacer.

—Adrian —dijo, y eso era todo cuanto tenía que decir para que el chico en cuestión lanzara un hechizo silenciador y para tener la atención de todos—. Espero que su descanso haya sido bueno, y aunque sé que hubieran preferido relajarse estas últimas horas antes de comenzar la escuela nuevamente tenemos muchas cosas por hacer —todos se sentaron un poco más rectos, incluso Luna parecía más centrada—. Fred, George, no sé cómo lo hicieron, pero buen trabajo con lo de los avistamientos de Sirius Black.

Pocos días después de que el receso comenzara hubo varios testigos viendo a Black, todos por Londres, bastante lejos de Hogwarts. Por días, el Profeta publicó especulaciones sobre porqué estaría Black en Londres, advirtiendo a la población mágica que tuviera cuidado.

—Ah, ya sabes, para genios como nosotros era tan fácil como respirar —respondió Fred luciendo un poco petulante.

—Un encanto aquí y otro por allá y voilá, listo lo de Sirius Black lejos de Hogwarts —añadió George.

—¿Qué pasa con la restricción para la magia en menores de edad? —preguntó Neville con curiosidad.

—Siempre y cuando lances un hechizo en un lugar como el Callejón Diagon, el ministerio no tiene manera de detectarlo —respondió George.

—Es por eso que nos tomamos casi una semana para organizar el primer avistamiento —explicó Fred—. Tuvimos que preguntar a nuestro padre el cómo funcionaba, pero sin preguntar demasiado o de lo contrario podría

De esta manera es probable que ni siquiera recuerde el haber hablado con nosotros —no importaba cuanto lo intentara, él no pudo ocultar del todo la amargura en su voz cuando dijo la última frase.

—Cualquier mago se hubiera dado cuenta de que eran espejismos, al menos si nos hubieran visto de cerca, pero los muggles no tenían ni idea, solo tuvimos que asegurarnos de que varios muggles nos vieran en el mismo lugar —George se hizo cargo de Fred, enviando a su hermano una mirada comprensiva.

—Lo han hecho muy bien —les dijo Harry a ambos—. ¿Qué pasa con todo lo demás?

—Marcus comenzó a susurrar en los oídos de las personas adecuadas, aunque cree que será mucho más eficaz cuando el diario esté fuera —respondió Draco.

—Ella estuvo de acuerdo —les informó Graham.

—No es como si tuviera otra opción —le interrumpió Adrian—. Su contrato terminó y ella no lo renovó, está a la espera de que te comuniques con ella —continuó Graham como si Adrian no hubiera dicho nada.

—De acuerdo. Luna, ¿trajiste todo lo que necesitamos?

Luna asintió y sacó un pergamino de su bolsa.

—Solo necesita un nombre y que lo firmes, yo ya lo hice.

Harry tomó el pergamino y lo firmó, a continuación, después de pensarlo un momento, puso su nombre debajo. Nada pasó por un tiempo, pero entonces el pergamino comenzó a brillar y captó la atención de toda la sala común. Plegándose a sí mismo, se triplicó y luego una de las copias desapareció. Harry dio a Luna el pergamino de la izquierda, y rió.

—Bueno, al parecer tenemos un periódico.

Los demás rieron también, era una sensación emocionante el ser capaces de lograr lo que se hubieran propuesto. Y era solo el comienzo. Podían sentirlo en sus huesos, sabían que las cosas iban a cambiar, y ellos estarían involucrados en ello, de una manera u otra.

—Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer, quiero todo listo para mañana. Quiero mandar todo a Marcus antes para que tenga tiempo de ponerse en contacto con Sketeer y para que pueda enviármelo de vuelta para que lo revise terminado. Entonces tendremos que cambiar lo que necesite ser cambiado, aunque no creo que haya demasiado, y entonces devolvérselo a Marcus para que pueda hacerse cargo de todo junto al señor Lovegood.

Tomaron plumas y pergaminos. Neville. Blaise y Theo comenzaron a describir la distribución del periódico y, sin perder el tiempo, comenzaron a trabajar. Iba a ser una noche muy larga, pero valdría la pena, perder una noche de sueño no era nada comparado con el alcanzar sus metas.

* * *

No importó cuánto lo intentaran, ningún miembro de la Corte pudo ocultar su emoción. No era algo demasiado notable; sin embargo, se notaba lo suficiente para que más de una persona mirara hacia ellos.

Cualquier otro día, Harry habría estado molesto con todos ellos por ser tan obvios, pero Harry no los culpó, teniendo en cuenta que incluso él estaba luchando con lo de actuar con normalidad.

Y entonces oyó el sonido que había estado esperando, cientos de lechuzas entraron al Gran Salón, todas ellas con la mismo paquete en sus garras para cada profesor y cada estudiante de tercero en adelante. Harry casi no pudo detener su cacareo, porque allí, en sus manos, estaba la primera entrega de **Magia Hoy**, _su _periódico.

**.**

**Magia Hoy**

_'Queridos lectores, les presentamos a ustedes el nuevo periódico de la comunidad mágica Británica. Somos un periódico para la bruja y mago de todos los días, un periódico que les dirá cómo son las cosas y no cómo la gente quiere que usted crea que son._

_Como se dijo antes, somos un periódico para la bruja y mago cotidiano, lo que piense, lo que quiera decir; importa. Teniendo eso en cuenta, tendremos una sección en nuestro periódico dedicado a todos ustedes llamado, 'La voz del pueblo'. Queremos que nos envíe lo que piensa, sin importar si usted es un estudiante de Hogwarts o un empleado del Ministerio, trataremos todas las cartas con el respeto y la atención que se merecen._

_Esperamos tenga buena lectura._

_Que la Magia bendiga a usted y los suyos.'_

**.**

Luego de la introducción le siguieron varios artículos, comenzando con la fuga de Sirius Black, por supuesto, y la reacción del Ministerio a la misma. Después, fueron varios artículos sobre la seguridad pública y otra que discutía la posibilidad de futuros escapes de Azkaban. Otro sobre la dudosa elección del Ministerio sobre poner Dementores en Hogwarts, entrando con icreíble detalle sobre como un dementor hacía que cualquiera se sintiera, y preguntando si se creía prudente tenerlos tan cerca de niños. Seguido entonces por toro artículo que debatía sobre la ética sobre incluso el uso de los dementores, que incluso si los presos de Azkaban habían cometido hechos terribles aún eran seres humanos y merecían ser tratados como tales . A Harry no le importaba, pero sería algo que podría llamar la atención del público general.

Por supuesto, había también una sección para los deportes y negocios y otra dedicada al aprendizaje, donde había recetas de pociones sencillas para la vida diaria, así como una variedad de hechizos.

Y a pesar de que Harry estaba bastante satisfecho con la forma en que hubo resultado todo, nada de eso era la parte más importante del periódico. Lo más importante en todo el periódico era l pequeña frase al final de la introducción. La frase que servía a dos propósitos.

Era una bendición que todas las familias debían saber, y Harry esperaba ayudara a que estos se suscribieran al periódico. Por otro lado, porque era una sencilla bendición tal, no era probable que ninguna familia 'luz' la reconociera; al menos no los que siguiesen las tradiciones, ya que ellos creían era oscura.

El segundo propósito, era enseñar a la primera generación de brujas y magos. Harry creía que si ellos comenzaban con cosas pequeñas, las brujas y magos de primera generación comenzarían a aceptarlas en su vida diaria, tal y como cambiaban el _'Oh Dios' _por el_ 'Oh Merlín'._

Más tarde, planeaba introducir las tradiciones más oscuras, tal vez a la sección de aprendizajes, o quizás pudiera añadir una nueva sección de historia mágica y enseñar las tradiciones desde un punto de vista histórico. Sin embargo, por le momento, no podía ser más que algo pequeño aquí y allá, tenían que unir un seguimiento primero, entonces, bueno, el tiempo diría.

Subrepticiamente, miró alrededor del Gran Salón. Los Slytherin tenían todos las narices metidas en el periódico y algunos hablaban con sus compañeros, comentando una cosa u otra.

Harry no se sorprendió cuando vio a los Ravenclaw viendo la sección educativa. Los hechizos que habían escogido no eran nada especial, y sin embargo por ser tan viejos, parecían impresionantes. En realidad, era un simple escudo protector contra maldiciones y maleficios leves, tales como el _Stupefy_ y el _Diffindo_, y un hechizo que les ayudarían a cultivar plantas en invernaderos y jardines. Ambos conjuros no se habían utilizado desde hacía alrededor de 250 años y eran bastante desconocidos.

Era el segundo de ellos, aunque no lo pareciera, el hechizo más arriesgado en publicar. Podía parecer como un encanto, que era a por lo que ellos habían ido, pero la verdad es que era magia elemental, y toda la magia elemental había sido clasificada como magia oscura por el Ministerio. Harry pensaba que era estúpido, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto, al menos no todavía, pero si él introducía algunos hechizos simples a la población, tal vez pudiera comenzar a cambiar la forma en que veían la magia considerada oscura. Pero, aún así, habían tomado todas las precauciones que pudieron. Ese hechizo en específico no estaba en ninguna de las listas de proscritos del Ministerio y, con la similitud que tenía hacia un encanto, Harry estaba seguro de ser capaz de fingir que no lo sabía si alguien les llamaba por él.

Sin embargo, no estaba realmente preocupado por eso, dudaba que alguien se diera cuenta, y los que lo hicieran serían quienes practicaran las artes oscuras, por lo que no tendrían necesidad para divulgar la información.

Los Hufflepuff estaban leyendo el periódico, pero no parecían centrarse en nada en concreto y lo mismo se aplicaba a los Griffindor.

Los profesores también estaban discutiendo el periódico, algunos los artículos, otros la sección educativa. Todos menos uno, Snape, quien tenía los ojos fijos en Harry y era imposible perderse la acusación en ellos. En realidad, Harry no estaba ni un poco sorprendido de que Snape pensara que Harry era de alguna manera responsable por el periódico. Harry no tenía duda de que si hubiera un terremoto en Francia, Snape creería que Harry estaba detrás de él.

Un movimiento en el extremo de la mesa le hizo mirar a su alrededor otra vez y cuando vio a la mayoría de los estudiantes llenando la suscripción al final del documento, no fue capaz de contener su sonrisa.

Ahora solo tenía que hablar con Marcus y ver si la reacción había sido similar en el Ministerio.

* * *

Las vacaciones de verano comenzarían en poco más de un mes y, aunque había un clima perfecto para estar fuera, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en las salas comunes, o en la biblioteca, intentando memorizar tanta información como pudiesen para los próximos exámenes, especialmente los estudiantes que tomaban sus OWLS y EXTASIS.

Harry era uno de los pocos que estaban completamente relajados. Incluso su Corte había sucumbido a la locura de los tiempos de estudio pre-exámenes, lo cual divertía enormemente a Harry.

Harry no entendía porqué estaban tan nerviosos ya que eran los mejores estudiantes de Hogwarts, salvo Neville, quien ahora tenía una varita adecuada y la motivación correcta. Sin embargo, él no dijo nada al respecto. Si la Corte quería a la locura pre-examen, ¿quién era él para detenerlos?

Afortunadamente, no estaban tan obsesionados como los demás y ocasionalmente podían disfrutar de una tarde de relax cerca del lago. Incluso si solo los miembros Slytherin de su corte y Luna pudieran unirse, ya que Neville y los gemelos aún no eran miembros conocidos para la mayoría de Hogwarts, era mejor así. A pesar de que no podían estar juntos cada vez que quisieran , era demasiada ventaja a perder. Además, a partir de lo que había visto, Neville y sus demonios disfrutaban de ser los 'miembros secretos'.

Un búho aterrizando delante suyo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ganando también la atención de los demás.

Curios, tomó el pergamino que se aferraba a sus garras.

'_Ahora._

_Marcus.'_

Sin decir una palabra le dio el pergamino a Theo, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo. Finalmente, el momento que había estado esperando había llegado. Había tantas cosas que dependían de la forma en que ocurrieran las cosas en los momentos siguientes que era casi incapaz de controlar su nerviosismo. Pero, aún así, su mente estaba analizando las docenas de formas en como podrían resultar las cosas y la manera en que debiera de reaccionar a ellas. Sin embargo, siempre existía la posibilidad de que algo fuera mal por lo que no podía más que esperar a que la información que le hubo dado Marcus fuera correcta.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que casi se perdió el hecho de que había llegado. Respiró hondo y su máscara cayó en su sitio, sus emociones completamente controladas.

—Quiero ver al director —dijo formalmente, y tal como decía en 'Hogwarts: Una historia', la gárgola de piedra se movió, revelando las escaleras que conducían hacia la oficina del director. Harry sonrió ya que, solo aquellos que leyeran entre líneas serían capaces de saber este pequeño detalle. El libro decía que, mientras el director se encontrara en su oficina, los estudiantes podrían ir a hablar con él o ella siempre y cuando lo desearan. La contraseña que cada director tenía y que cambiaban cuando quisieran, era solo para cuando el director no estuviese en su oficina.

Mientras subía las escaleras, él comenzó a escuchar voces provenientes de ésta y su anticipación creció; era casi la hora.

Dio otro paso y llamó.

Las voces se detuvieron bruscamente y un momento después se abrió la puerta.

Harry se quedó donde estaba, sin ver a nadie en la oficina, luciendo un poco avergonzado.

—Lo siento, no quise interrumpir.

—No es problema Harry, mi muchacho.

—¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter? —interrumpió una segunda voz a lo que fuera que estaba a punto de decir Dumbledore y alguien, quién Harry suponía era la persona que había hablado, lo agarró del brazo tirándolo dentro de la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Harry tuvo que controlarse a sí mismo de no arrancar la mano del hombre fuera, odiaba cuando la gente lo tocaba, bueno, al menos lo odiaba cuando él no conocía a la persona. Haciendo caso omiso de sus deseos, él miró al hombre con curiosidad, ocultando todo el desprecio que sentía. Una mirada e fue suficiente para saber quién era dicho hombre, Fudge era tal y como le había descrito Marcus.

—Lo siento señor... —comenzó Harry, fingiendo confusión.

—Oh, por supuesto, por supuesto. Ni siquiera me he presentado, soy el Ministro de Magia. Cornelius Fudge —le informó Fudge, luciendo mucho más pomposo de lo que Harry pensaba fuera posible. Miró a Fudge con todo el nerviosismo y temor que era apropiado para la situación en la que se encontraba, al parecer, dicha reacción le agradó porque él continuó introduciendo a las otras personas en la oficina—. Este es Lucius Malfoy, un buen amigo mío —el cuál no podía ser tan bueno, de lo contrario, él ya sabría que Harry ya conocía al hombre, pensó Harry sonriendo tímidamente a Lucius—. Quizás conozcas al hombre joven a tu lado, Marcus Jugson, subsecretario Junior.

Harry asintió y sonrió tímidamente.

—Ah, eso es bueno, muy bueno. Ya sabes, Harry, mi muchacho, estábamos hablando justamente de ti en este momento.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Harry inocentemente, solo un poco más y tendría a Fudge justo donde quería.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. Nos preocupamos mucho por tu seguridad, ¿sabes? —Fudge estaba haciendo todo lo posible para parecerse a un tío tratando a su sobrino favorito, pero Harry era un maestro en el juego que estaban jugando y Fudge... bueno, Fudge ni siquiera llegaba al nivel de aficionado—. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, muchacho, he dado la orden de que se le dé a Black el beso del dementor en cuanto se lo vea —le dijo Fudge pomposamente, seguro de haberse ganado el favor del Niño-Que-Vivió. Estaba tan absorto en su propia importancia que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del cambio de Harry, aunque no fue algo desapercibido para los otros tres y Harry era capaz de sentir sus emociones. Una sonrisa de tiburón apareció por un segundo en los labios de Marcus, tiempo suficiente para que Lucius y Dumbledore lo notaran, pero Harry no estaba preocupado por eso, estaba seguro de que ambos ya sabían que Marcus era suyo.

—¿Estás seguro de que quiere hacer eso, Ministro? —su voz fue suave, sedosa, cualquier rastro de timidez o vergüenza ya había desaparecido de su postura, y Harry pudo sentir los ojos de Dumbledore y Lucius en él.

—Mi muchacho, tú aún eres joven y no entiendes muy bien de estas cosas, pero podrás verlo cuando seas mayor, vas a entenderlo —respondió Fudge, y Harry no creía posible que el hombre pudiera sonar más condescendiente si lo intentara.

—Hmm. Sí, ya estoy viendo los titulares —comentó Harry, su sonrisa demasiado inocente—, Ministro da beso del Dementor a un Lord de una antigua y noble casa.

—¿Porqué El Profeta publicaría algo así? —preguntó Fudge con incredulidad— ¡Black es un asesino convicto!

—¿Estás seguro de eso Ministro? Además, yo no estaba hablando de El profeta —era bastante gratificante ver a Fudge palidecer.

—¿Qu-qué quieres decir? —tartamudeó, y la sonrisa de Harry pasó a ser depredadora, ¡Oh, cómo le gustaba jugar con su presa!

—Quiero decir, que he buscado los registros de dicho juicio en particular, y no había ninguno —los ojos de Fudge se abrieron, al menos era lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprender lo que aquello significaba.

—¡Pero todo el mundo sabe que fue él quién lo hizo! —Fudge parecía estar al borde de un ataque de pánico y comenzó a sudar, sus ojos saltando de Lucius a Dumbledore— ¡Todos saben que es culpable!

—Ah, lo siento Ministro —dijo Harry, ganándose de nuevo la atención de Fudge. No tenía idea de cómo el hombre no oyó la burla cada que utilizaba su nombre—, pero '_todo el mundo sabe_' no es un buen argumento. Si no me equivoco, hace catorce años todo el mundo sabía que era imposible sobrevivir a la maldición asesina y sin embargo, aquí estoy.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto? —aparentemente Fudge no podía procesar más de una emoción a la vez, ya que el pánico en sus ojos desapareció para dar lugar a la perplejidad. Bueno, Harry no podía dejar que eso pase.

—Tiene todo que ver con ello Ministro ya que demuestra que lo que '_todo el mundo sabe_' no siempre significa que sea correcto.

Fudge miró a Lucius de nuevo, sus ojos suplicándole que hiciera algo, pero Harry continuó antes de que Lucius pudiese intervenir, no importaba cuanto quisiera jugar con Lucius, no era el momento adecuado.

—Dígame, señor Ministro, ¿qué hará cuándo el público le acuse de asesinato? —Fudge boqueó hacia él, el miedo en sus ojos le hizo querer reír—. Dígame, señor Ministro, ¿qué hará cuándo el público comience a dudar de su propia seguridad?, teniendo en cuenta que él no obtuvo un juicio antes de ser condenado a algo peor que la muerte, incluso siendo un Lord de una noble y antigua casa. ¿Qué derechos tienen una bruja y magos comunes si el Ministro mata a un Lord así como así? Y yo ni siquiera estoy pensando en las reacciones de los otros Lores, porque ¿cómo saber si no serán los próximos?

Los ojos de Harry brillaron con alegría profana. Fudge había perdido todo su color. Parecía querer decir algo, pero las palabras no saldrían, no que Harry fuera a permitir que volviera a cualquier tipo de apariencia de pensar con coherencia.

—Y si usted no hace nada, le acusarán de ser débil y de no estar preocupado por su seguridad, ¿no es así Ministro?

Fudge miró a Harry como si quisiera llorar y Harry quería reír, nunca había conocido a alguien tan patético como Fudge.

—Hmm, pobre Ministro —mientras que su voz era suave, dulce y comprensiva, sus ojos eran fríos, brillantes de placer y diversión, viendo a Fudge con un disgusto tan bien escondido que este no fue capaz de identificarlo—. Maldito si lo haces, maldito si no.

El pánico estaba de vuelta y Lucius contuvo una mueca cuando el hombre le miró nuevamente. Cuando accedió a ir a Hogwarts no esperó a ver algo como aquello, y no importaba cuánto quisiera creer que era solo una coincidencia el que Harry estuviese allí, no podía, no con Marcus allí. No que´se quejara, era fascinante ver a Harry así, aunque tenía que admitir, aunque solo fuera para sí mismo, que la mente de Harry era tan aterradora como su magia. Si Lucius tuviera que describir este momento, diría que Harry parecía un depredador jugando con su presa.

—Sabes qué hacer, ¿no, Ministro? —su tono era tan condescendiente como lo había sido el de Cornelius, aunque había una cualidad burlona en la misma.

—¿Hacer? ¡No hay nada que pueda hacer! ¡No tiene arreglo! —se lamentó Cornelius, y un brillo de triunfo apareció en los ojos de Harry. Lucius aún no sabía qué pretendía Harry, al principio pensó que Harry lo había estado haciendo para divertirse, destruyendo al hombre solo porque podía y quería hacerlo Ahora, sin embargo, era obvio que a pesar de estarse divirtiendo, esto tenía un objetivo y Lucius se preguntó cuánto tiempo Harry había estado esperando este momento, por cuánto tiempo hubo conspirado, planeado y puesto esperando el momento adecuado, esperando como una serpiente.

—Por supuesto que tiene solución —la esperanza en el rostro de Cornelius era ridículamente patética—. Solo tiene que demostrar al público que están equivocados.

—¿Cómo? —pidió Fudge desesperadamente, y Lucius le miró con desprecio por fracción por un segundo. ¡Qué triste excusa de mago! pidiendo asesoramiento político a un niño, que aunque no fuera un niño normal, Cornelius no tenía forma de saberlo.

—¿Cómo? Ah... Bueno, eso es más bien simple Ministro. Usted conoce Rita, ¿no? —Cornelius asintió frenéticamente—. Solo tiene que hablar con ella, decirle que estaba buscando los registros del juicio de Black porque necesitaba verificar alguna información. Naturalmente, usted estuvo más que sorprendido cual ver que no HABÍA ningún registro. Lo que solo podía significar una cosa, que Sirius Black no tuvo un juicio.

—Eso va a arruinarme —se quejó Cornelius, aún pálido, temblando y sudando, pero luciendo un poco más tranquilo. Al parecer, la posibilidad de salvar su carrera política había roto el estado de pánico en el que había estado.

—Por supuesto que no va a arruinarlo. Después de todo, usted es solo un hombre en busca de justicia. Corrigiendo los errores de sus predecesores —Lucius vio la mente de Cornelius comenzando a trabajar, si había algo en lo que Cornelius era bueno era en echar culpas a otros—. Naturalmente, no los culpa —esa simple frase hizo que Fudge luciera como si le hubieran dicho que Navidad era en unos días pero que no tendría regalos—. Eran tiempos difíciles, y errar es humano, y qué somos sino humanos.

Lucius no estaría sorprendido si tal frase aparecía en la dicha entrevista de Cornelius con Skeeter. Harry estaba prácticamente diciéndole que él tendría una y dándole las respuestas a las preguntas que, obviamente, ya había definido.

—Entonces solo deberá de asegurarse de que Black consiga un juicio, de preferencia ante el público, ya que estaré yendo a dicho juicio. Solo para asegurarnos de que todo vaya bien, seguro entiende, ¿no es así, Ministro?

Lucius casi se echó a reír, era una orden y una amenaza tan bien disfrazadas que estaba seguro que irís muy por sobre la cabeza de Cornelius.

—Y ya sea culpable o inocente, usted ganará algo de ello, Ministro, de una u otra manera.

Lucius nunca había visto al Ministro tan emocionado, él miraba a Harry como si este fuera la respuesta a todas sus oraciones, y Lucius tenía que admitir que parecía como si lo fuera, pero también estaba seguro de que el diablo lucía de la misma forma, hasta que llegaba a recoger su premio.

—Ah, muchacho, esto de seguro me ayudará mucho, quiero decir, ayudará mucho al gobierno respecto al tema Black —Cornelius estrechó su mano, tirando de él más cerca, solamente dejando a Lucius y Marcus para ver la sonrisa de Harry.

—No se olvide, Ministro —susurró Harry, y Lucius casi no podía oírle—. Podría destruirte con la misma facilidad. La única razón por la que lo hago es porque usted tiene sus usos en estos momentos, lo entiende, cierto, Ministro?

Cornelius palideció de nuevo, pero Lucius vio sus ojos estrecharse y supo que él estaba pensando en algo y que lo que fuera haría daño a Harry. Al parecer, Harry vio lo mismo, porqué él se rió entre dientes, la misma risa que Lucius oyó aquella fatídica mañana en el callejón Knockturn.

—Ni siquiera piense en volverse en mi contra —hombres más valientes que Cornelius se habrían paralizado de miedo al escuchar esa voz, por lo que no fue sorpresa para Lucius cuando Cornelius perdió todo el color de su rostro y comenzó a temblar—. Si tal cosa incluso cruzara por su mente le destruiré por completo. Desde lo más importante, como su carrera política. Piense en lo que diría la gente si supiera que el propio Ministro atormentó y antagonizó a un niño de trece años, un huérfano, quién perdió a sus padres para que el mundo mágico pudiera estar libre de Voldemort.

Harry se alejó, y Lucius supo que había ganado esta ronda, por lo que no sabía si estar impresionado, o aterrorizado. Quizás un poco de ambos sería apropiado ya que, después de todo, era un niño de trece años que tenía seguidores, era solo un seguidor en el Ministerio, pero aún así, era una posición de poder. Además de eso, él acababa de ponerle una correa al Ministro; lo cuál fue impresionante. En resumen, era solo un niño de trece años que tenía seguidores, uno en el Ministerio, en una posición de poder, y con una correa sobre el propio Ministro, lo cuál era aterrador.

―Marcus se asegurará de su encuentro con Rita tan pronto como sea posible, no se preocupe por ello, usted solo debe de estar preparado para cuando Marcus le diga. Él se encargará de todo, ¿cierto? ―preguntó Harry, mirando a Marcus.

―Sí ―y Lucius estaba seguro de que no fue el único en escuchar el no dicho; 'my Lord'.

―Fue un placer conocerlo Ministro.

Cornelius asintió y dijo algo que podría pasar como un 'Igualmente', desapareciendo luego por el Flú. Marcus se quedó el tiempo suficiente para dar una pequeña inclinación y le siguió.

―Eso fue divertido ―susurró Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Por lo tanto, ¿has decidido dejar de usar tus máscaras? ―preguntó Dumbledore con sus ojos en Harry, y Lucius era bastante curioso por ver con lo que Harry salía de ello.

―¿Máscaras, Director? ―Lucius levantó una ceja, él no podía creer que Dumbledore comprara tal acto.

―Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir.

―No, realmente no lo sé. Si se refiere a mi comportamiento, le garantizo que no es una máscara. Por lo que sé, la gente no es unidimensional, tienen más de una faceta. Varias personas ven diferentes caras de una misma persona, pero no significa que sean máscaras. Ellos simplemente se comportan de acuerdo a la situación o a la gente con la que están. Yo, por ejemplo, me encanta aprender cosas nuevas y tener un momento tranquilo con un libro, sin embargo, también me gusta divertirme con mis amigos, ir a volar o jugar Quiddich con ellos. Esas son dos caras completamente diferentes de mí pero aún soy _yo_.

Si Lucius no recordara la primera vez que había visto a Harry le hubiera creído, pero conocía a este Harry, este amable, carismático, pródigo Harry, tanto este como el Harry que hubo conocido de niño eran máscaras, no importaba cuán genuinas parecieran. La mejor mentira siempre estaba basada en una verdad, al igual que la mejor máscara era aquella que tuviera un poco de verdad en ella.

―Ya veo. Lo siento, muchacho, no fue mi intención ofenderte ―respondió Dumbledore, y Lucius no recordaba haber visto nunca al viejo tan derrotado―. Dime, mi niño, ¿porqué has venido a mi oficina?

Harry se sonrojó, y Lucius no podría decir si era real o no.

―Fue por Shadow. Le encontramos un hogar ―su sonrisa era enorme y sus ojos brillaban de alegría―. Solo quería decirle que él finalmente se habrá ido para el próximo fin de semana en Hogsmeade.

―Me alegro de que le hayan encontrado un hogar. Le diré a los profesores McGonagall y Snape.

―Gracias Director. Buenas tardes profesor, señor Malfoy.

Y Harry se fue entonces, sin una preocupación en el mundo, tal y como si no hubiera amenazado al Ministro de Magia, dejando tanto a Lucius como a Dumbledore con más de un pensamiento e incluso más preguntas acerca de Harry Potter, su Salvador.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos los estudiantes que recibieron '_Magia Hoy'_ se indignaron, y Harry tenía que admitir que Rita sabía como conmover al público.

'Inocentes en Azkaban', decía el titular, y Harry pensó que salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

.

'Inocentes en Azkaban'

**por Rita Skeeter**

_Mis queridos lectores, no tienen idea de lo mucho que quisiera decirles que el titular no es más que una mentira. Todos sabemos lo horribles que las criaturas que nosotros conocemos como dementores son, y pensar que un inocente puede haber sido objeto de tales seres es inimaginable. Sin embargo, por desgracia, no puedo decirles con absoluta certeza que no es cierto._

_Ustedes deben de estar preguntándose cómo es que llegué a tal conclusión, si estuviera en su lugar lo haría también, así que déjenme decirles lo que sucedió la tarde de ayer._

_Estaba en mi oficina, pensando en algún artículo para la siguiente edición, cuando mi conexión Flú se abrió y Cornelius Fudge, nuestro Ministro de Magia, pasó._

_Como podrán imaginar, estaba un poco sorprendida. No es todos los días que recibimos la visita del propio Ministro, pero incluso en mi estado de shock, me fue imposible pasar por alto que nuestro Ministro estaba pálido y tembloroso._

_Naturalmente, le pregunté al Ministro si estaba todo bien, si necesitaba ayuda. El Ministro se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y se sentó. Se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que me miró determinadamente. ''_Rita_'', él dijo,_ ''Es hora de que corrijamos un error cometido hace más de una década. Es hora de que se haga justicia''.

_Estoy segura de que podrán imaginar mi reacción, pero nuestro Ministro no me dio tiempo para pensar en ello, e incluso antes de que le preguntase que es lo que quería decir con eso, empezó a decirme la razón por la cual estaba allí._

''Nunca pensé que iba a estar en una situación así'',_ confesó el Ministro,_ ''Ayer me encontré necesitando alguna información respecto al juicio de Sirius Black. A nadie le gusta pensar en aquellos tiempos, en los crímenes que se cometieron, pero a veces es necesario repasar algunos de esos casos, por varias razones, en este caso fue porque yo estaba planeando dar a Black el beso del dementor. A pesar de que la información debiera de ser verificada antes de poder dar tal orden que, como podrás imaginar es una medida de seguridad.'' _Me encontré bastante aliviada de que nuestro Ministro estuviese tan preocupado por nosotros, incluso respecto a ciudadanos no que no eran más que monstruos a los ojos del resto de la población._ ''No puedes imaginar mi sorpresa cuando vi que no existían los registros de tal juicio. Al principio pensé que simplemente estaban fuera de lugar, por lo cual hice todo lo posible para encontrarlos. Sin embargo, me entero de que tales registros nunca existieron y eso significa solo una cosa.''

_Para aquellos que no saben, cada vez que hay un juicio, la magia que se invoca al momento en que se forma el panel de jueces, crean un registro de tal prueba. Esos registros no pueden falsificarse, ni destruirse; como tal, si no hay registros, entonces no hubo juicio._

_Sí, mis queridos lectores, Sirius Black pasó más de una década en Azkaban sin haber sido sometido a un juicio. ¿Cómo pudo haber sucedido algo así? ¿Cómo puede un hombre haber sido tirado a Azkaban sin siquiera un juicio? Condenando a alguien que bien pudiera ser inocente de los delitos que se le imputan a algo peor que la muerte._

''No importa quién lo hizo.''_ respondió nuestro Ministro._ ''Fueron tiempos difíciles, y estoy seguro no fue echo con mala intención. Fue un error, un terrible error, pero u error no obstante. Errar es humano, Rita, y ¿qué somos sino humanos?'' _nuestro Ministro demostró entonces ser un hombre compasivo, me dejó sintiéndome agradecida de que un hombre como él sea el responsable de nuestro mundo. Es bueno saber que hay políticos que valoran más a la gente que a sus carreras políticas._

''Lo importante ahora es hacer lo correcto'' _continuó Fudge, ganando aún más de mi respeto._ ''Todas las órdenes en lo que respecta a Sirius Black han sido suspendidas. Y pido a Sirius Black para presentarse en el Ministerio tan pronto como le sea posible para que pueda tener el juicio que nunca tuvo, si es inocente no tiene a qué temer.''

_Y aquí está mis queridos lectores; la terrible verdad, ¿Ha pasado un hombre inocente más de una década en Azkaban?_

_Así que, aquí estamos, en Magic Hoy, con la esperanza de que Sirius Black se presente en el Ministerio para, finalmente, poder hacer justicia._

.

Harry tenía que felicitar a Marcus, no pudo haber hecho un mejor trabajo. El artículo elogiaba lo suficiente al Ministro, por lo que él también estaría feliz. Tuvo que usar un poco de fuerza para hacer que Fudge hiciera las cosas, sin embargo, el artículo servía para mostrarle lo útil que podría ser para él quedarse en su lado bueno. Si Fudge se comportaba podría conseguir lo que fuera con él.

Harry miró al periódico otra vez, mirando los demás artículos, uno sobre Sirius Black antes de que este fuera a Azkaban, como un poco de ayuda a Sirius, por supuesto; otro sobre la carrera de Fudge, retratado a muy buena luz y, naturalmente, uno acerca de la persona responsable del envío de Sirius a Azkaban.

No estaba en primera página, ni siquiera tenía un titular grande, pero era suficiente para dañar a las personas involucradas, especialmente a Crouch.

Harry no tenía nada contra el hombre, pero sus ideas políticas eran tan anti-Artes Oscuras que tenerlo en una posición, aunque fuera con la más mínima influencia era peligroso. No es que Harry tuviera la intención de jugar con el Ministerio por el momento, pero no se perdía nada con neutralizar posibles complicaciones antes de que aparezcan siquiera.

Por lo menos todo estaba en marcha, ahora no había más que hacer que esperar.

* * *

Harry tuvo que esperar menos tiempo del que esperaba, una semana después de que el artículo salió él recibió una carta de Marcus, diciéndole que Sirius se había presentado en el Ministerio, lo cual sorprendió a Harry, había pensado que le tomaría más tiempo a Sirius el llegar a Londres, aunque supuso que Sirius se encontraba ansioso de ser finalmente libre.

Tres días después recibió la carta del Ministerio, informándole la fecha y hora del juicio, que era por lo que se encontraba en la oficina de Dumbledore en aquellos momentos. Dado que Dumbledore era el Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot, formaría parte del juicio y llevaría a Harry con él al Ministerio. Afortunadamente, Dumbledore no estaba inclinado a tener ningún tipo de conversación, además de las cortesías habituales, por lo que llegaron al Ministerio con bastante rapidez, y un poco antes, porque Dumbledore debía de ocuparse de algunas cosas antes, o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo, no que Harry se quejara. Se alegró de haber llegado antes de lo esperado, no tenía ningún deseo de enfrentarse a las masas. Por fortuna, no mucha gente sabía sobre qué aspecto tenía por el momento ya que él se las hubo arreglado para evitar tener su foto en los periódicos. Quería disfrutar del anonimato por todo el tiempo que pudiese ya que tenía la sensación de que, luego del juicio, el anonimato sería algo del pasado.

En vista de que el juicio fue considerado como el acontecimiento del siglo, la sala del tribunal diez estaba bastante llena. Todo el Wizengamot estaba presente, y sobre una tarima en el centro de las filas de asientos de los miembros del Wizengamot, estaban las cuatro personas que presidirían el juicio.

Harry conocía al Director y a Fudge, y aunque nunca hubo visto a los otros dos, apostaría a que eran Amelia Bones y Rufus Scrigmeour. No sabía mucho acerca de ellos, solo que Amelia Bones era justa y estricta, y una de los pocos empleados del Ministerio que eran imposibles de sobornar. Ella provenía de una antigua familia y aunque ella y su familia fueron 'Luz', no tomaban muchas de las antiguas tradiciones como oscuras. Ellos aún practicaban algunas de ellas, aunque no muchas, y estaban firmemente en el lado de la consejería, lo cual no se asocia mucho a Lores de Luz u Oscuros. Por lo que sabía de Marcus, Bones estaba bastante contenta con su posición en el Ministerio, y no tenía grandes aspiraciones a ser nada más que lo que era. Rufus Scrimgeour por otro lado, era un cabrón ambicioso, no podía llegar a poner sus garras a la posición de Ministro. Sin embargo, él no era un tipo para sobornar tampoco, además de que era muy sesgado a todo lo Oscuro, lo que era bastante extraño porque, por lo que Harry sabía, la familia Scrimgeour siguió siempre la creencia de que la magia debía de ser libre, y no restringirse debido a la creencia de algunos magos. Harry no estaba seguro de si era algo que él creía o si iba solo con la mayoría de la creencia popular; teniendo en cuenta lo ambicioso que era, podría muy bien ser solo en base a lo que la gente quería escuchar. Si ese fuera el caso, bueno, cualquiera respeto que tuviera Harry por el hombre saldría volando por la ventana.

Harry miró a su alrededor y vio a Rita junto a otros periodistas, Marcus un poco detrás de ella, sin dudas susurrando sus instrucciones en su oído. Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente con los de Harry e inclinó la cabeza, diciéndole que todo iba según lo planeado a lo que Harry sonrió, aunque solo fuera un minúsculo repunte en sus labios pero aún así, una sonrisa era una sonrisa. Cuando volvió a mirar, Marcus se había ido, viéndole reaparecer detrás del Ministro sin que nadie lo note.

―Orden. Orden en la sala del Tribunal ―exclamó Dumbledore, iniciando el procedimiento, y ganándose la atención de todos.

―Por la presente, declaro el comienzo del juicio de Sirius Orion Black, acusado de haber asesinado a catorce personas, trece muggles y un mago de nombre Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black está acusado también de haber traicionado a los Potter al Señor Oscuro y de ser la mano derecha de Voldemort. Aurores, traigan al acusado.

Harry vio a Sirius entrar a la sala con la cabeza en alto y sentándose en la silla con las cadenas que se encontraban frente a los cuatro jueces como si fuera un trono, y tuvo que contener su sonrisa. Bueno, no importaba lo que dijeran sobre el hombre, no había duda de que era un Black.

―Sirius Black, el Wizengamot ha sido informado de que se ha negado a asistencia jurídica y que ha accedido a testificar bajo Veritaserum, siempre y cuando el jurado haga las preguntas solo relativas a los delitos de los que se le acusa, ¿es correcto?

―Sí, cuánto más rápido antes podremos acabar con esto.

―¿Fue informado usted de que puede negarse al uso del Veritaserum?

―Sí, Dumbledore. Ahora, vamos a terminar con esto, tengo un ahijado que conocer.

Harry resopló, a veces se preguntaba qué había hecho para tener un padrino como Sirius, un padrino que claramente no tenía filtro alguno entre su cerebro y su boca.

―De acuerdo. Administren el Veritaserum ―instruyó Dumbledore, y el auror más cercano a Sirius metió tres gotas de la poción en la lengua de Sirius.

―Diga su nombre ―pidió Sirius.

―Sirius Orion Black ―respondió Sirius monótonamente, con los ojos fuera de foco y un poco vidriosos.

―El Veritaserum está trabajando. Usted puede comenzar con el interrogatorio, Madam Bones.

―Gracias, Jefe de Magos. ¿Mató usted a catorce personas el primero de noviembre del '81?

―No.

Esa simple y pequeña palabra causó un total caos y Harry ni siquiera intentó ocultar su sonrisa.

―¡Orden! ¡Orden! ―exclamó Dumbledore, tratando de recuperar el control. Sin embargo, fue solo después de varios intentos más y algunos ruidos fuertes desde las varitas de los aurores que la multitud se estableció.

―¿Sabes quién mató a esas personas?

―Sí, Peter Pettigrew.

―¡Pettigrew? ¿Cómo?

―Sí. Él hizo estallar la calle, cortó su propio dedo y desapareció hacia abajo en las alcantarillas junto a las otras ratas.

―¿Porqué haría él eso? ¿Y qué quiere decir con 'las otras ratas'? ―Bones le miraba incrédula, pero le era imposible negarla verdad, no importaba cuán descabellada sonara.

―Porque él sabía que iba a matarlo. Peter es un animago, una rata ―de nuevo se produjo una explosión de sonido, algunos gritaban sobre que Sirius era un asesino, mientras que otros parecían aún sorprendidos por la revelación de que Pettigrew era de hecho un animago. Realmente no sorprendió a Harry; por lo que la mayoría de la gente sabía, no había muchos animagos alrededor. Lo que la gente no parecía darse cuenta, era que solo por el hecho de que no se registraran no quería decir que no hubiera.

―¿Porqué matarlo? ―esta vez había sido Scrimgeour quien hizo la pregunta, el zumbido anterior desapareciendo por completo ya que todos los presentes se concentraron nuevamente por completo en Sirius, ansiosos de escuchar lo que fuera a decir.

Sin embargo, Harry se dio cuenta de la comprensión apareciendo en varias caras, otras tantas ya pálidas, ellos estaban comenzando a darse cuenta de que habían enviado a un hombre inocente a Azkaban.

―Peter era su guardián secreto, los entregó a Voldemort. Él los mató.

Cinco segundos.

Ese fue el tiempo que tomó para que la multitud procese lo que Sirius hubo dicho, luego vino el pandemonium.

La mayoría estaba indignado, sin importar si eran 'Luz' u oscuros, la traición de una persona de tal manera era la peor cosa que uno pudiera hacer. Ser considerado Guardián secreto era un honor, era magia vieja, algo que nadie entendía realmente, porque el secreto no estaba en la mente del guardián, estaba en su alma, y en su alma mágica, no importaba de qué forma, era algo de lo que nadie sabía el funcionamiento real. Era de total confianza el ser requerido como Guardián Secreto, de lo contrario el encanto no sería capaz de mantener el secreto dicho al Guardián, pero sin decirlo realmente, era de un alma a otra, y algo así no funcionaba sin una confianza completa. El Guardián podría compartir el secreto si lo deseaba después, pero antes de que el encanto se eche, quien diga el secreto al Guardián debe confiar verdaderamente en él. A los ojos de todos los presentes, el que Peter traicionara algo como eso era peor que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera hecho, y el desprecio que sentían todos por él era visible en sus rostros para que todos lo vieran. Era bastante obvio que más de uno de ellos deseaban que Sirius hubiera sido capaz de matar a aquel pequeño traidor.

―¿Es o ha sido alguna vez un mortífago? ―preguntó Bones, luego de varios minutos. Incluso ella lucía indignada y tuvo que tomarse un momento para controlarse.

―No.

―Administren el antídoto ―casi susurró Dumbledore. Sin embargo la habitación estaba tan tranquila que todo el mundo le escuchó, y los aurores obedecieron rápidamente. Era claro que Bones y Scrimgeour querían hacer más preguntas, pero ya sabían todo lo relacionado con los delitos que se le imputaban, y esas eran las únicas preguntas que podían hacer bajo Veritaserum. Técnicamente, ellos podrían plantear otras varias preguntas y hacer que se refiriesen a los delitos, pero Dumbledore era el Jefe de Magos y no podían ir en su contra. Dumbledore mismo parecía derrotado, viejo, como si ya no tuviera batalla en él. Harry podía entender eso, a él no le gustaba mucho el hombre, pero sabía que el hombre se preocupaba por la gente en general, y suponía que con Sirius estando en su Orden y siendo su antiguo alumno, Dumbledore se sentía responsable por él. Sabiendo que él como Jefe de Magos había dejado a un hombre inocente, no solo a un hombre inocente sino a uno de los suyos, sufrir en Azkaban, debía de estarle matando.

―Creo que hemos escuchado lo suficiente ―declaró Fudge―. Yo, Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia, declaro a Sirius Orion Black libre de todos los cargos. Por cada año que pasó encarcelado injustamente en Azkaban, el Ministerio le dará un millón de galeones. Sé que no hay oro en el mundo capaz de compensar lo que ha pasado, sin embargo, espero pueda ayudarle de alguna manera, no importa cuán pequeño sea. Se cierra la sesión.

Harry no fue el único sorprendido por lo que el Ministro había hecho. Por lo general, el veredicto sería votado por todos los miembros del Wizengamot, pero lo que Fudge hizo haría el registro de Sirius completamente limpio. Ni siquiera Lucius ha conseguido eso, y Lucius había salido con algo como un tirón de orejas, pero aún había registros suyos, de los crímenes que se le habían imputado, no solo los registros de los juicios que tuvo sino incluso un archivo criminal en el DMLE. En este caso, no habría ni siquiera un registro del juicio, no habría ningún expediente penal contra Sirius. Fudge estaba resultando ser mucho más útil de lo que había pensado.

Sin embargo, el shock pasó rápidamente y de repente Sirius se encontró rodeado de gente. Harry casi no lo vio en medio de la multitud.

Conteniendo un suspiro él dejó ir su magia, no del todo, sino solo lo suficiente paea que las personas cercanas a él, o aquellos sensibles a la magia, pudieran sentirlo. Tal y como lo esperaba, la gente comenzó a alejarse de él, y él fue capaz de hacer su camino hacia Sirius.

―Lo siento ―dijo mirando hacia la multitud que intentaba nuevamente rodearles―, pero debo pedirles que me permitan hablar con mi padrino, en privado. Como podrán imaginar, tenemos mucho sobre lo qué hablar. Ustedes entienden, ¿no? ―Harry tuvo que reprimir una mueca al ver a la mayoría de ellos asentir. Todos ellos no eran más que ovejas.

―Por supuesto Harry ―respondió Fudge, apareciendo a su lado junto con Marcus y un pequeño sapo detrás―. Marcus y Dolores les mostrarán una habitación privada.

Al parecer el sapo tenía un nombre. Bueno, quizás no fuera tan extraño, la gente tendía a nombrar a sus mascotas.

―Gracias, señor Ministro ―respondió, ignorando al sapo y mirando a Marcus. Él entendió de inmediato lo que Harry quería y los llevó a una puerta oculta detrás de los asientos del Wizengamot.

―Señor Potter, soy la subsecretaria mayor Dolores Umbridge ―le informó el sapo.

―Harry Potter.

―Sí, todo el mundo sabe quién es usted. Usted sabe, señor Potter, es oído el ridículo rumor de que fue usted quién convenció al Ministro de que se organizara este juicio, un juicio que podría haber arruinado su carrera. Naturalmente, eso es absolutamente ridículo, ¿no es así, señor Potter? Estoy segura de que usted sabe cuál es su lugar y que ciertamente no es en el Ministerio, quiero decir, después de todo, no es más que un tonto, quiero decir, pequeño niño. **(**)**

Si el anfibio no hubiera tenido que utilizar todas esas células cerebrales para hablar habría notado inmediatamente la diferencia, habría visto el cambio en la postura de Harry y también la ahora notoria varita en la mano de Marcus.

―Señorita Umbridge, ¿cierto? Subsecretaria principal, ¿ha dicho? Dígame, si algo le ocurriese, ¿quién tomaría su puesto?

―¿Me estás amenazando mocoso? ―gritó ella, los ojos bien abiertos, y Harry suspiró.

―Marcus, ¿me has oído amenazar a alguien?

―No. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si no tuviésemos un subsecretario la reemplazaría yo. Aunque sería solo temporal debido a mi edad. Tendría que tener al menos veintiún años para mantener dicho puesto.

―Recuérdame, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

―10 de agosto.

―Y tienes dieciocho, ¿cierto?

―Sí.

―Hmm, parece que ya sé lo que te daré para tu vigésimo primer cumpleaños ―comentó Harry indiferente, entrando en la habitación que Marcus le mostraba e ignorando al sorprendido sapo frente a él.

Tan pronto como Marcus y Sirius estuvieron dentro, él cerró la puerta, dejando al anfibio en el pasillo, y viendo hacia sus dos acompañantes.

―Eso fue bastante bien ―concluyó, por lo que Sirius y Marcus sacudieron la cabeza y rieron.

* * *

Lucius no lo había visto, pero sabía que estaba allí tan pronto como sintió su magia. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo ya que la multitud se apartó para dejarle pasar, como si inconscientemente supieran que él era alguien superior. Y allí estaba, en una habitación llena de gente importante siendo el centro de la atención tal y como siempre, aunque no tuvieran idea de quién era, bueno, al menos no hasta que él mismo hizo referencia a Black como su padrino.

―No creía que fuera posible ―comentó una voz detrás de él, y él se puso tenso.

―¿Qué quiere decir? ―él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no añadir el 'Mi Señor', que estaba en la punta de su lengua.

Podía recordar claramente la conmoción que sintió cuando su marca tenebrosa quemó, diciéndole que su Señor estaba llamándole. Y, tal y como cientos de veces antes de aquello, él había conjurado su máscara y túnica, antes de centrarse en su marca, dejando que ésta le lleve a su Señor.

Había aparecido en un gran salón, con el pido en mármol negro y las paredes de un profundo verde esmeralda. Por la pared del fondo había un estrado con un trono de plata, hermosas serpientes surgiendo del metal con esmeraldas en sus ojos. Sentado en el trono había un hombre. Sin pensarlo, él cayó en sus rodillas y agachó la cabeza. Fue momentos más tarde cuando sintió una segunda presencia a su lado, pero él no se atrevió a moverse a ver cuál de sus compañeros mortífagos era.

―Lucius ―dijo, una voz que conocía tan bien que había atormentado sus sueños y embrujado sus pesadillas, después de tantos años, todavía hacía que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda―. Teodred, bienvenidos.

―Mi Señor ―contestaron ambos, y Lucius oyó con claridad el alivio y la alegría en la voz de Teodred, sabiendo que él sonaba bastante similar.

―Levántense, mis amigos.

Lucius hizo lo que se le dijo, mirando por primera vez a su Señor en más de diez años. Solo sus años de entrenamiento le evitaron mostrar su sorpresa. El mitad humano, mitad serpiente se había ido. En su lugar había un hombre de veinti-tantos. Un elegante, guapo y de demoníacos ojos rojos hombre, y Lucius estuvo seguro de estar mirando al pecado personificado. No había nadie que llegase a comparársele. Luego recordó los ojos de la maldición asesina y tuvo que corregir tal declaración, tal había uno que podría.

―He vuelto, mis amigos. Y tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

Lucius no había sido capaz de ocultar su emoción más de lo que pudo Teodred.

―Harry ―la voz de su Señor le trajo de regreso al presente―. Él es hermoso, siempre lo fue, pero no creí posible que se volviera aún más.

―¿Él es el nuevo Rey? ―preguntó Teodred mirando a Harry con curiosidad― El joven Jugson ya le pertenece. Él está trabajando rápido, ni siquiera tú tuviste seguidores en el Ministerio a su edad.

Una pequeña sonrisa pasó por los labios de su Señor y Lucius tuvo que controlar su expresión. Era fascinante ver la familiaridad con la que Teodred le hablaba a su Señor, él era uno de los pocos que lo hacía. Teodred Nott, al igual que su propio padre, Abraxas Malfoy, habían sido de los primeros mortífagos, el primer Círculo Íntimo. Ellos habían estado con su Señor desde sus comienzos, y todos esos mortífagos tenían una relación diferente con su Señor. Ellos aún lo respetaban, lo adoraban incluso, pero eran mucho más cercanos que cualquier otro. Y Teodred era uno de los que aún estaban vivos y fuera de Azkaban.

―Estás en lo correcto ―respondió su Señor―. Estoy bastante curioso por saber qué más ha logrado mi pequeño rey en estos últimos años ―sus ojos brillando de color rojo sangre por un momento, y Lucius no pudo evitar preguntarse para sí lo que traería el futuro, porque había visto más interés y posesión en esos ojos de lo que su Señor nunca hubiera mostrado.

* * *

**27/1/16**

**(*) Puse la traducción de la frase como estaba aunque no creo que coincida 100% con la frase de la profecía, tengo que releer el fic para saber o más bien recordar si la autora le hizo algún cambio en la redacción de dicha frase porque no recuerdo bien pero lo haré más adelante. Si alguien lo recuerda o lo sabe déjemelo en un rw y lo cambio ok?**

**(**)En este caso hay una especie de juego de palabras debido a que Umbridge dice '_Silly, i mean, small child'_ lo que literalmente significa _'tonto, quiero decir, pequeño niño_', ella hace ver como que se equivocó se palabra usando una casi similar -dentro de todo-, lo cuál no queda tan cercano en similitud cuando queda traducido. Espero se entienda ahora =D**

**.**

**Ahora sí, la hago corta...**

**Un enorme LO SIENTO POR LA DEMORA**

**Un mucho más grande GRACIAS POR PASAR, LEER, AGREGAR**

**yyyy Un gracias infinito por COMENTAR a: **

**Frida12346 .-. ****Jo-chan Sadic .-. -san .-. Xyori Nadeshiko .-. Duhkha (gracias por todos tus comentarios y nop, no te equivocas :v) .-. Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter .-. kanam .-. sakura1402 .-. Gabriela Cruz .-. 11 .-. miadharu28 .-.  
****Angie Xibcay .-. aoki ashia .-. Sakura-Selene **

**Sé que a veces se les van las ganas de comentar por la larga espera o simplemente porque sí pero en verdad son mi motorcito para saber que esta historia aún les gusta e interesa ok? ñ_ñ Como siempre... Espero todo/as estén bien y, ¡Nos vemos en el próx! **

**Besos y cuídense, ok?**

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS? ? ?**


	13. Hora de jugar

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la historia a Little. Miss. Xanda quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 12: 'Hora de jugar'**

**.**

**.**

Sirius no podía creerlo, él era un hombre libre. Todo por Harry. No es que él pensara que Harry no tuviera segundas intenciones , porque tras pasar tantos meses con el niño, él no creía que Harry hiciera nunca nada sin segundas intenciones. Pero seguía siendo gracias a él que era un hombre libre y estaba, por lo menos, muy agradecido. Aún así no pudo evitar que los pensamientos fueran hacia su ahijado.

Harry, su Harry, era tan diferente de lo que había esperado. Su nombre podría ser Potter, pero tenía tanto de Black en él que bien podría pasar por su hijo. No es que James no tuviera varias características de los Black por Dorea, siendo su madre natural. Sin embargo, las características de Charlus eran mucho más pronunciadas. Él no solo estaba hablando de como lucían.

Harry era el tipo de chico que Walburga, su madre, le hubiera gustado tener como heredero. Harry era el tipo de chico que su madre hubiera deseado él fuera.

Al principio, él no supo como reaccionar ante eso. Harry era todo lo que él nunca quiso ser. Sí, sabía que Harry sería el orgullo y alegría de cualquier padre por ser tan inteligente y carismático como era, pero debajo de todo eso él era abrumadoramente oscuro.

De vez en cuando se comportaba como cualquier otro adolescente y Sirius sabía que Harry no estaba actuando en aquellos tiempos, ya que solo lo hacía cuando estaba con el círculo de sus amigos de confianza. La mayor parte del tiempo sin embargo, Harry mostraba un lado de sí mismo que dejaba a Sirius sin palabras. Era cruel, sádico, sin piedad, convenenciero, inteligente, y de gran poder; el perfecto heredero sangre pura oscuro. Sabía que la mayoría de los sangre pura habrían dado cualquier cosa por tener un heredero como Harry , su madre sin dudas lo habría estado ansiosa por librarse de él y tener a Harry como heredero de la casa Black. Bueno, era un poco irónico que su deseo de tener un heredero sangre pura perfecto terminara siendo cumplido, Harry era el heredero Black, después de todo. Conteniendo una risa, Sirius volvió a sus pensamientos originales. No importaba como actuaba Harry, la razón por la que estaba tan seguro de que Harry era abrumadoramente oscuro era su magia.

El día que Harry se había enfrentado a Snape, Sirius había sido incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Él había sido congelado en su sitio. Sabía como se sentía la magia oscura. Ni James, ni Remus, ni siquiera Lily habían sido completamente 'Luz'. James, porque los Potter habían sido siempre más por la Luz que la oscuridad, y por lo general siempre iban a la sombra de gris. Aunque la población general siempre les viera como todo lo que un mago de Luz debiera de ser. Entonces, cuando se agregaba la sangre Black de Dorea, quien siempre había sido oscura, no era de extrañar que James era un tono más oscuro de gris. Remus, como un hombre lobo, era naturalmente inclinado hacia la oscuridad. Lily estaba fascinada con la magia, toda la magia. A ella no le importaba si era Luz, Oscura, o gris; todo lo que le importaba es que era magia. Y él, él era un Black, no importaba en qué casa había sido ordenado, no cambiaba su naturaleza , así como no cambiaba el hecho de que era un Black.

No podía creer que no lo hubiera visto cuando era más joven. Había estado tan ciego. Había hecho todo lo posible para ser el perfecto chico luz de magos y brujas. Había hecho todo lo posible para demostrar que él era Luz.

James adoraba a su padre, su mayor deseo era ser como él. Y Charlus había sido un mago de Luz de cabo a rabo, a pesar de no haber sido tan prejuicioso en contra de la oscuridad como los magos de Luz tendían a ser. Así que James había hecho todo lo posible para hacer a su padre orgulloso, para ser un pequeño buen mago de Luz como él.

Remus quería olvidar el hecho de que él era un hombre lobo, quería ser asociado lo menos posible con los hombres lobo y, ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo que ser un mago de Luz? ¿Qué mejor manera de demostrar que él no era un monstruo sin sentido, que estar completamente dedicado a la Luz?

Lily era una hija de muggles, y como tal, era impensable que ella fuera algo más que una bruja de Luz. Por supuesto que lucharía por el lado de personas que fueran como ella, por supuesto que sería Luz.

Y él, quién quería ser todo lo que su familia no fuera, y si había algo que su familia no era era ser luz. Fue la solución perfecta en realidad.

Se habían engañado a sí mismos y a todos los demás también.

Solo durante la guerra pudieron ceder a sus deseos. Solo cuando se enfrentaron a los mortífagos dejaron que el resto del mundo vea sus propios colores. Fue solo en esos momentos que sintieron sus magias, sintieron la verdad que sus propias magias estaban diciéndoles. Solo entonces ellos vieron la verdad que todos, más allá de ellos mismos, se negaban a creer.

No importaba cuán violentas las maldiciones fueran , que fuera magia prohibida. Ni siquiera importaba a cuántos matasen. El resto del mundo solo veía lo que quería ver y ellos querían verlos como la definición de la Luz en la que se habían retratado a sí mismos.

En esos momentos era más fácil sentir la magia a su alrededor, así que sabía perfectamente como se sentía la magia oscura. No era que toda la magia oscura se sintiera igual, pero tenía la sensación base. No importaba quién estuviera lanzándola, la raíz era la misma. La magia de Harry sin embargo, a pesar de que tenía un toque oscuro en él, era diferente. Su magia era aterradora, y no se refería a la cantidad que en sí misma era bastante impresionante. Él hablaba de la sensación de ella.

Magia respondía a sus emociones y cuando un mago o bruja era más poderoso que la bruja y mago promedio, su magia a menudo se adaptaba a algo de su personalidad, algo que le hacía la persona que era. Esa era la razón por la que la magia de Remus tenía un toque salvaje en ella. La de James era un protectora y posesiva. Lily era cálida e inquisitiva. Mientras que la suya era un poco fría y vengativo. Sin embargo, no eran abrumadoras y no todo el mundo desarrollaba tales características, él solo sabía como se sentían porque había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos.

Magos ordinarios no eran capaces de controlar su magia así, y Sirius prefería no pensar en los magos que sí podían.

Prefería no pensar en las historias que le solía contaba su abuelo sobre Grindelwald. Quién fue capaz de aterrorizar a cientos de asistentes tan solo con la sensación de su magia.

Él prefería no pensar en como su padre le susurraba de cómo Voldemort era capaz de hacerle temblar de miedo con tan solo proyectar sus intenciones con su magia.

Prefería no pensar en cómo Voldemort había hecho débil sus rodillas casi haciéndole mendigar, mientras él solo se quedaba allí con su magia saturando todo su alrededor.

Y aunque él prefería no pensar en ello, simplemente no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

_''... Y el Señor Oscuro lo señalará como su igual.._.'' ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido?

Ellos habían ignorado por completo la parte más importante de toda la profecía. Habían estado tan centrados en la parte que decía que tenía el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro, que no habían visto lo que estaba justo frente a ellos, ¿Quién podría ser igual a un Señor Oscuro, que no fuera otro Señor Oscuro?

Otro Señor Oscuro. Nunca pensó que viviría lo suficiente para ver el ascenso de otro Señor Oscuro. No solo ver su ascenso, sino para realmente ver su nacimiento, verlo crecer.

¿Era eso lo que quería decir la profecía? No era sobre la caída de un Señor Oscuro, sino el nacimiento de otro? ¿Había Dumbledore, no, había todo el mundo mágico puesto todas sus esperanzas sobre otro Señor Oscuro?

Sirius no sabía si reír o llorar. No tenía la menor duda de que eso es lo que era Harry, o al menos en lo que estaba convirtiéndose.

La confrontación con Snape fue lo que le dio a Sirius la certeza del camino que estaba tomando Harry. La pregunta era, ¿qué iba a hacer él al respecto?

Si era honesto consigo mismo, no quería hacer nada al respecto. Sabía que hacía unos años habría sido completamente opuesto a la idea, habría luchado contra Harry al igual que había luchado contra su familia. Él habría ido directamente a Dumbledore y le habría advertido sobre Harry, sobre Corte , ¿pero ahora? Ahora no le importaba, Harry podría quemar el mundo desde sus cimientos por lo que le importaba.

Habían dado todo a la Luz. Sirius no permitiría que la Luz tomara nada más de él.

Él preferiría ver a Harry fuerte, poderoso, y oscuro, que roto y Luz.

Y ya que estaba siendo honesto consigo mismo, tenía que admitir también entonces que apenas podía esperar para ver lo que Harry le haría al mundo mágico.

—¿Sirius?

La voz de Remus le sacó de sus pensamientos y no podía dejar de sonreír.

Remus. Era bueno tener a su amigo.

Tan pronto como hubo dejado el Ministerio él se había ido a casa y ni un segundo después Remus estaba allí llorando en su puerta. Fue una reunión bastante emocional, con sentidas disculpas por parte de ambos, ya que, después de todo, ambos pensaron que el otro era un espía. La situación había sido un poco incómoda al principio, pero eran hermanos, más que hermanos, eran manada y las cosas iban poco a poco volviendo a la normalidad. No como solían ser. Ninguno de ellos eran las mismas personas que habían sido hacía tantos años, ambos demasiado rotos, mucho más oscuros de lo que solían ser. Pero al menos las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad, o tan normal como siempre había sido entre ellos.

—¿Listo para ir a buscar a Harry? —preguntó Remus, y volvió a sonreír.

—Sí, vamos a buscar a nuestro cachorro.

* * *

Harry nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero él estaba nervioso. Por un lado, su plan había funcionado a la perfección, había dejado el orfanato para siempre. Por otro lado, se iría a vivir con Sirius. No es que no fuera aficionado a Sirius, sino que él se había acostumbrado a ciertas libertades y sabía que con Sirius tendría que ser mucho más cuidadoso. Afortunadamente, Sirius sabía que él no era el chico de oro que todo el mundo esperaba que él fuera, de lo contrario se habría vuelto loco. Por lo menos no tendría que ocultar tanto como solía hacerlo en Hogwarts.

Miró el reloj de nuevo y contuvo un suspiro, en poco más de veinte minutos Sirius llegaría para recogerlo. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, él era bastante curioso acerca de ver la reacción de la señora Brown cuando viera con quién iría a vivir. Sirius era conocido tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Los canales de noticias aún seguían lanzando notas acerca de como Sirius había sido absuelto de todos los cargos, pero dado que ya que no podían decir a los muggles acerca de la evasión verdadero responsable debido a que era una rata, dijeron en cambio que el abogado había conseguido sacar a Sirius por un tecnicismo. Por lo que la mayoría aún creía que Sirius era un asesino en masas, y la señora Brown era una de ellos. Aquello prometía ser entretenido.

Poco después de las tres, alguien llamó a su puerta, del otro lado había tres personas.

—Profesor Lupin —saludó, un tanto sorprendido dado que él no esperaba a nadie más aparte de Sirius—. Sirius, llegaste un poco antes de lo que esperaba.

Harry ignoró por completo a la señora Brown, pero él había tenido razón, su expresión era irrisoria. La única otra vez que la había visto así de asustada había sido cuando trataba con él.

—Hola Harry —le saludó Lupin de regreso—. Puedes llamarme Remus, ya no será más tu profesor.

Harry tuvo que contener un gruñido. Snape había conseguido que Remus fuera despedido para el final del año. Dumbledore le había prohibido decirle a los estudiantes, pero no le había prohibido decirle a los padres. Snape se tomó la molestia de enviar una carta a todos los padres de Slytherin, expresando su preocupación debido a que los estudiantes estaban descuidando sus calificaciones por temor a su profesor, quien era una criatura oscura. Naturalmente, los padres reaccionaron tal y como Snape quería y para fin de año Remus fue despedido. La única razón por la que Harry siquiera sabía aquello fue porque el abuelo de Theo remitió la propia carta a Theo. Ese día había sido consumido por la imperiosa necesidad de matar algo, preferentemente a Snape. Afortunadamente, él tenía la rata para dejar salir un poco de su frustración, aunque la esperanza de vida de Snape estaba disminuyendo día a día.

—Ya tenemos todo el papeleo listo, así que no hay necesidad de esperar nada más para llevarte a casa —dijo Sirius, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Entonces, ¿podemos ir? —preguntó Harry con entusiasmo. Ni siquiera tenía que fingir, él estaba muy contento de finalmente poder irse de allí.

—Sí, ya firmé todos los papeles necesarios. Solo tenemos que conseguir tus cosas.

Recogiendo el baúl junto a la puerta abierta, Harry sonrió.

—De hecho, aquí está todo. Podemos irnos.

Sirius se rió y tomó el baúl de Harry, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo. Remus inclinó la cabeza hacia la matrona y le siguió. Harry les siguió un poco, antes de girarse hacia la matrona.

—Adiós señora Brown —dijo Harry sin emoción alguna—. Espero, por su bien, que nunca volvamos a encontrarnos —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosamente baja antes de seguir a ambos hombres, y dejando una pálida y temblorosa matrona detrás. Era finalmente libre de aquel maldito orfanato.

—Así que, ¿dónde vamos? —preguntó Harry una vez fuera del orfanato.

—Vamos a la ancestral casa de los Black, Grimmauld Place —respondió Sirius con una pequeña mueca—. No es mi lugar favorito en el mundo para ser honesto, y la asa está en necesidad de una buena limpieza. Es horrible realmente, pero tiene las mejores salas del mundo y tu seguridad es una de las cosas más importantes para mí. Aparte de eso, sé que te gusta leer y Grimmauld Place cuenta con una biblioteca tan bueno, sino más, que la de los Malfoy. Simplemente tomará un tiempo para que esté completamente limpia, aunque nuestras habitaciones, la biblioteca y la cocina ya están funcionando.

Harry ya no prestaba atención alguna, su mente se había cerrado desde que se enteró de que ahora tenía acceso a una biblioteca que era incluso mejor que la que tenían los Malfoy. Apenas podía esperar para ver qué tesoros podría llegar a encontrar.

—¿Listo, Harry? —preguntó Sirius, entregándole un trozo de cuerda que solo podría tratarse de un traslador y él asintió con la cabeza. Estaba más que listo.

Asegurándose de que los tres se sostenían, Sirius activó el traslador y Harry sintió la peculiar sensación que siempre sentía cuando viajaba con un traslador. Un instante después sintió sus pies tocando el suelo y tuvo que mantener el equilibrio para no caer.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que no iba a caer de cara, miró a su alrededor. Lo primero que notó fue que el lugar era de hecho bastante oscuro y que, a pesar de tener el potencial para ser majestuoso, necesitaba ser limpiado y restaurado.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer comentarios al respecto, la pintura de una mujer en la pared comenzó a gritar. Sirius maldijo y él junto a Remus rápidamente trataron de cerrar las cortinas ante la pintura.

Harry los siguió y miró a la pintura, curioso, tenía que admitir que tenía un buen par de pulmones, si es que las pinturas tenían pulmones. Cuando le vio, paró sus gritos.

—¿Quién eres, chico? —preguntó ella, y ambos, Sirius y Remus, dejaron de luchar con las cortinas por la sorpresa de su pregunta casi cortés.

Harry levantó una ceja, había sido u tiempo desde que hubo sido tratado con tan poco respeto. No le gustaba, en absoluto.

—Harry Potter —contestó, sin embargo, ninguna emoción se mostraba en su rostro u ojos.

—¿Eres un Potter? ¿El mestizo que derrotó al Señor Oscuro? No te ves como nada de lo que esperaba ver en una mascota de la Luz. Aún así no eres más que un mestizo sin valor —se burló la mujer, y Harry entrecerró sus ojos hacia la pintura.

—Soy consciente de que ha de ser difícil para usted —dijo Harry en una voz fría, casi sin emociones, por lo que la mujer le miró boquiabierta—. Pero usted se fijará en lo que dirá. No tengo ningún problema en destruirle por completo.

—Como si un mocoso como tú fuera capaz de hacerlo —le despreció ella.

—Sirius, ¿podrá decir algo el Ministerio si uso magia aquí?

—No —respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Las salas son demasiado fuertes, no dejarán ver nada concreto.

—Hmm. Fiendfyre —susurró Harry, y una serpiente de fuego salió entonces de su varita.

Tanto Remus como Sirius dieron varios pasos hacia atrás, pero no había tal necesidad. Harry tenía el fuego completamente bajo control, y la serpiente estaba allí, a su lado, tal y como si fuera una fiel mascota con sus fieros ojos fijos en la pintura. Remus y Sirius sabían que Harry era un prodigio mágico, pero aún así estuvieron impresionados por la facilidad con la que Harry había echado tal maldición. Una maldición que muchos creían era incontrolable. Aunque ellos sabían aquello no era cierto, a pesar de que la única vez que hubiesen visto fuese en un ataque durante la última guerra, por el propio Voldemort. Él también tenía una serpiente, aunque mucho más grande; más de 15 metros de hecho. Ellos nunca pensaron que fuesen a ver a Harry haciendo la misma cosa, por más que fuera en una escala mucho más pequeña. Pero aún así, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que él pudiera controlar el Fiendfyre.

Aunque Harry estaba actuando como si no fuera nada, él estaba centrándose en la maldición. La había aprendido hacía algunos años y le pareció ridículo que la gente realmente la creyera incontrolable. Él simplemente no entendía como la gente podría creer tal cosa. De la misma forma en la que no podía entender cómo era que los magos limitaban su propia magia. Cómo la constreñían con reglas y regulaciones. La magia era libre, y los únicos límites que debía de tener eran los que la propia persona pusiera. Ellos no debían de imponer esas mismas limitaciones sobre los demás. El Fiendfyre no era una maldición fácil, de hecho era una de las maldiciones más difíciles que había encontrado, pero sin dudas no era incontrolable. Era una cuestión de fuerza de voluntad. Nada más y nada menos. Afortunadamente, sus amigos estaban comenzando a ver las cosas tal como él, estaban comenzando a perder las limitaciones con las que habían crecido. Estaban comenzando a ver que la magia no tenía realmente límites, los únicos límites que existían eran sus capacidades.

—Sabes —dijo Harry conversador—. Siempre me he preguntado que tan sensible era una pintura. ¿Sienten dolor? Y si lo hacen, ¿Qué tan fuerte lo sienten? —miró hacia la pintura con curiosidad, sus ojos brillando con malicia— ¿Qué piensa usted acerca de un pequeño experimento? Si sienten dolor ¿imagina las posibilidades? Podría llevarte al borde de la destrucción, solo para repararte y comenzar todo de nuevo. Podría hacerlo durante años y años y años. Y nunca sentiría la dulce libertad de la muerte.

La serpiente comenzó a moverse hacia la pintura, su lengua parpadeando sobre el borde. El fuego creciendo, aún bajo el control de Harry. Cuando hubo quemado a través del marco y tocó al fin la tela, la mujer comenzó a gritar. Gritos llenos de terror. Gritos agonizantes. Harry rió oscuramente, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de Sirius y Remus en él. Él llamó al fuego de regreso a su lado, dejando detrás la madera y tela quemadas.

—Al parecer, sí sienten dolor —comentó con una sádica sonrisa—, creo que, ¿hemos llegado a un entendimiento?

Cuando la mujer asintió frenéticamente, la sonrisa de Harry se iluminó.

—Perfecto. Sirius, iré a buscar la biblioteca —casi como una idea tardía, él canceló la maldición y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Solo después de que Harry había desaparecido de la vista el silencio fue roto.

—¿Quién es, Sirius? —preguntó Walburga, y había rastros de miedo en sus ojos.

—Él es Harry Potter, tal como dijo. Él es también el heredero Black, mi heredero. Pensé que te complacería. Finalmente tendrás el heredero que siempre has deseado —él no pudo evitar sonar un poco amargo.

—Él es la mascota de la Luz, ¿cómo puede ser tan oscuro? —susurró Walburga.

—Harry no es nada de lo que el mundo mágico esperaba que él fuera —le informó Remus, y Walburga ni siquiera se burló de él.

—Él es el Rey de Slytherin —agregó Sirius—. Él gobierna su casa con mano de hierro. Si yo fuera tú, madre, haría lo que me ha dicho. Los que se atreven a ir en su contra, no terminan bien.

—¿Él es un Slytherin?

Ambos hombres simplemente asintieron.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido Rey? ¿Quién está en su Corte?

—Por lo que entendí, desde el segundo término de su primer año, y los miembros de su Corte son: Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy, Slytherin que están comenzando su cuarto año; Adrian Pucey y Graham Montague, Slytherin comenzando su sexto año. Marcus Jugson, Slytherin, quien ya dejó Hogwarts y es subsecretario junior del Ministro. Luna Lovegood, una Ravenclaw comenzando su tercer año. Neville Longbottom, Griffindor comenzando cuarto año. Y George y Fred Weasley, Griffindor, comenzando su sexto año.

—Él ya tiene a alguien en el Ministerio... —susurró—. Ya veo, ¿y le siguen?

—Ellos le _adoran_—dijo Sirius casi en un susurro, y los ojos de Walburga se ampliaron.

Ella sabía lo que quería decir Sirius con ello, ¿cómo no hacerlo,, viniendo de la familia que venían?

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo Sirius —murmuró Walburga, sorprendiéndolo—. Conocí a un chico como él. Él solo trajo la muerte a esta familia.

—Pensé que era el tipo de heredero que siempre quisiste. Que era el tipo de persona que querías yo fuera, inteligente, potente, oscuro. Pensé que nuestra familia siempre seguía a Señores Oscuros —comentó Sirius, mirando a su madre con sorpresa.

—Lo hicimos, y mira dónde nos ha dejado. Solíamos ser una de las más grandes familias en todo y ahora, míranos. Tú eres el único y verdadero Black que queda. Nuestro nombre morirá contigo si no tienes hijos. Luchamos, sangramos y morimos, ¿y para qué? Todo es igual, sino peor para la Oscuridad. Nada cambió para nosotros. Nuestro nombre es dicho con disgusto y desprecio —Sirius nunca había visto a su madre tan derrotada—. Trajo solo muerte a nuestra familia —repitió.

—Él es mi ahijado. Mi heredero.

Walburga cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Espero que eso sea suficiente para protegerte —murmuró tan bajo que Sirius casi no la oyó.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, él siguió a Harry por las escaleras, Remus cerca detrás de sí.

—Es la primera vez que he visto a tu madre realmente preocupada —comentó Remus casualmente. Él había querido hablar de Harry con Sirius, él solo no había sabido cómo abordar el tema. Sabía cuán oscuro era Harry, podía sentirlo, su lobo podía sentirlo. Había llegado a un acuerdo con él, pero no le importaría hablar de ello. Especialmente con alguien que no veía al Harry Potter que el resto del mundo veía. Además, él era bastante curioso por saber cómo estaba Sirius lidiando con ello, dado que fue él quién siempre había sido el más abiertamente opuesto contra la oscuridad.

—Primera vez para mí también -respondió Sirius.

—¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Harry me ayudó cuando no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo. Sé que es oscuro, sé que es cruel, despiadado, mortal. _Sé _eso. Pero no creo que lo sea si uno no le da una razón para serlo. Y yo no tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo.

—¿Le temes? —preguntó Remus, mirando a Sirius con curiosidad. Sirius nunca había mostrado ningún tipo de auto-preservación. Él se había burlado abiertamente de los mortífagos, era imprudente. Entre más peligroso fuera, más le gustaba.

Sirius resopló, ¿asustado? Por supuesto que lo estaba. Harry era aterrador. Sin embargo, él realmente creía que Harry no le haría daño, al menos no sin una causa. Él había visto a Harry dañar a los estudiantes, demonios algunos incluso dirían torturar a los estudiantes, pero nunca había hecho daño a su Corte. Y él sabía que era porque nunca le habían dado una razón, no porque él no fuera a hacerlo.

—Sí, lo hago —contestó—. Supongo que le temo tanto como los mortífagos le temían a Voldemort. A pesar de que eso no les impedía seguirle.

Remus asintió. Esto respondía su pregunta acerca de lo que Sirius pensaba de Harry siendo oscuro, aunque no esperaba que le comparara con Voldemort. Tenía que admitir que Sirius conocía a Harry un poco mejor que él. Ellos habían interactuado solo como profesor y alumno, mientras que Sirius había estado junto a Harry cuando él no estaba llevando sus máscaras. Aún así, si quizás exageraba la comparación, o si Sirius realmente creía que él podría convertirse en un Señor Oscuro. ¿Cómo se sabía cuándo alguien estaba convirtiéndose en un Señor Oscuro? ¿Cómo empezaban siquiera? Grindelwald, Voldemort, tuvieron que venir de algún lugar. ¿Comenzaron ellos como Harry, siendo prodigios mágicos que terminaban por no encajar en absoluto? ¿Habían estado planeando todo desde el principio, esperando el momento oportuno? ¿Nacieron así o fue la forma en la que fueron criados? ¿Estaban ellos presenciando el alza de un Señor Oscuro? Y si lo estaban, ¿deberían de interferir, o dejar que las cosas siguieran esperando solo lo mejor? No tenía ni idea. Pero Sirius no parecía preocupado, y en base a lo que él había dicho sobre Harry no podría decirse que estaba sesgado tampoco. Claro, a él no le gustaban los muggles, pero aparte de eso no parecía que le importara la sangre que cada uno tenía o si era una criatura. En lo que a él concernía, eso era mucho mejor que algunos magos de la Luz que amaban a los _muggles _pero le trataban a él como basura solo por ser un hombre lobo. Él podía ser quizás un poco sesgado porque, bueno, hombre lobo y todo, pero aún así. No, por lo que él había visto, Harry tenía una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros. Y en realidad, si esa cabeza pensaba que ser un Señor Oscuro era el camino correcto a seguir, tal vez lo fuera. Quién sabe, tal vez las cosas finalmente comenzarían a cambiar para gente como él.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que casi no notó que habían llegado ya a la biblioteca. Encontraron a Harry allí, sentado en un sillón con un enorme libro sobre su regazo, viéndose detenidamente absorto en lo que estaba leyendo.

—Supongo que debo felicitarte —comentó Sirius—. Nunca he visto a nadie asustar a mi madre de esa manera.

—¿Esa era tu madre? —preguntó Harry bajando su libro.

—Sí. Walburga Black.

—Hmm. Absolutamente encantadora.

Sirius no pudo ocultar su desprecio.

—No tienes ni idea. Aunque dudo que te moleste de nuevo —sacó su varita y conjuró un sillón similar al de Harry, sentándose frente a él, Remus tomando el lado vacío a su lado—. Recibí una carta de Gringotts sobre ti —dijo, recordando la lechuza que le había llegado aquella mañana.

—Harry dejó el libro por completo y miró a Sirius curiosamente, nunca había recibido ninguna correspondencia de Gringotts.

—Soy tu tutor ahora, por lo que cualquier información pasará a través de mí. También es mi deber el responder a cualquier pregunta que tengas, ya sea respecto a tu herencia o a la línea de sangre de los Potter. Tu padre me dijo todo respecto a la línea de sangre Potter, aunque solo después de haber jurado guardar el secreto, porque soy tu padrino. Todos los padrinos pasan por lo mismo. Esto es en caso de que el niño sea el último de la línea, como es tu caso, para que la historia de la línea de sangre y los regalos de la línea de sangre no se pierdan.

—Ya veo —murmuró Harry. Tenía mucho sentido. Los sangre pura siempre valoraban sus líneas de sangre y los Potter eran puros, no importaba los pocos prejuicios que tuvieran hacia los muggles y brujas y magos de primera generación— ¿sobre qué era la carta?

—Era un recordatorio acerca de que luego de tu décimo cuarto cumpleaños, serás capaz de tomar los libros y otras cuantas cosas de la bóveda de la familia. En tu cumpleaños obtendrás una lista específica de las cosas que podrás sacar antes de que cumplas los diecisiete, ¿cualquier pregunta?

—Sí, es más curiosidad que otra cosa, pero ¿cómo es el cambio entre galeones y libras?

—Eso depende —contestó Remus—. La tasa puede variar entre 4.5 o 5.5 libras por galeón. Sin embargo, los Goblins por lo general lo mantienen en 5 libras por galeón. Si no me equivoco, las únicas veces en que hubo cambios fue en épocas de guerras y solo cuando se veía afectado el suministro de oro de los Goblins. Aunque sé que cuando tu madre se casó con tu padre, ella intercambió todo el dinero muggle que tenía a galeones y le bajaron la tasa a 4.7, pero eso fue solo porque estaba cambiando todo lo que tenía, ella estaba abandonando el mundo muggle por completo y ya no tenía necesidad de libras. En situaciones como esas, los Goblins suelen bajar la tasa u poco. No importa lo que se diga de los Goblins, son criaturas mágicas y no les gusta interactuar con seres no mágicos. Creo que ven eso como una especie de recompensa para que los hijos de muggles se vuelquen por completo al mundo mágico.

—Brujas de primera generación —le corrigió Harry inmediatamente, a él realmente no le gustaba la frase 'hijos de muggles'. Tenía mucho sentido, a pesar de que él no conocía lo suficiente de las criaturas como para saber si aquello podría ser realmente verdad. Sin embargo, él confiaba en la visión de Remus, él sabía mucho más que las brujas y magos promedio y, si pensaba que aquel era el caso, él sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Remus un poco confundido.

—No digas hijos de muggles . Son brujas y magos de primera generación. No hay necesidad de asociarlos con simples muggles.

Remus asintió.Se sorprendió, él no sabía de que el desdén por los muggles de Harry fuera tan hondo, aunque no ocultara su disgusto por ellos. Sirius, ya sabiendo su aversión por la palabra, puso la conversación de nuevo en marcha.

—Realmente no tienes que preocuparte. No es algo que nos importe realmente. Generalmente solo los de primera generación deben de saberlo. Yo no lo sabía, nunca lo supe ni necesité saberlo, nunca me molesté en saberlo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, realmente no podía imaginarse a los sangre pura molestándose en saber algo como eso, a menos que tuvieran negocios en el mundo muggle, pero la mayoría no los tenían. Si podían cualquier cosa que quisieran en el mundo mágico no tenían porqué ir al muggle por nada.

—¿Porqué tenía tanto dinero en mi bóveda personal?

—Es una tradición Potter —explicó Sirius, inclinándose hacia atrás en su sillón—. Cuando nace un Potter, se abre una nueva bóveda para ellos y se depositan cincuenta mil galeones. Entonces se depositan luego otros cincuenta mil galeones en cada cumpleaños. En el octavo cumpleaños del niño se le permite sacar dinero de la caja fuerte, no más de un par de galeones al mes, dependiendo de la cantidad que los padres le permitan. Tu padre no podía tomar más de cinco. Entonces, cuando van a Hogwarts pueden tomar tanto como quieran. En su décimo séptimo cumpleaños se hace su último depósito y se espera a ver lo que harán ellos con lo que tienen en la cuenta. Algunos fueron capaces de invertirlo y hacer nuevas fortunas, otros no tenían tanto olfato para los negocios y quebraron, mientras que otros solo pasaron todo lo que tenían a otras formas. Unos pocos vivieron vidas confortables sin hacer nunca una inversión y teniendo un trabajo que le gustase, o sin trabajar en absoluto. Variaba de Potter a Potter. Era una manera de asegurarse de que la fortuna de la familia no disminuiría, de que los niños no podrían desperdiciar el dinero. Contigo es un poco diferente. Tú eres el último Potter, por lo que todo es tuyo de todos modos. Sin embargo, es una tradición que podrías continuar cuando tengas hijos.

A él le gustaba eso, que el éxito de cada persona dependiera de sí mismo. Daban a sus hijos una buena base y luego esperaban a que trabajasen en lo que querían. Si lo perdían de jóvenes no era más que su propia culpa.

—Tu padre nunca sacó más de veinte galeones al mes cuando estaba en la escuela, sin contar Yule, que era cuando gastaría un poco más. Así que no hubo mucha mella en su bóveda personal antes de cumplir los diecisiete. ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?

—No puedo pensar en nada en estos momentos, a pesar de que quiero ver si hay algo sobre los Potter en las bóvedas, tal y como tienen los Malfoy, ver de dónde venimos.

—Hay, todas las familias tienen. Después de leerlo, si tienes alguna pregunta acerca de lo que sea, no dudes en preguntar. Ahora, ¿quieres ver dónde vas a dormir?

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Estaba bastante curioso por ver su nuevo ambiente. No podía ser peor que e que tenía en el orfanato, incluso si la casa necesitara una buena reparación.

—¡Genial! Vamos entonces —exclamó Sirius, ya a medio camino fuera de la biblioteca.

—¿No estás olvidando algo, Sirius? —preguntó Remus un poco exasperado.

—Ah cierto, me había olvidado, como podrás ver la casa necesita un poco de trabajo. Remus y yo estamos encargándonos de eso, pero la casa es bastante grande, por lo que puede tomar un tiempo para que todo esté listo. Así que, hasta que nos hayamos ocupado de todo, podrías encontrarte con Boggarts o algo si es que vas a explorar, por lo que preferiría que te quedaras en las habitaciones que ya hemos limpiado y reparado. Sin embargo, si quieres explorar y te topas con algo con lo que no puedes tratar solo llama a nuestro elfo doméstico. su nombre es Kreacher y es totalmente senil, pero no podrá rechazar una orden directa tuya dado que le he dicho que debe obedecerte. Creo que eso es todo, ¿no, Remus?

—Sí, Sirius, es todo —dijo Remus, sacudiendo la cabeza, a lo que Harry tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, le hacían recordar a Graham y Adrian.

—Bueno, vamos entonces —exclamó entonces, saliendo de nuevo de la biblioteca con una sonrisa en su rostro, Remus no muy lejos por detrás.

Harry negó con la cabeza otra vez, tenía la sensación de que sus vacaciones serían mucho más emocionantes, a falta de una palabra mejor, que las que él estaba acostumbrado.

* * *

—¿Llamaste, papá?

—Sí. Ven, siéntate.

Draco entró y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de su padre, viéndole con curiosidad.

—No hemos hablado desde hace un tiempo, hijo. Siempre estás con tus amigos. Estás cambiando Dragón, siento como si ya no te conociera.

Draco contuvo un suspiro, era cierto. No podía recordar la última vez que había realmente hablado con su padre.

—Sigo siendo el mismo Draco que siempre he sido —contestó, sabiendo que era mentira. Él no era el mismo. ¿Cómo podría? Ser parte de la Corte le había cambiado en formas que no había creído posible.

—¿Es así? —preguntó Lucius levantando una ceja.—. Entonces, ¿porqué ya nunca hablas con Severus ahora, cuando antes no podías pasar un día sin hablarle?

Draco no pudo evitar la sonrisa burlona que apareció en su rostro.

—Debería agradecer que aún sigue respirando —gruñó Draco, sorprendiendo a Lucius— ¿Cómo se atreve a tratar a Harry como lo hace? Tiene surte de que tenemos órdenes de no hacerle nada en este momento, aunque eso no va a mantenerlo a salvo para siempre. Y cuando Harry dé la orden, entonces Snape aprenderá a respetar a sus superiores.

Lucius no mostró sus sorpresa. Esta no era la reacción que había esperado. La palabra 'órdenes' no le había pasado desapercibida tampoco. ¿Qué tipo de control tenía Harry sobre los miembros de su Corte?

—¿Desde cuándo estás dispuesto a matar por Harry?

—No lo sé —respondió Draco luego de unos momentos de silencio, y Lucius no supo qué pensar al respecto. Él había medio esperado que Draco le negase todo aquello— ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que estabas dispuesto a matar por tu Señor?

—¿Señor? ¿Lo consideras tu Señor? —él no debería sorprenderse, no realmente, pero lo estaba. Necesitaba escucharlo de la boca de su hijo. Una cosa era ver como se comportaban, pero le era diferente escuchar decirlo de su propio hijo.

—¿Qué otra cosa podría ser, papá? —le preguntó Draco con una pequeña risa, sus ojos brillando con entusiasmo—. Nunca lo has visto sin sus máscaras. Nunca sentiste su magia libre, libre para hacer lo que quiera. La magia, le viene tan fácil como respirar. Lo que él es capaz de hacer con o sin su varita, ¡es increíble! ¡Y su mente! Qué no daría por saber cómo funciona su mente. Nosotros aún no hemos _visto _un problema cuando él ya ha encontrado cinco o seis soluciones.

Harry... Harry va a gobernar este mundo. Y pobres lamentables almas de aquellos que piensen pueden pararlo.

Lucius no esperaba la convicción detrás de las palabras, no esperaba oír la certeza absoluta en la voz de Draco. Él estaba tan seguro de aquello como de que el sol saldría a la mañana siguiente. Era fácil ver que el simple pensamiento de que Harry fracasara era inconcebible, sabía que Draco ni siquiera pensaba en tal posibilidad.

—¿Y estás listo para seguirlo? ¿Listo para arrodillarte ante él y llamarlo 'Maestro'? Ser su seguidor y ser su amigo son dos cosas muy diferentes. ¿Crees que sentirás la misma dedicación cuándo esté torturándote, por una razón u otra?

Lucius esperaba ver la aprehensión y cierta incertidumbre en sus ojos, pero Draco se limitó a reír.

—Déjame que te cuente lo que pasó el año pasado —le dijo Draco, conteniendo un escalofrío, no importaba lo mucho que él respetara y quisiera a Harry, él era aterrador—. Harry es el Rey de Slytherin, un rey sin piedad, aunque aún así los Slytherin tengan bastante libertad. Solo hay tres reglas que han de obedecerse. Una es no decir '_sangre sucia_' fuera de la sala común. No le importa lo que piensen o crean dentro, sin embargo, ciertos comportamientos harían que las cosas fueran más difíciles para los Slytherin y Harry tiene varios planes que podrían comprometerse si la gente asocia a los Slytherin con los supremacistas sangre pura. Además, él no cree en todo eso de la sangre. Él es un mestizo, nunca creería o apoyaría algo que lo considerara inferior a otra persona.

De todos modos, la regla es simple.

No sé si siempre fue obedecida, pero nunca oí de nadie rompiéndola. Eso cambió el año pasado.

Estábamos en la biblioteca, en un rincón un tanto oculto que a Harry le gusta, cuando dos chicos se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la nuestra, sin prestar atención a quienes estaban a su alrededor. Eran un Ravenclaw y un Slytherin, ambos séptimos año, los primos Yaxley. No sé de lo que estaban hablando, pero Garrick Yaxley, el Slytherin, se giró hacia su primo y le dijo: ''Maldito sangre sucia. Le mostraré lo que pasa cuando te metes con un sangre pura.''

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Harry cerró de golpe su libro.Él ruido llamó su atención. Cuando Garrick vio a Harry palideció. No creo haber visto a nadie así de pálido.

Pero Harry no hizo nada. Él solo recogió sus cosas, sus libros y salió de la biblioteca. Ese mismo día, después de la cena, los séptimos año de Slytherin estaban seguros de que Harry era pura habladuría. Creían que no debía ser el Rey. Yaxley estaba seguro de que Harry le temía —Draco no pudo ocultar lo divertido que aquello le parecía—. Harry se rió cuando se enteró de aquello. Esa noche, los séptimo año no hicieron nada, pero estaban planeando enfrentar a Harry al día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente, Garrick Yaxley no se despertó.

Lucius tuvo que controlarse para no reaccionar; ¿Había Harry matado a un estudiante? Pero, era imposible. Él estaba en la Junta de Gobernadores y no había tenido ningún informe sobre nada de eso.

—No murió —dijo Draco, al ver la expresión de su padre—. Aunque quizás hubiera sido más misericordioso si lo hubiera hecho —la segunda parte no fue más que un susurro y Lucius apenas lo oyó—. Garrick simplemente no despertaba. Él no estaba en coma, estaba durmiendo, y nada de lo que hicieran los profesores podría despertarlo. Él estuvo tres días en la enfermería, durmiendo.

Todos los Slytherin sabían que Harry había hecho algo, pero nadie, ni siquiera nosotros, su Corte, sabía lo que era.

Cuando Garrick despertó, supimos de inmediato que él era diferente. No era tan visible fuera de la sala común, pero allí era fácil de ver. Su mano izquierda no dejaba de temblar. Cuando alguien lo tocaba o simplemente se rozaba contra él, él temblaba violentamente. Se sentaba tan lejos de las chimeneas como podía y cada vez que veía a Harry se pondría mortalmente pálido, comenzando a temblar y a tartamudear. Se escuchaba susurrar a sus compañeros que tenía horribles pesadillas, tanto que despertaba gritando, aterrorizado de no creer. Incluso se dijo que mojó la cama en más de una ocasión de tan asustado que estaba. Ellos trataron de hablar con él, pero nunca les dijo nada. Nosotros tratamos un par de veces de que Harry nos dijera, pero él solo se reía, por lo que estábamos seguros de que nunca sabríamos.

Sin embargo, casi un mes después del incidente, nos enteramos. Fue de pura casualidad también.

Estábamos nuevamente en la biblioteca, esperando a Harry mientras hablaba con Lupin sobre algo, cuando los primos Yaxley se sentaron en la misma mesa cercana a la nuestra.

El primo de Garrick estaba despotricando sobre algo, sobre otro Ravenclaw que siempre lo superaba en los exámenes o algo así. Garrick no parecía prestarle atención en absoluto, hasta que dijo: ''Esos sucios sangre sucia deberían de conocer su lugar''.

Garrick palideció y casi gritó a su primo no decir aquello. Discutieron un poco, pero Garrick no quería explicar su reacción y Cygnus insistía en que él estaba diferente desde el incidente. Cygnus quería saber lo que había ocurrido, y después de un rato Garrick se rindió.

Draco recordaba claramente la expresión de Garrick. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan llenos de terror. Fue fascinante. Saber que fue Harry quien lo causaba le hacía sentir extrañamente orgulloso y engreído. Había demostrado que Harry no era un mago ordinario, que era mucho más.

Podía sentir los ojos de su padre en él por lo que continuó.

—La voz de Garrick se sacudió —Draco cerró los ojos para recordar mejor—. Cygnus ya sabía de la Corte de Slytherin, así que Garrick fue directamente a lo que había pasado. ''_No fueron tres días para mí'_', susurró, apenas fuimos capaz de escucharlo. _''Fueron tres años'_'. Cygnus pareció confundido, y debo confesar que nosotros lo estuvimos también. Pero Garrick continuó hablando; _''Mi mente estaba completamente siquiera supe que estaba dentro de mi mente, solo me enteré de eso el último día allí. Hasta ese último día estaba seguro de que estaba en un calabozo siendo torturado por Harry. Y creí que fueron tres años. El primer día de mi tortura comenzó conmigo estando encadenado en una pared en las mazmorras con Potter delante de mí. Él me dijo que debía aprender. Me dijo que debía de estar agradecido porque él fuera a enseñarme lo que me iba a enseñar porque aquello iba a evitar mi muerte. Luego sonrió y comenzó a echarme maldiciones. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí, pero se detuvo después de un tiempo y simplemente se fue, diciendo que volvería al día siguiente. Al momento en que él dejó la mazmorra mis heridas comenzaron a sanar. Unos minutos después estaba completamente curado, y él apareció de nuevo. 'Buenos días Garrick', me dijo, con una cálida y tierna sonrisa. 'Hoy vamos a jugar con cuchillos'. Me decía eso todos los días. Por tres años. Nunca fue la misma tortura tampoco. Me ahogó. Electrocutó. Me desolló vivo. Me quemó. Me comieron vivo las ratas. y nunca, nunca tuve la dulce libertad de la muerte''_

Cygnus no fue el único mirando a Garrick con los ojos abiertos y, afortunadamente ara él, fue él quién hizo la pregunta que todos nos estábamos haciendo, ''_¿Cómo sabes que no fue solo una pesadilla?_''

Garrick dejó salir una risa ligeramente histérica antes de contestarle, fue bastante espeluznante. Él desabrochó su camisa. Y ahí, en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón, había una enorme cicatriz en forma de H.

_''Este fue su regalo de despedida. Estaba encadenado a una mesa de algún tipo de piedra, Potter a mi lado con una pequeña sonrisa. Él nunca dejó de sonreír ¿sabes? Lo más aterrador eran sus dulces y cálidas sonrisas. Estaba seguro de estar mirando al diablo cada vez que me torturaba con esas sonrisa en sus labios ... Él dijo que sabía que realmente no había terminado como lo estaba haciendo pero que, dadas las circunstancias, lo encontraba apropiado. Él talló una H en mi pecho y luego comenzó a tirar de la piel y los músculos hasta que se veía el hueso. Él rompió los huesos y sacó mi corazón de mi pecho. E incluso con mi corazón en sus manos, no morí. Me dijo que no olvidara que él podría mantenerme allí por mucho más que tres años. Me dijo que lo recordara la próxima vez que incluso pensara en ir en su contra. Y al final, solo susurró: 'Despierta'._

_Y me desperté en la enfermería''._

¿Entiendes padre —le preguntó Draco, abriendo los ojos y mirando a su padre—. Sé perfectamente lo que Harry es capaz de hacer. Sé lo que podría hacerme si le desagrado. Es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar.

Lucius no sabía cómo reaccionar a la información que su hijo le había dado. Él no era ajeno a la tortura, pero incluso él sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Sin embargo, él podía entender a su hijo. Algunas personas nacían para ser seguidas.

—Ya veo —susurró, y Draco sonrió, se preguntó si su hijo sería capaz de sonreír con tanta libertad si seguía por el camino el que estaba. Muchos de sus compañeros mortífagos ni siquiera recordaban lo que era sonreír.

—Te veré más tarde, papá. Estaba en mitad de mi tarea —dijo Draco levantándose de su silla.

—Draco —llamó Lucius, cuando éste ya estaba en la puerta—. ¿Cómo sabes que Harry no se enojará contigo por lo que me has dicho?

Draco rió.

—Tú estabas allí cuando Harry trató con Fudge. Él sabía que tú intentarías obtener información sobre él y me dijo que podría decirte lo que quisiera sobre él.

—Si puedes decirme más, ¿porqué no lo has hecho?

—Él es mi Señor, mi Rey —respondió Draco, una pequeña sonrisa contenida en sus labios—. No tengo ningún deseo de revelar sus secretos, ni siquiera a ti padre —y con una última sonrisa, Draco salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, una sala subió, una que garantizaba la privacidad, y un hechizo que había estado ocultando a los demás ocupantes en la habitación cayó, revelando a Teodred Nott, abuelo de Theodore Nott, sentado en el sofá y al Señor Oscuro sentado en el sillón.

—Bueno... eso fue interesante —comentó Teodred.

—Sí, lo fue —acordó Tom—. Mi pequeño Rey siempre me sorprende. Torturar a alguien por tres años, bueno, él ciertamente no carece de creatividad —añadió con una sonrisa sádica, que envió un escalofrío a los otros dos. Su Señor ni siquiera lucía humano, era aterrador.

—Él no es nada a como pensé que el Niño-Que-Vivió sería. ¿Tratará de reclutarlo mi Señor? —preguntó Teodred con curiosidad.

—¿Crees que seguiría? ¿Que se inclinaría? —preguntó Tom, levantando una ceja.

—No —respondió Lucius de inmediato—. Él no ha nacido para seguir.

—No, no lo ha hecho —susurró Tom—. Vamos a seguir con el plan. De una forma u otra, él asunto será finalmente tratado.

—Sí Mi Señor —respondieron al unísono.

—¿Cualquier noticia sobre el Magia Hoy? —preguntó Tom, viendo hacia los periódicos distribuidos en la mesa de café.

—No, Mi Señor —contestó Lucius luciendo bastante frustrado—. No puedo conseguir el acceso a las licencias y, según la información que obtuve, incluso si tuviera acceso a ellas no me beneficiaría en nada dado que las licencias se encuentran en la sección confidencial y solo ciertas personas son capaces de verlas realmente.

—¿Qué significa eso sin embargo? Aparte de lo obvio, por supuesto —preguntó Teodred. Nunca había sido un hombre de negocios, o un político para el caso. Él era más un erudito. Disfrutaba aprendiendo magia, todo tipo de magia realmente, lo que le hizo descuidar un poco otros tipos de conocimientos, tales como los negocios y la política. Así que él no estaba tan bien informado sobre los procedimientos ministeriales más profundos.

—Hay tres formas en las que las licencias pueden considerarse confidenciales. La primera y más utilizada, es cuando, cualquiera sea la licencia, es para caridad y el fundador desea permanecer en el anonimato. La segunda es cuando la persona que tiene la licencia ha tenido antecedentes penales. En esos caso es más para evitar represalias por parte de terceros. Y el tercer caso, es cuando el propietario de dicha licencia en un menor de edad.

Menor. Esa fue la única palabra que Tom necesitaba oír para que todo quedara claro en su mente. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?, nunca lo sabría. Ahora que el pensamiento entró en su mente, era bastante evidente. No pudo evitar la oscura risa que salió por entre sus labios. Ambos seguidores viéndole con curiosidad.

—Mi pequeña serpiente, realmente está lleno de sorpresas —murmuró, más para sí mismo que para los otros dos en la habitación.

—¿Mi Señor?

—Dime Lucius, ¿no te parece extraño que mi pequeño Rey estuviera tan seguro de que iba a ser publicado en el periódico? ¿Así Fudge estuviera de acuerdo con la situación de Black o no? ¿O que todos los nombres de los periodistas que escriben en dicho periódico, aparte de Skeeter, son alias?

Tomó a Lucius un tiempo para procesar lo que su Señor le estaba dando a entender. No porque fuera lento captando el mensaje, sino porque lo que él le estaba insinuando era simplemente imposible.

—Pero... pero no es posible —expresó sus pensamientos—. Tiene solo trece años. Sé que es un prodigio mágico, y que es muy inteligente pero ¿esto? —dijo Lucius recogiendo un periódico y mirando con incredulidad hacia su Señor—. Esta es una situación completamente diferente. Quién sea el propietario de este periódico no está simplemente informando las últimas noticias. Está influyendo en la opinión pública, les están haciendo pensar. Están haciéndoles usar y aprender sobre tradiciones antiguas y magia oscura. Reeducando a la población sin que se den cuenta siquiera. Es alguien que está preparando a la gente para algo, estableciendo su base para que todo esté listo para algo más grande. Lo que sea. Él no puede... no sería capaz de...

—Tienes razón Lucius, es todo eso, para aquellos que puedan leer entre líneas —dijo Tom, interrumpiendo el senderismo de Lucius. Cuando miró a Lucius, sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo y en un tono reverente, continuó— ¿Pero qué si ES él?

Hacía mucho tiempo que Teodred no había visto a su señor tan emocionado. Era difícil mantener la atención de Tom Riddle. Nadie parecía igualarlo y él perdía el interés en la gente a su alrededor con bastante rapidez. A medida que los años pasaban, él vio a su Señor ir cada vez más y más lejos de la compañía humana, seguro de que el encierro y soledad terminarían siendo la caída de su Señor, de una manera u otra.

Pero cuando su Señor regresó, él era más como el Señor que había conocido en un principio, y no se refería a su cambio físico. Su Señor parecía haber recuperado algo de su pasión por la vida.

Él no podía dejar de preguntarse si la causa era Harry Potter. ¿Era el chico que había destruido la razón de que su Señor haya vuelto realmente a la vida? Todo apuntaba a ser ese el caso.

Al ver el entusiasmo en esos ojos rojos, Teodred no podía dejar de esperar que aquel fuera el caso. Ya era hora de que su Señor encontrara pareja.

—Bueno —dijo sonriendo—. Si es él, entonces el futuro será sin dudas, interesante.

Esos ojos rojos brillaban con vida y anticipación y él no pudo evitar sonreír. Sí, ya era hora.

* * *

Harry estaba explorando su nuevo hogar. Su casa. Nunca pensó que iba a ser capaz de pensar en una casa como su hogar. Él había dejado de orar esperando que alguien le adopte, que alguien le quiera, pero una pequeña parte de él, el niño que habían matado con su negligencia y abuso, era feliz.

Él no era un monstruo, la gente le quería.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, continuó explorando. Era demasiado viejo para tales sentimentalismos. Ésta situación con Sirius era solo porque le brindaba activos útiles, el hecho de que se llevaran bien era solo un bonus.

Distraído, él miró alrededor . La habitación en la que estaba, como todas las demás en la casa, tenía un aire majestuoso en ella, incluso estando sucia. Supuro que todos los hogares ancestrales tenían ese aire de nobleza en ellos, era solo otra manera de mostrara otros cuán superiores eran los sangre pura. Él entendió el objetivo de aquello por supuesto, pero no le gustaba particularmente. Mientras crecía nunca tuvo nada y solo mírenlo, él era mejor que cualquiera de esos tontos pomposos. Aún así, solo porque no le gustara no significaba que no podría usarlo de ser necesario.

Algo de oro en una de las vitrinas polvorientas de pie a cada lado de la chimenea, llamó su atención. Estaban repletos de una extraña variedad de objetos: una selección de dagas oxidadas, garras, piel de serpiente en espiral, una serie de cajas de plata oxidadas con inscripciones en idiomas que Harry no podía entender, y una botella de cristal adornada con un gran ópalo como tapón, lleno de lo que Harry estaba seguro, era sangre. Sin embargo, por muy interesante que Harry pudiera encontrar aquello, lo que llamó su atención fue un medallón de oro con una S cubierto de esmeraldas en él.

Casi sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, él abrió el armario y lo sacó.

Tan pronto como lo recogió casi lo dejó caer. Una sensación de un ligero shock corriendo por su brazo.

El metal estaba extrañamente cálido al tacto y su magia estaba feliz, era la única palabra que podía aplicar, prácticamente cantaba dentro de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, lo más extraño fue la sensación que consiguió del medallón. Era como si estuviera feliz de estar en su poder.

Harry sintió la extraña necesidad de mantener el relicario seguro.

Y Harry era muchas cosas, pero tonto no era una de ellas. Podía no saber todo lo que había en el mundo mágico, pero sabía que las reacciones que estaba teniendo con el medallón no eran normales.

Así que hizo lo que cualquier adolescente curioso haría, puso el medallón en su bolsillo y se fue a su cuarto.

Ni siquiera pensó en ocultar el medallón en su cuarto. No importaba cuanto le gustara Sirius, no confiaba en él hasta ese punto.

No, el medallón se mantendría a salvo en el único lugar al que solo él podría acceder. El lugar donde escondía todo lo que quería mantener en secreto; en su baúl.

Abriéndolo, bajó entonces las escaleras y directamente a su habitación en él. Sacó la joya de su bolsillo y lo colocó dentro del cajón de su mesa de noche. Ahora, él podría estudiar el medallón cuando quisiera. Quería ver si podría averiguar porqué reaccionó en la manera que lo hizo.

Satisfecho, se dispuso a marcharse, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con una pequeña jaula en la mesada de la cocina.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Sirius y Remus no estaban en casa. Sirius tenía reuniones semanales con un curandero de mente en San Mungo y Remus siempre iba con él, apoyo emocional y todo eso. Lo que le daba tres horas para estar solo en la casa. Tres horas sin nada que hacer y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido un poco de diversión.

Una risa siniestra pasó por sus labios antes de detenerse frente a la jaula.

—Bueno, hola, Peter —su sonrisa no hizo nada para ocultar su malicia.

Él había maldecido a la rata ya, varias veces de hecho, pero él siempre había estado en su forma de rata. Sin embargo, ahora tenía tiempo para ser creativo. Y él no quería jugar con la rata, quería al humano. Quería ver sus ojos llenos de miedo, escuchar sus gritos agonizantes, sus ruegos. Otra risa dejó sus labios. Sería divertido.

—He sido un anfitrión horrible. Ha sido bastante grosero ignorarte como lo he hecho. Pero no te preocupes Peter, esta tarde será toda tuya.

Harry no sabía que fuera posible mostrar tanto terror siendo un animal, al parecer, se aprendían cosas nuevas todos los días.

Tomó la jaula y la llevó al baño; no importaba lo mucho que quisiera jugar, él no tenía deseo alguno de ensuciar su cocina o sala de estar con sangre. Los azulejos del baño serían mucho más fáciles de limpiar. Aún así tal vez fuera mejor transfigurar un poco el baño. Hacerlo el cuarto justo para Peter, él no quería que su huésped se sintiera incómodo, después de todo, era ya de por sí bastante desagradable jugar con él en un baño.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, puso la jaula en el suelo delante de la puerta.

—Espera aquí Peter. Quiero asegurarme que la habitación sea la adecuada para nuestra tarde de diversión.

Luego de unos minutos, Harry volvió a salir.

—Bueno, tengo todo listo para ti. Espero te guste tanto como a mí.

Harry recogió la jaula y entró. Si Peter hubiera estado en su forma humana, se habría desmayado, pero incluso en su forma de rata era posible ver el terror en sus ojos.

En la humilde opinión de Harry, había hecho un buen trabajo con las nuevas decoraciones.

Las paredes, el píso y el techo estaban cortados toscamente en piedra oscura, aunque el piso en un tono más suave. En la pared justo frente a la puerta, había un estante que iba de un extremo de la pared al otro, lleno de todo tipo de objetos, desde cuchillos, dagas, martillos y clavos, y látigos. En otra pared había cadenas para las manos y pies de Peter. Unas antorchas daban a la habitación un poco de luz. Aparte de eso la habitación no tenía nada más. No era que fueran a necesitar cualquier otra cosa, por lo que para Harry era perfecta.

Poniendo la jaula en el suelo, Harry sacó la varita y desmayó a la rata. No había ninguna necesidad de que tomase riesgos innecesarios. Sacó a Peter de la jaula y lo puso en las cadenas. Dudaba de haber sido capaz de arrastrar a Peter en su forma humana. No es que fuera pequeño, pero no era tampoco el chico más alto de entre los de su alrededor. No que le importara tampoco, le gustaba ser un poco más pequeño que el promedio, la vida le era más fácil cuando tendían a subestimarlo, pero sí sabía que no sería capaz de arrastrar a un hombre adulto. Apuntó con su varita a la rata de nuevo y lanzó el hechizo que obligó al animago de nuevo a su forma humana. Luego encadenó sus brazos y piernas, las cadenas no eran demasiado apretadas, si él se levantaba bien podría caminar un poco en todas direcciones. No más que unos pocos pasos, pero al menos le permitía tal movimiento. Además, si las cadenas fueran demasiado apretadas, entonces lo más probable es que terminara rompiéndole un hueso o dos si se retorcía mientras Harry estuviera jugando con él. Como medida de precaución, convocó todo más cerca de sí, simplemente no serviría de nada si Peter consiguiera un arma, o un medio para escapar. Afortunadamente, la única cosa en su poder era su varita, que era de un color oscuro y más pequeña que la suya, quizás de alrededor de veinticinco centímetros. Satisfecho, guardó la varita y despertó a Peter.

Peter parecía un poco desorientado y le tomó unos segundos para comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, intentó volver a su forma animal. Al momento siguiente, un grito rompió el silencio y Harry rió, llamando la atención de Peter.

—Hola Peter. Soy Harry Potter. Espero que disfrutes del tiempo que dedique a tu cuidado.

Peter trató de cambiar de nuevo, y un nuevo grito se oyó.

—Vamos, Peter, ¿de verdad crees que te dejaría escapar tan fácilmente? Esas cadenas detienen el cambio, al igual que su pequeña jaula. Ahora Peter, quiero tener una pequeña charla contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Peter gimió, sus ojos bien abiertos fijos en Harry.

—¿Porqué te uniste a Voldemort? —Harry tenía algunas ideas, pero una cosa era pensar que él sabía y otra saberlas de verdad.

La rata no respondió, siguiendo con su lloriqueo. Harry suspiró y miró a Peter decepcionado.

—Sabes Peter, no quería hacer esto, pero no me dejas otra opción —dijo Harry, tal y como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño que se hubiera portado mal—. Crucio —dijo Harry casi en un susurro, su tono reverente. Solo había usado esa maldición dos veces, ambas en arañas, pero usarla en un ser humano era algo completamente diferente.

Tan pronto como los gritos de Peter llenaron el cuarto él no pudo contener su risa. La euforía estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, era increíble y tuvo que usar todo su auto-control para parar la maldición.

—Peter, que sería si respondieras. Hará tu vida mucho más fácil.

Peter se había acurrucado en una bola, quejándose del dolor.

—¡Peter! —gritó Harry, haciendo que la rata le mire con ojos espantados— Contéstame.

—T-tú no ss-sabes cómo eran las cosas. ¡El estaba ganando! ¿Qué podía hacer? Él me hubiese matado —Peter rogaba con su mirada a Harry para que le entendiese. Y Harry entendía. Peter era un cobarde, tal y como había sospechado.

—Ya veo —murmuró Harry—. No era más que el temor de morir.

Peter asintió frenéticamente, y Harry contuvo una mueca. Tal mal ejemplo de mago.

—Bueno Peter, estarás encantado de saber que no tengo ninguna intención de matarte.

La esperanza que amaneció en sus ojos fue inmensamente entretenida. Él destruiría esa esperanza. Haría que la rata desease morir. Él lo haría desesperarse hasta que finalmente se diera cuenta de que no tendría la dulce libertad de la muerte. Sí, él rompería a la rata por completo.

—Sabes Peter, tengo una enorme lista de maldiciones que he querido probar. Pero dado que esta es nuestra primera vez juntos, creo que preferiría un enfoque más manual, ¿sabes?

Peter lo miró, curioso, y Harry le sonrió, la rata le entendería, luego. Apuntando su varita hacia las cadenas, las acortó, si iba a tener que pararse más cerca de la rata tendría que asegurarse de que no pudiera atacarle. Al ver que Peter no podía mover bien sus brazos o piernas, le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia el estante.

—Hmm, no sé ni por dónde empezar. Tantas opciones.

La rata comenzó a lloriquear de nuevo, al parecer, finalmente se había dado cuenta de lo que Harry pensaba hacer.

Harry tomó varias cosas del estante, examinándolas con cuidado y volviendo a ponerlas. Finalmente, terminó por recoger una daga que vio al principio y fue al lado de Peter.

—Vamos a pasarla muy bien —comentó Harry, sacando su varita y haciendo desaparecer la camisa de Peter. Con una pequeña sonrisa, fue hacia Peter y comenzó a tallar su pecho.

Tan pronto como la punta de la daga violó la piel, Peter comenzó a gritar. Harry estaba seguro de que había también un par de oraciones por entre medio de los gritos, pero Harry no les hizo caso. Él acababa de comenzar, estaba seguro que el comienzo sería mucho más interesante en breve.

La sangre corría por la delantera de Peter, comenzando a gotear por el suelo y Harry estaba seguro de que, para cuando terminase, Peter se arrodillaría en el suelo sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

—Listo. Ahora todo el mundo sabrá lo que eres —comentó Harry, dando un pequeño paso atrás para apreciar su trabajo. Allí, tallado en el pecho de la rata, estaba la palabra _**traidor**_.

—Harry... Harry por favor. Tu padre nunca hubiera hecho esto. Nunca lo hubiese aprobado. Él entendería porqué lo hice. Me habría mostrado misericordia. Por favor.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Peter, lo que por un segundo le hizo pensar a Harry en un bebé. Un bebé horriblemente feo, teniendo en cuenta que Peter parecía haber absorbido varias características de su forma de rata, pero como un bebé, no obstante.

—¿Misericordia? —preguntó Harry, y Peter asintió frenéticamente—. No sé lo que es eso, Peter. Sé la definición de la palabra, naturalmente, pero no es algo que haya sentido nunca. No veo porque debiera sentirlo contigo.

—Tu padre... —trató de discutir Peter, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

—Gracias a ti, nunca lo conocí. A decir verdad, no siento realmente mucho acerca de mis padres de todas formas. Sin embargo, ellos dieron su vida por mí, si me querían tanto dudo que dejaran de hacerlo solo porque me divierto con la persona que los mató.

—¡Fue el Señor Oscuro quién los mató! ¡No fui yo! —protestó Peter, ganando un poco de fuego en sus ojos.

—No. Voldemort, estaba dirigiendo una guerra. Eran enemigos. Fuiste tú quién mató a personas que eran tus amigos y dudo que mis padres fueran los únicos, ¿cuántos murieron por tu traición? No Peter, el único culpable de sus muertes eres tú —puede que no tuviera mucho sentido para otras personas, pero Harry nunca culpó a Voldemort por la muerte de sus padres. Lógicamente, él sabía que fue Voldemort quién disparó la maldición asesina, pero no lo culpaba en lo más mínimo. No sabía que fue lo que hubo dado lugar a los acontecimientos de esa noche, pero estaba seguro de que si hubiera sido él quién liderara una guerra habría hecho lo mismo. Por lo que había escuchado, sus padres habían sido una espina en el costado de Voldemort. Más fuertes que el rsto de los opositores, se habían enfrentado al mismo Voldemort y vivido, supuestamente, así que sí, incluso sin saber lo ocurrido esa noche, él sabía que él se hubiera ocupado de ello también.

—¿Qué debo de hacer ahora contigo...? —murmuró Harry—. Ah, ya sé, ¿qué hay de un corte por cada año que pasé en ese infierno?

Peter comenzó a rogar otra vez, pero Harry no le hizo caso y se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía que tener cuidado, él no quería matar a la rata por accidente. Tarareando en voz baja, él eligió el primer lugar, justo en medio de la frente, y guió la daga hasta la esquina izquierda de sus labios.

—Ahora tendrás una cicatriz de rayo también —susurró Harry, siguiendo con la tortura.

Comenzó a hacer cortes en el pecho de Peter. No muy profundos, solo lo suficiente como para causar dolor. Cuando terminó, no había ninguna parte del torso de Peter que no estuviera cubierto de sangre.

—¿No dijiste que no querías matarme? —sollozó Peter entre gemidos de dolor.

—Y no lo haré, Peter. N te preocupes, vivirás por un muy largo tiempo, Peter.

La mirada de comprensión que apareció finalmente en el rostro de Peter le gustó mucho.

—Sabes Peter, odiaba a los muggles —dijo Harry con indiferencia, ignorando los gemidos de Peter—. Pero tengo que admitir que son bastante creativos cuando se trata de la tortura. No es que nosotros, los magos, no lo seamos, todo lo contrario realmente, pero todo se hace con un simple movimiento de varita, ¿sabes? —continuó Harry, tal y como si le hubiera estado hablando del tiempo durante el té de la tarde—. Pero los muggles, ellos tienen que ensuciarse las manos. Tienen que sentir la sangre en su piel. Eso lo hace más personal, ¿no lo crees? —preguntó mirando con curiosidad a la rata—. Son realmente creativos, especialmente cuando se trata de usar cosas de todos los días. Dobby —llamó Harry.

Momentos más tarde, el pequeño elfo apareció, mirando brevemente a la rata para luego ignorarlo por completo.

—Amo Harry.

—Dobby, quiero que me traigas sal. Montones y montones de sal.

—Sí, señor.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Dobby, Harry comenzó a transfigurar un regalo para Peter, solo porque él no sería capaz de quedarse mucho tiempo más no significaba que Peter no pudiera disfrutar de su hospitalidad.

—Amo Harry, le traje la sal —anunció Dobby como un minuto más tarde.

—Gracias Dobby. Mantén esto entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto, amo Harry —los ojos llenos de adoración y, con un profundo arco, desapareció.

—Bueno, pronto veremos la eficacia de estas técnicas muggles.

Tomando un puñado de sal, abrió con su mano libre uno de los cortes, vertiendo la sal en la herida, frotándolo dentro. El alto grito de Peter fue tan maravilloso como el que hizo al estar bajo el _cruciatus_.

—Parece que sí es bastante eficaz —comentó casualmente. Sus ojos sin embargo, mostraban su sádica alegría.

Harry esperó un poco antes de comenzar con el siguiente corte. Él quería prolongar su diversión todo el tiempo que pudiese. Aparte de eso, él quería que Peter se acostumbrase al nivel de dolor antes de elevarlo. Si lo hacía todo al mismo tiempo no iba a poder empeorarlo gradualmente.

Harry perdió la cuenta de las veces que terminó echando sal a las heridas de Peter, pero cuando terminó, Peter era poco más que un trozo de carne sanguinolenta que lloriqueaba. Sus súplicas habían crecido, simplemente lo había sospechado. Las promesas sobre información y lealtad, y cuando eso no funcionó, lloraba por misericordia, por la muerte. Harry no pudo evitar reírse cada que lo hacía. Hacia el final, Peter no hacía más que llorar, no parecía tener la fuerza para mucho más y Harry estaba comenzando a aburrirse. Perdería su diversión si su juguete se rompía tan pronto.

Esperó varios minutos, hasta que Peter hubo recuperado cierta coherencia, y cuando Peter le miró, él sonrió cálidamente.

—Debo irme Peter —le informó Harry, y la esperanza que nació en sus ojos le satisfizo—. Pero no creas que te dejaré aquí solo, sin nada que hacer. Tengo algo preparado para ti.

Harry levitó lo que había trabajado para que no estuviera delante de la vista de Peter. Era una silla de madera, pero el el asiento había púas. No eran grandes ni largas, no quería que Peter se desangrara hasta la muerte. Pero sí dolería mucho y lo que él quería era que Peter sufriera.

—Por favor —rogó Peter, su voz ronca de tanto gritar—. Por favor, no me hagas...

—Oh. No. No, no. No te preocupes Peter, no voy a obligarte a sentarte en esa silla, ¿qué clase de persona sería si lo hiciera? —preguntó Harry, viéndose mitad ofendido, mitad incrédulo—. No Peter, sentarse en esa silla o no es totalmente tuyo. Nadie te obligará a hacer nada.

Harry tomó nuevamente su varita y petrificó a Peter, luego levitó la silla, las patas justo detrás de donde las cadenas tenían sus piernas y los brazos sobre los apoyabrazos. Tras colocar el cuerpo de forma ta que quedase solo a medio camino a sentarse en la silla, él asintió con la cabeza y se puso delante de Peter.

—Antes de irme, voy a cancelar en encanto de petrificación. No serás capaz de mover tus brazos o piernas, y la silla no puede moverse de donde está. Como verás, no estás sentado en ella, por lo tanto, es como dije, es tu elección, no puedes pararte tampoco así que, o bien permaneces en esa posición en la que estás, o te sientas. ¿Ves?, tú elección, ¿entiendes?

Los ojos llenos de pánico de Peter mostraban claramente que él entendía.

—Muy bien. Prepárate, voy a cancelar la petrificación.

Tan pronto como él canceló el hechizo, el cuerpo de Peter se hundió y casi pierde toda su fuerza. Sin embargo, él aguantó y se quedó en esa posición en la que Harry le había puesto.

—Vendré más tarde a jugar un poco más contigo —le dijo Harry, desapareciendo todas las armas de la sala—. Diviértete —dijo, dejando la temporal cámara de tortura.

Como precaución, él echó todos los hechizos que sabía hacia la puerta cerrada. Dudaba de que Peter fuera capaz de cualquier cosa, especialmente uando no tenía su varita, pero no había necesidad de correr riesgos.

En cuanto terminó, contuvo un suspiro. Tal vez debería de haber usado la magia en Peter, sus ropas estaban empapadas en sangre. Mirando hacia el reloj que tenía en la sala de estar, él maldijo, tenía poco más de media hora antes de que Sirius y Remus regresaran. No era el tiempo que había querido tener para tomar una ducha y encargarse de todo lo que se tenía que encargar, pero tendría que ser.

Casi media hora más tarde, salió de la ducha y trató su ropa ensangrentada. Solo tenía un par de cosas más para ocuparse ahora, con un poco de suerte podría terminar antes de que regresaran.

—Dobby.

—Amo Harry —apareció el elfo de forma casi instantánea.

—Dobby, tengo un trabajo para ti.

—Lo que sea que deseé, amo Harry.

—El hombre con el que me viste antes, quiero que le des comida y agua. No tiene porqué ser nada especial, puede ser nuestras sobras o las de los Malfoy. Quizás cada dos o tres días, lo suficiente para que no muera de hambre, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto, amo Harry. Dobby se asegurará de que el hombre-rata no muera de hambre.

—Gracias Dobby, eso es todo.

Dobby le dio una reverencia y se fue.

Harry suspiró de alivio entonces, él lo había hecho y aún le quedaba tiempo para ir a la biblioteca y buscar libros sobre la curación. Simplemente no le serviría que su nuevo juguete muriera inesperadamente.

* * *

**9/2/16**

**.**

**Hello people! xD**

**¡A poco no me he lucido con la actu de hoy?! . jajajja Esta vez demoré menos de 2 semanas!, bueno, la verdad lo tenía ya desde antes del finde largo pero pues tenía que revisarlo y... pos nada. Pero bueno, la cosa es que aquí está, para su completo deleite +.+ Confieso, me quedé con culpa de la larga espera anterior así que les quise sorprender prontito... pero no se acostumbren sí? febrero y marzo serán unos meses de locos... iuuugh... Bueno, también ayudó que este cap era relativamente más corto, ¡no saben lo bello que fue ver un cap de casi 13mil palabras en vez de uno de más de 20! :O jajaja -me traumé-**

**Me divertí bastante haciendo este capi, fue medio tedioso el comienzo pero amé la parte de Draco, fue increíble releer, por 8238239823 vez como de fieles son ahora a Harry : 3 ¿no es genial?**

**Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a quienes han vuelto a seguir con esta historia, a quienes han entrado como nuevos lectores (bienvenidos/as!) y a quienes se han quedado ahí fielmente en la triste espera xD **

**.**

**En especial un enorme saludo a quienes han dejado su huellita con un muy esperado rw ;) **

**Christine C .-. ****sakura1402 .-. Xyori Nadeshiko .-. Sakura-Selene .-. Cordis Vulnus .-. Minha SG  
****Susy kstorena .-. ****Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter .-. Miu Mizuno (Bienvenida!) .-. Frida12346 (me hiciste reír nena! jajajaaquí tienes ;D )  
****aDrIaNaLoKiZ .-. ****fanharry .-. jochan . sadic1 .-. Renesmee Black Cullen1096 .-. Astana .-. aoki ashia .-. MyaBL26 (Bienvenida!)**

**.**

**Espero todo/as estén bien y, ¡Nos vemos en el próx! **

**Besos y cuídense, ok?**

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS? ? ?**


	14. Copa mundial de Quiddich

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la historia a Little. Miss. Xanda quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 13: 'Copa mundial de Quiddich'**

**.**

**.**

Remus había tratado de no reírse, de verdad, pero era imposible. No sentía ni una pizca de compasión por Sirius, era su propia culpa. Harry le había advertido. Él le había dicho que no le despierte a una intempestiva de la mañana, incluso si era su cumpleaños. Pero, ´¿acaso Sirius le hizo caso? Por supuesto que no, y ahora debía de sufrir las consecuencias.

—No es divertido —se quejó Sirius, lo cuál hizo reír aún más duro a Remus.

Miró a Sirius de nuevo y comenzó a tener dificultades para respirar. Pero él desafió cualquier mirada de Sirius y se rió.

Era rosa.

Con volados.

Un vestido.

Y Sirius era quien lo llevaba puesto.

Y no importaba lo que hiciera, él no podía cambiarlo a cualquier otra ropa.

—Él te advirtió —le dijo Remus, cuando pudo controlar su risa.

—Pero esto... ¡Esto es demasiado cruel! —se quejó Sirius, mirando a su amigo, pidiéndole ayuda con sus ojos, para que encuentra alguna forma de quitarle esa monstruosidad rosa.

Antes de que Remus pudiera decir nada, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Harry entró.

—Remus... —saludó con una pequeña sonrisa— Chucho —saludó a Sirius, mirándolo fijamente con una expresión en blanco.

—Harryyyy... —se quejó el chucho— ¿No te parece que estás siendo demasiado cruel? ¿Qué he hecho yo, tu inocente padrino, para merecer esto? —preguntó, señalando el tono menos rosa que no dejaba de ser rosa, fluorescente, de lo que llevaba puesto.

Harry le dio una mirada sin expresión, tomó su café de la mañana y salió de la cocina. Era demasiado temprano para hacer frente a la locura de Sirius.

—Realmente no deberías de haberlo despertado a las seis de la mañana —le dijo Remus, tratando, y fallando, en mantener una cara seria. Siguió a Harry fuera de la cocina, dejando a un Sirius enfurruñado detrás. En verdad solo Sirius tenía la culpa. Sabían lo mucho que le gustaba dormir a Harry, y además, un Harry sin su café de la mañana era una cosa de temer. Sirius de verdad debería de haber sabido mejor.

El resto del día transcurrió con relativa normalidad. A pesar de ser su cumpleaños, Harry no quiso fiesta. Le gustaba tener un poco de tiempo para sí mismo y tendría suficiente emoción cuando fueran a la Copa Mundial de Quiddich. A petición de Draco, irían unos cuantos días antes del partido. Draco y todo el resto de la Corte estarían allí, incluso los gemelos, Neville y Luna. Estaban acostumbrados a estar juntos durante las vacaciones y los Slytherin habían querido incluir en la pequeña tradición del resto de la Corte, era lo justo, ellos eran también una parte de la Corte. La Copa Mundial sería un momento perfecto para hacerlo. Los Weasley nunca le permitirían a los gemelos ir a la mansión Malfoy, o cualquier otro lugar remotamente relacionado con mortífagos. Lo mismo podría decirse de la abuela de Neville. La Copa Mundial les daba la excusa perfecta. Neville dijo a su abuela que estaría con Luna, Luna le dijo a su padre que iba a estar con sus amigos y los gemelos les dijeron a sus padres que estarían con su amigo Lee, quién también había ido al camping antes. Por lo general, un plan como ese sería un espectacular fracaso, ya que solo tomaría a uno de los padres para hablar con otro para que todo se derrumbe como u castillo de naipes. Sin embargo, el padre de Luna estaba tan fuera de sí que casi la mayor parte del tiempo no tenía ni idea de lo que Luna hacía todos los días. Los Weasley mayores prácticamente no les prestaban atención alguna a los gemelos, por lo que si llegaban a hablarle a Lee y éste les decía que los gemelos no estaban allí de seguro pensarían que se habían confundido de nombre del amigo dicho y probablemente lo olvidaran un rato después porque seguro habría algo que alguno de sus otros hijos hiciera. La abuela de Neville por otra parte, no le importaba lo que hiciera su nieto, siempre y cuando no hiciera ninguna '_desgracia_' para el apellido. Salir con u engendro de un mortífago deshonraría a la familia, salir con una chica que venía de una familia de la luz como los Lovegood, trabajaba como que no lo hacía.

De acuerdo con Draco, estarían prácticamente solos en su tienda. La madre de Draco estaba en Francia y solo llegaría para el juego, y Lucius estaría en su mansión la mayoría de los días, metido en sus reuniones de negocios y otras cosas relacionadas con la mansión Malfoy.

Harry había aceptado la invitación de inmediato, apenas podía esperar para tener unos días de verdadera libertad. No importaba qué tan cómodo se sintiera con Sirius y Remus, aún llevaba sus máscaras con ellos. Con su Corte sería capaz de ser él mismo, sin preocuparse acerca de lo qué hacer o decir.

Sirius acordó con bastante facilidad, sabía lo cercano que era Harry a su Corte, y se comprometió para reunirse con él allí el día del juego. Remus y Sirius tenían entradas, así que estarían en el palco superior con el resto de ellos. Ellos trataron de bajar los deciveles pero Harry podía ver a ambos hombres emocionados por dicho juego. Sería la primera vez que estarían haciendo algo divertido, algo que les gustaba, algo que harían juntos.

La mañana en la que se suponía debía ir al camping, él Flú a la mansión Malfoy, donde tomarían un traslador directamente a su tienda.

Draco y los otros Slytherin, aparte de Marcus, estarían esperándolo.

—¿Dónde están los otros?

—Van a encontrarnos allí. Les envié un traslador. Marcus vendrá después del almuerzo, tiene que trabajar por la mañana.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Está en una reunión con un socio de negocios. Dijo que iría luego de la cena y que podemos llamar a un elfo y hacerle saber si lo necesitamos, pero que somos lo suficientemente mayores como para no necesitar la constante supervisión de un adulto.

—¿Estamos listos para ir entonces?

—Todos asintieron y Draco sostuvo el traslador para ellos. Momentos después, estaban en lo que parecía ser un vestíbulo de entrada más pequeño, pero idéntico. La tienda era una más pequeña, mucho más pequeña, versión de la mansión Malfoy. Harry negó con la cabeza. La magia realmente era algo maravilloso.

* * *

Por lo general, Lucius era el aristócrata perfecto. Muy pocos tenían una mejor máscara que él. Sin embargo, él estaba teniendo dificultades para mantener dicha máscara en aquellos momentos.

—Lo siento, mi Señor, pero ¿podría repetir eso?

—Voy a estar en su tienda de campaña durante lo que dure la Copa mundial. Iremos hoy mismo, ya que es el primer día en que estarán allí. Tú ya lo has visto interactuar con su Corte. Confieso que tengo curiosidad.

—¿Cuándo iremos, mi Señor? —preguntó Lucius sin ser capaz de decir nada más.

Su hijo podría pasar alrededor de una semana en el mismo sitio que el Señor Oscuro. Lucius tenía que admitir que una parte de sí fue presa del pánico. Lógicamente, sabía que su Señor no haría nada, él sería presentado como un socio de negocios, pero, honestamente, no sirvió de mucho consuelo. Esperaba que su Señor estuviera tan concentrado en Harry que renunciara a ver a su hijo.

—¿Cuándo te esperan?

—Después de la cena, mi Señor, en unas cuatro o cinco horas.

—Entonces vamos ahora —decidió Tom. La mejor manera de ver a una persona actuando como ellos mismos que cuando no se lo esperan.

Él esperó impaciente a que Lucius tuviera listo el traslador. No recordaba haberse sentido tan impaciente por hablar con alguien. Pero Harry no era cualquiera, ¿cierto? Harry tenía mucho potencial. No era su igual, pero tenía el potencial de serlo, y eso hacía toda la diferencia. Una parte de él no podía evitar preguntarse si no estaría cometiendo un error al permitir que aquella... aquella fascinación con el niño siguiese. Sin embargo, él siempre había sido un hombre codicioso y egoísta, todo lo que quería, lo tenía. Y ahora quería a su pequeño Rey. Quería hablar con él. Quería ver si Harry Potter era todo lo que parecía ser. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás aquella fascinación se desvaneciera luego de hablar con él. Quizás descubriera que Harry era tal y como cualquier otro mago. Aunque dudaba fuera el caso. Si Harry había sido capaz de cautivarlo teniendo apenas once años, sabía que el Harry de catorce años lo haría también.

—¿Mi Señor? —la voz de Lucius lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. El traslador está listo.

Asintiendo, Tom tomó la pluma que Lucius tenía en la mano y al instante sintió el incómodo tirón del traslador. Aterrizaron en una sala igual a la que habían estado en la mansión Malfoy. A Tom le gustaba su comodidad, pero incluso él pensaba que la familia Malfoy exageraba cuando se trataba de lujos.

—Hechizos de encubrimiento. Me gustaría observarlos por uno o dos minutos —instruyó Tom—, ¿Dónde están?

—En la sala de estar de Draco, Mi Señor —le informó Lucius, mostrándole el camino. Afortunadamente, no se habían echado los hechizos aún, sino tenía la sensación de que podría haberse perdido. Sería humillante si alguien se enteraba. Ya podía ver los titulares en el 'Magia Hoy', '¡Hoy en día el Señor Oscuro se ha perdido dentro de una tienda!' Reprimió un estremecimiento, prefería no pensar en ello.

Lucius señaló el pasillo a la derecha, desde donde Tom podía oír voces por lo que inmediatamente emitió los hechizos, sintiendo a Lucius hacer lo mismo. Como medida de precaución, él lanzó un hechizo que le permitiría hablar con Lucius sin que nadie más les oyera, ya que estaba anclado a la marca oscura.

Siguieron las voces y terminaron en la sala de estar de Draco, aunque había más gente de la que habían previsto.

—¿No eran solo seis miembros en la Corte? —preguntó Tom, mirando hacia donde podía sentir a Lucius, a pesar de no poder verlo.

—Yo solo estaba al tanto de Marcus Jugson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Graham Montague, Adrian Pucey, y mi hijo.

—¿Sabes quiénes son los otros?

—Neville Longbottom, Weasley, y creo que la chica en la hija del señor Lovegood.

—¿Slytherin?

—Por lo que sé, no, mi Señor.

—Hmm, ya veo —murmuró Tom, prestando mucha atención a lo que estaba viendo.

Nott y Zabini se sentaban en los sillones, leyendo, de vez en cuando mirando hacia Harry con una sonrisa de recuerdos. Montague y Pucey jugaban al ajedrez, hablando animadamente entre sí. El hijo de Lucius de Lucius y Longbottom estaban en un sofá, leyendo un periódico, y hablando de algo en voz baja. La chica estaba en el suelo, cartas de tarot a su alrededor. Jugson estaba sentado a la mesa escribiendo algo. Los gemelos, que recordaba vagamente se llamaban Fred y George, estaban sentados en otro sofá, ambos leyendo un libro, y allí entre ellos, con la cabeza en el regazo de uno de los gemelos y sus pies en el del otro, yacía su pequeño Rey.

Ahora la cuestión más apremiante era, ¿porqué estaba _su _pequeño Rey prácticamente en su regazo? Esa mano no debería estar ni cerca de ninguna de esas hebras de seda negra. Las manos de nadie deberían de estar allí, tan simple como eso. ¿Porqué estaban tocando algo que tan obviamente era suyo? Harry era demasiado bueno para ellos. Harry se merecía algo mejor, Harry merecía lo mejor y lo mejor obviamente era él. Así que los pelirrojos deberían de quitar las manos de su Harry, o de lo contrario perderían dichas manos. Sencillo y eficaz, en un humilde opinión. ¿Anonimato? ¿Quién se preocupaba por eso cuándo esas manos estaban aún sobre _su _Harry? Lo mejor sería hacer frente a la situación de inmediato. Sí, sería mejor que ya no hubiera dudas de que habría consecuencias para quienes se atreviesen a tocar la perfección que era su pequeño Rey.

—Estoy aburrido —dijo Harry, sacándolo de sus pensamientos ligeramente homicidas. Tomando una respiración profunda, se concentró en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Como si fueran una sola persona, todas las miradas se centraron en Harry, quien estaba sentado erguido en el sofá ahora. Nott y Zabini se miraron, y se levantaron de sus asientos, el hijo de Lucius siguiéndolos un momento después, hasta que los tres salieron de la sala de estar.

Tom y Lucius salieron de su camino, curiosos por saber a dónde iban.

—¿Dónde van? —preguntó Pucey, mirando a Harry con curiosidad.

Harry se limitó a mirar a la chica, levantando una ceja.

—Hmm, creo que están trayendo el entretenimiento para nuestro Rey —respondió ella, sonando un poco soñadora—. Yo _sé_, que vamos a divertirnos. Las cosas van a cambiar.

—¿Cambiar cómo? —preguntó Jugson, levantándose de su asiento y parándose detrás de Harry.

—Vamos a averiguar hasta qué punto estamos dispuestos a ir. Ver hasta dónde hemos caído. Después de hoy nuestros caminos no podrán cambiarse.

—¿Y cuál es tu camino? —preguntó Harry, curioso.

—Dónde quiera que usted nos lleve.

—Entonces no hay problema —comentó Longbottom—, seguirlo siempre fue nuestra intención.

Los demás asintieron, volviendo a lo que estaban haciendo, esperando que los tres Slytherin regresaran.

—¿La chica es una vidente? —no importaba cuanto tratara de detenerlo, la incredulidad se deslizó en su tono—, ¿Harry tiene la lealtad de una vidente?

—Ese parece ser el caso, mi Señor —respondió Lucius, incapaz de ocultar su propia sorpresa no mejor que su Señor.

Tom estaba comenzando a pensar que Harry había nacido soo para poder sorprenderle, realmente no podría haber otra explicación para ello.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron hasta que escucharon los pasos aproximarse a ellos, lo cuál indicaba que los tres Slytherin estaban de regreso. Tom y Lucius estaban inmensamente agradecidos de que nadie pudiera ver sus expresiones colgar flojas.

Los tres Slytherin entraron en la sala de estar, depositando lo que venía flotando tras ellos en el centro de la habitación. Durante unos segundos, nadie dijo nada, entonces Harry se echó a reír.

—Muy bien —dijo, los ojos brillando de sádica alegría—. Entreténganme.

Uno por uno, los miembros de la Corte se levantaron de sus asientos, formando un semicírculo alrededor de los dos cuerpos inconscientes en el piso. Su Rey quería entretenimiento y ellos se lo darían.

Pucey y Montague sacaron sus varitas y despertaron a las dos personas, manteniéndoles unidos. Parecían desorientados, pero estaban llegando sobre ello con rapidez. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran decir nada, se oyó una risa siniestra.

—Mis demonios —dijo Harry casi en un susurro, y los ojos de los gemelos se clavaron en él— ¿No quieren darle la bienvenida a su hermano? Tengo que admitir que tengo curiosidad por ver si son tan creativos como siempre pensé podrían llegar a ser.

Su reacción fue instantánea. Idénticas sonrisas sádicas aparecieron en los rostros de los gemelos.

—Como desees —contestaron al unísono.

—¿Qué crees que están haciendo? —la pomposa voz de Percy Weasley llenó la sala— ¡Potter! Yo sabía que no eras bueno, ¡Eres una vergüenza para el nombre Potter! ¡Déjame ir en este instante! ¿No sabes quién soy? ¡Soy un empleado del ministerio!

—Yo sé lo que eres —respondió Harry con voz calma—. Marcus se ha estado quejando sobre ti desde que comenzó a trabajar allí. Dice que tienes el ego más grande del ministerio y que eres el que menos lo merece.

La cara de Weasley se volvió tan roja como su pelo.

—Cállate. Al menos yo no le abro las piernas a todo el mundo, que es lo que tú debes hacer ya que esa es la única razón por la que te seguirían a todas partes como perros, ¿te gusta ser su puta? Por lo menos eres un poco bonita, debes ser un buen polvo.

El silencio que siguió pareció durar una eternidad, aunque en realidad hubieran pasado solo dos segundos. Moviéndose más rápido de lo que pensaban posible, Lngbottom agarró el pelo de Weasley y aplastó su cara contra el piso. Oyeron la nariz de Weasley romperse, seguido de un grito ahogado. Longbottom levantó nuevamente la cabeza de Weasley.

—¡Cuida tu lengua o la perderás! —gruñó, luciendo mucho más vicioso de lo que Tom creyó posible para alguien que se viera tan inofensivo.

Al ver las expresiones en los rostros de todos, Tom pensó que con mucho gusto rasgarían esa lengüeta, incluso si Weasley se callaba. A decir verdad, Tom no era contrario a tal idea él mismo.

—Demonios, Neville quiere jugar también, no les importa compartir, ¿cierto? —les preguntó Harry, mirándolos.

Ambos gemelos sonrieron y asintieron a Neville. La sonrisa era tan sanguinaria que Tom fue un poco desconcertado. Nunca pensó que vería tal expresión en el rostro de un Longbottom. Longbottom siempre habían sido Luz y eran una de las familias más pacifistas que hubo. Incluso en tiempos de guerra. Frank Longbottom había sido el primer Longbottom en siglos en unirse a una organización como la Orden del Fénix; luchando activamente contra sus oponentes. Pero aún así, por lo que sabía, Frank Longbottom nunca mató a ningún mortífago.

Un pequeño gemido llamó su atención y vio que era la chica, quien estaba tratando y en su defecto, fallando, en pasar desapercibida.

La vidente se rió y prácticamente saltó para pararse delante de la niña.

—Hola, Cho —saludó jovialmente la chica—. La vamos a pasar muy bien —luego, en voz tan baja que Tom casi no la oyó, ella continuó—. Yo sé cuál es tu mayor temor.

Sin esperar más, la vidente transfiguró una mesa, sorprendiéndole. Transformaciones de tal calibre eran material de quinto año. Sin embargo, él supuso que no debería estarlo. La chica era parte de la Corte de Harry, y dudaba que Harry le permitiera a cualquiera de su Corte ser incompetentes.

La vidente levitó a la chica sobre la mesa y se aseguró de que no pudiera moverse con algunos hechizos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó la chica, el miedo en su voz— ¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor, déjame ir! Prometo no decir nada, ¡por favor!

Nott rió oscuramente. Parecía divertido de ver su lucha.

—¿Realmente crees que mendigar va a funcionar? —preguntó Nott maliciosamente—. Nuestro Rey quiere ser entretenido, y es un placer el ofrecerse.

—Luna va a jugar contigo. Pero estoy seguro de que no le importará compartir. Compartir es bueno, ¿o no es eso lo que dicen? —añadió Zabini con burla.

La vidente, Luna, transfiguró una de las pequeñas almohadas en una toalla. La dobló por la mitad y la puso sobre la cara de la chica, manteniéndola en su lugar con un hechizo.

Todos ellos estaban viendo con curiosidad, a excepción de Harry. él estaba descansando en el sofá, con los ojos llenos de malicia y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Tom sabía que Harry estaba excitado, podía verlo en sus ojos. Disfrutaba ver a alguien de su Corte torturando para él. Tom podía entender la sensación. La adrenalina que sentía cada vez que sus mortífagos torturaban o mataban para él seguía siendo tan fuerte como lo fue la primera vez que lo habían hecho.

—_Aguamenti_ —un chorro de agua salió de la varita. El agua cayendo sobre la toalla que cubría el rostro de la chica, quien comenzó a luchar más duro para liberarse. Intentó gritar, pero cada vez que lo hacía, el grito era ahogado por el constante chorro de agua cayendo sobre la tela, empeorando su tortura.

—¡Para! —gritó Weasley— ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Los gemelos aparentemente se cansaron de los gritos de su hermano por lo que, al momento siguiente, Weasley gritó. Uno de los gemelos había roto su pierna. El otro transfiguró una silla y se sentó en ella.

—No te preocupes querido hermano —dijo uno de ellos.

—No nos hemos olvidado de ti —concluyó el otro.

En aquel momento, el nombre que les dio Harry pareció encajar a la perfección.

—_Accio_ —corearon ambos gemelos, y un nuevo grito llenó la habitación. Ambos gemelos habían conjurado un clavo a cada una de sus manos.

Mientras tanto, Luna se había detenido y estaba hablando con la chica.

—Sé lo mucho que te aterroriza la simple idea de ahogarte. Dime, ¿es tan malo cómo pensabas? —Su voz aún manteniendo ese tono soñador en ella, tal y como si no hubiera estado torturando a la chica solo momentos antes.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor —la chica no parecía capaz de poder decir nada más, e incluso aquello no era más que un gemido.

—Hmm, bien. Al parecer necesita un poco más de tiempo para responder —dicho esto, Luna volvió a poner la toalla en su cara y continuó.

Weasley por otra parte, estaba hablando más que nunca.

—¡Cuando salga de aquí los enviaré a todos a Azkaban! ¡Mi madre nunca debería de haberlos tenido! ¡Son una desgracia! ¡Siempre supe que no eran dignos de nada!

—¡_Accio_! —dijeron los gemelos, arrastrando las palabras perezosamente, convocando todas sus uñas esta vez.

Longbottom se unió a ellos y apuntó su varita hacia la mano derecha de Weasley.

—_Senfeligi_ —susurró, y un grito agónico llenó la habitación.

—Oh, Merlín —escuchó Tom susurrar a Lucius, y no podía evitar estar de acuerdo con el sentimiento, la mano de Weasley estaba siendo desollada. Por desgracia para Weasley, no había sido algo hecho rápidamente. El hechizo aún estaba trabajando, era como si la piel de Weasley fuera un guante que estaba siendo quitado de forma extremadamente lenta.

—¿Cómo se siente ahogarse? —preguntó de nuevo Luna.

—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Lo que sea! —sollozaba la niña.

—¿Lo que sea? —preguntó Pucey.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Por favor! —la esperanza en su voz era bastante divertida. Tom estaba seguro de que nada les haría detenerse. Él conocía a la gente como ellos. Él _era _como ellos. No paraban. Disfrutaban de la mendicidad. La destruirían, incluso si no la mataban.

Pucey miró a Luna y ella se alejó un poco, dejándolo pararse frente a la niña.

—De acuerdo —dijo Pucey con una sonrisa encantadora, y la chica le miró con los ojos llenos de asombro y esperanza—. Quiero que grites para mi Rey —sus ojos se abrieron con miedo y él, sin dejar de sonreírle, le señaló con su varita—. _Crucio_ —y ella gritó.

Sus gritos se unieron con los de Weasley, creando una macabra sinfonía.

—Esto es a lo que se refería la vidente —murmuró Lucius—. Qué tan lejos caerían...

—Quizás. Pero de lo que entiendo ellos ya se habían establecido en este camino, mucho antes de tales eventos. Ellos están siguiendo a Harry.

—Son tan jóvenes.

—Sí, lo son. Imagínalos en unos pocos años —él era apenas capaz de contener su emoción. Si no se equivocaba, y él no creía que lo hiciera, entonces este era el Círculo Interno de Harry. Una parte de él le gustaría ver su propio Círculo ir contra el de Harry . Podían no estar en el mismo nivel por el momento, pero en unos pocos años...

Los gritos pararon, dejando a ambas víctimas gimiendo y sollozando.

La toalla regresó a la cara de la chica.

—_Aguamenti_.

—Monstruos —susurró Weasley con voz áspera—. Son unos monstruos.

—¿Somos? —preguntó Montague— Tal vez lo seamos —dijo, mirando tras él con una pequeña sonrisa alrededor de sus labios—. Pero al final, no importa. Lo importante es que somos miembros de la Corte, y que nuestro Rey nos acepta, tal y como somos. Incluso si somos monstruos —la convicción en su voz era sorprendente, al igual que el hijo de Lucius hubo sido hacía unos días cuando habló de Harry. No podía dejar de preguntarse cómo Harry había sido capaz de conseguir su lealtad hasta tal punto. Estaba seguro de que si Harry lo pedía, ellos con mucho gusto morirían, solo porque era algo que Harry quería. Aquel tipo de lealtad era algo que no había visto desde los primeros miembros de su propio círculo interno. Sin dudas las nuevas generaciones eran leales, sí, pero era diferente. Su lealtad era más por temor que por otra cosa. La verdadera devoción como la que tuvieron los primeros miembros de su propio círculo, era algo que rara vez se vio en las generaciones más nuevas, pero incluso aquellos eran diferentes.

—Entonces él es el monstruo más grande de todos.

Esa declaración terminó en renovados gritos.

Zabini, Nott, y el hijo de Lucius le rompieron la otra pierna, el brazo izquierdo, y algunas costillas, por lo que podía verse.

—No creo que entiendas —le dijo Jugson, entrando en su línea de visión y parándose justo enfrente de Weasley—. Todos somos leales a Harry, nuestro Rey. Todos estamos más que dispuestos a hacer todo y lo que sea por él. Hablar mal de él solo hará que nos enfademos y te causemos más dolor.

—Tú trabajas para el ministerio —susurró Weasley con incredulidad.

—No —le corrigió Jugson—. Yo trabajo _en_ el ministerio _para _Harry. Yo trabajo en el ministerio porque es útil para Harry.

—¿Por qué? —la voz de Weasley fue mucho más débil. La pérdida de sangre estaba afectándole, aunque Tom estaba seguro que sus lesiones no estaban ayudándole tampoco.

—Todos los Señores Oscuros tienen un comienzo. Nosotros somos el suyo.

Los ojos de Weasley se llenaron de realización, seguido por el horror. Tom vio el momento preciso en el que Weasley se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, el preciso momento en el que perdió toda esperanza.

—Soy su hermano —casi declaró— ¿Van a elegir a ese monstruo por sobre su hermano?

—Neville dijo que cuidaras tu lengua —dijo uno de los gemelos.

—Espero que esto responda a tu pregunta —añadió el otro.

—_Accio_ —dijeron al unísono.

La lengua de Weasley fue arrancada entonces de su boca. La fuerza del hechizo fue tal que Weasley cayó hacia atrás en la silla. La boca llena de sangre en cuestión de segundos, haciéndole imposible la respiración. En cuestión de minutos, Weasley terminó ahogándose en su propia sangre.

Cualquiera de ellos podría haberlo detenido, cualquiera de ellos pudo haberlo salvado. Pero ninguno lo hizo. Se quedaron allí, viendo con ojos curiosos como Weasley luchaba por respirar. Y Harry, tendido en el sofá como si un trono fuera, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Si Tom hubiera sido cualquier otra cosa, diría que estaba viendo la cara del mal puro.

—Está muerto. Lo mataron —susurró la chica, repitieron el 'muerto'. La chica parecía estar demasiado sorprendida para decir cualquier otra cosa. Harry se levantó de su asiento y se paró frente a la chica.

—¿Quieres morir? —le preguntó a la chica con curiosidad.

—No, no, no, no, no, por favor —rogó, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

—Shh, no llores —le dijo Harry, acariciando su rostro con ternura—. No quiero que mueras —dijo con una cálida y tierna sonrisa—. Pero después de lo ocurrido no podemos dejarte salir. Puede que le digas a alguien, no podemos correr ese riesgo.

Parecía tan honesto que, por una fracción de segundo, Tom olvidó quién era Harry, lo que él era. No importaba cuán honesto sonase, Tom sabía que era falso. Sin embargo, él no podía ver lo que Harry quería, era obvio que Harry no tenía ningún problema con la matanza y no creía que Harry tuviera algún tipo de sentimiento 'especial' por la chica. Por lo que no podía averiguar lo que buscaba.

—¡No! ¡Por favor! Haré lo que sea, ¡Por favor!

—¿Lo que sea?

—¡Sí, por favor!

—¿Lo juras?

—¡Sí!

Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en sus labios y Jugson se acercó a los dos, sacando su varita.

Harry le tendió su mano, esperando a que la chica la tomase. Ella la miró como si fuera una serpiente venenosa, lista para atacar en cualquier momento. Harry levantó una ceja con expectación y ella tomó su mano con cautela.

—Cho Chang, ¿juras no revelar nada de lo ocurrido desde el momento en el que fuiste traída a esta tienda de campaña hasta el momento en que salgas, sin importar por qué medios?

—Lo juro.

—¿Juras hacer lo que sea para ayudar y nunca dañar a mi Corte, a mí, y a los que yo considero mis aliados?

—Lo juro.

—¿Me obedecerás incondicionalmente?

—Lo... ha-haré —su voz no era más que un susurro, pero fue suficiente para que la magia se una a ella.

—Buena chica —susurró Harry, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza tal y como si no fuera más que una mascota.

Harry se sentó y miró a Jugson.

—Encárgate de esto.

Jugson asintió y comenzó a limpiar la sangre y el agua que estaba por todos lados, ayudando a los demás donde podía.

Tom estaba aún procesando lo que había visto. No es que fuera lento de absorción, pero aún así, estaba demasiado sorprendido. Harry tenía una esclava. Un esclavo real. La chica iba a obedecerle o moriría. Tan simple como eso. Ni siquiera sus mortífagos tenían una correa tan corta. Ciertamente si le traicionaban y él se enteraba, él los cazaría y los mataría. Pero la chica, ella ni siquiera tenía esa opción. Incluso pensar en ir contra Harry le causaría dolor, intentar ir contra él la mataría. El voto irrompible no le daba ninguna otra opción más que obedecer. Había formas de ir alrededor de un voto irrompible, claro, pero dudaba que la niña tuviera la voluntad mental, o incluso supiera el cómo trabajar alrededor de él. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo duraría.

Miró de nuevo a la Corte y se sorprendió al ver que la chica estuviera ya seca y limpia, sin verse como si hubiera sido torturada ya.

—Eres libre de irte, señorita Chang —le informó Harry.

Chang prácticamente corrió fuera de la habitación, a pesar de haber tropezado un par de veces; ella aún temblaba un poco debido al crucio, por lo que varios de ellos se rieron.

—¿Weasley? —preguntó Pucey, mirando el cuerpo a sus pies.

—¿Tienen las cartas y la sangre? —preguntó Jugson mirando a los gemelos.

—Dos cartas listas para enviar. Una para el ministerio, otra para la familia. Al parecer, nuestro querido hermano no podía manejar el estrés. Por lo tanto, para intentar ver si esta es la carrera que quiere seguir, decidió viajar un tiempo. Ha pedido no ponerse en contacto con él, porque realmente necesita un poco de tiempo para él mismo —respondió uno de los gemelos.

Jugson sacudió la cabeza y dejó caer una gota de sangre en ambas cartas. Un hechizo después, y ambas cartas lucían tal y como si hubieran sido escritas por Percy Weasley.

—Mañana iré a la oficina de correos en el Callejón Diagon, usaré los búhos de allí y enviaré las cartas desde diferentes puntos del país —informó Jugson a Harry.

Apuntando su varita hacia el cuerpo, lo transfiguró en una cerilla, le prendió fuego y luego le dejó desvanecerse en cenizas.

Los miembros de la Corte se miraron entre sí, e incluso Tom podía decir que algo había cambiado. No para peor tampoco. Parecían más cercanos, de alguna forma. En teoría, todos sabían lo que podían hacer porque todos sabían que eran sádicos. Monstruos, tal y como Weasley había dicho. Pero, de alguna manera, hacerlo salir a la intemperie fue lo que hizo toda la diferencia. Por un momento, se miraron el uno al otro y hubo esa conexión allí entre ellos, una que no había estado antes. A pesar de haber sido increíblemente cercanos, ahora eran aún más que eso. Entonces Montague rió y la intensidad fue rota.

—Bueno, realmente fue una tarde interesante —comentó, los demás compartimento una mirada y rieron también. Sacudiendo la cabeza, volvieron a lo que habían estado haciendo antes. Hablar, leer y disfrutar de sí mismos, luciendo como adolescentes normales.

—Vámonos Lucius —dijo Tom habiendo visto ya más que suficiente. Ahora quería hablar con él.

Sabiendo que Lucius le seguiría, regresó a la sala de entrada, quitando el encanto tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para saber que no serían capaces de oírles o sentirles. Sintió a Lucius hacer lo mismo a los pocos segundos.

—¿Qué hará ahora, mi Señor?

—Lo que había previamente planeado, por supuesto. Has visto lo mismo que yo Lucius, ¿me dirás que no estás curioso? —preguntó Tom, viendo a Lucius astutamente cuando discernió aquel brillo familiar en los ojos del rubio—. Dime Lucius, ¿le hubieras seguido si yo realmente hubiera muerto? ¿Te inclinarías y le llamarías tu Señor?

—Yo... no lo sé, mi Señor —respondió Lucius, y Tom pudo ver la verdad en sus ojos—. Él tiene mucho potencial —continuó Lucius y Tom supo que Lucius había querido hablar de ello, Lucius sabía mucho sobre Harry, había vivido en la misma casa que Harry por un tiempo incluso, su curiosidad y fascinación era natural—. Y no es solo su potencial, muchas personas lo tienen. Es lo que ya ha hecho. A veces, él solo me da ganas de inclinarme, de presentarme, de ceder. Es casi como un instinto natural. No culpo a Draco por haberse dado a Harry, incluso si eso significa que se opone a mí, he sentido su magia, mi Señor, es... —Lucius no sabía muy bien cómo describir aquello, lo más cercano a lo que podía llegar como descripción adecuada era; ''ES CÓMO LA SUYA'', pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría su Señor a eso. Recordando las pocas veces que había sentido la magia de Harry, él reprimió un escalofrío y vio los ojos de su Señor brillar con interés—. Es adictiva —dijo en cambio, y no mentía. Era adictiva; sin embargo no era solo eso, era mucho más—. Pero no sé nada acerca de sus creencias. No sé por lo que lucha, lo que quiere lograr. ¿Qué planea para nuestro mundo? Sin saber esas respuestas, sería imposible para mí saber si lo hubiera seguido a él.

Eso era todo. En qué creía Harry. Esa era otra de las razones para hablar con él. Necesitaba saber cuáles eran sus creencias. Aquello haría toda la diferencia entre ser un aliado o un enemigo.

—Es otra de las razones para hablar con él. Vamos, hemos esperado el tiempo suficiente.

—Sí, mi Señor.

Volvieron al salón de Draco, esta vez ya sin ocultar su presencia.

Esta vez, cuando se acercaban a la sala Harry tenía los ojos fijos en la puerta, demostrando que, o bien les había oído o detectado antes de verlos.

—Padre —el hijo de Lucius dijo, levantándose del sofá—. Usted ha llegado antes de lo que me había dicho, ¿ha pasado algo?

Tom sintió los ojos en él y miró hacia Harry. Sus ojos se encontraron con el verde Avada Kedavra y no pudo apartar la mirada incluso si hubiera querido. Fue la primera vez que se sintió frustrado por estar en su actual disfraz. Harry lo miraba, diseccionando cada parte de él, y él quiso impresionarlo, quería que Harry lo mirase y lo encontrara tan fascinante como él lo encontraba a Harry. Él sabía que era bien parecido en aquel disfraz. Era ano y no iba a usar un disfraz cualquiera, sin embargo él quería que esos ojos le vieran a ÉL y encontrar entonces aquel mismo interés en ellos. Harry ya no tenía once años y era la primera vez que realmente se daba cuenta de aquello.

—No pasa nada. La reunión terminó antes de lo previsto y no tenía nada más que hacer para el día. Éste es Thomas Nacht. Un socio en mis negocios y se quedará aquí para ver el partido junto a nosotros.

Harry sonrió y Tom sabía que una sonrisa como aquella no podía significar nada bueno, bien, al menos nada bueno para su cordura. Él no tenía ya mucha, no podía permitirse el lujo de perder lo poco que le quedaba. Aunque estaba seguro de que Harry haría mucho más difícil de lo que había previsto la tarea de mantener dicha poca cordura. Bueno, por lo menos, prometían ser algunos días interesantes.

—Bienvenido, Sr. Natch —dijo Harry, mostrando claramente que a pesar de ser un invitado, en aquel contexto en particular él era el encargado—. Estos son mis amigos; Marcus Jugson, Adrian Pucey, Graham Montague, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, Fred y George Weasley, Luna Lovegood, y por supuesto, Draco Malfoy —les presentó señalando a cada uno respectivamente.

—Encantado —respondió Tom, sin apartar los ojos de Harry— ¿y con quién tengo el placer de hablar? —preguntó, dando unos pasos en dirección a Harry. No escapó a su atención que todos los miembros de la Corte se tensaron y que incluso algunos subieron las manos hacia sus varitas. Eran más bien protectores, no que eso lo detuviera. Mataría a cada uno de ellos si trataran de impedirle cumplir con su objetivo, y su objetivo en aquel momento era Harry.

—Harry Potter, a su servicio. Sin embargo ya sabía quién era yo, ¿cierto, señor Natch? — la sonrisa de Harry era traviesa y sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

—Por supuesto —respondió Tom, deseando que Harry realmente estuviera a su servicio, incluso sabiendo que Harry era alguien que estaba completamente fuera de su control. Eso le excitaba, el saber que alguien como Harry no estaba a sus órdenes. La persecución para conseguirle sería emocionante—. Sin embargo, se considera de buena educación el dejar que una persona se presente y no querría ser grosero con la realeza, ¿o sí?

Harry rió y Tom supo que los días siguientes serían más interesantes de lo que había pensado.

* * *

Tom estaba frustrado. Dos días, había estado allí durante dos días ya y aún no había hablado con Harry. Había intercambiado los buenos días y buenas noches acostumbrados, pero aparte de eso, nada.

Solo quería estar a solas con Harry por un rato pero estaba resultando más difícil de conseguir que la piedra filosofal. Esos malditos miembros de la Corte estaban siempre allí. Cada vez que estaba en la misma habitación que Harry podía sentir sus ojos en él. Al parecer no confiaban en él.

Tom resopló, si no confiaban en él ahora, solo podía imaginar cómo reaccionarían si supieran quien era él realmente. Tal vez debería decirles; ¿quién sabía? quizás murieran del shock y finalmente sería capaz de hablar con Harry.

Hablando de Harry, él era el más frustrante de todos ellos. Era obvio que Harry sabía lo que estaba pasando y sería capaz de frenarlo con tan solo una palabra a su Corte, pero no lo hacía. Cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban él vería la diversión en ellos. En una ocasión, Harry incluso elevó una ceja hacia él, tal y como si estuviera diciendo: '_'¿Y? ¿Vas a rendirte?_''. Era exasperante.

Harry lo estaba desafiando. Él estaba haciendo que lo persiga, y se divertía cada segundo de ello.

Conteniendo un suspiro, Tom se dirigió a la cocina. Necesitaba una taza de té, o tal vez algo de whisky de fuego. Hablar con alguien, o en este caso NO hablar con alguien, era mucho más agotador de lo que recordaba que fuera. A pesar de que quizás fuera el hecho de que él estuviera acostumbrado a que las personas le persiguieran a ÉL, queriendo su compañía cuando él claramente no tenía de estar cerca de ellos, incluso cuando deliberadamente cruel hacia ellos. Lo que solo demostraba cuán diferente era Harry, y él sabía que Harry valía la pena. No importaba lo mucho que tuviera que resistir el impulso de _cruciar _a la corte de Harry.

Al ver la ligera luz viniendo de la puerta que conducía a la cocina, frunció el ceño. ¿Quién estaría despierto a esas horas? Por un momento, se sintió casi dando la vuelta para volver a su habitación. Él realmente no tenía ganas de tener compañía. Sacudiendo la cabeza, continuó yendo hacia la cocina, quizás si hablaba con alguien de la Corte de Harry, le apoyara un poco. Además, él no tenía porqué permanecer demasiado rato y realmente quería esa taza de té.

Sin embargo, la suerte parecía estar finalmente de su lado. En lugar de un miembro de la Corte, era Harry quien estaba sentado a la mesa con una taza de té caliente frente a él.

Tan pronto como estuvo en la puerta, Harry levantó la vista.

—Señor Natch —Harry lo saludó, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Harry —respondió—. Ya te dije que me llamaras Tom. ¿Qué haces a esta hora? —preguntó, sentándose frente a Harry.

—No podía dormir, ¿y tú?

—Igual. No es que me esté quejando, si no fuera por ello no habría sido capaz de atraparte aquí. Es extremadamente difícil conseguirte a solas.

Harry levantó una ceja y lo miró con curiosidad inocente. Nunca había sido capaz de lograr esa mirada.

—¿Porqué querías atraparme a solas?

—Para que podamos hablar, naturalmente. Soy bastante curioso, ya sabes, ¿cómo es que el Niño-Qué-Vivió ha terminado como el Rey de Slytherin?

—Hmm, me había preguntado sobre cómo sabías acerca de la Corte.

—Yo fui un Slytherin en mis días de escuela —le dijo Tom, con una leve sonrisa. No importaba cuántos años pasaran, Hogwarts siempre sería especial para él, siempre sería su hogar—. Cualquier verdadero Slytherin reconocería una Corte cuando la ve.

—Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Es esa la única razón por la que querías hablar conmigo?

—No, aunque es una de ellas —confesó, cayendo en esa familiar sensación que había tenido la primera vez que hubo hablado con Harry. Incluso ahora, sabiendo que Harry podría suponer una amenaza para él, él aún se sentía muy cómodo. No lo entendía y había buscado al respecto. A pesar de no saber dónde o qué exactamente buscar de hecho. Necesitaba más información, acerca de Harry, de su magia, sobre su varita extrañamente familiar, sobre todo la verdad—. Debe saber que la mayoría de las personas sienten curiosidad sobre ti, por una razón u otra.

—Sí, lo sé. Para ser honesto, es bastante tedioso —respondió Harry suspirando, sus máscaras cayendo. Había algo en Thomas Natch que le recordaba a Quirrell, aunque mucho más interesante—. Crecí en el mundo muggle, sin saber nada sobre mi herencia. Sé que quieren que esté a la altura de sus expectativas. El Niño-Qué-Vivió —se burló—, no es más que un cuento. Si es con él con quién deseas hablar, lo lamento, pero has venido al lugar equivocado.

—No, no es el Niño-Qué-Vivió quién me interesa —respondió Tom. No había esperado la amargura que se coló por entre el tono indiferente, pero supuso que debería de haberlo esperado. Harry era una persona fascinante, pero a quién la mayoría de la gente quería no era a Harry, quería al niño-qué-vivió, o su propia versión de Harry Potter. Podía entenderlo, podía relacionarse con eso. No habían querido a Tom Riddle tampoco, habían querido al Heredero de Slytherin. Solía preguntarse cuánto de ello fue lo que lo llevó a su ruta de elecciones. No que lamentara las opciones que hubo tomado, él era un verdadero Señor Oscuro, disfrutaba del sufrimiento que causaba, no era una buena persona y el simple pensamiento de una batalla y el derramamiento de sangre hacía que su magia cantara y se despertara su sed de sangre, él era quien era y no tenía ninguna intención de cambiar eso. Pero sí le extrañaba, cuán diferente hubiera sido si quizás hubiera hecho diferente ciertas cosas. No es que importara más, él era Tom Riddle, el Señor Oscuro, Lord Voldemort, el futuro gobernante del mundo mágico—. Tengo que reconocer que lo que despertó mi curiosidad fue el Niño-Qué-Vivió pero fuiste tú quién la ha mantenido.

—¿Y qué te interesa de mí?

Todo. Todo sobre ti, es lo que Tom hubiera querido decir. Esa era la verdad más pura. Pero no podía. Le daría a Harry demasiado poder, poder que él sabría cómo utilizar.

—Lo usual —terminó por decir—. ¿Tienes las mismas creencias que tus padres? ¿No te importa ser amigo de los hijos de quienes se sospecha fueron mortífagos? ¿Eres un mago oscuro? Las preguntas de siempre.

Harry rió y sus ojos brillaron.

—Ya veo. Lo de siempre... —sacudió la cabeza sonriendo—. Creo que encontrarás las respuestas a estas preguntas bastante decepcionantes.

—Solo hay una manera de saber eso con seguridad —insistió Tom, aunque dudaba que fuera a encontrar cualquier cosa en Harry que fuera decepcionante, a no ser que declarara su inquebrantable lealtad a Dumbledore, por supuesto.

—De acuerdo, vamos a empezar con las creencias de mis padres. No tengo idea de cuáles eran sus creencias. Sé lo que dice la gente, pero ¿cómo puedo estar seguro de que están diciendo la verdad? Por lo que sé bien podrían estar mintiendo, o podrían haberlo hecho mis padres.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que tú crees entonces? —esa era una de las cosas que necesitaba saber. No importaba lo mucho que quisiera a Harry , él no cambiaría sus creencias solo para tenerlo. Ellos no tenían porqué estar de acuerdo en todo, pero si al menos tuvieran algunas cosas en común podrían trabajar el resto. Y no estaba hablando de sus obvias tendencias sádicas y homicidas. A pesar de que le agradaba mucho saber lo sanguinario que su pequeño Rey podía ser, apenas podía esperar a verlo en batalla, era de esperar que junto a él y contra la orden de los pollos flameantes de Dumbledore.

—No creo en la propaganda de la Luz —admitió Harry y Tom sintió a su corazón latir más rápido. Era cierto que había esperado que realmente no creyera en ello, pero el escuchar a Harry diciéndolo hacía la diferencia—. Pero no creo en lo que promulgan los sangre pura tampoco. Soy un mestizo, nunca apoyaría algo que me hiciera un ciudadano de segunda categoría.

Eso no le gustó ni un poco. Pero no era como si hubiera estado esperando una respuesta diferente. Si él quería que Harry se le uniese, tendría que hacer algunos cambios. No es que lo atribuyera a Harry. Entendía lo que Harry quería decir, pero cuando él comenzó necesitó números e hizo lo que debía para tenerlos. Además, él realmente creía que los hijos de muggles no tenían cabida en el mundo mágico. Y no tenía nada que ver con su sangre, sin embargo, sino al peligro que representaban. Mas nunca tuvo nada contra los mestizos, había sido un poco hipócrita si lo hubiera hecho. Mientras que eligieran sus orígenes mágicos, él no tenía nada en su contra.

—Entonces, si no crees ni en uno ni en otro, ¿en qué crees? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Poder. Magia. No me importa de donde venga. La magia es magia. Ningún ser mágico debe de ser sometido a vivir entre muggles. Las brujas y magos de primera generación deberían de ser respetados por la nueva magia que traen al mundo mágico, por las nuevas líneas que están comenzando. Las viejas líneas están muriendo. Toda esta charla acerca de mantener las líneas puras está matando la magia. Claro, no debieran de procrear con muggles ya que tienen una mayor probabilidad de crear magos y brujas débiles, incluso si el niño termina siendo mágico, sino que debieran de infundir nueva sangre, nueva magia en sus líneas. Es una pena que sean demasiado ciegos para verlo, su idea de que los mestizos son inferiores a ellos es ridícula.

—¿Y crees que la solución está en los hijos de muggles? —preguntó Tom, levantando una ceja. En teoría, podría estar en lo cierto, pero por el momento no era algo que pudiera ser probado. Incluso si fuera posible demostrarlo, dudaba de que los sangre pura, al menos los supremacistas, lo aceptaran.

—Soy un mestizo. Padre sangre pura, madre hija de muggles —respondió Harry, como si eso respondiera la pregunta.

—Sí, lo sé. Qué tiene eso que ver co...

La pregunta murió en su garganta.

La magia de Harry llenó la habitación. Podía sentirla acariciando su piel. Su propia magia muriendo por liberarse de su estricto control en el que siempre la tenía. Era intoxicante, exquisita, adictiva. Ahora sabía a lo que se refería Lucius, y tenía que aplaudir al hombre por ser capaz de resistirse a ella, tal y como él lo estaba haciendo. Ahora sabía cómo Harry había cautivado a su Corte tan profundamente. Nunca había sentido nada igual, aparte de su propia magia. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer; Harry y su magia serían suyos. Nadie más era incluso digno de estar en su presencia.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió el toque de una delicada y suave mano en su mejilla, ¿cuándo había cerrado los ojos? Harry estaba de pie frente a él. Sus brillantes ojos verdes refulgiendo con poder, una cálida sonrisa en sus labios, y su mano acariciando la mejilla de la misma manera que su magia.

—¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme que soy inferior a un sangre pura?

Él no respondió, no necesitaba hacerlo. Ambos sabían la respuesta.

—Buenas noches señor Natch —murmuró Harry, girándose y saliendo de la cocina, llevándose consigo toda su tentadora magia.

Tom tomó una respiración profunda. Maldita sea, su pequeño Rey le había tomado el pelo. No había nada en la Tierra que le impidiera poseerlo por completo. Sin importar el costo. Lo que fuera.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Tom se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que había algo diferente. Los miembros de la Corte no estaban observando todos sus movimientos y se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos de Harry para dar la ilusión de privacidad. No creía, siquiera por un segundo, que confiaran en él, pero ahora al menos sería capaz de hablar con Harry. Después de sentir la magia de Harry, debe haber sabido que le sería imposible mantenerse alejado.

—Buenos días —saludó a los presentes, tomando el asiento al lado de Harry en la mesa del desayuno.

—Buenos días —respondió Harry, los otros solo inclinando un poco la cabeza en respuesta.

—¿Dónde están los otros? —preguntó Tom, cuando notó que la mayor parte de la multitud de costumbre había desaparecido.

—Lucius tenía una reunión. Marcus tuvo trabajo. Los gemelos siguen durmiendo. Luna y Neville se fueron a explorar, algo acerca de los cientos de tipos de plantas que crecen por aquí. Y Adrian fue a ver a unos primos suyos que llegaron hace poco para ver el partido de mañana.

Tom asintió y continuó su desayuno. Dependiendo de la duración del juego, solo tendría un día más para hablar con Harry. No era tanto como le hubiera gustado, pero era mejor que nada. Tenía que ser realista, Harry no lo conocía, no tenía ninguna razón para querer pasar más tiempo con él. Así que, en definitiva, tenía poco más de un día para asegurarse de que Harry querría estar interesado en hablar con él de nuevo. Por lo general, sería bastante fácil para él; estaba acostumbrado a encantar a las personas. Pero Harry no era uno de sus aduladores habituales que quedaba encantado con palabras bonitas. Harry no estaría impresionado con palabras sin sentido y sonrisas encantadoras. Bueno, él nunca dijo que no le gustaran los retos.

—Ayer no respondiste al resto de mis preguntas —comentó con indiferencia, rompiendo el cómodo silencio. Malfoy, Nott, Zabini y Montague miraron con curiosidad pero no hicieron comentario alguno. Se preguntó si Harry les habría dicho de lo sucedido en la cocina.

—Hmm, de nuevo, ¿cuáles fueron las preguntas? —preguntó Harry distraídamente, como si la conversación de la noche anterior no hubiera sido importante. Cómo si él no fuera importante. Era verdaderamente exasperante.

—Oh, nada importante —respondió casualmente, viendo crecer la diversión en los ojos de Harry. Al parecer, Harry sabía lo que estaba haciendo—. Las preguntas de siempre. Supongo que una de las que más te preguntas sería; ¿eres un mago oscuro?

Ni siquiera precisó mirar a la corte de Harry para saber que estaban mirándole. Era una de esas situaciones en las que estaba contento de que las miradas no mataran.

—No —respondió Harry con calma—. No creo serlo al menos. Pero la definición de mago oscuro varía de persona a persona. Tomando esto en consideración entonces supongo que podría adaptarme a la definición de alguna persona respecto a un mago oscuro, ¿quién sabe?

—En ese caso, la pregunta correcta sería; ¿qué consideras tú a un mago oscuro?

—Realmente no lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes?

—No.

—¿Cómo es que no sabes? —Tom preguntó, ligeramente exasperado. A veces se preguntaba si su vida hubiera sido más fácil si Harry hubiera sido lo que todos esperaban que fuera el Niño-Qué-Vivió, si fuera el típico Griffindor.

—¿Qué es un mago oscuro? —preguntó Harry mirándolo expectante. Sintió a los demás muchachos sentarse más cerca de ellos. Sin embargo, antes de poder responder, Harry se le adelantó—; para la mayoría de la gente, los magos oscuros son mortífagos o los leales a señores oscuros. Otros piensan que los magos oscuros son aquellos que dañan a otros. Y muchos piensan que todos los Slytherin son magos oscuros. Así que, ¿qué es un mago oscuro?

—Ninguno de esos —respondió Tom, comprendiendo lo que Harry quería decir—. La primera, y una de las definiciones más correctas de un mago oscuro, es un mago que tiene la predisposición para la magia oscura. Nada detiene a los magos de usar cualquier otro tipo de magia, por supuesto, sino que la magia oscura vendrá más fácilmente a él.

Harry parecía satisfecho con la respuesta, lo que le hacía creer que era una respuesta que Harry ya sabía. De repente, recordó haber tenido una conversación similar con Harry la primera vez que habían hablado, y se sentía un tanto orgulloso de que Harry lo recordara y hubiera tomado a pecho lo que hubo dicho entonces.

—Técnicamente, acordando con esta definición, serías un mago oscuro Harry —comentó Montague.

—No sé —argumentó Nott—. Él es un prodigio mágico. Si nos basamos en la definición de lo que viene naturalmente a un mago, entonces no creo que se aplique a Harry. Toda la magia viene a él con naturalidad.

—No es solo la predisposición y el talento lo que cuenta —interfirió Tom, él no podía creerlo, pero realmente estaba disfrutando de la conversación. No estaban tan bien informados como él, pero tenían argumentos inteligentes y no tomaban todo al pie de la letra—. La forma en la que la magia influye en el mago también es importante ya que un mago oscuro se sentirá más cómodo con la magia oscura, incluso si él es muy talentoso con las demás magias; véanlo de esta manera, hay dos hechizos, que hacen lo mismo, uno es oscuro y el otro no. Un mago oscuro inconscientemente echará el oscuro, incluso si es algo tan simple como un encanto de secado. La magia oscura les llamará.

—Tiene sentido —murmuró Malfoy—. Pero en ese caso, no entiendo porqué el ministerio hizo ver la magia oscura como algo ilegal, y envía a quienes la usan a Azkaban.

—La magia oscura es más salvaje —explicó Tom—. Si el mago no se controla a sí mismo, podría perderse en la magia. Como saben, toda magia depende de las emociones y voluntades del mago, pero la magia oscura es más primitiva, casi salvaje, reaccionando a nuestras emociones más bajas. Si un mago se pierde a sí mismo en esos sentimientos, podría convertirse en adicto, y la mayoría no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para luchar contra ello.

Tom vio los ojos de Harry llenarse de interés y se sintió bastante presumido. No podía evitarlo, era un hombre vano a quien le gustaba tener la atención de Harry sobre él, y saber que Harry estaba interesado en él lo hacía muy presumido. Además, le gustaba el hecho de que iba a ser capaz de mantener conversaciones inteligentes con Harry, cuando no estuvieran ocupados con otras cosas.

—Además, el ministerio no quiere perder el control que tiene —añadió Harry—. La magia oscura fue en verdad solo ilegal después de la edad Media. Anteriormente, solo cosas como el Avada Kedavra eran regulados. Después de ese tiempo, el ministerio comenzó a ganar verdadero poder, lo cual fue necesario para mantener al mundo mágico oculto de los muggles. Todo aquello que no les gustara fue prohibido, incluso la magia de familia. Los Longbottom, por ejemplo, fueron siempre magos elementales, pero el ministerio marcó la magia elemental como magia oscura en 1791, debido a que el ministro de esa época tuvo una pelea con los Longbottom y quería debilitarlos, hoy en día la mayoría de los Longbottom ni siquiera recuerdan que las magias elementales fueron parte de los regalos de su línea, lo cuál es la razón por la que Neville es un herbolario tan talentoso; él está usando magia elemental, aunque sea inconsciente de ello.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Tom, impresionado.

—Tengo acceso a las bibliotecas Black —respondió Harry con una sonrisa, a lo que los miembros de la Corte rieron.

—Si no te conociera tan bien como lo hago, te acusaría de ser un Ravenclaw —comentó Zabini, moviendo la cabeza.

—El conocimiento es poder —respondió Harry casualmente.

—Y te gusta el poder —comentó Nott, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿A quién no? —preguntó Harry, retóricamente.

—Volviendo al tema anterior —interrumpió Malfoy, cuando vio a Nott abrir la boca para continuar con sus bromas—. Por lo tanto, ¿no todo lo que el ministerio clasifica como magia oscura lo es?

—Técnicamente, todo lo que clasifica como magia oscura son artes oscuras —aclaró Tom—. Antes había una distinción, pero se perdió en su afán de prohibir todo aquello con lo que no estaban de acuerdo. Las artes oscuras tienen varias sub-categorías tales como, necromancia, magia de sangre, rituales, magia elemental, y varios otros. Hoy en día han mezclado todo junto y lo consideran como magia oscura e ilegal a todo lo relacionado con ello. No era así antes. Tomen necromancia por ejemplo. puede tener varias ramas de magia, aunque lo más conocido sería la creación de inferis. Hoy en día, crear incluso un solo inferi es suficiente para conseguir cincuenta años en Azkaban. Antes, el crearlos era permitido para proteger las tumbas y otras cosas. Era muy regulado por supuesto, y si se creaban inferis con otros fines entonces sería sometido a las leyes de ese tiempo, pero la legalidad de crear inferis dependía del uso que se le fuera a dar y no por la magia misma, ¿se entiende?

—Ellos solían juzgar los actos, ahora juzgan la magia —dijo Harry casi en un susurro, un pequeño suspiro escapando de sus labios.

—Sí —murmuró Tom.

Era algo que odiaba, algo que él quería cambiar por sobre todo lo demás. No se suponía que la magia fuera restringida. Se suponía que la magia fuera libre, libre de las restricciones humanas. No que tuviera límites y reglas.

—No es justo —dijo Harry con saña—. Magia... se supone que la magia sea libre. No debiera de ser restringida por los temores y limitaciones humanas.

Tom contuvo una sonrisa. Harry era uno de los pocos que veía la magia de la misma forma que él. No podía dejar de preguntarse si pensaría lo mismo si hubiera crecido en un hogar mágico. Pasar toda su infancia oyendo sobre los límites que la magia supuestamente tenía haría lo suficiente para que lo creyeran. Pero realmente no creía que hubiera cambiado por ellos. Ellos eran prodigios mágicos, no creía que hubiesen estado satisfechos con los mismos conocimientos que otros tenían. Estaba seguro de que ambos hubieran experimentado con los límites conocidos de la magia y que hubiesen sido capaces de romperlos. Él lo había hecho, después de todo, no veía porqué Harry no sería capaz de hacerlo también. La fascinación que tenían con la magia era igual y no creía que fuese a desaparecer o a cambiar, incluso de haber sido criados por magos. No era tampoco por el hecho de haber sido criados por muggles tampoco. Era solo la forma que eran. Magia los fascinaba, todas las ramas de la misma, y no creía que fuera probable que cambiase.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry y sabía que estaban pensando lo mismo. Podía ver el fuego en los ojos de Harry, el mismo que había estado en los suyos propios cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo el ministerio. Pero tenía la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran. Harry estaba cambiando la forma en que su Corte veía la magia, tal y como él lo había hecho con la suya propia. Y cuando finalmente reinara el mundo mágico, la magia sería libre de nuevo, como siempre debió haber sido.

* * *

—¡Harry!

Esa fue la única advertencia que recibió antes de ser aplastado en un abrazo.

—Sirius, sé que lo extrañaste, pero si no lo dejas ir vas a asfixiarlo —observó con calma Remus, a pocos pasos de ellos.

Sirius lo dejó or, una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

—Hola, Harry —Respondió Remus con un cálido abrazo. Se había acostumbrado bastante a ser abrazado. Su Corte era más bien cariñosa y utilizaba cada oportunidad que tuviesen para abrazarlo. Él encontraba muy extraño que fueran sádicos y violentos, pero aún tenían partes tiernas en ellos. A pesar de que no los había visto haciéndoselo a nadie que no fuera parte de la Corte, por lo que suponía que era algo que mostraban a quienes fueran bastante cercanos. Tanto Sirius como Remus eran personas táctiles también, algo le decía que provenía también de sus lados caninos, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que era considerado su cachorro solo añadía necesidad de tocarlo. Si alguien le hubiese dicho hacía años que él iba a estar siendo abrazado prácticamente todos los días, los habría maldecido antes de ir a pedir a la señora Pomfrey a que verifique su salud mental. Ahora, sin embargo, se había acostumbrado. Además, le gustaba, aunque nunca admitiera tal cosa.

—Hola Remus, Sirius. Ya conocen a mis amigos —dijo, indicando a los miembros de la Corte sentados en diversas sillas en el palco de arriba—. Y este es Thomas Natch, un socio de negocios de Lucius —introdujo, indicando al hombre que estaba un poco por detrás de él—. Lucius está esperando a Narcissa en la mansión. Aparte de nosotros, habrá unos pocos funcionarios del ministerio aquí, así que intenta comportarte Sirius.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada de fingida indignación y los miembros de la Corte rieron. Habían pasado tiempo suficiente con Sirius para saber cómo era. Harry tenía la esperanza de que el juego lo mantuviera lo suficientemente entretenido para que no intentara nada. Lo último que necesitaba era un dolor de cabeza que sabía tendría si su padrino intentaba jugarle alguna broma a alguno de los funcionarios.

—No te preocupes Harry, voy a mantener un ojo en él —le aseguró Remus, tirando a Sirius hacia los asientos y murmurando acerca de Sirius durmiendo en la casa del perro si no se comportaba. Harry pensó que era mejor no saber de que se trataba aquello, había algunas cosas que era mejor no saber.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se encontró con un asiento bien aislado a su espalda y fue a sentarse. Sabía que Fudge estaría allí de un momento a otro y no tenía ningún deseo de jugar con el hombre. Mirando a su alrededor, vio que aún estaban solos en el palco, por lo que sacó su varita y lanzó algunos hechizos alrededor de su pequeño rincón. Con suerte, sería suficiente para mantener a la gente y ruido lejos. Solo alguien muy decidido a hablarle sería capaz de pasar los encantos, y esperaba que todos ellos estuviesen centrados en el juego.

Sacando un libro de su bolsillo, se dispuso a leer. Tenía dos libros más en el bolsillo por si el juego seguía por más de una hora. Con un suspiro, se inclinó hacia atrás en su cómoda silla, un poco de paz y tranquilidad era justo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Estás seguro que no eres un Ravenclaw? —preguntó una voz familiar.

Thomas Natch estaba sentado junto a él, viéndolo con ojos curiosos. Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que el juego ya había comenzado. Había estado tan distraído por el libro que no se había percatado de que Natch había pasado a través de sus encantos.

—Me gusta leer. En todo caso, nunca me ha gustado el quidditch. ¿No deberías de estar viendo el partido? A juzgar por sus reacciones parece ser emocionante.

—Creo que lo es, sin embargo he encontrado algo más interesante que hacer.

—Oh, y qué sería eso?

—Hablar contigo.

—Me halaga —respondió Harry, tan solo un pequeño toque de sarcasmo en su voz.

—Soy honesto. Es raro para mí encontrar a alguien con quién mantener una conversación inteligente, además, parece que tenemos mucho en común.

Eso era cierto. Harry tenía que admitir que le gustaba hablar con él. Natch era extremadamente inteligente y no lo trataba como a un niño. Oía lo que él decía, y contribuía con sus propios pensamientos e ideas. No descartaba de plano cualquier teoría nueva con la que Harry pudiera salir, y las discutía con él. Natch era interesante, y dudaba que fuera a cansarse de su compañía.

—Hmm. Me preguntaba, teniendo en cuenta de que ya he respondido tus preguntas, ¿responderías las mías?

Tom rió entre dientes.

—Si es lo que deseas.

—Eres uno de los socios de negocios de Lucius, me preguntaba si tal negocio implicaba máscaras blancas, vestidos negros y una muy pequeña marca en su brazo izquierdo.

Tom se echó a reír. Miró a Harry con la diversión brillando en sus ojos, viendo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Harry. Tenía que admitir que no había esperado esa pregunta. Técnicamente, Harry era correcto, era el tipo de negocio que tenía con Lucius, pero no en la forma en la que él pensaba.

—¿Y si lo fuera? —dijo, una chispa desafiante en sus ojos.

—Honestamente, no me importa. Solo tenía curiosidad. Mientras que no estés planeando matarme , no tengo ningún problema con ello —respondió Harry, inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla y volviendo a su libro.

Tom estudió su expresión y no pudo detectar más que la verdad. A Harry realmente no le importaba.

—¿Y si lo estuviera? —preguntó, queriendo saber lo que Harry haría. Al ver a Harry mirándolo con curiosidad, elaboró—, lo de matarte.

Harry cerró el libro y se lo puso en el bolsillo. Lo miró por unos instantes, y luego una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Se puso de pie y dio unos pasos hasta estar delante de Tom. Entonces, antes de que Tom pudiera reaccionar, Harry se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Tom se congeló. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más y perdió momentáneamente la capacidad de pensar. Harry se movió un poco más cerca suyo, y las manos de Tom fueron automáticamente a sus caderas. Harry se acercó más y Tom sintió su aliento en la oreja, solo su férreo control le impidió estremecerse, aunque aún así no pudo evitar apretar sus manos en las caderas de Harry.

—¿Planeas seducirme para evitar que te mate, si lo estuviera planeando? —preguntó Tom, bastante orgulloso de sí mismo por ser capaz de hablar sin demostrar lo excitado que estaba—. Eres muy hermoso, aunque un poco joven... —añadió. Honestamente, no le importaba cuán jodidamente joven era Harry, Harry estaba en su regazo. Su pequeño y hermoso rey estaba en su regazo. En verdad, se hizo bastante claro para él que Harry pertenecía a ese lugar; ahora solo que convencer a Harry de que permaneciera allí.

Harry rió oscuramente, por lo que fue bastante difícil para él concentrarse. Entonces sintió algo frío y cortante contra su garganta. ¿De dónde había salido?

—Dime, Tom —susurró Harry a su oído, y esta vez Tom fue incapaz de detener el estremecimiento que le bajó por la columna. La forma en la que su nombre sonaba de esos labios pecaminosos— ¿Serías capaz de sacar tu varita antes de que yo te corte la garganta?

Tom no pudo evitarlo, realmente no. Él rió. Harry lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos brillando, y lo supo. Él supo con absoluta certeza que Harry era perfecto para él.

Harry salió de su regazo y vio una pequeña daga en su mano derecha. Se desvaneció como si no fuera más que humo, pero Tom alcanzó a reconocer la cresta del grabado Black en la hoja. Harry se sentó a su lado y sacó nuevamente su libro, pero antes de retomar la lectura, le lanzó una diabólica sonrisa y Tom rió de nuevo.

No se había reído tanto en años. No se había sentido tan excitado en décadas. Harry estaba haciéndole sentir vivo. No entendía como el niño lo hacía. No sabía que significaba todo eso. Lo único que sabía era que no importaba. Harry le hacía sentir como él mismo de nuevo. E iba a hacer todo lo posible para mantener a Harry a su lado.

Realmente, nadie le culparía por quererlo. Primero, él había conseguido un vistazo de su mente brillante, y luego de su tentadora magia, y ahora esa voz diciendo su nombre como si un pecado fuera y su cuerpo prácticamente pegado al suyo; ¿cómo podría alguien esperar que él pudiese resistirse a eso? ¿Luchar contra eso?

Miró a Harry y una risa oscura salió por entre sus labios, sus ojos ardiendo llenos de promesas cuando Harry le miró. Harry no tenía idea de qué clase de monstruo había despertado.

* * *

**3/6/16**

**.**

**Hello people! xD**

**Pues sí, aquí les dejo un nuevo cap. Lo sé, lo sé, casi 4 meses pero, ¡Hey, descuenten uno que estuve sin net! T_T -fue un triste mes-. Como sea, no sé porqué me ha costado tanto sacarlo, fui a paso de caracol más que de tortuga, pero en fin, aquí lo tienen y, a pesar de que el que viene es igual o más largo intentaré -recalquen eso- meterle pata para sacarlo antes de las vacaciones de invierno porque sino ya tocará esperar hasta después. Ya saben, chicos en casa y toda la bola...**

**MUCHISISISISISISISÍMAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN PASADO, LEÍDO Y SOBRE TODO A QUIENES HAN COMENTADO. De en serio gente, se re agradece porque son el mejor incentivo para volver a retomar esta traducción una y otra y otra vez a pesar de los varios contratiempos que me surjan ;) **

**Besito a todXs los que comentaron que hoy no pondré porq lo quiero sacar YA *3***

**AH! y, abro debate ¿preferirían que corte todos los capis a la mitad? Digo, todos los capis están por encima de las 10mil palabras, algunos hasta de 20, y pos ya saben lo lerda que estoy siendo(? jeje, ok, lo dejo a decisión suya =D**

**Espero todo/as estén bien y, ¡Nos vemos en el próx! **

**Besos y cuídense, ok?**

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS? ? ?**


	15. Caronte

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la historia a Little. Miss. Xanda quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 14: 'Caronte'**

**.**

**.**

Harry estaba holgazaneando en su cama. Estaba de regreso en su casa y quería aprovechar los últimos días de sus vacaciones para eso. No importaba lo mucho que le gustara estudiar, le gustaban estos momentos en los que simplemente no hacía nada en absoluto. Momentos como esos eran poco frecuentes en el orfanato cuando era más joven por lo que los atesoraba.

Por desgracia, su pequeño momento de paz no podía durar para siempre. Unos insistentes golpecitos en la ventana le hicieron levantarse. Quejándose de miembros de la Corte necesitados y sobre protectores, abrió la ventana. Sin embargo, en lugar de la lechuza de algún miembro de su Corte, fue un cuervo el que voló, aterrizando sobre su escritorio.

Harry miró al animal durante varios segundos hasta que ésta graznó, despertándolo de su estado contemplativo.

—Hola preciosa —murmuró Harry caminando hacia el ave sin apartar los ojos de ella. Era realmente un ave hermosa, sus plumas eran de un negro medianoche, aunque Harry pudo distinguir unas cuántas de un azul profundo, casi negras, mezcladas con el resto. Sus ojos eran rojo sangre y Harry supo que el cuervo no podía ser un pájaro ordinario. Tenía que ser mágica— ¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó, y el ave levantó la pata, mostrándole una carta atada en ella.

Harry quitó, acariciando las plumas del pecho del ave. Cuando el animal fue liberado de la misiva, tomó vuelo y aterrizó sobre el hombro de Harry. Mirando curiosamente al ave, Harry abrió la carta.

_''Mi querido Rey,_

_Confieso que en estos últimos días he estado pensando en ti más de lo que creía posible. Mi curiosidad e interés han despertado y no creo que sean saciados en el corto plazo._

_Sus teorías, ideas y creencias me intrigan. Me parecen del todo fascinantes. Más de una vez, cuando me encuentro rodeado de aduladores, me encuentro deseando estar aún en la tienda hablando contigo._

_Es una situación muy frustrante para alguien como yo._

_Sin embargo, de una manera u otra, siempre consigo lo que quiero. Debido a que tu presencia física no es algo que pueda tener, al menos por el momento, entonces tendré que contentarme con esta forma de comunicación._

_Dime Harry, ¿cómo es que has convencido a la supremacía sangre pura de aceptar a los hijos de muggles? ¿Qué opinas sobre los muggles? ¿Qué planes tienes para el futuro? Éstas son solo algunas de las preguntas que me gustaría hacerte._

_Creo que es mejor advertirte que no estaré satisfecho hasta que tenga una respuesta a todas mis preguntas, no importa el tiempo que necesite para conseguirlas._

_En una nota sin relación alguna, el cuervo que te entregó esta carta es para ti. Pensé en conseguirte una lechuza, sin embargo, creo que para alguien tan único como tú algo tan mundano como un simple búho no serviría. Considéralo un tardío regalo de cumpleaños._

_Espero oír pronto de ti._

_Tuyo._

_Tomas Nacht.''_

Distraídamente, Harry acarició nuevamente al cuervo.

Tomas Nacht. Harry estaría mintiendo si dijera que su corazón no había comenzado a latir más rápido cuando vio de quién era la carta. Encontraba al hombre fascinante. Él era inteligente, encantador, ¡y su magia! Incluso cuando estaba bajo el completo control del hombre era posible sentir cuán tentadora era. Estaba seguro de que si el hombre era un mortífago, él sería uno de los mortífagos del círculo íntimo. Dudaba de que Voldemort fuera a dejar a un hombre como Tomas Nacht como algo menos que alguien del círculo interior. Tal magia e intelecto se perderían en cualquier otro sitio.

Esa era otra cosa que le fascinaba. Él sería el primero en admitir que tenía una _ligera _obsesión con Voldemort. Quizás Tomas Nacht fuera la forma más fácil de obtener más información sobre el Señor Oscuro. No sabía porqué tenía esta fascinación con Voldemort, pero él no se mentiría a sí mismo. Él quería saber sobre Voldemort. Todo.

El cuervo graznó de nuevo y Harry lo miró.

—Parece que vas a quedarte conmigo —comentó Harry, acariciándole las plumas—. Necesitas un nombre, ¿qué opinas sobre Caronte? —el ave mordisqueó su oreja suavemente y Harry lo tomó como una respuesta afirmativa—. Caronte será. Voy a conseguirte algo de comer y después de que descanses un poco voy a tener una entrega para ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Caronte graznó y agitó sus alas. Sonriendo, Harry se dirigió hacia la cocina. Ya que había salido de su cama, bien podría llegar a algo de comer para sí mismo.

—Harry, hay un cuervo sobre tu hombro —dijo Sirius tan pronto como entró en la cocina.

—Soy consciente de eso —respondió él con su tono monótono.

—Creo que, lo que Sirius quería decir era: ¿porqué hay un cuervo en tu hombro y, de dónde vino? —Harry contuvo una sonrisa. Remus siempre era el único que sabía lo que Sirius quería decir.

Al principio pensó que ambos estaban juntos, pero tras dos semanas de verlos comportarse como nada más que hermanos, Harry supuso que se había equivocado. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, se trataban entre sí con tanta ternura e intimidad que Harry habría jurado que eran amantes. De todas formas, dado que ni Sirius ni Remus confirmaron ni negaron nada, Harry decidió ignorar el problema. A decir verdad, cualquiera fuera la relación entre ellos, no era algo que le afectara ni era de su preocupación. Tarde o temprano lo averiguaría, pero no era algo que estuviera en la vanguardia de su mente..

—¿Recuerdan a Tomas Nacht? —preguntó, tomando unas tiras de bacon del refrigerador para dárselas a Caronte. Cuando vio a ambos hombres asintiendo, continuó—. Es un regalo tardío suyo. Su nombre es Caronte. Es hermoso, ¿cierto? —preguntó Harry acariciando nuevamente las plumas del ave.

No se dio cuenta de las miradas intercambiadas por Sirius y Remus y ni bien terminó de alimentarle regresó a su habitación. Tenía una carta por escribir.

* * *

Tom contuvo un suspiro. La última cosa que quería hacer era escuchar otro informe sin sentido de otro seguidor sin sentido. El ser un Señor Oscuro involucraba mucho más papeleo del que pensaba y ni siquiera podía torturar a alguna pobre alma para liberar su estrés. era... era una tortura, eso es lo que era. Ni siquiera podía atacar algún pueblo muggle. ¿Porqué había decidido mantener un bajo perfil? Él podría estar por ahí sembrando miedo y pánico, pero no, él había decidido que sería mejor si nadie supiera que estaba de regreso. Se frenó a sí mismo de quejarse, no fuera que hiciera tal cosa delante de sus seguidores.

El graznido de un cuervo llamó su atención y todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio al ver a los ojos de su Señor llenarse con interés.

El cuervo se posó en el brazo de su trono y levantó su pierna, donde estaba atada una carta. Haciendo caso omiso de las miradas curiosas de sus seguidores, él sacó la carta y la abrió.

_''Estimado Señor Nacht,_

_En primer lugar me gustaría agradecerte por tan generoso regalo. Caronte, el nombre del cuervo, es hermoso y admito que soy bastante aficionado a él, a pesar de que aún no ha estado mucho tiempo conmigo._

_Para ser completamente honesto, no entiendo el interés que pareces tener por mí. Después de todo, no importa lo inteligente que sea, sigo siendo apenas un adolescente de catorce años. Dudo que alguien como tú no pueda encontrar a alguien más interesante para hablar._

_Eso no significa, sin embargo, que no me agrade la compañía, sino todo lo contrario en realidad. Me gusta poder hablar libremente con alguien que no es parte de mi corte. Se hace muy pesado llevar siempre una máscara, momentos en los que no es necesario llevar una se han convertido en una bendición._

_Sobre tus preguntas, me temo que las respuestas no son nada fuera de lo normal, Creo que serán un poco decepcionantes._

_No he hecho nada para convencer a nadie de nada. Sé que mi Corte tiene miembros provenientes de familias que valoran la sangre por encima de todo lo demás. Supongo que tras observar ciertas cosas y tras hablar conmigo han cambiado sus opiniones. No he hecho nada más allá de hablar. Me he comportado de la misma manera en que lo hago siempre._

_Además, el problema que ellos tenían con los magos y brujas de primera generación no era su sangre sino su ignorancia a nuestras tradiciones. Después que les expliqué el porqué eran tan ignorantes de las tradiciones sus opiniones cambiaron. Honestamente, estoy bastante orgulloso de mi Corte. No todo el mundo es capaz de dejar de lado las ideologías con las que crecieron. Ahora, lo único que les interesa es la magia. Nada más. Bueno... y yo, por supuesto._

_Muggles... muggles. Odio a los muggles. Nada me gustaría más que ver a todos y cada uno de ellos muerto. Por mi mano, preferentemente. Pero, siendo realistas, sé que sería prácticamente imposible matar a todos los muggles del mundo. Así que sería feliz si tan solo pudiéramos detener toda interacción con ellos._

_Sobre mi futuro... no hay mucho qué contar. Lo cierto es que no hay grandes planes. Sin embargo, si le preguntas a mi corte, ellos dirán con cada pedacito de convicción que tienen, que yo soy el próximo señor oscuro. Estoy cansado de decirles que no tengo ninguna intención de convertirme en uno. Honestamente, ni siquiera sé lo que eso significa. Hay cientos, miles de magos oscuros por allí, ¿porqué entonces es que hay tan solo un puñado se señores oscuros listos para aterrorizar a las masas?_

_Lamento haberme ido un poco por la tangente allí. Como iba diciendo, no tengo ningún plan. Hay muchas cosas que no me agradan del ministerio, al igual que muchas otras que no me agradan de Hogwarts y del mundo mágico en general. Sin embargo, por el momento no tengo los medios para hacer nada al respecto. Por lo que en realidad no hay mucho que hacer. Cuando tenga más medios a mi disposición veré lo que pueda hacer al respecto._

_¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Quién es Tomas Nacht? ¿En qué crees? ¿Dónde trabajas? ¿Cuáles son tus ambiciones, sueños?_

_Tuyo,_

_Harry Potter.''_

Tom miró la carta en su mano durante varios minutos. una pequeña parte de él estaba sorprendido de que Harry hubiera respondido sus preguntas. Había esperado a un Harry bastante impreciso. No uno con respuestas tan directas, pero al menos le dieron una idea de lo que Harry pensaba.

El cuervo, graznó y una pequeña risa pasó por sus labios. Caronte. Era un nombre muy apropiado. No podía evitar preguntarse cuántas almas Harry haría que Caronte trasborde sobre el río.

La vista de Harry respecto a los muggles no le sorprendió realmente, pero el dato sobre los señores oscuros fue inesperado. Él sabía que Harry tenía el potencial de convertirse en un Señor Oscuro, pero había una razón por la cuál no todos los magos oscuros eran capaces de convertirse en un Señor Oscuro. Se preguntó si Harry sería capaz de averiguar dicha razón. Él la descubrió después de su quinto año. Sin embargo, él no había tenido los recursos de Harry. Un año. Él le daría a Harry un año. Si en un año aún no había encontrado la respuesta, entonces él le orientaría en la dirección correcta.

Las preguntas acerca de tomas Nacht también fueron inesperadas. Se dio cuenta de que no deberían serlas, Harry tenía tanta sed de conocimiento. No podía evitar sentir una cierta suficiencia al saber que Harry estaba curioso sobre él. No podía decirle a Harry toda la verdad pero no iba a mentirle tampoco. Solo tendría que omitir ciertas cosas que le regalarían sobre él siendo el Señor Oscuro.

Sin embargo, fue una pequeña palabra en toda la carta lo que le atormentaba, burlándose de él. '_Tuyo_', tal burla. Él sabía que Harry no era suyo, al menos no todavía. Y esa pequeña palabra, escrita tan sin cuidado, lo llevó al borde de la cordura. '¡_Mío! ¡Mío, mío, mío, mío, MÍO!_', fue lo que siguió corriendo por su mente. Harry era suyo, cuánto antes lo aceptase, más pronto lo sabría el mundo, mejor.

Si él no supiera mejor, diría que el pequeño descarado estaba haciéndolo a propósito. Entonces recordó aquel cuerpo ágil contra el suyo, el cálido aliento sobre su oreja, susurrando su nombre como si pecado fuera. Reprimió un estremecimiento, quizás el pícaro _estaba _haciéndolo adrede.

—¿Mi señor?

Mirando hacia arriba vio a Lucius frente a él y contuvo un suspiro.

—Despedidos —dijo. Se levantó de su silla y salió de la sala. Tenía cosas más importante que hacer que escuchar informes sin sentidos, escribir una carta a su pequeño Rey era una de ellas.

* * *

Lucius y Teodred fueron los únicos que seguían en la sala de trono. Teodred tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Hay algo mal? —preguntó Lucius, incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

—Es bueno ver a nuestro señor tan lleno de vida de nuevo —Teodred respondió—. Por un tiempo pensé que este lado de nuestro Señor había dejado de existir.

Lucius se limitó a asentir. Se acordaba de un momento en el que su Señor era encantador y lleno de vida y pasión, pero en el último par de años antes de su caída, Lucius había notado la diferencia. Era como si todo lo que hacía fuera algo mecánico, había perdido esa chispa en sus ojos. Era solo natural que Teodred notara la diferencia aún más.

Teodred Nott había sido el primer miembro de la Corte del Señor Oscuro. Era extraño como la historia tendía a repetirse. Theodore Nott también había sido el primer miembro de la que parecía ser la nueva Corte del Señor Oscuro.

—Theodore vino a hablarme el otro día —comentó Teodred, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Lo hizo? ¿Qué quería?

—Información —Lucius lo miró, levantando una ceja, instándolo a continuar—. Estuvo preguntando sobre Tomas Nacht.

Lucius sintió su corazón acelerarse. Solo había dos personas que sabían quién era Tomas Nacht; Teodred y él mismo.

—¿Qué tipo de preguntas? —preguntó, tratando de frenar su ritmo cardíaco.

—Cada tipo de pregunta. Quién es, a quién es leal. Naturalmente, le di la información que nuestro Señor nos dijo que les diéramos a cualquiera que preguntara. Sin embargo, ¿sabes lo que encontré realmente interesante? Cuando le pregunté el porqué quería saber, respondió que era solo para saber si necesitaban matarlo.

Lucius palideció ligeramente. Teodred se detuvo justo frente a él y lo miró a los ojos.

—Algo cambió desde la Copa Mundial —declaró Teodred—. Theodore es diferente. Hace un tiempo, dudo que Theodore hubiera sido capaz de hacer daño a nadie, mucho menos de matarlos. Ahora, sin embargo... He visto esos ojos, Lucius, He visto la expresión como la que él tenía, ¿qué ocurrió en esa tienda, Lucius?

—Yo... ¿seguro quieres saber? No he sido capaz de mirar a Draco de la misma forma desde ese día.

Teodred miró a Lucius y pudo ver la verdad en sus ojos. Por primera vez en años, Lucius no estaba usando ninguna máscara frente a él. Le hizo recordar en los momentos en los que Lucius vendría a pedirle consejo cuando no podía hablar con Abraxas. Dudaba que cualquier persona que no fuera a él supiera que Lucius había tenido un capricho por James Potter. Solía pensar que era una pena que los padres de James no forzaran a su hijo a tener un matrimonio de conveniencia tal y como la mayoría de las familias sangre pura. Ellos creían que todo el mundo tenía derecho a enamorarse y casarse por amor como ellos habían hecho. Abraxas habría estado en la luna de tener a su hijo atado a una familia tan antigua como los Potter se rumoreaba que eran. Por desgracia, aquello no estaba destinado a ser. James Potter nunca vio a Lucius más que como un mortífago y Lucius apenas había escapado con vida cuando se conocieron en batalla. Dudaba que Lucius lo superara alguna vez, no solo James jamás lo consideró como un posible cónyuge sino que tampoco tenía ningún problema en matarlo. No fue solo un golpe a su orgullo sino también a su corazón. Después de eso, él finalmente accedió a casarse con Narcissa, una buena amiga, y poco menos de un mes después de la boda ya estaba embarazada de Draco y Lucius era más que feliz de ser padre. James siguió y se casó con Lily Evans, un prodigio en sí misma. Ellos eran terribles juntos en el campo de batalla. No había sido realmente extraño que su señor intentara conseguirlos de su lado más de una vez. Ellos eran hermosos, potentes, inteligentes, astutos, todo lo que una bruja o mago debían ser. Sin embargo, el logro más grande que tuvieron fue el niño que crearon. Amaba a Lucius como a su propio hijo, pero estaba contento de que nunca consiguió a James Potter ya que si lo hubieran hecho no hubiera nacido habido Harry Potter. No importaba cuánto dolor había ocasionado Harry Potter con la derrota de su Señor, habría sido una blasfemia si un mago como Harry Potter nunca hubiera existido.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Porque ahora estoy seguro de que Draco me mataría si Harry se lo pidiera.

Teodred fue incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Eres su padre.

La risa que escapó de entre los labios de Lucius era amarga sin lugar a dudas.

—Mira —le dijo Lucius, mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo.

Sabiendo lo que Lucius quería, Teodred se deslizó en su mente. La memoria estaba entre los recuerdos superficiales por lo que no había necesidad de buscarlos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que viera toda la memoria. Después de verla, se deslizó fuera. No quería creer lo que había visto, pero no podía dejar de pensar que Lucius tenía razón. Todos ellos parecían más que dispuestos a matar por Potter.

Honestamente, no sabía qué pensar. Él estaba muy orgulloso de Theodore, sin embargo, una parte de él quería sacar a Theodore del lado de Potter. Protegerlo del camino que había elegido. Él sabía cuánta angustia podría causarle ese camino. Sabía que Potter nunca tendría la misma dedicación hacia ellos que ellos tenían por él, sin importar lo mucho que les importara. Esa era la relación entre un señor y sus seguidores.

Fue igual con su Señor. Lo habían amado con todo lo que tenían, aún a pesar de saber que Tom no podría amarlos de vuelta. por mucho tiempo, pensaron que su Señor no era capaz de sentir más que un ligero interés pasajero por otro ser humano.

—Nunca he visto a nuestro Señor mostrar tanto interés por nadie —comentó, aplastando la puntada de celos que apareció. No tenía derecho a estar celoso. Podía ver porqué a su Señor le fascinaba Potter. Potter era algo más, no había duda alguna al respecto. Si él no fuera tan leal como era, lo habría sentido también.

—Sí. Por desgracia, parece que no puedo decidir si eso es algo bueno o algo malo —susurró Lucius, a lo que Teodred asintió.

Él sabía que así Potter se uniera a su Señor o no, las cosas iban a cambiar, y Potter iba a estar en el centro de todo.

—De todas formas, no es nuestra decisión. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es no meternos en la confrontación entre Señores.

—Harry no es un Señor.

Teodred no pudo contener la risa que escapó de sus labios.

—Tú estabas allí, Lucius. Sabes los requisitos necesarios para el surgimiento de un señor oscuro. De lo que viste, sé que tiene la mayor parte de ellos ya, ¿de verdad crees que no va a lograr los demás?

Lucius quería discutir, quería decirle a Teodred que Harry era demasiado joven, pero la memoria de todos ellos juntos en la tienda no dejaba de saltar a la vanguardia de su mente. Si Harry quisiera, él sería capaz de hacerlo. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿Harry lo querría?

Teodred lo miró, con los ojos llenos de comprensión y con una sonrisa antes de usar la red flú para volver a su casa, dejando a Lucius solo con sus pensamientos.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Lucius dejó la mansión del Señor Oscuro. Teodred tenía razón, no importaba lo que pasara, ninguno de ellos podría hacer nada al respecto. Solo el futuro diría si otro Señor Oscuro fuera a surgir.

* * *

Harry estaba en la biblioteca, uno de sus lugares favoritos en Grimmauld Place, cuando Caronte voló a través de la ventana abierta. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando vio que Caronte traía una carta con él. En la última semana había estado manteniendo correspondencia con Tom casi todos los días. No había esperado que le gustara tanto. Tom era capaz de mantener su interés y desafío.

Acariciando a Caronte, abrió la carta.

_''Mi pequeño Rey,_

_Espero que hayas resuelto la situación con tu padrino. Las salas que te di deberían hacer que deje de despertarte a horas intempestivas._

_Y no, no soy un sangre pura. Mi madre era, pero mi padre era un muggle. Mi madre estaba locamente enamorada de él, pero mi padre apenas notó que existía._

_Por desgracia, no es una historia romántica en la que de pronto se da cuenta de que siempre la quiso. No importa cuán débil era mi madre, aún era una bruja. Una sencilla poción fue suficiente para que mi padre 'cayera' de amor por ella._

_Estuvieron juntos por un tiempo, pero luego de que mi madre quedó embarazada paró de darle la poción. No sé porqué lo hizo. Tal vez pensó que se quedaría con ella por su embarazo, tal vez creyó que finalmente se había enamorado de ella, o tal vez no quería más esa mentira. Cualquiera fuera la razón, ella dejó de dársela, y él se separó de ella._

_No le importó que estuviera embarazada, ni que no tuviera otro lugar donde ir, solo se fue._

_Mi madre provenía de una familia sangre pura, como podrás imaginar, después de que ella escapara con mi padre no podía volver. Ella estaba embarazada, sola y sin lugar donde vivir ni dinero para mantenerse a sí misma. Terminó enfermando y sin medios para tratarse. Dio a luz en un orfanato y vivió solo lo suficiente para llegar a nombrarme._

_Crecí en ese orfanato, solo y odiado por ser diferente. Cuando fui a Hogwarts pensé que las cosas serían diferentes, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me diera cuenta de que estaba equivocado._

_Yo era un mestizo en Slytherin, peor aún que eso era que todo el mundo pensaba que era hijo de muggles. Mi primer y segundo año no fueron fáciles._

_Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron, y en mi tercer año nadie pudo negar que era poderoso. Y sabes que si hay algo que los Slytherin respetan es el poder._

_Pero, a pesar de eso, no estaba satisfecho. Quería saber quién era yo, de dónde venía, mis orígenes._

_En mi cuarto año preparé una poción que crea el árbol genealógico. Solo muestra tres generaciones pero era más que suficiente para lo que quería._

_Honestamente, cuando me enteré de la verdad acerca de mi familia no sé a quién odié más, si a mi madre o a mi padre._

_Dejé de odiar a mi madre en el verano previo a mi séptimo año. Fue después de hablar con mi tío, el hermano de mi madre. Fue a ellos. Les pidió ayuda. Ellos acordaron tomarla de nuevo y ayudarla, pero solo si me abortaba._

_Ella los rechazó. Dijo que prefería morir antes que ver que algo me suceda a mí. Si lo hubiera hecho quizás aún estuviera viva. Fue la primera vez que me sentí amado._

_De vez en cuando me pregunto si ella estaría orgullosa de mí si supiera el camino que he elegido._

_Mi padre, por otro lado, es una historia completamente diferente. Él aún estaba vivo. Vivía con mis abuelos. Me abandonó. Sus padres le dijeron que sería desheredado si me acogía y él quiso el dinero más que a su propio hijo, más de lo que me quería a mí. Ha muerto hace años, pero lo odio tanto ahora como el día en que supe la verdad._

_Supongo que mi padre, el hecho de haber crecido en ese orfanato me han llevado a ese odio a los muggles en general. Aunque tengo que admitir que hubo un tiempo en el que odié a los sangre pura por igual. Sus creencias sangre pura fueron las que contribuyeron a la muerte de mi madre, dejándome crecer en el orfanato, odiado por no ser como ellos. Por un tiempo, no fui capaz de ver más allá de eso._

_Podrás encontrar hipócrita el que haya superado mi odio por los sangre pura, pero no por los muggles, sin embargo soy un ser humano. Los seres humanos tienen tendencia a odiar lo que no entienden o lo que es diferente a ellos. Pero por encima de todo, odian a lo que temen._

_No me malinterpretes, no temo a los muggles. Temo lo que harían si alguna vez se enterasen de notros. Sabes lo crueles que pueden ser. Sabes cuán racistas y prejuiciosos son. Tengo pesadillas de solo pensar en lo que nos harían si se enteraran de que existimos._

_A veces pienso que una confrontación entre nosotros es inevitable._

_Temo que si así fuese, terminase con nuestra extinción._

_Eso es algo por lo que haré cuánto pueda por evitar._

_Es extraño, pero siento que eres una de las pocas personas que entenderá el miedo que tengo. Creciste con ellos, sabes lo que pueden hacer. Los sangre pura no los ven como cualquier tipo de amenaza. No sé cómo convencerlos sin necesidad de comenzar una guerra con los muggles, una guerra que no tenemos ninguna posibilidad de ganar._

_¿Cualquier idea sobre cómo podría hacer que los sangre pura vieran la verdad? En este punto estoy abierto a cualquier sugerencia._

_¿Porqué tanto interés en el Señor Oscuro? Siempre tienes al menos una pregunta sobre él en cada carta._

_¿No soy lo suficientemente interesante para ti, mi pequeño rey?_

_Tuyo,_

_Tom.''_

Harry releyó la carta dos veces. Cuando le preguntó si él era un sangre pura no esperó que Nacht le diera una respuesta tan compleja. Por alguna razón, el hecho de que lo hizo lo dejó bastante feliz. Nunca pensó que fuera a disfrutar tanto de hablar con Nacht como lo hacía. Una parte de él lamentaba no pudieran hacerlo cara a cara.

También fue bueno saber que él no era el único que representaban los muggles. Tenían que cortar todos los lazos con los muggles. No podían correr el riesgo de ser descubiertos por ellos, nunca sobrevivirían si eso pasaba. Era imposible matarlos a todos, por lo que tenían que encontrar alguna forma de romper los lazos con ellos.

Se preguntó cuando Nacht pondría en duda su interés por Voldemort. No había sido tan sutil en su investigación. Al menos Nacht no parecía enfadado por las preguntas. Muy por el contrario, parecía más bien divertido, de hecho. Harry casi podía ver la sonrisa en su cara cuando leía las cartas. Se moría por preguntarle que era lo que encontraba tan divertido, pero nunca lo hizo. Tenía la extraña sensación de que sería mejor no preguntar, iba a saberlo arde o temprano.

—Harry —la voz de Sirius lo sacó de sus pensamientos y miró hacia arriba, viendo a Remus y Sirius caminando a la biblioteca.

Ambos miraron a Caronte, la carta en sus manos y se sentaron en los sillones frente a él.

—¿Nueva carta de Nacht? —preguntó Sirius, tratando de parecer indiferente y Harry levantó una ceja.

—Sí —respondió en un tono monótono, y los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas.

—Harry —comenzó a decir Remus, antes de detenerse y gemir. Él parecía estar escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado, le siguió un nuevo suspiro y continuó—. Estamos un poco preocupados. Sabemos que te llevas bien con los Malfoy. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Lucius era un mortífago. Y Voldemort tenía mortífagos sobre los que el lado de la luz no sabe nada. Este Tomas Nacht podría ser uno de ellos. Muchos de ellos quieren venganza.

—Lo sé. Pero que él sea un mortífago o no, no me importa.

—Harry, eres de gran potencia. Pero los mortífagos son peligrosos.

—Lo sé Sirius. Ese es el punto. Imagínate todo lo que puedo aprender de él.

—Harry... —Sirius trató de sonar calmado, pero Harry pudo escuchar el borde oscuro en su voz. Le gustó. Sirius era un Black y debería comportarse como tal— es muy probable que todo lo que pudiera enseñarte fuera oscuro.

Harry contuvo un suspiro. No importaba cuánto lo quisiera, él no podía evitar esa conversación por más tiempo. Él sabía que Sirius y Remus sospechaban, pero nunca habían hablado de ello. Cambiaría las cosas, de una manera u otra.

—Ni tú ni Remus son idiotas —remarcó—. Sé que sabes, o al menos sospechas, que no me importa si se trata de luz o oscuro.

Remus y Sirius parecieron envejecer delante de sus ojos.

—Serás perseguido por ambos lados; por uno porque eres el niño-que-vivió, y por el otro porque eres oscuro —susurró Remus, y Harry pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

—Remus, soy cualquier cosa menos estúpido. Sé como la luz va a reaccionar, ¿porqué crees que uso todas estas máscaras? No sabrán la verdad hasta que yo lo quiera, podrán sospechar pero no saber, y solo lo voy a querer cuando tenga una base de poder más fuerte. Eso aún tomará un par de años. La oscuridad... ya veremos cuando Voldemort regrese. Dependerá de si Voldemort trata de matarme de nuevo o no, ¿cierto? En este momento actual no hay nada qué hacer, no mientras no todos los jugadores están a la intemperie. No tengo tiempo para eso, mientras voy a ampliar mi base y a seguir entrenando —los miró con astucia y una pequeña sonrisa bailando en la comisura de sus labios—. Sin embargo, voy a necesitar saber si puedo contar con ustedes. ¿Están conmigo?

Sirius no era capaz de apartar la mirada de Harry. La respuesta era obvia. Pero aún así, él no respondió inmediatamente. Sabía las consecuencias de su respuesta. por el momento, aún podrían ir a Dumbledore, cambiar de opinión, pero una vez que respondiera no habría vuelta atrás. Una persona no dejaba de estar al servicio de un Señor Oscuro y sobrevivía a ello, sin importar si dicho Señor Oscuro había tomado aún su papel o no. No era que tuviera intención de traicionar a Harry, pero era algo que iba a definir el resto de su vida, de una forma u otra.

—Yo... sabes que estoy contigo —contestó, si apartar sus ojos de él. No se perdió la satisfacción que brilló brevemente en esos ojos verdes de maldición asesina, ni la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Les rogó a James y a Lily perdón por ayudar a su orgullo y alegría, a su luz, su hijo, a convertirse en un Señor Oscuro.

—Estoy contigo también, Harry. Eres mi cachorro —respondió Remus, y Sirius vio sus ojos volverse de color ámbar durante unos segundos, lo que demostraba que su lobo acordaba con Remus.

La sonrisa de Harry les dijo que él lo había visto también.

Sirius no sabía lo que Harry planeaba hacer ahora, pero estaba seguro de que detrás de esos ojos de mirada inocente, miles de planes estaban formándose. Después de todo, ahora tenía un Lord de una antigua y noble casa y un hombre lobo alfa como sus seguidores.

* * *

Harry fue el primero en llegar al compartimento. No había visto a los demás fuera de la plataforma, pero suponía que no iban a tardar mucho más. Aparte de los gemelos, por lo general llegaban bastante temprano.

Pensó que le había gustado s verano, pero estaba bastante contento de estar regresando a Hogwarts. Extrañaba el castillo, suponía que, sin importar qué, el castillo siempre sería su primer hogar.

Después de unos minutos, y tal y como hubo pensado, la Corte comenzó a aparecer. Los gemelos entraron al compartimento al tiempo que el silbato sonaba, anunciando que el tren partía.

El compartimento estaba casi lleno y Harry contuvo una sonrisa. Apenas podía creer como habían cambiado las cosas; la primera vez que había tomado el tren a Hogwarts se había sentado en el mismo compartimento, solo, preguntándose cómo sería su vida en el mundo mágico. Y ahora... ahora, él estaba rodeado de gente leal a él, personas que estaban haciendo todo lo posible para que pudiera alcanzar sus sueños. Sin embargo supuso que ahora eran sus sueños también. Apenas podía creer todo lo que había logrado.

—Demonios, ¿todo salió bien? —preguntó a los gemelos cuando todos ellos se hubieran sentado.

—Sí —contestaron al unísono.

—Nuestra madre no mira el reloj de modo que no vio la mano de Percy moverse de un peligro mortal a muerto. A_ccidentalmente _dejamos que un pollo corriera por la casa y hacia el reloj. El cuál cayó y se rompió —explicó Fred.

—Puede arreglarse —agregó George—. Pero tiene que haber un cabello de cada persona de la que se quiera una mano. Tiene que ser dado de la persona misma y debe ser de su cabeza, no se puede simplemente usar el pelo que esté en un peine o cepillo.

—Ya nos pidieron a todos nosotros, pero no a Percy. Nuestra madre insiste en en que no lo contactemos, pobre Percy, necesita su espacio, según dice ella —concluyó Fred con una mueca.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, eso había salido bastante bien. Por un momento había estado un poco preocupado cuando los gemelos le habían contado sobre el reloj. No es que nadie hubiera sospechado jamás de ellos, pero era mejor que nadie sospechara en absoluto. No podían correr el riesgo. No aún, al menos.

—¿Qué hubieran hecho si lo hubiera visto? —preguntó Theo, mirando a los gemelos con curiosidad. Había encontrado dicho reloj fascinante. De lo que Harry descubrió, Graham y Marcus estaban tratando de replicarlo como un reloj de bolsillo para que pudieran usarlo con los miembros de la Corte. Harry los dejó a ello. Era una idea bastante buena y los mantendría ocupados. En realidad, había aprendido que lo peor que podía hacer era dejar que los miembros de su Corte se aburriesen. El desafortunado Slytherin que estuviese en la sala común al momento en que aquello ocurriese nunca volvía a ser el mismo. Uno de ellos aún se retorcía cuando Blaise los recibía, y otro perdía toda la sangre en su rostro cada que entraba a los invernaderos, Neville podía ser muy creativo con sus plantas cuando quería. Sin embargo, admitía, aunque solo fuera para sí mismo, que había sido una tarde bastante divertida, al menos para él y su Corte.

—Hubiéramos empezado a pensar en formas de matar a toda la familia. Por lo que entendemos del reloj, mostraría a toda la familia en peligro mortal. Creemos que no es solo pensarlo sino que realmente lo queramos. Lo cuál no es difícil. Entonces convenceríamos a nuestros padres de que estaba roto, sería lo más creíble. Ellos estaban en casa por lo que, ¿en qué tipo de peligro mortal podrían estar? —explicó Fred con calma, y Theo asintió.

—Eso habría funcionado también —murmuró Theo.

—Por supuesto que hubiera funcionado —exclamó George, fingiendo estar ofendido—, Fred y yo somos los autores intelectuales del mal. Ya deberías saber eso.

Los demás se rieron y Harry se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento, observando a su Corte interactuar. Estaba muy satisfecho con ellos. Eran leales uno al otro, no solo a él. No venderían a otro. De lo que había reunido de los mortífagos y los segadores, los seguidores de Grindelwald, eran mucho más implacables. Hubo mucho de ellos matándose entre sí simplemente por subir su propio lugar entre filas. Ese tipo de peleas internas era algo que Harry quería evitar a toda costa. Él quería que dependan unos de otros. Quería que se sintieran conectados entre sí. Al final, él estaba seguro de que eso haría la diferencia. Ellos iban a permanecer juntos o caer divididos.

Harry parpadeó. ¿De dónde habían salido esos pensamientos? Desde cuándo había comenzado a comparar a su corte con los seguidores de los Señores Oscuros? ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado inconscientemente a prepararlos para las guerras que vendrían?

El que hablaran sobre él siendo un Señor Oscuro estaba afectándole. Aunque, algo en él se rebelaba ante el pensamiento. Su magia vibraba debajo de su piel, disgustada. Había estado sucediendo últimamente. Era como si todo su ser, su magia, estuviera esperando algo. Era frustrante, una última pieza de un rompecabezas que él no era capaz de encontrar. Pero su magia sabía lo que era y estaba esperando a que la agarrase. Tomó una respiración profunda y su magia se calmó, llevándose consigo cualquier particular pensamiento sobre Señores Oscuros y sus seguidores, y Harry volvió a observar a su Corte, disfrutando del momento de paz.

Sin embargo, dicho momento entre ellos fue roto por la puerta del compartimento abriéndose seguido de alguien entrando rápidamente luego antes de cerrar la puerta.

Todo movimiento en el compartimento se detuvo, la Corte examinando al intruso con curiosidad. El intruso, quien Harry reconoció vagamente, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y salidos. Algo similar al terror comenzó a aparecer en sus ojos cuando vio quién estaba en el compartimento.

—Yo... yo... ¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía que era su compartimento! —tartamudeó el chico.

Parecía estar al borde de un ataque de pánico y Harry suspiró. ¿Realmente era tan aterrador? Por lo que sabía, el resto de la escuela nunca los había visto sin sus perfectas máscaras de estudiantes. No tenían idea de cómo controlaban Slytherin. Incluso nunca le habían visto maldecir a alguien. Entonces, ¿de dónde venía dicho miedo?

—Parece como si estuvieras huyendo de algo —comentó Blaise, mirando al chico,curioso. Blaise era bastante contundente para un Slytherin cuando él quería. Al menos eso era lo que cualquier persona fuera de la corte podría pensar. Ellos sabían mejor. Blaise era un maestro estratega. nunca hacía nada sin haber pensado al menos cinco pasos por delante. Le había tomado un tiempo para mejorar esa parte de sí mismo. Prefiriendo estar en las sombras, sin ser notado hasta que quisiera ser notado, él no había intentado mejorar sus habilidades estratégicas. Pero Harry, con la ayuda de Theo, le convencieron de hacerlo, incluso si le gustaba estar en las sombras, eso no quería decir que no podía entrenar otros talentos. Lo que finalmente hizo que lo haga fue cuando Theo mencionó que aquello podría ser bastante útil para que así Harry tuviera más de un maestro en la estrategia. Theo, teniendo una mente estratega por sí mismo, le ayudó en el camino. Juntos, ellos eran un dúo temible cuando se asociaban en formación.

El chico comenzó a temblar y Harry suspiró de nuevo. Parecía que iba a tomar otro callejero.

—Siéntate —ordenó, satisfecho cuando vio al chico obedecerle inmediatamente—. Ahora, responde la pregunta.

El niño no dejaba de temblar y Luna le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla.

—No tienes que tener miedo —le aseguró ella—. Has encontrado tu lugar, ahora solo debes dar el primer paso.

—¿Luna? —preguntó Harry, a lo que Luna asintió.

—Yo _sé _que él será parte de la solución.

—¿Solución para qué?

—No lo sé. Pero sí sé que él será parte de ella.

Harry suspiró. A veces, muy raramente, odiaba el regalo de Luna. Ella se rió y lo miró con ojos conocedores, y él negó con la cabeza. Ambos sabían que no lo harían de ninguna otra manera.

Miró al chico de nuevo, quién parecía estar calmándose un poco, y levantó la ceja. Lo que indicaba que aún estaba esperando una respuesta.

—Yo... soy un hijo de muggles —susurró, mirando con cautela, luciendo listo para correr a la primera señal de problemas.

Estaba claro que él esperaba que reaccionasen negativamente a dicha información cuando vio que no, se relajó un poco más.

—La gente dice que todos los puristas de sangre están en Slytherin. Que los Slytherin son malos. Ignoran completamente el hecho de que las otras casas también los tienen. Son voluntariamente ciegos a ello.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Él sabía que sus Slytherin no habían hecho nada en años. Se comportaban bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta cómo solían ser. Que no tuvieran opción tenía que ver, pero eso estaba fuera de cuestión. De todas formas no pegó mucha atención a lo que las demás casas hacían. Mientras que no se tratara de sus Slytherin no le importaba realmente, para ser honesto. Controlaba a su casa, los profesores debían controlar las demás.

—¿Quién? —preguntó.

—Smith mayormente, Zacharías Smith.

Harry miró a Draco y levantó las cejas. Entre ellos Draco era el que más sabía acerca de otros sangre pura. Había sido perforado en él desde que podía hablar. Las historias sobre logros de familia disfrazados como historias para antes de dormir. Historias familiares fueron recitadas hasta que él las sabía de memoria. Era tanto un arma como una medida de seguridad. Los Malfoy querían asegurarse de que sus hijos no levantarían la ira de la casa equivocada. Actualmente, al menos entre la mayoría de la población, no era un gran problema, sin embargo, solo unos pocos siglos atrás era sabido que las familias comenzaban disputas mortales a causa de algo que algún niño hizo. La pelea Weasley y Malfoy por ejemplo, aunque la mayoría de la gente no lo supieran, había sido porque dos niños pequeños, uno de cada familia, no más de seis años de edad, y uno se había atrevido a '_robar_' el anillo de cabeza de familia del otro. Lo que ninguno sabía, era que el anillo estaba protegido y dañaría a alguien que no fuera de la misma sangre de la familia a la que pertenecía, a no ser que la persona estuviera adherida a las salas y encantos que rodeaban dicho anillo. Por desgracia, el niño había sido demasiado joven y débil para sobrevivir el nivel de daño que había sufrido. En su dolor, los Weasley acusaron a los Malfoy de asesinar a su heredero y declararon una disputa de sangre. Los Malfoy acusaron a los Weasley de querer robar su título y declararon venganza de sangre también. Había sido hacía ya siglos y aún se aferraban a dicha pelea, aunque la mayoría ya ni siquiera recordara porqué.

Afortunadamente, Draco sabía sobre él y le dijo a los gemelos. Era posible que fueran parte de la Corte, pero debido a la disputa, las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes si Draco no hubiera conocido la verdad sobre ello. Como el heredero de la casa Malfoy, Draco podía declarar la pelea como nula y anular algunas circunstancias, como la pertenencia a la misma casa en Hogwarts, o el mismo club. Dejaba que los niños pudieran estar en Hogwarts sin tener que preocuparse de ser apuñalados mientras dormían. Todo porque la cabeza de su familia podría ordenar hacer casi cualquier cosa a otra persona que tuviera en la disputa de sangre y lo cuál no se podría rechazar. Los gemelos eran el cuarto y quinto hijo respectivamente, por lo que no podían hacer nada. Pero Draco, como el heredero, había declarado la pelea entre ellos nula, siempre y cuando todos ellos fueran miembros de la Corte.

La disputa entre las dos familias aún existía, solo que no entre ellos.

Para ser completamente honesto, Harry encontraba todo aquello problemático. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil y causado muchos menos problemas si simplemente se hubieran matado unos a otros. Claro, él podía ver la utilidad de la venganza de sangre, pero dudaba que llamara a una alguna vez. No le gustaban los futuros problemas en algo que podría resolver fácilmente.

—Zacharías Smith, sangre pura. Dicen ser los últimos descendientes de la línea Hufflepuff, a pesar de que no poseen ninguna prueba de ello. Hace unos cincuenta años, la cabeza de la familia, Hepzibah Smith, fue asesinado, supuestamente por su elfo entonces cuando el nuevo jefe comenzó a decir que era el último descendiente de Hufflepuff. Supuestamente solo la cabeza era informado de este hecho y se instaba a mantenerlo en secreto. El nuevo cabeza era codicioso y difundió la noticia a todo el que quisiera escucharla, consiguiendo un enorme aumento de ego. Comenzaron a creer que eran más importantes de lo que realmente eran, sin embargo, eso paró rápidamente cuando la gente comenzó a exigirle ver la prueba. Buscó la supuesta reliquia de la familia para probarlo pero, al no hallarlo, supuso que las reliquias podrían haber sido robadas. Cuando intentó mostrar el diario dejado por el cabeza de casa anterior con la información, nadie fue capaz de leerlo. Ellos podrían leer todo lo demás en el diario, pero no aquello. Así que nadie sabe si realmente decían la verdad o no. Algunos lo creen posible. A la mayoría no le importa realmente. Pero los Smith nunca fueron los mismos de nuevo. Tuvieron la oportunidad de ser casi realeza entre los magos y se les fue de las manos. Ahora no son nada más que una vieja familia de clase media pero sin nada que mostrar de ello. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, son débiles. La magia que tienen es solo un poco por encima del promedio y no tienen talentos especiales de los que hablar.  
Crecieron amargos, celosos, aborrecibles. Resienten a los que tienen vidas que creen ellos se merecen. por encima de todo, odian a los magos y brujas de primera generación que son mejores que ellos.  
El mejor tema de Smith es Encantamientos, está en el séptimo lugar en nuestro año. Nosotros tenemos los primeros lugares, seguidos por Hopkins aquí en el sexto lugar, entonces Smith séptimo y Granger octava. Debe ser la razón principal por la que abusa de él tanto. Él no hace nada contra nosotros porque sabe que habrá consecuencias si lo hace.

Ahora sabía quién era el niño. Wayne Hopkins, Hufflepuff, mago de primera generación, prodigio en encantos. La única razón por la que no estaba en el segundo lugar era debido a toda la formación adicional que tenían los miembros de su Corte. De lo contrario, él tendría ese puesto sin lugar a dudas. Tenía tanta habilidad en encantos que podría rivalizar con Harry. No en términos de poder mágico, no. pero el poder no lo era todo. El poder sin la habilidad carecía de valor y Hopkins tenía habilidad. Eso no significaba que le faltara en el departamento de energía tampoco. Él estaba en algún lugar entre Draco y Neville en la escala de potencia si Harry tuviera que adivinar. Al menos de lo que había visto. Él era bastante superior a la media en cualquier tema aparte de pociones, pero Harry estaba seguro de que era más por culpa del profesor que por Hopkins.

—Si ese es su problema entonces no va a tener más razones para quejarse el próximo año —dijo Hopkins, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Adrian.

Hopkins dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa. Parecía que había olvidado a los demás presentes.

—Yo... no voy a volver el próximo año —susurró en voz baja con el corazón roto, a lo que Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Mis padres son muggles, muy religiosos —dijo Hopkins, sus ojos sin cumplir con los suyos. No hacía falta que dijera más. Harry entendió, recordó a la pareja que había querido adoptarlo. Incluso habían hablado de exorcizarlo, antes de simplemente regresarlo al orfanato. Hopkins en cambio siguió hablando, su voz baja y dolorida—. casi no aceptan el que sea un mago. Solo me dejaron venir porque creen que estoy viniendo aquí a convertir personas a las enseñanzas de dios —él sonó tan amargo que incluso los gemelos hicieron una mueca de dolor—. Ellos prácticamente no hablan conmigo, pero siempre y cuando ellos crean que estoy haciendo la obra de Dios me dejarán quedarme, incluso si no les gusta.

—Si ese es el caso, entonces, ¿porqué dices que no volverás el próximo año? —preguntó Neville, tras varios segundos en los que Hopkins no continuó.

Hopkins miró a Neville, quién parecía sorprendido por su presencia. Era evidente que él quería preguntar al otro chico porqué estaba él allí. Harry no podía creer que Hopkins no lo hubiese notado antes, pero entendía un poco. Hopkins parecía estar bastante estresado y Harry estaba seguro de que no era por estar en su compartimento a pesar de que puede haber añadido un poco al mismo.

—Yo... yo soy gay —respondió Hopkins como si eso lo explicara todo, sonrojándose ligeramente.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Entendía perfectamente ahora. Ser gay era aún algo tabú en el mundo muggle, sobre todo por los religiosos. Si los padres de Hopkins se enteraron de que su hijo, aparte de ser un mago, era gay... Harry realmente prefería no pensar en la reacción que tuvieron. Se suponía que debiera estar agradecido de que al menos parecieran no haber tenido una reacción violenta.

—¿Y? —preguntó Graham, estaba claro que él no entendía que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra. A veces Harry se olvidaba de que todos sus amigos eran sangre pura.

—Para muchos muggles, ser gay es una especie de tabú —explicó Harry, sorprendiendo a Hopkins—, sobre todo si son religiosos. para ellos es un pecado. El sexo para ellos es solo un medio de procreación. Puesto que dos hombres y dos mujeres no pueden tener un niño...

—Pero pueden —interrumpió Neville—... Pueden tener hijos y, si no son capaces por la razón que fuera, siempre existe la adopción de sangre.

—Muggles no pueden, Neville.

—Pero él es un mago. Esto no se aplica a él —argumentó Adrian luciendo un poco perplejo—. Si les explicaras, ellos entenderían.

—Lo hice —susurró Hopkins—. Me dijeron que era obra del diablo. Que no era natural. Que iba contra la naturaleza y contra las leyes de Dios. La única razón por la que estoy aquí es solo porque se enteraron esta mañana. Dijeron que tenían que preparar las cosas y ponerse en contacto con algunas personas, pero que para el próximo año sería nuevamente un apropiado siervo del Señor.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. Creía saber lo que los padres de Hopkins harían. Había crecido en el mundo muggle y tras escuchar lo que la pareja religiosa había pensado hacer con él, había tratado de aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre exorcismos. Encontró mucho más de lo que esperaba, y no solo sobre exorcismos. Esos campos sobre los que había leído eran también para curar a las personas que eran homosexuales, como si fuera algún tipo de enfermedad, le disgustó. Él no quería imaginar lo que algunas personas harían para _curarlos_. No era tan ingenuo para creer que todo fuera sol y arco iris.

—No vuelvas a ellos —Harry prácticamente ordenó. Luna había dicho que Hopkins sería parte de la solución, no sabía qué solución sería esa, ni siquiera a qué supuesto problema sería tampoco, pero sabía que Luna no lo hubiera dicho si no fuera a ser importante. Hopkins sería parte de su Corte, no dejaría que regresara a esos repugnantes muggles de nuevo— ¡Sabes lo que te espera! Nadie debería ser sometido a eso, ¡Y mucho menos un mago!

El miedo y la desesperación apareció en los ojos de Hopkins. Él parecía perdido y sin esperanza. Harry odiaba esa mirada en sus ojos. Ningún miembro de su Corte debería verse así, nunca, mucho menos debido a algunos _muggles_.

—No tengo otro lugar donde ir.

Harry quiso maldecir. Hopkins tenía razón, él era demasiado joven para ser capaz de vivir solo y huir no resolvería nada porque entonces no tendría medio para ir a Hogwarts ya que eran sus padres quienes pagaban por ello después de todo.

—¿Estás seguro de que eres un mago de primera generación? —preguntó Theo, mirando a Hopkins con astucia. Harry levantó una ceja y Theo elaboró—. Hay una familia sangre pura llamada Hopkins. Ellos no tienen un título ni nada, y no son tan viejos, solo tienen poco más de un siglo y medio, pero ellos son sangre pura. Por lo que sé, el único vivo ahora en el antiguo jefe de casa ya que su esposa e hijo murieron durante la guerra. Ellos no fueron objetivos ni nada, estaban en el Londres muggle en realidad cuando una incursión se llevó a cabo y quedaron atrapados en el fuego cruzado. El anciano se encuentra en San Mungo en el pabellón de daños permanentes.

Todos ellos miraron a Hopkins con expectación.

—Yo... yo creo... Estoy seguro de que la familia de mi madre son todos muggles. Ellos son fanáticos religiosos. la familia de mi padre, creo que son también. El más extraño de ellos fue mi bisabuelo. Él murió hace seis años sin embargo.

—Extraño, ¿cómo? —preguntó Theo, y Harry estaba seguro de que ambos pensaban lo mismo.

—Bueno, él... siempre estaba diciéndonos cosas sobre ma... —los ojos de Hopkins se abrieron y los miembros de la Corte sonrieron.

—¿Era un mago? —susurró él.

—No —respondió Draco—. Un Squib. Hopkins nunca dijo lo que le sucedió a su hijo menor. Cuando él no apareció en Hogwarts todo el mundo supo que debió haber sido un squib y pensaron que Hopkins lo hubo repudiado. Aparentemente no lo hizo dado que de lo contrario no serías capaz de usar su nombre. Deben de haberlo enviado simplemente al mundo muggle. Si habló sobre la magia es posible que incluso mantuvieran contacto entre sí, antes de que la familia prácticamente se extinguiera antes de la guerra.

—Tienes que ir a Gringgots —le dijo Theo, y Harry pudo ver los planes formándose en su mente—. Tienes que ver si tienes derecho a cualquier bóveda o bóvedas que puedan tener. Si lo tienes entonces nuestros problemas estarán resueltos.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —preguntó Hopkins, aún un poco aturdido. No era todos los días que uno aprendía que uno no era hijo de muggles después de todo, al menos no técnicamente.

—A pesar de que sigues siendo un mago de primera generación, tienes origen de mago. Si tienes acceso a cualquier bóveda solo necesitarás un patrocinador, que tiene que ser un Lord de una antigua y noble casa, entonces podrías vivir solo en el mundo mágico —explicó Graham, sin entrar en mucho detalle.

Harry vio los ojos de Hopkins ensancharse, la esperanza y felicidad creciente en ellos era abrumadora, sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaba.

—Aún así no tengo lugar dónde vivir y el dinero que pueda o no tener quizás no sea suficiente para pagar Hogwarts. Además no conozco ningún Lord y la mayoría son puristas de sangre que no querrían tener nada que ver conmigo —Hopkins lucía devastado y Harry contuvo un suspiro. Realmente no le gustaba que un miembro de su Corte luciera así.

—No te preocupes, si tienes al menos una bóveda entonces no habrá ningún problema —le aseguró Harry—. Mi padrino, Sirius Black, es un Lord de una antigua y noble casa, y será tu patrocinador. Todo lo demás es bastante fácil de resolver. Es posible que tengas derecho a todo el patrimonio o parte de él, sé que no son ricos pero tienen más de una casa y quizás tengas derecho a alguna. Incluso si no lo haces, siempre podrías pasar las vacaciones con alguno de nosotros, fuera de Neville o los gemelos, y el motivo por el que no podrías pasarlas con ellos se te explicará más tarde. Aparte de eso, la responsabilidad del patrocinador es asegurarse de que estás bien. Si no tienes suficiente para pagar Hogwarts o un lugar dónde vivir, el patrocinador se hará cargo de ello.

Hopkins se quedó sin habla y Harry pudo ver el agradecimiento en sus ojos, sin embargo, este estaba ensombrecido por la confusión.

—Yo... yo... Gracias, no tienes idea de cuánto significa para mí... pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me ayudan?

Una pequeña risa salió de entre los labios de Neville, sus ojos llenos de comprensión.

—Pregunté lo mismo una vez también, ¿porqué ayudarme? Yo no era más que un Griffindor patético y ellos eran, pues _ellos_, ¿sabes? Incluso entre los Griffindor, todo el mundo sabía que ellos eran intocables. No sabíamos bien porqué, solo que lo eran. La respuesta que me dieron me sorprendió y, para ser honesto, aún ahora no entiendo muy bien lo que significa. Ellos dijeron que era uno de ellos, que era parte de la Corte. Es un honor ser parte de ella.  
En la Corte eres libre de ser lo que eres, no se necesitan máscaras entre la Corte. Mientras seas parte de ella, ellos te aceptarán incondicionalmente. Serán tu familia. Estarán siempre a tu lado, no volverás a estar solo por lo que te resta de vida. No importa lo que hagas, ellos te aceptarán y nunca te harán sentir sin valor o algo parecido. Es una sensación increíble.

Harry podía ver el deseo en los ojos de Hopkins. Para alguien que había sido rechazado por sus propios padres por ser quién era, el tipo de cosas que Neville describía era el paraíso. Neville sabía como se sentía ya que había sentido lo mismo la primera vez y estaba jugando con ello. Asegurándose de que Hopkins quedara enganchado en la red de la Corte. Nadie lo hubiera imaginado, pero Neville era un manipulador bastante bueno y sabía exactamente qué botones apretar para conseguir lo que quería.

—Somos la Corte de Harry —explicó Blaise con voz suave—. Él te aceptó en la Corte en el momento en el que irrumpiste dentro, luciendo como si huyeras de un demonio y él no te tiró fuera. Nosotros no somos un grupo de caridad, si Harry te acepta en la Corte es porque vio algo en ti que encontró digno. Eres una parte de nosotros ahora. una parte de la Corte. Y te apoyaremos en todo momento.

—Mañana te explicaremos todo, no te preocupes —la voz soñadora de Luna llenó el compartimento cuando Hopkins parecía un poco abrumado—. Por el momento, solo disfruta de lo que siempre has soñado y creíste que nunca tendrías. Yo _sé _que pronto la Corte será para ti lo que es para nosotros.

Al oír lo dicho por Luna, Harry se relajó por completo. Él se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, tomó un libro de su bolsillo y comenzó a leer. Ya había pensado en añadir a Hopkins a su Corte, el talento que él tenía no era algo que apareciera todos los días. Sin embargo, aún no había decidido cómo acercarse a él, o cuándo. El que Hopkins irrumpiese en su compartimento fue un golpe de buena suerte. De todas formas estaba bastante satisfecho con lo que Luna había proclamado, era solo tiempo hasta que Hopkins fuera uno de ellos tanto como los otros eran.

* * *

**14/9/16**

**.**

**Hello my beautiful people! xD **

**MUCHISISISISISISISÍMAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN PASADO, LEÍDO Y SOBRE TODO A QUIENES HAN COMENTADO. De en serio gente, se re agradece porque son el mejor incentivo para volver a retomar esta traducción una y otra y otra vez a pesar de, mmm... pos todo, ajajaj les cuento que incluso tengo una carpeta en mi email donde archivo cada rw hasta el q subo el siguiente cap, si no estoy de corrida pus ya ven, les pongo el nombrecito y hasta respondo un flash alguna duda sooo, really... MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS! ;)**

**Por cierto, le he hecho casoa la mayoría que han pdido deje los capis tal cuál están así que pues, a esperar el próximo que si no me equivoco es uno de mis propios favoritos :3 ñyaaaa jajjajaja **

*** YuueIsa * ****Tata Kelly * Daniela Paglia **(hace mucho no hablo con ella pero sé que estuvo haciendo varios OS)** * Mauvaise **(Muchas gracias y me alegro mucho! =D )** * Fuyita * SakuraALi * Ros pairus **(bienvenida! y pos, dile q no sufra xD)** * Nannina * SarahBlack09 * Noemi Cullen * ori-cullen-swan * Gabriela Cruz * Astana * sakuralovely **(jajajaj soy leeeerda, lo sé xD)** * ****Lady .Evangeline**** .Evans **(jajaja hay varias q no han aguantado ;) )** * Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter * Lady Etain Engel * aoki ashia * Princesa Vampirica * ****Frida12346 **(jajaj ay nena, no sabes cómo me he reído contigo xDD)** * Renesmee Black Cullen1096 * PadsGZ12 **(Muchas gracias! =D)** * Guest * Lunatica Drake Dark * lisicarmela * Christine C * cerezo. dulce11* Janeth Malfoy Black * Xyori Nadeshiko * Dandelion's Lollipop * ****Astridherrera**

**Espero todo/as estén bien y, ¡Nos vemos en el próx!**

**Besos y cuídense, ok?**

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS? ? ?**


End file.
